W miłości i na wojnie
by ciotka klotka
Summary: Uwikłani w wojenne sprawy,w głownej roli współpraca, rodzące się porozumienie, być może miłość. Bez scen drastycznych, sporadycznie miłosne. Częściowo niezgodne z kanonem. To nie jest tłumaczenie, wciąż na etapie pisania. Enjoy! :D [rating "M" - jeśli się pojawi, będzie oznaczony w rozdziałach]
1. 1 Najbardziej kompetentna osoba

**Rozdział 1. Najbardziej kompetentna osoba.**

Historia ma swój początek na prywatnej sali oddziału ciężkich przypadków szpitala Świętego Munga, choć można też założyć, iż zaczęła się wcześniej. Na przykład 21 lat szybciej, kiedy zginęli rodzice Harrego Pottera, a on sam stał się wybawcą magicznego świat albo 2,5 roku wcześniej, kiedy miały miejsce pewne tajemnicze wydarzenia. Zależnie z czyich ust przyjdzie nam ją wysłuchać.

Hermiona Granger, młoda studentka magomedycyny wczytywała się w podręcznik z zakresu magicznych mikstur, od czasu do czasu porównując jego treść z notatkami oraz nieco rzadziej, zerkając na pogrążonego w głębokim śnie pacjenta. Zbliżał się trudny egzamin z wzajemnego oddziaływania eliksirów i prawdę mówiąc, odpowiadała jej propozycja pana Weasleya, by na zmianę z Ginny oraz panią Weasley sprawowały opiekę nad Percym. Na wniosek Artura Weasleya, obie dziewczyny otrzymały zgodę z uczelni na „czasowe oddelegowanie do szpitala", ponadto nie fatygowali je na akcje zakonu. Mogła cały wolny czas poświęcać przygotowaniu do egzaminów.

Percy od dłuższego czasu był ważnym członkiem zakonu – poza wyłapywaniem ważnych informacji w ministerstwie, po godzinach studiował prawo, by zdać aplikację adwokacką, dzięki czemu okazał się być bardzo pomocny przy interpretowaniu pozornie błahych zmian szykowanych przez ministerstwo. Środkowy z braci Weasley w zawiłościach prawa czuł się, jak ryba w wodzie, uwidaczniała się jego błyskotliwość, zaciekłość w dążeniu do sedna oraz znakomita pamięć.

Hermiona zamyśliła się i przyjrzała pacjentowi – taki młody i zdolny, a na chwilę obecną nie wiadomo czy wyzdrowieje. Jego żona, Penelopa odwiedzała go codziennie z dzieciakami, dwoma wspaniałymi rudymi chłopcami, którzy przekrzykiwali się próbując skupić uwagę słuchacza. A każdy miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Tak, było do przewidzenia, że ta dwójka wyda na świat mądre i ciekawe świata dzieci. A, skoro o nich mowa, to powinna wykonać kilka czynności, przed ich wizytą.

Czterdzieści minut później kończyła masaż nóg pacjenta, właściwie zabiegi mogłaby uznać za prawie skończone, jedynie pozostało wykończenie estetyczne. Zręcznym ruchem różdżki przejechała po twarzy pacjenta usuwając krótki, ostry zarost, następnie przeczesała grzywkę i już miała się odwrócić, gdy zauważyła grymas oraz wyraźne napięcie mięśni twarzy. Pomasowała delikatnie jego czoło, starając się uspokoić pacjenta, który wyglądał jakby miał ciężki sen. Jednakże te działania miały odwrotny skutek, Percy wyraźnie walczył z sobą o otwarcie oczu. A na to było trochę za wcześnie, gdyż przebudzony odczuwałby ogromny ból.

Już miała zawołać pielęgniarkę, by wprowadziła go ponownie w głęboki sen, ale wpadł jej do głowy pomysł, że może na czas wizyty rodziny podać jedynie mocne leki przeciwbólowe. I Penny mogłaby się dzięki temu, trochę podbudować się psychicznie. Hermiona podjęła decyzję i zaaplikowała leki przeciwbólowe, a pacjent mniej nerwowo, ale wciąż z determinacją starał się przebudzić.

Chwilę po otwarciu oczu, zamknął je, porażony jasnością w pomieszczeniu. Kiedy jego wzrok się przyzwyczaił, zauważył jakąś osobę, a po otoczeniu dość łatwo się domyślił, iż znajduje się w szpitalu. Kobieta zareagowała, gdy chciał się poruszyć.

- Percy, nie wolno ci.

- Hermiona?

- Tak, a za kwadrans powinna być twoja żona z chłopcami – nie możesz się ruszać, a jeśli ból jest dla ciebie nie do zniesienia, będę musiała zawołać pielęgniarkę…

Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale lekki grymas wywołał ból.

- Jak długo tu jestem?

- Percy przywieźli cię tydzień i kilka dni temu, właściwie to powinieneś jeszcze przez tydzień być w stanie głębokiego uśpienia ... ale usilnie się budziłeś i pomyślałam, że skoro to tuż przed odwiedzinami żony to pozwolę ci wiesz… Penny bardzo ciężko to przeżywa i …

- Dziękuję, nie poruszę choć palcem – Hermiono, powiedz mi proszę, którego dziś mamy?

- 30 października 2002 ,piątek, godzina 12.40

Głęboko odetchnął – musi po prostu kogoś zaufanego poprosić o przysługę, najlepiej jak ojciec któregoś z braci oddeleguje. Sprawa się wyda, ale w obecnym stanie nie może zrobić tego sam. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę żony i już miał poprosić, by zawołała jego ojca, gdy postanowił zadać pytanie:

- Co otrzymałaś ode mnie na osiemnaste urodziny?

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, ale podejrzewając do czego zmierza odpowiedziała:

- Genealogię i Nieformalne Powiązania Rodzinne Czarodziejskich Rodów. Tom I

- Po kim Penny nazwała Zacharrego?

- Po swoim chrzestnym, a zarazem dziadku swojego kuzyna - Zacharrym Pine

Spojrzał na nią głęboko, by kontynuowała.

- Jak wpływa grubość kociołka cynowego na działanie 2 kropli kwasu dwuutlenionego?

- Nie ma wpływu.

- W jaki sposób twój ojciec zareagował na pierwszego wnuka?

- Zebrał wszystkich synów i zrobił nam wykład z obowiązków ojca oraz w jaki sposób wspierać żonę po porodzie –odpowiedział Percy, po czym szybko dodał – skoro już się sprawdziliśmy, mam dla ciebie zadanie. Są tu jak rozumiem moje rzeczy? I podaj mi proszę wody do picia.

Hermiona spełniła jego prośby.

- Sięgnij proszę do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, będzie tam mały błyszczący kamyk. – dziewczyna skinęła głową, a on kontynuował – a teraz obiecaj, że wszystko, co powiem pozostanie pomiędzy nami.

- Obiecuję.

- Mamy mało czasu. Jak przyjdzie Penny, to powiedz jej że nie możesz zostać. Wykręć się czymś, choćby kobiecą przypadłością. Poproś, by zawołała kolejną osobę szybciej, jeśli twój dyżur nie dobiegł jeszcze końca. Kto to będzie?

- Twoja mama.

- Dobrze. Pójdziesz do dowolnego pomieszczenia w szpitalu, gdzie nikt ci nie będzie przeszkadzał i powiększysz teczkę zaklęciem „Engorgio prevenium tara". W środku, w małej saszetce znajdziesz wąską srebrną obrączkę, z od wewnątrz wygrawerowanym „Omnia mutantur, nil interit", pozwoli ci ona na zmianę prezencji. Nie zapomnij na koniec transmutować ubrań, by nikt nie mógł cię rozpoznać! Działanie jest proste, wystarczy, że założysz pierścień i masz minutę na wyobrażenie sobie dowolnej zmiany wyglądu, po tym czasie zmiany się utrwalają. A po zdjęciu obrączki w ciągu godziny wracasz do swojej postaci. Niestety, zdjęcie czaru nie działa natychmiastowo. A teraz najważniejsze - odetchnął – zdaje się, że o 14.00 odjeżdża najbliższy pociąg z mugolskiego dworca do Edynburga, powinnaś zdążyć, ale jeśli nie, to pociągi kursują dość często. Sugeruję kupić od razu bilet weekendowy w dwie strony, do niedzieli będziesz z powrotem. W Edynburgu weź taksówkę i poproś o kurs do hotelu „Castle", gdzie się zameldujesz jako Doris Mountblanc, na miejscu będziesz poproszona o zapłacenie 40 funtów. O 22.30 usiądziesz w hotelowym barze, w najdalszym od wejścia miejscu przy ladzie barowej, z widocznym przewodnikiem po mieście, który również znajdziesz w bagażu.

Percy musiał wziąć oddech.

- To ma wyglądać na randkę w ciemno. Zostaniesz zapytana o pogodę w Leeds, na co odpowiesz, że ostatnio babci nie odwiedzałaś. Po czym zapytasz go, jak jego hodowla ozdobnych papug i, jeśli ci odpowie, że Bartek złamał skrzydło zaproponujesz wygodniejsze miejsce przy stoliku. Ostatnim pytaniem testowym jest otworzenie przewodnika na zakładce i zapytanie o tajemnicę zamku, na co powinien ci opowiedzieć o duchu swojego przodka. Przed północą bar jest zamykany, wtedy zaprosisz towarzysza do swojego pokoju. Tam dowiesz się wszystkiego. Pieniądze na wyprawę znajdują się w teczce, powinno być dwieście funtów oraz drugie dwieście na nieprzewidziane wydatki schowane pod podszewką . – spojrzał Hermionie z powagą w oczy - Powiedz mojemu znajomemu, że zostałem trafiony przez Macnaira, a ty jesteś tymczasowym zastępstwem. Jak wrócisz z misji, poczekaj z rozmową, aż będziemy sami. Jedyną osobą, która jest częściowo poinformowana, jest mój ojciec, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie będziesz mogła się skontaktować ze mną, będziesz musiała udać się do niego.

Hermiona przetwarzała otrzymane informacje, porządkując swoje książki i rzeczy Percego.

- Hermiono – odwróciła się – To jest akcja o wysokim stopniu tajności, zanim zaczniesz z kimś na ten temat rozmawiać, zawsze zadaj pytania sprawdzające. A teraz powtórz najważniejsze hasła wyprawy. Zapamiętałaś wszystko?

- Edynburg, rezerwacja hotel Castle na nazwisko Mountblanc, babci ostatnio nie odwiedzałam, zapytanie o tajemnicę zamku.

- Prawie dobrze. Doris Mountblanc. Uważaj na siebie, będziesz udawać mugolkę. Jak napotkasz na niespodziewane trudności, to postaraj się nie używać magii różdźkowej, jest rejestrowana przez ministerstwo.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie, a mężczyzna odetchnął, nie mógł sam wykonać zadania, lecz miał szczęście trafić na najbardziej kompetentną osobę, w tej sytuacji.

- Ile mamy czasu do wizyty Penny?

- Powinna być lada chwila, zwykle przychodzi do ciebie tuż po obiedzie.

- Dobrze. Jaką klątwą zostałem trafiony i jakie są rokowania?


	2. 2 Doris, czemu broisz?

**Rozdział 2. Doris, czemu broisz? **

Dochodziła 18.10 i pociąg powinien niedługo wjechać na stację docelową. Hermiona od poł godziny nerwowo zagryzała wargi przetwarzając najważniejsze informacje, odważyła się nawet je spisać zaraz po wejściu do pociągu, pomimo iż wiedziała, jak to nieprofesjonalne. Odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła podręcznik, nie była już w stanie niczego przysfoić.

Jeszcze w szpitalnej łazience przejrzała zawartość teczki, przełożyła pieniądze do przetransmutowanej jej własnej torebki, łącznie z połową dodatkowych, które miała wydać na ubranie. Żałowała, że Percy nie pozwolił jej na udanie się do mieszkania, ale musiała mu przyznać rację, iż łatwiej będzie wyjść niezauważonym ze szpitala.

Otworzyła znaleziony w bagażu przewodnik po Edynburgu i skupiła się na zaplanowanych po drodze do hotelu zakupach oraz trasie ewentualnego zwiedzania w dniach kolejnych. Choć nie wiadomo na czym dokładnie będzie polegać jej zadanie i czy przewidziano w tym czas na zwiedzanie.

W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że w świecie czarodziejskim nie funkcjonują komórki, nie musi nikomu na bieżąco odpowiadać, gdzie się znajduje. Zaś po powrocie uda, że zamknęła się w domu, bo dopadły ją bóle z nerwów przedegzaminacyjnych.

-.-

Blondynka o falowanych włosach siedziała w barze naprzeciw przystojnego mężczyzny i zafascynowana słuchała o nieszczęsnej, błąkającej się duszy jego przodka. Przodek miał straszyć na zamku w Edynburgu, dopóki żaden z jego potomków nie zadmie w obój na wieży północnej, w czasie celtyckiego początku roku Samhain. Barwie opowieści dodawał fakt, że dochodziła północ, zaś w butelce wina stojącej na stoliku pozostało mniej, niż jedna czwarta objętości.

Szczególnie kobieta wydawała się być rozchichotana, gdyż przyszła ponad dwadzieścia minut wcześniej niż jej towarzysz i miała na koncie jednego drinka więcej. Dla uważnego obserwatora mogłoby być jasne, iż u mężczyzny uśmiech ograniczał się jedynie do ust oraz taksował od czasu do czasu towarzyszkę ocieniającym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna zdawał się na coś czekać.

Na informację obsługi, że niedługo zamykają, kobieta przedstawiająca się wdzięcznym imieniem Doris zaproponowała mężczyźnie, którego poznała pod imieniem Ian, by przenieść się z rozmową do jej pokoju. On jakby na to czekał i w końcu pozwolił sobie na pełny uśmiech. Barman, który widział takich sytuacji wiele, jedynie zapytał, czy podać dodatkową butelkę wina, bo po zamknięciu baru, nie będzie już takiej możliwości. Na co mężczyzna skinął głową i poprosił o to samo, co poprzednio i nowopoznana para udała się na górę.

Ledwo zamknęły się drzwi pokoju, to z mężczyzny opadła maska wesołości, natomiast jego towarzyszka zdawała się tego nie zauważyć, zdjęła z ulgą obcasy, ustawiła wino na stoliku i palcami przeczesała włosy. Usiadła wygodnie na fotelu i spojrzała zalotnie w kierunku, gdzie spodziewała się ujrzeć Iana.

Stał tam jej własny nauczyciel z czasów Hogwartu – Severus Snape. Całkowicie trzeźwy, w odróżnieniu od niej samej, i w tak mocnym stopniu wściekły, że powietrze wokół niego falowało. Jednakże coś go powstrzymywało od krzyku.

- Witam Panie Profesorze – zaczęła delikatnie

- Jak mogłaś nie kontrolować tego, ile pijesz!

- Przecież to Pan mi polewał.

- By sprawdzić twoją asertywność! Kto Cię wybrał do tego zadania! Jesteś skrajnie nieodpowiedzialna!

- Przepraszam. - musiała streścić opowieść - Zaledwie dziś po południu, Percy się ocknął na oddziale w Świętym Mungu, kazał mi jechać najbliższym pociągiem na spotkanie z Panem. Nawet nie miałam szansy wstąpić do mieszkania.

- Ktoś był świadkiem? – odpowiedział mężczyzna już spokojniej.

- Nie, byłam sama. Opiekowałam się nim, z polecenia pana Weasley i jak to zdarzenie miało miejsce, kończyła się moja zmiana.

- Od kiedy był w szpitalu?

- Od osiemnastego października. Kazał Panu powiedzieć, że trafił go Macnair. – kiedy się na nią spojrzał znacząco, uzupełniła – Został trafiony klątwą miażdżącą, medycy nie potrafią orzec, czy wszystkie jego narządy będą funkcjonować.

- Wyślę do niego eliksiry łagodzące skutki. A teraz powiedz, czy masz coś dla mnie?

Hermiona sięgnęła po teczkę

- Jedynie to otrzymałam.

Spojrzał na teczkę i wiedział, że, gdyby nic tam nie było, to Percy nie wysłałby dziewczyny na spotkanie. Czas miał do jutra i wolał obejrzeć zawartość w samotności, więc popchnął rozmowę na inne tory.

- Skoro już się spotykamy, to niegrzecznie byłoby nie spytać co u Pani, Panno Granger.

I rozpoczęła się jakże fascynująca rozmowa na temat wzajemnego odziaływania magicznych eliksirów, ubarwiona butelką wina. A młoda studentka magomedycyny miała okazję skonfrontować, świeżo nabyta wiedza książkowa z praktyczną, w zakresie tworzenia i zażywania eliksirów na różne przypadłości.


	3. 3 Złe dobrego początki

**Rozdział 3. Złe dobrego początki. **

Dziewczyna leżała z dłońmi na głowie, starając się oderwać od wszystkich dźwięków w pomieszczeniu. Percy przewidująco zarezerwował trzyosobową sypialnię, ale pomimo wielkości pomieszczenia, dźwięki rozchodziły się po nim bardzo głośno, co źle oddziaływało na jej pulsującą głowę. Zdecydowanie nie była w stanie się podnieść.

Jej były nauczyciel, który od dwóch godzin krzątał się po pomieszczeniu i nie wykazywał żadnego zrozumienia dla jej niedysponowania, zupełnie niepodobnie do siebie poruszał się głośno i podśpiewywał, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony. Gdy już był gotowy wybrać się na śniadanie, ostatecznie zlitował się nad dziewczyną.

- Zostawiam Ci eliksir na skutki nadmiernego spożycia – mogła się domyślić po tonie, że mówi to ze złośliwym uśmiechem – za pół godziny oczekuję cię w hotelowej restauracji, mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jak ma wyglądać pani Doris Mountblanc ?

Hermiona potwierdziła jedynie mrugnięciem powiek, dziękując w duchu, iż nie musi w takim stanie rzucać na siebie zaklęcia. Zmusiła się do przełknięcia lekarstwa i już pięć minut później z ulgą odjęła ręce od głowy.

-.-

Z apetytem charakterystycznym dla głodu po zatruciu alkoholowym pochłonęła jajecznicę i porcję sałatki, jednak Severus zdecydowanym głosem odradził jej zamówienie kawałka ciasta i kawy. Bawiło go zachowanie dziewczyny, ale nie zamierzał tracić czasu na kłopoty żołądkowe, wynikające z głupoty towarzyszki. Pytaniem było, czy uda, im się pogodzić dzisiejsze plany.

- Widziałem, że masz przewodnik po mieście.

- Tak, jeśli nie ma Pan nic przeciwko temu, zamierzałam zwiedzić miejskie zabytki, nawet widziałam kilka interesujących miejsc.

- Jeśli chodzi ci o najstarsze zabytki, mógłbym służyć jako przewodnik.

- Z chęcią – młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się - Są jakieś warunki tej usługi?

- Wychodzimy najpóźniej za pół godziny, dostosowujesz się do mojego tempa, nie zadajesz zbędnych pytań oraz kończymy zaraz po obiedzie, na który cię zapraszam. Następnie będę musiał się udać w prywatnych sprawach i do 19 masz czas dla siebie.

- A co potem?

- A co potem, to się dowiesz. Powinnaś przewidzieć przynajmniej godzinę-dwie na odpoczynek, bo udajemy się na dłuższą wyprawę.

Hermiona pomyślała, że będzie potrzebowała więcej czasu, gdyż ciągle czuła lekkie zmęczenie, ale posłusznie skinęła głową, że się zgadza.

Jako, że Szkocja była znana ze zmiennej pogody, już w pokoju przyjrzała się krytycznie przetransmutowanemu na lekki płaszczyk szpitalnemu fartuchowi,wiedziała, że nie powinna używać magii, więc skierowała prośbę do swojego byłego nauczyciela. Ten spojrzał na nią i zawyrokował, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie zaopatrzenie jej w ciepłą nieprzemakalną kurtkę, oraz skoro trafiła w to miejsce nieprzygotowana, nie z własnej winy, to zakup będzie po jego stronie. Po namyśle dodał do listy ciepłe spodnie i buty. Ale, że musieli się zmieścić z zakupami w wyznaczonym czasie orzekł o skróceniu planu zwiedzania. I wyraźnie stracił dobry humor, więc dziewczyna postanowiła przełożyć marudzenie, o udostępnienie więcej informacji na później.

-.-

Kiedy ostro zmęczona Hermiona usłyszała, że w ciągu pół godziny muszą kupić ubrania, bo inaczej nie zdarzą zjeść w zarezerwowanej restauracji, zaczęła w myślach liczyć za, ile minut będzie wolna. By w spokoju i własnym tempie przemierzać to ciekawe miasto, bez marudzącego byłego nauczyciela przy boku. Trzeba mu jednak przyznać, że posiada sporą wiedzę, nawet w kilku sytuacjach bardziej rozległą niż w jej przewodniku. Tak, księgarnię również odwiedzi.

- Jak się zamyślasz to nie kontrolujesz, gdzie idziemy. To nie jest wielkie miasto, ale zaręczam ci, iż łatwo w nim się zgubić.

- Przepraszam. Robię się zmęczona. Ma pan konkretny sklep na myśli?

- Pierwszy z odzieżą sportową, na jaki trafimy. Najlepiej taki z ubraniami bez widocznego loga. Inaczej będziesz zmuszona je odpruwać.

- hmmm. Profesorze w takim razie lepiej będzie wybrać się do sklepu popularnej sieciówki, na przykład tego, co minęliśmy chwilę temu.

Popatrzył na nią z uwagą.

- Ma być ciemne, niekrępujące ruchów, ale i nie wiszące. Coś nie rzucającego się w oczy. Moja propozycja: ja usiądę przed przymierzalnią, a ty rozejrzysz się w 10 minut po sklepie. Spodnie, coś na długi rękaw oraz lekka kurtka. Buty na końcu.

Z zakupami uporali się szybciej niż sądził, głownie dlatego, że Hermiona marzyła jedynie o tym, by w końcu usiąść, ubrania wybierała mechanicznie, wyszukując ściśle według narzuconego kryterium.

-.-

Oczarowana zajęła miejsce, do którego doprowadził ją kelner . Była to niezwykła restauracja, z całą pewnością droga, a z ich stolika rozciągnął się widok na najstarszą część miasta.

Przegryzając przystawki Severus zaczął mówić:

- Przyjrzyj się dokładnie temu co widzisz, oprowadzałem cię dziś po tych miejscach i wrócimy tam jeszcze dziś.

Zmarszczyła brwi

- Zamykają o 19.

- Znam inne przejście.

- Na ile Pana opowieść o duchu przodka jest prawdziwa?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem

- Muszę pogratulować zdolności łączenia faktów. Mniej więcej w połowie. Nie ma ducha, ale jest klątwa na rodzinie, którą mam zamiar zdjąć.

- Do czego Pan mnie potrzebuje?

- Przekonasz się na miejscu.

- Mam gwarancję bezpieczeństwa ?

- Nie spadnie ci włos z głowy.

- Co otrzymam w zamian za przysługę?

- To już jest przysługa w zamian za przysługę. Odpracowujesz za kolegę. Zgadzasz się na to?

- Rozumiem, że nie mam wyjścia. Dziś jest jedyny możliwy termin w roku.

- Zgadza się.

- W takim razie wyrażam zgodę.

- A ja po udanej akcji, wynagrodzę ci zaangażowanie pieniężnie.

- Nie musi Pan.

- Nie lubię być dłużnikiem.

- W takim razie dobrze. Ale chciałam powiedzieć, iż wczorajsza rozmowa o praktycznych aspektach wzajemnego oddziaływania eliksirów, jest dla mnie cenniejsza, niż jakiekolwiek materialne korzyści.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się.

- Mogłem się spodziewać takich słów po twojej osobie. To była cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. A teraz jedz, bo wystygnie.

-.-

Była 16.30, jak zmęczona rzuciła się na łóżko. Zakupy uzupełniła o ciepłą bieliznę, batony i napoje na wieczór oraz dwie książki o Edynburgu. Miała dość, a jeszcze czekało ją przygotowanie do wyprawy.

Tymczasem Severus odwiedził dział najstarszych dokumentów miejskiej biblioteki, gdzie postanowił jeszcze raz przejrzeć pewne dokumenty. Po czym starannie zamaskowany udał się do magicznej części miasta po zamówione artefakty.


	4. 4 cz1 Straszna noc

**Rozdział 4 część 1. Straszna noc.**

Już pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszała wieczorem, uświadomiły jej, że ani hotel ani płeć osoby pod której nazwiskiem występuje, nie została wybrana przypadkowo. A, mianowicie spod hotelu odbywało się nocne zwiedzanie dla zakochanych. Trasa obejmowała najbardziej tajemnicze miejsca w mieście, obfitowała w mrożące w żyłach historie, charakter całości miał przenieść współczesnych do Edynburga z jego najmroczniejszych czasów. Pomysłodawca zakładał, że strach wywołany u kobiet, bezwarunkowo zbliży pary ku sobie. Większość trasy odbywała się dorożkami, zaplanowano trzy przystanki, w tym ostatni na zwiedzanie fragmentu podziemi w bezpośrednim otoczeniu zamku. Oczywiście tam jej przewodnik planował się odłączyć.

Severus zlustrował gotową do wyprawy postać byłej uczennicy i kazał związać włosy. Pochwalił zakup prowiantu, do którego dorzucił własne zakupy, książek nawet nie przejrzał, gdyż już wcześniej przeczytał wszystko, co było warte uwagi. Odjazd wycieczki był zaplanowany na 19.15, natomiast powrót na 22.30, mieli zająć ostatni z powozów. Przy dojeździe do ostatniego przystanku, jej towarzysz planował w bliżej niesprecyzowany sposób się ukryć w podziemiach i odesłać woźnicę samego. Do tego momentu plan wyglądał prosto, dalszej części miała się dowiedzieć na miejscu. Ciekawa była, ile aspektów zostało nie zaplanowanych, a tym samym pozostawionych do improwizacji na miejscu. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że jak najmniej.

-.-

Powiew chłodniejszego powietrza sprawił, że bez oporów przybliżyła się do mistrza eloksirów, ten w roztargnieniu spojrzał na nią i otoczył dziewczynę ramieniem. Wyraźnie był pochłonięty myślami. Pierwszy przystanek znajdował się stosunkowo blisko, bo, zaledwie po dziesięciu minutach, osiem dorożek zatrzymało się przy starym budynku, w, którego parterze znajdowała się restauracja.

Animator wycieczki, który wysiadł z miejsca obok woźnicy pierwszej dorożki z energią opowiadał w skrócie o najstarszej części miasta, którego jedną z pozostałości było miejsce, przy, którym się zatrzymali. Co ciekawe pierwsza gospoda stanęła tu już w XII w. i po każdym spaleniu budynek odbudowywano na nowo. Najbardziej zabytkowe miały być kamienne piwnice, które według legendy były połączone tajemnym korytarzem z zamkiem.

Hermiona po tych rewelacjach zerknęła na Severusa, ale ten wzruszył tylko ramionami, po czym posłusznie udali się za grupą na zwiedzanie piwnic z obiecanym szotem w restauracji na końcu.

-.-

Zamyślona i mocno wtulona w towarzysza po dwóch porcjach krwawych opowieści z pewną rezygnacją wyczekiwała informacji o dalszej części wieczoru, jednak jej towarzysz wydawał się być kompletnie niezdolny do rozmowy. Westchnęła.

- Mogę się bać zasnąć po takich opowieściach.

- Przecież nie pozwolę Ci spać samej – flirtujący ton jego głosu miał skierować uwagę dziewczyny na fakt, że woźnica prawdopodobnie wszystko słyszy

- Ile z tych opowieści jest prawdą?

- Prawdopodobnie większość, to było naprawdę mroczne miasto – spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy – Kochanie, przy mnie nie masz się czego obawiać.

Wywołało to spodziewany śmiech ze strony dziewczyny, która wyraźnie rozluźniona odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie odsunęła się jednak, Edynburg nocą robił ponure wrażenie. Prawie w całości zbudowany z szarego kamienia i pociemniałego drewna, a trasa ich przejazdu prowadziła po najstarszej i najmroczniejszej części miasta, gdzie nawet latarnie paliły się z wyraźną niechęcią.

Dotarli do trzeciego postoju, dostęp do podziemi był przez podwórko jednego z muzeum. Postanowiła w miarę możliwości nie słuchać ostatniej porcji informacji, szczególnie, że kilka najbliższych godzin będzie się błąkać po podziemiach, na półświadomie dała towarzyszowi do zrozumienia, że potrzebuje małej izolacji od grupy. I o dziwo, przyjął to ze zrozumieniem obejmując ją szczelnie i prowadząc na chwilę na zewnątrz.

- Mam pomysł. Chodź proszę ze mną.

Poprowadził ją w kierunku ich powozu i zadbał, by to wyglądało na sytuację, że rezygnują z ostatniej części wycieczki. Po szybkim imperio ich woźnica pewnym ruchem zawrócił powozem, szerokim kołem objeżdżając plac, dzięki czemu mogli w cieniu powozu ponownie wejść do podziemi. Zaraz po wejściu zaciągnął dziewczynę do jednej z bocznych sal, którą ich wycieczka już zdążyła zwiedzić.

Hermiona zerknęła na byłego profesora, który analizował mapę.

- Gdzie się obecnie znajdujemy?

Wskazał jej miejsce i kontynuował.

- Jeśli dobrze policzyłem, powinniśmy dotrzeć do celu – tu wskazał inny punkt na mapie – w optymistycznym wariancie za 45 minut, w najgorszym, ledwo zdążymy przed północą.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Na trasie mogą być zawalone przejścia. Dróg do celu jest kilka. Najpierw chciałbym wypróbować najbardziej obiecującą, ale musimy poczekać aż wycieczka minie jeszcze dwa pomieszczenia.

- Ty już brałeś udział w tej wycieczce?

- Tak.

- A mogę spytać, kto był twoją towarzyszką?

Roześmiał się.

- Percy. Ale w ciągu dnia odbywają się tędy trasy niekoniecznie dla zakochanych. Musieliśmy zrobić rekonesans.

- Rozumiem.

- Jak się czujesz? Chcesz coś na wzmocnienie?

- Tak poproszę.

- Myślę, że za dziesięć minut możemy próbować przejść dalej.

-.-

Pierwsze ukryte przejście okazało się być łatwe do sforsowania prostą alohomorą. W piwnicach było ciepło, więc Hermiona rozpięła kurtkę, oboje założyli na głowy latarki – czołówki, okulary ochronne, zaś na plecy małe pojemniki z mieszanką gazów do oddychania, gdyby przyszło im iść po korytarzach z zanieczyszczonym powietrzem. Dobre wyposażenie dodało dziewczynie odwagi do wyprawy, do tego, gdyby mieli iść korytarzem miała podłączyć się liną z karabińczykiem do pasa nauczyciela. Ich planowa trasa wiodła najkrótszą drogą uwzględniając ukryte drzwi oraz łączniki dla służby, w tym wąskie przejścia ze schodami.

Takich korytarzy minęli kilka i dość szybko zaczęli w nich zakładać maski z tlenem, gdyż w prawie każdym łączniku leżały zwłoki szczurów albo było zatęchłe powietrze. I wtedy dotarli po raz pierwszy do zamurowanego korytarza. Mieli kilka możliwości, jeśli tylko zamurowano wejście jednostronnie, a korytarz dalej istniał, to można było zaklęciem otworzyć przejście, jednakże była też możliwość ze korytarz zamurowano obustronnie, a w masce zaklęcia nie można było wykonać. Zdjęcie maski mogło zakończyć się omdleniem, zatruciem, w szczególnych przypadkach upadkiem ze schodów. Inne rozwiązanie, to szukanie alternatywnego przejścia, co wydłuży czas dojścia do celu.

Hermiona szybko przebiegła myślami.

- W poprzedniej sali widziałam kilof - Zwróciła uwagę swojego towarzysza – zamiast zaklęcia możemy potraktować mur przy wyjściu z korytarza siłą.

- Bardzo dobry pomysł. Musimy się cofnąć po niego.

- Mogę tu poczekać? Chwilę bym odpoczęła.

- Nie. Odpoczniemy dopiero po wyjściu z lochów. - Odpowiedział zdecydowanie.

Narzędzie okazało się być bardzo ciężkie, ale musieli przyznać, przydało się w kilku sytuacjach. Ostatecznie pokonanie trasy zajęło im nieco ponad godzinę i kwadrans. Mieli jeszcze ponad pół godziny do północy na przygotowania do ostatecznego zadania.

- Myślę, że poszło nam nie najgorzej

Hermiona z uśmiechem spojrzała na byłego nauczyciela

- Mam podobne odczucia – i spoglądając w niebo dodał – księżyc musi nam wystarczyć, nie chcemy chyba mieć na karku strażników?

- Nie – odparła z uśmiechem, pozwalając ciału na głębokie wdechy i rozluźnienie.

-.-

Zapowiadała się magiczna noc. Miasto u stóp wyglądało jak skały skąpane w magicznym pyle. Automatycznie naszły dziewczynę wspomnienia z Hogwartu i odczuła żal, że po jego ukończeniu była za mocno zabiegana, by chodzić na nocne spacery. Oraz, że w Londynie zrobiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie, by wychodzić nieuzbrojonym i bez wsparcia.

W czasie, gdy Hermiona była pochłonięta myślami, mężczyzna powiększył wydobytą z kieszeni saszetkę, która okazała się zawierać mugolski sprzęt turystyczny, następnie szybko uporał się z niewielkim, lekkim namiotem, starannie umieścił w środku dwuosobową matę ,dwa grube śpiwory oraz resztę bagaży.

Obrócił się w stronę byłej uczennicy, z myślą poproszenia o pomoc, ale jednocześnie przyszło mu do głowy, że bez zbędnych pytań zrobi to szybciej. Miał jednak pecha, Hermiona w tym samym momencie spojrzała w jego stronę.

- Pomóc Ci?

- Nie dziękuję.

- Przecież nie po to mnie zabrałeś, bym podziwiała widoki?

- Ależ sobie świetnie radzę, nie krępuj się.

- Profesorze?

- Więc usiądź proszę w namiocie, już kończę. Coś szybko zjemy i opowiem, co nas czeka.

Już chciała zapytać o magiczne symbole, które zostały rozłożone po czterech stronach namiotu, ale w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymała. Zdjęła buty i rozmościła się wygodnie na śpiworze. Tymczasem Severus kończył krąg ze świetlistego pyłu wokół namiotu i również wszedł do środka. Na widok twarzy szykującej się do zadawania pytań tylko się roześmiał.

- Mamy dokładnie 23.42. Tu masz zegarek – założył jej mugolski sprzęt na przegub – twoim obowiązkiem jest pilnować czasu. Za 5 północ muszę rozpocząć i do minimum 10 po grać. Rozumiesz?

Skinęła głową.

- Pokażę ci obój. Tylko proszę się z nim obchodzić ostrożnie.

- Ja go przywiozłam?

- Nie. Ty przywiozłaś runy i jeden składnik magicznego pyłu.

- Chciałam się pochwalić, że rozpoznałam runy - w duchu przyznała, że było to łatwe zadanie – celtyckie pory roku plus runa odejścia starego i nastania nowego roku, czyli Samhain.

- Biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejszą datę, nie wydaje ci się to chyba dziwne?

Roześmiała się.

- Czemu służy magiczny pył? – spytała jednocześnie przegryzając kanapkę podaną przez byłego nauczyciela.

- Mam powody podejrzewać, iż jakieś siły będą starały się nas powstrzymać. Okrąg i runy mają zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo.

- Czy pan już to kiedyś robił?

- Tak i nie. Próbowałem złamać klątwę wcześniej, o czym opowiem ci później. Magiczny krąg wykorzystywałem w innych sytuacjach. Masz czas na jeszcze jedno pytanie. Jednak najpierw cos na rozgrzanie.

Po czym podał dziewczynie piersiówkę, w drugim ręku trzymał parujący kubek z herbatą. Jak wypiła z obu , wykonał ten sam zabieg.

- Czego dokładnie dotyczy klątwa? – wzięła oddech – Takich rzeczy nie nakłada się bez powodu.

- Dokonam jedynie wstępu do opowieści. Pierwotna klątwa została nałożona na mojego przodka Fredericka Snapoutta w XVIIIw, który w wyniku nikczemnego postępku miał umierać w osamotnieniu i cierpieniu. Niezasłużenie. Po wyjaśnieniu pewnych okoliczności, krótko po jej nałożeniu klątwa została złagodzona, a mój ród przetrwał. Ale od tej pory.. – rzucił jej przenikliwe spojrzenie – … żaden z członków mojej rodziny nie dożył pięćdziesiątego roku życia, a ich śmierć przebiegała nagle.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, że rozumie. I chciała zadać kolejne pytanie, ale ją ubiegł.

- To którą mamy godzinę? - Zapytał szybko

- Za dwie minuty zaczynasz.

Severus przyjrzał się zabytkowemu instrumentowi dętemu.

- Należał do Fredericka Snapoutta. – oświadczył i delikatnie pogładził drewno. Chwilę później próbnie w niego zadął. Oboje poczuli magiczne poruszenie, a Severus wiedział, że teraz niezależnie od tego, co, by się działo nie może przestać grać. Inaczej rozszalała magia próbowałaby przegonić intruzów z wieży.

Dźwięk narastał, unosił się i opadał, nieznane moce wirowały wokół namiotu z rosnącą energią. Hermiona wystraszona przymknęła oczy, wtuliła się w plecy byłego nauczyciela. Krok ten wyraźnie dodał jej odwagi, by sprawdzić czas, grał dopiero dwie minuty. Melodia była jej obca, przyjemne dla ucha dźwięki mieszały się z niekontrolowanymi piskami.

Severus nie był wirtuozem, ba nie był nawet muzykiem, zadbał jedynie o minimalny warsztat pozwalający na dwudziestominutowy ciągły dźwięk. Wykształcenie w tym kierunku było mu do tej pory zbędne i nie podejrzewał, by było potrzebne w przyszłości.

Dziewczyna dziękowała w myśli, że wylot instrumentu skierowany jest w przeciwną stronę oraz, że dzięki otworom w ścianach dźwięki rozchodzą się. Mimowolnie odpłynęła myślami do czasów, kiedy rodzice zabierali ją do filharmonii. Szybko się za to zbeształa, stanowczo za dużo trudnych wspomnień, jak na jeden wieczór.

Minuty ciągnęły się, a podczas krótkich przerw w dźwiękach na oddech wzmagały się ataki, by w pewnym momencie stracić na intensywności. Na zegarku było pięć po północy. Severus wyczuwając wygraną zaczął grać mocniej, mniej nerwowo i płynniej. Jednocześnie szum magii uspokajał się, aż całkowicie ucichł. Ale czas się jeszcze nie wypełnił, co dziewczyna głośno skomentowała:

- Grasz jeszcze minutę.

I zaczęła odliczanie

- 30 sekund

- 5 sekund

Mężczyzna na zakończenie wydobył kilka nowych dźwięków i zadowolony z siebie, że ułożyły się u melodię odjął instrument od ust.

- To było fatalne. - nie otrzymał pochwały.

- Nie obiecywałem doznań kulturalnych.

- Ale, skoro grasz nie potrafiąc, to, choć zadbaj o zatyczki dla słuchaczy! Moi rodzice po pierwszym fałszu, by wyszli.

- Może zaprezentujesz swoje talenty?

- Oczywiście, o ile będzie w zasięgu instrument klawiszowy. Nie pora na kłótnie. Czy dobrze, mi się wydaje, że klątwa została zdjęta?

- W rzeczy samej.


	5. 4 cz2 Zakurzona opowieść

**Rozdział 4 część 2. Zakurzona opowieść.**

Severus napawał się sukcesem, wiedział, że był doskonale przygotowany, ale ulga jaką odczuł, uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo był spięty. Delikatnie wyplatał się z objęć Hermiony, ta zaskoczona jak długo się przytulała, do w gruncie rzeczy obcej osoby (co gorsze byłego nauczyciela) zaczerwieniła się. Próbując ukryć zmieszanie zakopała się głęboko w śpiworze.

Wyjątkowa sytuacja wpłynęła pozytywnie na rzadko u mężczyzny spotykaną skłonność do opowiadania.

_- Frederick Snapoutt prowadził dzienniki, dzięki którym znam przebieg wydarzeń z pierwszej ręki . Był szlachcicem, mugolem, poddanym króla Angielskiego o niderlandzkim pochodzeniu. Po Drugiej Wielkiej Rebelii szkockiej, majątki szkockich klanów, którym udowodniono kolaborację zostały skonfiskowane, a król angielski mianował na wieczyste użytkowanie swoich zarządców, wśród nich był mój przodek. Dla uwielbiającego dworskie życie młodego szlachcia, było to wygnanie na zimną i dziką północ. Po przybyciu w okolice Edynburga utrzymywał kontakty jedynie z anglikami, a jego żona, angielka popierała ostre represje wobec rebeliantów, obawiając się wybuchu kolejnego powstania. _

_Niestety, podczas trzeciej ciąży Anne doszło do komplikacji, a sprowadzony lekarz niewiele pomógł. Frederick przypomniał sobie podobną sytuację z dzieciństwa, w jego rodzinnym domu, wtedy jego babka wzywała stara kobietę znającą się na ziołolecznictwie. Sprowadzenie pomocy z daleka zajęłoby za dużo czasu. Po namyśle udał się, do najstarszej z pracujących u niego kobiet z prośbą, o wskazanie miejscowego znachora, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Może dlatego, że Anne kazała wychłostać niepełni rozumnego syna kobiety, za zebranie spadłych jabłek, a być może bała się, że wskazaniem jednego ze swoich pobratymców skaże go na śmierć._

_Jednak plotka o chorej żonie farmera ruszyła w miasto i niedługo znachor sam zapukał do jego drzwi. Był to postawny mężczyzna o brzydkich, ostrych rysach i przenikliwych jasnych oczach. Towarzyszyło mu dziecko – kilkunastoletnia dziewczynka, która po zdjęciu kaptura odezwała się ze śpiewnym akcentem _

_- W tym domu jest chora._

_- Tak, moja żona bardzo cierpi. – odezwał się Frederick w kierunku mężczyzny _

_- Ty nas poprowadzić. – znów odezwała się dziewczynka – ojciec powie co dolega. _

_Po tych słowach, znachor rzucił kilka warczących, gardłowych słów w stronę swojej córki. _

_- Pan nas wydać, to zginie. Pomoc będzie kosztować. Czy się zgadza? _

_Dziecko mówiło po angielsku słabo, a mężczyzna wcale. Frederick miał świadomość, że ma do czynienia z rebeliantami i decydując się na taka pomoc dużo ryzykuje. Ale dla rodziny był gotów na wiele. _

_- Obiecuje, na honor i życie mojej rodziny._

_Na co dziwny człowiek nakreślił ręką w powietrzu znak, po ruchach jego dłoni w powietrzu uniósł się świetlisty pył. Był to prawdziwy mag, spadkobierca celtyckich tradycji. _

_W sypialni znachor położył rękę na głowie chorej, następnie przeniósł ją nad jej brzuch mamrocząc pod nosem. Po czym podniósł głos, a dziewczyna tłumaczyła. _

_- Ono odeszło._

_Frederick skinął głową, że zrozumiał. Dziecko przekazywało dalsze skrawki wypowiedzi. _

_- Ona chora … wydali … musi być szybko … ty mnie zabrać do jedzenia … szybko_

_Pomyślał, że znachor chce, by opuścił pomieszczenie i nakarmił jego córkę. _

_- Czy będziecie mogli pomóc? _

_- Tak. Nie wszystko. _

_Dziecko szło wystraszone i przyklejone do ściany, wyraźnie nie chcąc mieć świadków swojej obecności, więc wszedł do kuchni pierwszy i zaprosił małą do środka. Rozejrzała się zagubiona. _

_- To wszystko? _

_Postanowił jej pomóc wyciągając owoce i pieczywo ze spiżarki. Wgryzła się w jabłko, urwała spory kawałek chleba do kieszeni i dojrzała tego, czego szukała. Powąchała kolejno suszące się zioła, przebierając i marszcząc nos. Gestami pokazała brakujące rzeczy i potwierdzała, jeśli podawał co trzeba. _

_W sypialni usiadł przy łóżku chorej obserwując ruchy maga, którego magia była nie tylko widoczna, ale i wyczuwalna. Tymczasem dziewczynka gniotła zioła kamieniami i formowała z nich małe porcje. _

_- My zrobić jeden napój. Ty kolejne. O jasności, połowie dnia i końcu. – po czym porwała czystą szmatkę na kawałki i dokładnie owinęła wszystkie mieszki. Podniosła trzy palce – Tyle dni. Ona będzie dobrze. _

_Frederick popłakał się i przytulił rękę żony. _

_- Ona nie będzie rodzić dzieci. Jedno odeszło i zepsuło. _

_Skinął głową mężczyźnie i uśmiechnął się do dziecka. _

_- Dziękuję. Co mam dla was uczynić w zamian?_

_- Koń. Jedzenie… – następnie pokazała dłoń z 4 palcami – owce. Nie bić ludzi...błąd - pokazała 8 palców – owce._

_- Zgadzam się. Jestem waszym dłużnikiem. Chcecie zostać na noc? _

_Oboje energicznie zaprzeczyli. _

_- W takim razie najpierw zapraszam do kuchni. _

_- Pan nas wydać, Pana znajdą._

_- Obiecałem. Nie wydam. Jeśli jest jeszcze coś w czym mogę wam pomóc i nie jest to sprzeczne z prawem? _

_- My pamiętać._

_-.-_

_Pewnego dnia Frederick zmęczony gośćmi w domu, wymknął się do stajni. Z uroków życia na wsi najbardziej cenił sobie przejażdżki konne, a ulubionego wierzchowca sam czyścił i oporządzał. Oficjalnie, by najlepiej zadbać o konia, nieoficjalnie sprawiało mu to więcej przyjemności niż pogawędki przy herbatce z sąsiadami. Już prawie kończył, gdy po prawie dwuletniej nieobecności zauważył znachora, skinęli sobie nieznacznie głowami. _

_- Ty obiecałeś pomóc i my pomożemy tobie – dziewczynka mówiła lepiej niż ostatnio, tylko ciągle jej nie widział.__- Twoja żona wyjedzie z rodzina, chora zostanie, ja będę opiekunka _

_- Żona nie planuje wyjazdu – zmarszczył brwi i dodał w myślach: Ale jej kuzynka już by mogła. - Widzieliście już chorą? _

_Dziewczynka stanęła koło ojca, wyższa niż ostatnio, z włosami ściętymi na chłopaka. Zaprzeczyli oboje głowami. _

_- Więc skąd? _

_- Żona musi wyjechać. Rodzina musi wyjechać. Chora będzie ze mną. Ty mi masz dać nowe imię, karmić, ja pracować. Ojciec cię będzie obserwować, więc ty musisz uważać. _

_- Czy wy przed czymś uciekacie? Jeśli będę cię ukrywał dziewczynko, to mogą zabić całą moją rodzinę. _

_- Ja będę was chronić i leczyć. Ojciec musi walczyć sam. _

_Nastała dłuższa cisza, był świadkiem ich mocy i nie miał podstaw, by wątpić w umiejętności. Jednak zgoda oznaczała układ z rebeliantami. _

_- …Potrzebuję czasu do zastanowienia. _

_-.-_

_Anne i jej kuzynka Fiodora zostały wezwane na pogrzeb dziadka do Londynu, wyjazd musiał się odbyć niezwłocznie, więc szybko ustalono, że Frederik zostaje (musiał nadzorować prac, by zdążyć przed zimą) z dwójką chorych dzieci: córką Fiodory z pierwszego małżeństwa Kateriną oraz synem Anne i Fredericka – Williamem. Will stymulował początki przeziębienia, by nie jechać, natomiast z Kateriną sytuacja była poważniejsza, od pewnego czasu bladła i słabła bez widocznej przyczyny. Pozostałe dzieci, czyli jedna córka Anne, dwójka dzieci Fiodory z obecnego małżeństwa oraz służące tej drugiej pojechały._

_Wieczorem w dniu wyjazdu rodziny, Frederick spodziewał się odwiedzin, więc po kolacji udał się do stajni. _

_- Mówiliśmy ci, że tak będzie. - dobiegł go głos dziewczynki _

_- Wiecie, na co choruje Katerina? _

_- Tak. Jej matka podaje złe grzyby. _

_- Ma niewłaściwe lekarstwo? _

_- To nie jest lekarstwo. _

_Frederikowi zrobiło się zimno. Tajemnicą poliszynela była zazdrość matki o urodę córki. Oraz kochliwość jej drugiego męża. _

_- Od dawna nas obserwujecie? _

_- Od wtedy. Czasami tu śpimy, wasze konie nas lubią, a tutejsza służba głośno mówi. Twoja żona to Angielka - dziewczynka skrzywiła się - ale Ty jesteś dobry. Mogę mieć imię Maddy? _

_Teraz to Frederick się skrzywił, mała była bezpośrednia. _

_- To jest skrót, poprawne brzmienie to Madeleine. Tylko zapominacie o jednym - dodał – młoda Lady Witstock ma guwernantkę, a mój syn ma nauczyciela. _

_- Służąca dziewczyna pojechała z rodziną, musiała, by młoda Lady wyzdrowiała. _

_- Rozumiem. Czy cos jeszcze muszę wiedzieć? _

_- Później _

_- Maddy. – westchnął – znajdę ci pokój, a w kuchni będzie czekać kolacja. _

_-.-_

_Zima nastała szybko i była bardzo długa. Anne z ich córką miała wrócić dopiero w połowie kwietnia, ale sprawy spadkowe zatrzymał ją na dłużej. Tymczasem w gospodarstwie pod Edynburgiem piętnastoletnia Katerina oraz trzynastoletnia Madeleine zostały przyjaciółkami wbrew pochodzeniu i zajmowanym pozycjom społecznym, a ich ulubionym zajęciem było drażnienie nad wiek poważnego, sześcioletniego Wiliama. _

_Frederick szybko pozbył się obaw, córka znachora okazała się wesoła, ciekawska i łatwo nawiązująca kontakty. Gdyby jeszcze się powstrzymywała od płatania figli. Dzikiej natury nie ujarzmisz. Co go zaskoczyło, chętnie uczyła się czytać i pisać oraz coraz rzadziej źle dobierała słowa. Nigdy nie spotkał jej ojca, mimo to był pewien, że utrzymują kontakt. _

_Tak minęły jeszcze dwa lata. Żona przesłała dokumenty informujące, że ich małżeństwo zostało rozwiązane, co nie było to dla niego zaskoczeniem. Ledwo pół roku wcześniej dostał list od matki wzywający go do czasowego porzucenia wsi i przywołania do porządku Anne. Plotki głosiły, że prowadziła się niemoralnie z Hrabią Sussex oraz miała wkrótce zmienić wyznanie, co mogłoby stanowić wstęp do formalnego rozwiązania ich małżeństwa. Nie zamierzał rzucać wszystkiego, by gonić za niewierną żoną. Wsparciem była mu Maddy, która przyrządzała napoje na ukojenie nerwów oraz ciężka, pochłaniająca go coraz bardziej praca w gospodarstwie. _

_Fiodora ani razu nie odwiedziła córki, a Katerina na ponaglania matki odpisywała, że jedynie tutejsze powietrze czyni ją zdrową. W efekcie rodzicielka zeswatała ją z dalekim kuzynem, mieszkającym w Perth 45 km na północ od farmy. _

_Frederick nalegał, by Madeleine pojechała z przyjaciółką. Nie uchodziło, by samotny mężczyzna mieszkał z obcą, dorastającą dziewczynką. Ta zrozumiała to oświadczenie opacznie i rozpoczęła starania uwiedzenia opiekuna. Nieporadne próby nastolatki bawiły go, próbował przywołać dziewczynę do porządku, niestety pojawiły się plotki. _

_Pewnego popołudnia, gdy wracał konno z objazdu, na podwórku rzuciła mu się na szyję zapłakana Maddy, Frederick próbował ją uspokoić, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Pod ścianą stajni stał jej ojciec i hipnotyzując go wzrokiem rzucał klątwę. Jeszcze długo potem słyszał szloch. _

-.-

Opowiadający przedłużał pauzę.

- Jest druga, wstajemy po 7

- To nie jest koniec opowieści. - uniosła się Hermiona - Jeśli klątwa została rzucona bezzasadnie można ja zdjąć!

- Pod pewnymi warunkami. Zapominasz, że mój przodek, nie był magiem.

- Skoro ustaliliśmy, że to nie koniec. Może Pan kontynuować. Proszę.

- Jeszcze będzie okazja, jest za późno.

- Proszę, choć w skrócie. Jestem pewna, że się jeszcze spotkali.

Severus westchnął.

- Tak. _Niecałe dwa lata później Frederick dostał tajemnicze zaproszenie do Perth. Spodziewał się, że wysłała je Katerina, z którą utrzymywał serdeczne kontakty i jest to związane z chrzcinami jej pierworodnego. W wyznaczonym terminie wybrał się wczesnym rankiem do swojej wychowanicy, jednak tuż przed miastem musiał się zatrzymać na przymusowy postój, by woźnica mógł naprawić zerwane liny w powozie._

- Wtedy spotkał się z Maddy i jej ojcem?

- Skoro wiesz co dalej, to przestaje opowiadać.

- Przepraszam

_Młoda czarownica zaszła mu drogę i bez ogródek wyznała, że to ona wysłała zaproszenie._

_- Niedługo będę pełnoletnia, tutaj udaję biedną sierotę, kuzynkę Kateriny. Chcą mnie wydać za mąż, za jednego z żołnierzy. _

_- A ty chcesz tego uniknąć. _

_- Teść Kateriny jest jednym z zaufanych ludzi rzeźnika Cumberlanda. Każdy jego wybór będzie straszny. Jeśli będę musiała poślubić Anglika, popełnię samobójstwo. _

_- Już mi narobiłaś kłopotów. Gadają, że uwodzę nieletnie, do tego podopieczne! _

_Uśmiechnęła się. _

_- Chciałabym, byś poprosił o moja rękę. Ja się zgadzam. _

_- Żartujesz sobie. Twój ojciec mnie zabije, sąsiedzi wyklną. Albo raczej na odwrót. Rozmawiałaś z ojcem? W naszym świecie kobiety same nie decydują o swoim losie. _

_- Z matką, ona porozmawia z ojcem._

_- Madeleine! Dlaczego mieszkałaś u mnie, skoro mogłaś mieszkać z matką? _

_- Lordzie Snapoutt, moja matka jest szalona. Wtedy, gdy ojciec mnie u Pana zostawił, to uciekłam od mamy w chłopięcym przebraniu. Ojciec się wściekł, ale wołałam z nim walczyć, niż gadać do drzew. _

_- Możesz tą myśl rozwinąć? _

_- Moja magia jest inna. Jestem wieszczką, jak moja matka, jej babka i prawdopodobnie będzie moja córka. Wieszczki widzą przyszłość, rozmawiają z duchami i żyją w ścisłej symbiozie z naturą. Ceną jest szaleństwo. One żyją we własnym świecie. _

_- Nie starały się ciebie do tego zmusić? _

_- Starały, obecnie nazywają mnie straconym ogniwem. _

_- Nie ulegasz wpływom, ale chcesz ułożyć moje życie pod siebie. _

_- Nie miałam nic wspólnego z decyzją Pana żony._

_- Czyżby? W takim razie, skąd wiedziałaś, że będzie musiała wyjechać? _

_- Ja to wyśniłam. Podobnie jak to, że nie wróci. I, że Katarina zostanie, decyzja Willa była spontaniczna, nie widziałam tego. _

_- A teraz wyśniłaś, że jestem rozwiązaniem na twoje kłopoty? Po raz kolejny? _

_- Ja to widziałam wcześniej. Jeszcze przy chorobie Lady Anne. _

_- To jest chore._

_- To jest nieuniknione. Jeśli Pan teraz mnie odrzuci, sytuacja się powtórzy przy kolejnym spotkaniu. Tylko ja, w międzyczasie będę musiała dzielić łoże z jakimś rzeźnikiem. _

_- Na jakiej zasadzie mam ci zaufać? _

_- Jestem w stanie przepowiedzieć ze szczegółami, co się wydarzy przed i podczas obiadu. Czy, wtedy Pan obwieści swoje plany podczas podwieczorku? _

- Skoro wszystko się stało za zgodą czarodziejskiej rodziny, to na jakiej zasadzie zadziałała klątwa?

- wrrrrr Prosiłem!

- Opowieść niesamowicie ciekawa, ale jak zaraz nie dotrzemy do sedna, to prześpię zakończenie.

Roześmiał się.

- Sedno: Ojciec Madeleine został złapany i zabity, zanim porozmawiał z wieszczką. Ona sama złagodziła skutki zaklęcia, by zdjąć je całkowicie wyśniła czar rozpraszający, który dopiero co zastosowaliśmy. Niestety przedmiot potrzebny do rytuału, obój został Frederickowi skradziony, w czasie, kiedy Maddy mieszkała w Perth, a na niego spadały same nieszczęścia. Instrument odzyskał dopiero mój dziadek, który notabene zginął podczas próby złamania klątwy w wieku 45 lat.

- Czy w twojej rodzinie nadal są wieszczki?

- Nie, to był czar przekazywany w linii żeńskiej – obie córki Fredericka i Maddy odziedziczyły go, ale jedynie młodsza zamieszkała pomiędzy wieszczkami.

- Nawet nie pytam, czy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

- Frederick w wieku 47 lat spadł z konia i złamał kark. W testamencie zapisał gospodarstwo najstarszemu synowi – Williamowi, natomiast swojej drugiej żonie, Madeleine, podejrzewam za jej sugestią, kupił małe gospodarstwo w okolicach Hogsmeade.

- Czyli, choć ona była szczęśliwa, pomiędzy swoimi.

- Oboje byli, na swój sposób szczęśliwi. Maddy udało się przeżyć swoje dzieci i wnuki, do końca swojego życia była bardzo aktywna i ćwiczyła wszystkie dzieci w grze na instrumentach dętych.

- A…?

- To pytanie będzie ostatnie.

- Chciałam zapytać o różnicę w nazwisku.

- Nastąpiła po śmierci Fredericka Snapoutta i przeprowadzce w okolice Hogsmeade. Nie potrafię określić czym była spowodowana. Śpimy! Bo zadajesz coraz bardziej absurdalne pytania.


	6. 5 I cienka linia porozumienia

**Rozdział 5. I cienka linia porozumienia.**

Poranna mgła zawisła nad Edynburgiem. Severus obudził się wcześniej, leżał bez ruchu, by za szybko nie obudzić towarzyszki. Wieczór wcześniej powiedział za dużo. Cały udział tej dziewczyny był błędem, oczywiście była użyteczna, ale wynikły z tego pewne komplikacje. Nie mógł wymazać jej pamięci, bo nie zdałaby egzaminu. Niestety, nie była jak Percy osobą, u której jego sekrety pozostałyby bezpieczne. Albo ją skrzywdzi, albo narazi siebie na niebezpieczeństwo. Albo, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie zadba, by nikt nie miał dostępu do jej pamięci.

-.-

Pierwsza grupa zwiedzających zamek była nieliczna. Nauczyciel z byłą uczennicą ze średnim zainteresowaniem przechodzili z sali do sali, chcąc mieć ten etap planu jak najszybciej za sobą. Zatopieni w myślach opuścili niegościnne mury. Każde miał nowe przemyślenia.

-.-

W hotelu mogli w pełni odetchnąć, trzy godziny do końca doby hotelowej nie pozwalały na pełen relaks, ale było to wystarczająco na leniwe śniadanie. Zasiedli do niego w pokoju, obije po gorącej kąpieli.

- Ciągle jeszcze znajduję wiele niewiadomych w Pana opowieści.

- Pytanie za pytanie. Daję ci godzinę.

- Pana ojciec był harłakiem?

- Powiedzmy, że wykazywał minimalny talent magiczny. Uczony był w domu. - błyskawicznie dodał - Dlaczego magomedycyna?

- Tu dostałam stypendium. – na jego spojrzenie, dopowiedziała – Moi rodzice zostali ukryci pod fideliusem, wcześniej założyli fundusz na moją naukę, ale postanowiłam go wykorzystać dopiero po zakończeniu studiów. Czy Maddy zostawiła jakieś pamiętniki? Zapisała wiedzę swojego ojca?

- To brzmi jak dwa pytania – roześmiał się – I odpowiedź brzmi tak. Nie są to pamiętniki, raczej połączenie książki kucharskiej z ziołolecznictwem. Notatki o celtyckiej magii pozostawił jej syn, a mój prapradziadek Filip Robbert Snape. Kolej na mnie: Dlaczego ryzykujesz stratę fachowca i bierzesz udział w walkach, skoro znasz się na leczeniu, a nie walce?

- Walczę od wielu lat. Na polu bitwy umiem o siebie zadbać. Zakon ma za mało żołnierzy.

- Zaufanych medyków również. Jeśli nie zmienisz stylu walki, niedługo zginiesz.

- Teraz moja kolej na pytanie. Co mogę z tego, co się wydarzyło przekazać Percemu?

- Przekażesz mu ode mnie list z wyjaśnieniami. Musisz popracować nad obroną lewej strony. Najlepiej poproś kolegów uczących się na aurorów.

- Harry i Ron mają mało czasu.

- W takim razie zginiesz. – mężczyzna sparował oraz po chwili dodał – Więcej zdziałasz w szpitalu.

- Nie mogę zawieść moich przyjaciół!

- Ale możesz pozwolić, by taki rozum zginął przez niekompetencję?

- Jest wojna. Ciągle ktoś ginie - dodała niepewnie.

Po chwili ciszy Severus odezwał się.

- Pomogę ci. Ale stawiam warunek: dopóki nie uznam, że jesteś gotowa, nie bierzesz udziału w walkach. Pracę musisz wykonać sama, a ja będę nadzorował efekty. Zgoda?

- Zgoda.

- Zapiszesz się na mugolski przyśpieszony kurs samoobrony. Zaraz dam ci pieniądze za wczorajszą pomoc. Za trzy tygodnie pojedziesz na konferencję, prezentację na zaproszenie Ośrodka Naukowego przy Uniwersytecie w Utrechcie. Załatwienie zaproszenia jest po mojej stronie. Ćwicząc trzy - cztery dni w tygodniu powinnaś nabrać odpowiednio umiejętności do pierwszego sprawdzianu.

- Może być mi ciężko pogodzić moje dotychczasowe obowiązki z intensywnym kursem. - dziewczyna nie była zachwycona tą propozycją.

- To są moje warunki. Czy je przyjmujesz?

- Tak, profesorze.

- Dobrze. Do tego czasu pomiędzy nami zero kontaktu. Jak zdążysz, możesz mi zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.

- Percy. Dlaczego właśnie z nim Pan współpracuje?

- Bo ma najwięcej rozsądku w całej rodzinie. Będzie bardzo dobrym politykiem. I co rzadkość, ma szansę być jednym z nielicznych uczciwych. - obrócił się w jej stronę, upewniając się, że dziewczyna słucha - Niech stan w jakim obecnie się znajduje, będzie dla ciebie przestrogą, przed uleganiem presji rodziny i znajomych. Niektórzy ludzie nie są od szeregowej walki. Ty powinnaś być naukowcem, świat za dużo straci jak zginiesz.

- Dziękuję za komplement profesorze. Mam zamiar w magomedycynie zająć się trudnymi przypadkami klątw i uroków. Jak się uda, pozostać na uczelni.


	7. 6 Kochane chłopaki

**Rozdział 6. Kochane chłopaki. **

Hermiona późnym wieczorem wróciła do mieszkania, mocno wymęczona podróżą, w której ostatnią godzinę spędziła w toalecie, czekając aż zniknie czar zmieniający. Szczęśliwie chłopcy planowo jeszcze kilka dni spędzą na szkoleniu sprawnościowym w tajnym centrum aurorów. Właściwie, to niezwłocznie powinna udać się do szpitala, dowiedzieć co u chorego. - pomyślała - A pojutrze egzamin. Przeliczyła szybko czas do najblizszego swojego dyżuru, po czym wysłała sowę do Nory, zapowiadając się na rano do szpitala. Uspokojona poszła spać.

-.-

- Dobrze się sprawdziłaś – powiedział Percy, kończąc czytać list.

- Tak jest tam napisane?

- Jest aluzja, że możesz kontynuować rolę czasowego zastępcy. Pytanie czy chcesz?

- Mam dużo zajęć. Musiałabym zrezygnować z udziałach w akcjach.

- To zrozumiale. Już dawno sugerowałem ojcu, że można lepiej wykorzystać twoje umiejętności. Ale będziesz musiała poznać nowe techniki. - Percy przyłożył dłoń do czoła - Sam się tym zajmę.

Poczekał na pytanie z jej strony, ale go nie było.

- Z uwagi na mój stan zdrowia, czeka cię dużo pracy własnej. Dostarczę ci podstaw teoretycznych i będę sprawdzał jak ci idzie.

Hermiona miała wrażenie deja vu. Czeka ją bardzo dużo pracy własnej. Więc musi zmniejszyć ilość dyżurów w szpitalu, bo niewyspana nic nie zdziała. Ale wewnętrznie czuła, że chce to zrobić, że dotychczasowy rytm dnia był monotonny.

- Percy, zanim się zgodzę, muszę znać wszystkie warunki.

- Dobrze, uczysz się. Twoją „opiekę" nade mną skrócę do 4 godzin, podczas których będziemy testować twoje postępy. Jak wyjdę ze szpitala wrócisz do normalnych zajęć, a my się będziemy spotykać jak będzie potrzeba, u mnie. Zakres nauki: magia bezróżdżkowa, klątwy charakterystyczne dla starych rodów, magomanipulacje, stara magia nie uznana za nielegalną (czarną), czarodziejskie zachowania i zwyczaje, w sytuacjach formalnych i nieformalnych. Okulmencji cię nie nauczę, ale tu z pomocą przyjdą artefakty. Jesteś moim pośrednikiem w kontaktach z wiadomą osobą, nie przekazujesz informacji ustnie, jedynie listownie. Za swoją pracę otrzymujesz wynagrodzenie, zależne od trudności oraz czasu trwania zadania plus zwrot wszystkich poniesionych kosztów. Będziesz musiała wykazać się dużą odpowiedzialnością, za każdym razem twoje życie będzie mogło być narażone.

- Jeśli będę musiała wyjechać na dłużej, to co z moimi studiami?

- Przewiduję wyjazdy krótkoterminowe, co możemy usprawiedliwić zwykłymi zwolnieniami, jeśli sytuacja się rozwinie w kierunku dłuższych nieobecności będziesz zmuszona wystąpić o eksternistyczny tryb organizacji studiów. Hermiono, jesteś na ostatnim roku, nie masz codziennie zajęć.

- Masz rację. Będę się kontaktować jedynie z tobą?

- Albo z moim ojcem. Obowiązuje nas duży stopień tajności. Oficjalnie zostaniesz odsunięta od akcji, by rozwiązywać niektóre aspekty teoretyczne. Wyjazdy będziemy kamuflować zdobywaniem wiedzy. W materiałach od naszego drogiego kolegi są informacje o klątwie, która mnie trafiła. Na najbliższym spotkaniu przypiszę to dokonanie tobie i zasugeruję wykorzystanie twoich talentów w przyszłości.

- Muszę wiedzieć, coś więcej o klątwie.

Percy zaznaczył na liście tylko wybrany akapit, reszta pozostała niewidoczna. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech.

- Obiecał wysłać ci coś łagodzącego skutki.

- Dziękuję, już dostałem.

-.-

Samoobrona cztery razy w tygodniu to bardzo zły pomysł. Była poobijana, przemęczona i pewna, że nienawidzi ruchu fizycznego w każdym wymiarze. Ledwo się dowlekła do mieszkania i zamknęła drzwi. Ziewnęła głęboko. Nagle ktoś ją chwycił za nadgarstek, odruchowo wykonała dwa kopnięcia, lecz przytrzymały ją ręce z drugiej strony. Ugryzła

- Aaaaaaa

- Ron?

- Cześć - odpowiedzieli chłopcy chórem.

- Czy wyście zgłupieli?

- Chcieliśmy się przekonać, czy bez nas sobie poradzisz – wesoło odparł Ron

- I nawet dobrze zaczęłaś – dodał Harry – ale wszystko robisz za głośno i za wolno.

- Cześć chłopcy, czy mam rozumieć, że postanowiliście mnie podszkolić z technik walki?

- Już dawno mieliśmy taki pomysł, przecież wiesz – powiedział Ron

- Więc zamiast imprez, możecie zadbać o moje szanse na przeżycie.

- Eeeee - Ron miał poczucie winy wypisane na twarzy

- Ona ma rację. Mamy wolne do poniedziałku, no chyba że będzie akcja. Dziś spędzimy wieczór przy herbacie, by jutro rano zacząć trening. - drugi z młodych mężczyzn podjął temat - Zabierzemy też Lunę.

- Harry, przecież mieliśmy plany na dziś!

- Ron, to jest ważniejsze. Hermiono, wiesz, gdzie w okolicy można wynająć salę?

- Porozmawiam w szkole, gdzie mam zajęcia z samoobrony.

- Czy my czegoś nie wiemy? Ktoś cię zaatakował? - wystraszył się Harry

Dziewczyna roześmiała się.

- Chciałabym móc bezpiecznie wyjść na nocny spacer.

- Wybij sobie z głowy samotne spacery! – wykrzyknął Ron – A jak znajdziesz sobie absztyfikanta, to najpierw my go prześwietlimy. Gdybyś wiedziała, z jakimi sytuacjami mamy do czynienia, wybiłabyś sobie z głowy takie pomysły! Nocne spacery, też coś!

- Ja też uwielbiam nocne spacery, ale muszę się zgodzić z Ronem. To jest bardzo zły pomysł. Hermiono, w zeszły weekend Luna próbowała się do ciebie wprosić, ale cię nie było, czy z tym absztyfikantem, to jest coś na rzeczy?

- Nie. Przygotowywałam się do egzaminu, a w międzyczasie zdobywałam informacje na prośbę Percego. I padałam ze zmęczenia.

- Właśnie, jak Percy? Miałem częste relacje od matki, ale powiedz jak to wygląda twoim okiem? Wyjdzie z tego?

- Tak. Nie wiadomo czy wszystkie organy będą w pełni funkcjonować, bo długo był pod działaniem klątwy. Najważniejsze, że serce dobrze funkcjonuje. Zgnieciona miednica spowodowała częściowe niedokrwienie w kończynach dolnych oraz zaniki w połączeniach nerwowych. Trochę potrwa zanim zacznie chodzić.

- Zawsze był najnudniejszym i najbardziej upierdliwym z moich braci. A teraz jest jednym z najważniejszych członków zakonu, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale ludzie gratulują mi mądrego brata.

- On zawsze był mądry. I przewidujący. A woleliście się pakować w kłopoty. Za to też was kocham, ale cieszę się, że zmądrzeliście.

Po tych słowach Hermiona objeła przyjaciół.

-.-

Ćwiczenia pięć razy w tygodniu, czyż to nie szczyt marzeń? Pozwoliła sobie na małą złośliwość. Chłopcy chcieli zająć salę jeszcze na niedzielę, szczęśliwie dla Hermiony nie było to możliwe. Jej umiejętności ocenili jako „nie wystarczające", Luny jeszcze gorzej. Harry bardzo się tym przejął i zadeklarował, ze zakazuje swojej dziewczynie, uczestniczenia w jakichkolwiek akcjach, póki sam nie uzna jej umiejętności za „wystarczające".

- Harry, to nigdy nie nastąpi – zaprotestowała Hermiona

- W takim razie wystąpię, by Lunę skierowano do pomocy w rozwiązywaniu teoretycznych aspektów! Nie mogą wysyłać was na rzeź! To jest szaleństwo!

- Harry, może zaczniemy szkolić sami, coś jak GD w szkole? - włączył się w rozmowę Ron

- Jak zorganizujemy kilku adeptów akademii aurorów, to może się udać. - widać było intensywne myślenie na twarzy młodego Pottera - Będziemy prowadzić zajęcia w grupach i na zmianę. Ron kogo byś wytypował do nauki?

-.-

Studentka Granger czytała po raz kolejny zaproszenie do Utrechtu na konferencję „Farmakognozja – nie tylko zioła". Ma występować pod przybranym nazwiskiem Marianne Szott – Aston . Jako asystentka przedstawiciela suszu i mieszanek ziołowych "Wzgórza Szkocji", Frederika Attenbrow. Wylot ma sobie zarezerwować na środowe popołudnie, zaś czwartek-sobota asystować przy prezentacji.

Niewiele więcej informacji zawierała, aktywowana zaklęciem notatka na odwrocie. Strój do ćwiczeń, ciepła bielizna, ciepłe, nie rzucające się w oczy ubranie i szczegółowo opisany wygląd, jaki ma przybrać po wyjściu z lotniska w Amsterdamie. Tyle. I, miejsce, w którym zostanie odebrana. Oraz zakaz szukania informacji po internecie. Wprost cudownie.


	8. 7 Przygotowania

**Rozdział 7. Przygotowania.**

To było nadprogramowe spotkanie zakonu. Jedynie czterech członków zebrało się w prywatnej sali szpitalnej Percego Weasleya. Tematem był podział obowiązków na czas niedysponowania chorego oraz organizacja ćwiczeń bojowych dla członków, nie będących aurorami. Percemu udało się zgrabnie wprowadzić temat Hermiony i jej potencjalnej przydatności do opracowań teoretycznych. Wniosek jednogłośnie przegłosowano za.

-.-

Ćwiczenia bojowe ustalono w postaci otwartych spotkań, ze zmieniającymi się prowadzącymi, z nakazem uczestnictwa na przynajmniej dwa w tygodniu. Hermiona dość szybko zweryfikowała, że pomimo „nie wystarczających" umiejętności plasuje się wśród bardziej sprawnych, najgorzej test przeszli pracownicy biurowi. Natomiast pochwalono i zwolniono z obowiązku uczestnictwa jedynie jedną osobę - zwinną Ginny Weasley.

Hermiona postanowiła nie rezygnować zupełnie z samoobrony, a jedynie zmniejszyć ilość godzin do dwóch tygodniowo. W rezultacie dalej miała ćwiczenia fizyczne cztery razy w tygodniu, zauważalnie wzrosła jej sprawność ogólna. Zmieniła się również figura oraz nawyki żywieniowe, a mianowicie przerzuciła się na pięć lekkich posiłków dziennie. Rodzice byliby zachwyceni, pomyślała.

-.-

Zbliżała się ku końcu poniedziałkowa wizyta Hermiony w szpitalu. Oboje odczuwali zmęczenie.

- Musisz moja droga lepiej oczyszczać umysł. - Z lekkim skrzywieniem na twarzy komentował Percy - Magia bezróżdżkowa powinna być dla nas naturalna. Osobiście uważam, że wprowadzenie przekaźnika na początkowym etapie nauczania zbyt blokuje pierwotne odruchy. W programie nauczania, różdżka powinna być dopiero po nauczeniu się prostych, codziennych zaklęć, ale cóż, tak jest łatwiej kontrolować czarodziei. Natomiast z przyswojeniem teorii radzisz sobie znakomicie.

- Jakie radzisz techniki oczyszczania umysłu? Medytacje?

- Gdyby były inne czasy poradziłbym oderwać się od problemów i na minimum dwa tygodnie wyjechać samotnie w głuszę. Nie powinienem tego mówić, ale, jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, to powinnaś spróbować mieszanek ziół. Powiedz, jest jakaś czynność, która cię relaksuje?

Dziewczyna się spontanicznie roześmiała, dopiero po chwili udało się jej, z delikatnym krztuszeniem wyartykułować:

- Uwierzysz, że jest to czytanie?

- Dobrze. Postaraj się podczas weekendowego zadania wykorzystać maksymalnie wolny czas na relaks. Weź ze sobą jedynie książki o technikach medytacyjnych, czytaj je na świeżym powietrzu. I wprowadzaj w życie zawarte tam rady - głęboko oddychaj i się wyciszaj.

- A co z naszym przyjacielem? Mam przeczucie, że będę tam bardziej zestresowana niż tu.

- Nie taki diabeł straszny jak go malują. Powiedź mu o swoich trudnościach, może ci nawet pomoże.

Dziewczyna wzieła to za dobry żart i się roześmiała.

- Może i tak zrobię. Masz dla mnie dodatkowe informacje o zadaniu?

Percy podał jej drobny, zielony przedmiot wielkości guzika.

- Powiększane zaklęciem, jak poprzednio. W środku znajdziesz publikację naszego przyjaciela, przy krótkiej biografii jest zdjęcie, więc powinnaś go rozpoznać. Spodziewaj się też pytań kontrolnych. Musisz sobie zdawać sprawę z ryzyka, że notatka na zaproszeniu mogła zostać przeczytana, pomimo poczynionych zabezpieczeń. – przerwał na oddech – Daję ci wizytówkę. Udasz się we własnej postaci, ale skryta pod peleryną na Nokturn. Najlepiej zrobić to w pierwszej godzinie otwarcia sklepu, wtedy jest najmniej kupujących. Na miejscu zakupisz biżuteryjny fałszoskop. Ponadto za każdym razem, gdy się rozdzielacie i znów spotykacie możesz zadać pytanie, na które odpowiedź będzie znał tylko on. Istnieje szereg niebezpieczeństw, więc proszę miej oczy otwarte oraz pilnuj co, i komu mówisz.

- Dziękuję. Zdaję sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Mam kilka pytań. Czy, nie jest bardziej bezpiecznie iść na mroczą ulicę przemieniona?

- Obrączka nie powinna być skojarzona z twoją osobą, a tam są osoby potrafiące rozpoznać kamuflaż i wejrzeć w prawdziwą duszę.

- A co z zakazem szukania po internecie?

- Mogłabyś szukać o Amsterdamie, ale będzie to nieprofesjonalnie, bo twoja misja przykrywkowa jest znana jedynie wąskiemu kręgowi.

-.-

Ledwo doszła do domu, to odczytała na kominku pięć notatek, pozostawionych przez Lunę. Była zmęczona i głodna, ponadto za dwie godziny powinna wyjść na trening, ale ostatecznie ulitowała się nad przyjaciółką .

Blondynka weszła przygaszona i Hermiona domyślała się, co chce powiedzieć:

- Moja droga, mam prośbę. Ja się szybko wykąpie, do tego wstawię jedzenie. Nic nie musisz mieszać. Poczekaj minutę, ok?

- Przeszkadzam ci. - Blondynka zrobiła żałosną minę i skuliła się na krześle.

- Ciągle jestem zabiegana. Dobrze, że przyszłaś, bo sama nie znajduję czasu na odwiedziny.

- Zauważyłam – odpowiedziała pociągając nosem – Ja tak nie potrafię..

Luna wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać, w tym momencie, jedynie najbardziej rozczulające szczeniaki mogłyby z nią konkurować . Jej przyjaciółka westchnęła.

- Kochanie, wiem, że jest ci ciężko i masz gorszy moment. Daj mi dosłownie chwilkę, dobrze?

-.-

Przyjaciółki zajadały resztki wczorajszego kurczaka.

- Przychodzę z płaczem i jeszcze cię objadam. - Jedzienie Lunę jedynie odrobinę podniosło na duchu.

- Jakby mój narzeczony, zmuszał mnie prawie codziennie do treningów oraz w każdej wolnej chwili, których przecież macie mało, tylko o owych treningach mówił – też bym się zbuntowała!

- Jeszcze specjalistyczny trening Ginny.

- Dużo o tym opowiada?

- Dużo. Zachwyca się, jak szybko robi postępy. Jaka jest zwinna i pojętna.

- Luna, kochanie, to on od niej odszedł.

- Ale Ginny się z tym nie pogodziła.

- Myślę, że już tak. W końcu ciągle się z kimś spotyka, od rozstania miała kilku chłopaków.

- Robi to, by wzbudzić w nim zazdrość. - te słowa blondynka powiedziała ze złością.

- Ale jej się nie udaje. Harry jest w tobie zakochany! Luno, skoro zaczęłaś temat naszej wspólnej przyjaciółki, to wiesz, na czym ma polegać jej zadanie?

- Jedynie, tyle że ma uczestniczyć w ściśle tajnych akcjach. Ach, Hermiono, obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz o tych treningach, to miała być jakby tajemnica.

- Już to obiecałam chłopakom, więc sięnie obawiaj. Mam pomysł, może dziś po treningu pójdziemy do mugolskiego parku? Jak na drugą połowę listopada jest jeszcze ciepło, co ty na to?

- Brakowało mi tego. - wielkie, niebieskie oczy wyrażały zachwyt - Wystarczy mi, że będę obserwować szczęśliwych, bawiących się ludzi...

- Załatwione. Tylko, nie obraź się proszę, ale dam ci coś mugolskiego do ubrania.

- …bardzo mi ciąży sytuacja ciągłego zagrożenia. Chciałabym móc zamknąć książkę ze złą bajką i wrócić do mojego świata.

Panna Granger tylko westchnęła.

- Zapewniam cię, że gdyby to było możliwe, wielu ludzi, by poczyniło to samo.

-.-

Wedle wizytówki, „Alladynka" była otwarta od godziny czternastej, krótko przed tą godziną jedna z bardziej znanych czarownic mugolskiego pochodzenia, mocnej nasunęła kaptur na głowę i weszła na Nokturn. Poszukiwany sklep znajdował się na mniej uczęszczanym końcu, wśród mniej renomowanych sklepików. Najwyraźniej jego właściciel nie grzeszył punktualnością.

Z sąsiedniej witryny wyszła wróżka i zaprosiła gestem dziewczynę do siebie. Hermiona zaprzeczyła głową, mimo iż kojarzyła tą osobę z opowieści Parvarti i Lavender. Stara Olga miała być z pochodzenia pół-rosjanką, pół-cyganką, o jej zdolnościch krążyły legendy. Dziewczęta z jej dormitorium wybrały się tu grupowo, zaraz po skończeniu szesnastego roku życia. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Ta kobieta może udzielić wskazówek do zlokalizowania Lavender.

- Moja droga, czyli jednak? - zawołała śpiewnie starsza kobieta

- Nie chcę pytać o siebie.

- Wielka szkoda.

- Pól roku temu zaginęła moja szkolna koleżanka…

- Dużo ludzi teraz ginie.

- …czary nie potrafią zlokalizować nawet ciała. Ona u pani była, prawie sześć lat temu, może, jeśli ją Pani pamięta..

- Usiądź, moja droga.

Stara Olga przyjrzał się osobie, z którą rozmawia, a po chwili dodała:

- Informacje kosztują.

- Zapłacę.

- Masz coś, co mnie może naprowadzić?

- Jedynie nasze wspólne, grupowe zdjęcie. - na te słowa Hermiona pogrzebała w torebce.

Czarownica skrzywiła się.

- Nie najlepiej, ale pokaż.

- Proszę. - Wskazała koleżankę na zdjęciu. - To ta.

- Ona nie żyje. Przykro mi. Jej ciało jest przygniecione, spoczywa w miejscu o silnym polu magicznym. Jest to budowla chroniona starożytnymi, magicznymi czarami, może być szkoła. Znajdziecie ją na poziomie powyżej ziemi ale nie najwyższym. Śmierć w wyniku wypadku, choć nie do końca bez obecności osób trzecich. Nie była tam z własnej woli.

- Niestety, domyślaliśmy się, że nie żyje, po Pani opisie domyślam się miejsca i postaram się to sprawdzić. Dziękuję.

- To nie koniec. Niech ta osoba - wskazała na Ginny Wesley – uważa na siebie. Jej udziałem będzie wielka miłość, ale okupiona dużym bólem. Stratą tego, co dla niej teraz najważniejsze. Może dokonać wyboru, ale każda z alternatyw wiąże się cierpieniem.

Hermiona się zasmuciła.

- A czy ja, mam na coś uważać?

- Najpierw zapłata. - szeroki, profesjonalny uśmiech wypłynął na twarz

- Oczywiście.

- Twoje życie moja droga, się układa w dziwny wzór. Jesteś na pograniczu zdrady i bycia sobą. Ty jednak nie masz wyboru, to twoje przeznaczenie. Jedyne, co ci mogę doradzić, to trzymaj się najważniejszych zasad prawego człowieka, ktoś o słabym kręgosłupie moralnym mógłby się pogubić lub załamać. Widzę, że ty masz atrybuty do stworzenia połączenia pomiędzy dzisiejszymi wrogami. Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, czy będziesz kochać i być kochana, bo na miłość nie ma jednej definicji.

- Jestem bardzo Pani wdzięczna.

- Jeśli chcesz, to mam, czego potrzebujesz do wywołania w kimś gorącej miłości. - Wróżka figlarnie zmrużyła jedno oko.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zaprzeczyła głową.

- Tak myślałam, że zdajesz się na przeznaczenie. Jednak mam coś idealnie dla ciebie.

Podała jej lekką, złotą chustę

- Prosto z gorącej pustyni Arabii _Ar-Rab al-Chali,_ chusty takie jak ta służą tam czarodziejom do przemieszczania się, gdy wieje _szamal_. Pomimo, iż wygląda zwyczajnie ma właściwości oczyszczania powietrza z zanieczyszczeń, w tym filtrowania powietrza z piasku, szkodliwych gazów.

- Jest cudowna. Na tyle duża, że okryję nią ramiona i głowę. - dziewczyna przymierzyła, przejrzała się w lustrze i nie była w stanie ukryć zachwytu.

- I kosztuje. – odpowiedziała Stara Olga z uśmiechem.

-.-

Było po piętnastej, jak w końcu weszła do _Alladynki_. Uprzejmie przywitał ją wysoki blondyn, Hermiona podała mu wizytówkę.

- Ach, mamy wspólnego przyjaciela. W czym mogę służyć?

- Potrzebny mi fałszoskop zamknięty w biżuterii.

- Zdaje się, że mam jakieś. Czego dokładnie sobie Pani życzy?

- Najchętniej kolczyków. - to mówiąc dziewczyna zaczeła się rozglądać po gablotach. Mężczyzna skierował ją do właściwej.

- Mam idealnie pasujące do Pani oczu. – Po czym wyciągnął piękne szafirowe kryształki na długim biglu.

Były idealne. Ale nie dla niej. Fatalne, gdyby doszło do walki. Kryształy zbyt ewidentne. Całość łatwo zapamiętywalna.

- Ma Pan takie z ukrytym kryształem?

Sprzedawca skinął głową i czekał na więcej informacji.

- Powinny być mniejsze, trudne do zerwania, klasyczne.

- W takim wypadku jedynie w złocie, dość kosztowne.

Hermiona westchnęła i wymieniła maksymalną kwotę jaką może wydać. Blondyn skinął głową, chwilę pomyślał i wyciągnął z szafki pod gablotką dwie pary. Obie się nadawały. Jedna to klasyczne sztyfty z perłą oprawioną w złoto, druga to małe, grube kółka z delikatnym grawerem. Dziewczyna najchętniej wzięła by obie, ale kosztowały słono. Ostatecznie wybrała te drugie, tańsze.

Znacznie uboższa opuściła Nokturn bez spoglądania w stronę księgarni. Jeśli kiedyś wątpiła, że będzie miała dość nauki, to ostatnio dotarła do tego stanu. Nauka o starych, czarodziejskich rodach, ich powiązaniach i tradycjach w dużych ilościach potrafi zanudzić największego bibliofila. Oraz za dużo tego dnia wydała.


	9. 8 Drugi raz nie czyni fachowca

**Rozdział 8. Drugi raz nie czyni fachowca**.

Zgodnie z planem bilety na samolot kupiła wcześniej, bezpośrednio na lotnisku. Nie spodziewała się, by ktoś zarejestrował jej obecność, gdyż wymknęła się pod zmienioną postacią, ze szpitala i tak też wróciła. Teraz, już we własnej osobie, w mugolskich, casualowych ciuchach dotarła na lotnisko Heathrow. Jedyny kamuflaż, na jaki sobie pozwoliła, to brak makijażu oraz spięte na gładko i przykryte kolorową opaską włosy. Miała nadzieję wtopić się w tłum podróżnych.

Hermiona na drogę przewidziała czytanie publikacji Fredericka Attenbrow. Przyjrzała się zdjęciu, po wewnętrznej stronie okładki - słowo daję nawet przystojne to zdjęcie - pomyślała i skupiła na szczegółach twarzy. Bez zdziwienia zanotowała przewidywalny schemat ater-postaci, czyli typowe, trudnozapamiętywalne rysy twarzy i nudny życiorys.

-.-

Samolot wylądował o czasie, panna Granger w tłumie podróżnych wyszła z korytarza po odprawie. Amsterdamskie lotnisko Schiphol było ogromne. Odebrała bagaż rejestrowany i rozejrzała się za łazienką. Oczywiście ideałem byłaby taka z pojedynczą kabiną oraz bez monitoringu, ale nastawiając się na trudniejszy wariant, wcześniej solidnie przygotowała się do przemiany. Przeprowadziła w mieszkaniu kilka prób, symulując sytuację zamknięcia się w kabinie bez lustra, skazana całkowicie na wyobraźnię, z wykończeniem przemiany przed lustrem po opuszczeniu kabiny. Jeśli nie dojdzie do niespodzianek, powinno się udać.

Pierwszą łazienkę przekreśliła z uwagi na nadmierny ruch ludzi, przy takim natężeniu hałasu, nie mogłaby się skupić, natomiast kolejna się nadała. Wyszła z kabiny jako trzydziestoletnia szatynka o delikatnych rysach. Poprawiła kołnierzyk koszuli, upięła włosy w kok z romantyczną falą i włożyła dość figlarne okulary o wyrazistych oprawkach, jedyny wyrazisty element jej stylizacji. Idealnie jak w zamówieniu: asystentka, która podrywa swojego przełożonego. Zgrabna i dość ładna, ale stonowana, trzymająca się dresscodu inteligencji ze średniej klasy. Miała przepakowany bagaż z torby sportowej do czarnej, materiałowej na kółkach, do tego czarne buty i złotą, delikatną biżuterię. Słowem nic, czego można by się przyczepić. A jednak, czas upłynął, a zapomniała zmienić kolor tęczówek.

Młoda kobieta spanikowała. Z ponowną przemianą nie zdąży, jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem byłby, zakup kolorowych soczewek. Tylko, czy na lotnisku bywają sklepy optyczne? Z pewnością nie zdąży w pół godziny dotrzeć do miasta i z powrotem. Wyszła z łazienki i rozejrzała się. Niestety w takim miejscu łatwiej kupić gadżety czy ciuchy znanych projektantów niż soczewki.

Na tablicy informacyjnej przebiegła wzrokiem po wymienionych sklepach i usługach. Nic. W myśli wykluczyła punkty medyczne i już zrezygnowana dopatrzyła się stanowiska z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na drugiej kondygnacji. Tchnęła w nią szczypta nadziei – może w sezonie jesiennym poszerzają asortyment? Prawie dobiegła na miejsce.

Stanowisko znajdywało się w strefie za kontrolą paszportową. Zapytać o kupno obsługę? Można, ale jak wytłumaczy natychmiastową konieczność kupna kolorowych zerówek? Ma kłamać, że oszukała swoją randkę w ciemno, na temat błękitnych oczu? Hermiona miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Przecież nie kupi byle jakiego biletu, jedynie po to, by jedynie przejść na drugą stronę. Zresztą, jak miałaby wrócić? Oraz nie ma gwarancji, że na miejscu będzie poszukiwany produkt. Zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do kobiety z ekipy sprzątającej. Uzyskała informację. Soczewek niestety nie kupi, a okulary są jeszcze w jednym ze sklepów na dole. Może to też jest, jakieś rozwiązanie.

Dziesięć minut później zdecydowała się na jasnoniebieskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne o szpiczastych krawędziach. Wyglądała bardzo oryginalnie. Choć, nie dokładnie jak w zamówieniu na zaproszeniu. Miała nadzieję, że były nauczyciel się domyśli i będzie zbyt rozbawiony, by kipieć złością.

-.-

Dojrzała go, był punktualnie, zdecydowanym krokiem wkroczył do hali głownej. Hermiona zmusiła się do, w założeniu, promiennego uśmiechu i jak wszedł do kawiarni, rzuciła się mu na szyję. Zanim zdążył zareagować, zaćwierkała flirtującym tonem:

- Nie tak przystojny, jak zapamiętałam. Mam nadzieję, że przewidziałeś dyskusję w świetle gwiazd?

- Uroczo wyglądasz. – Odpowiedział w takim samym tonie, najwyraźniej rozpoznając ją po głosie, jednocześnie jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji - Idealnie dobrane okulary, ale będę szczery. Nie mogłem się doczekać chwili, kiedy będę mógł spojrzeć w twoje świetliste oczy. Czy uczynisz dla mnie tą przyjemność?

- ah-ah, Twoja skłonność do komplementów! Musisz mi chwilowo wybaczyć. Dama nie powinna się pokazywać mężczyźnie, nie do końca dysponowana.

- Czyżbyś Moja Miła, źle dobierała przyjaciół? Wielokrotnie zwracałam Tobie uwagę, iż zadawanie się z nadpobudliwymi, nie potrafiącymi się zachować oraz poniżej przyzwoitego poziomu intelektualnego ludźmi, może mieć zgubne skutki. - głos był cichy i pozbawiony miękkich tonów, zdawał się zawierać w sobie groźbę.

- Nie podzielam twojego zdania. Ja oraz moi przyjaciele przekładamy, szczerość ponad wyrachowanie oraz serce nad koneksje. Niepotrzebne dyskusje, Mój Drogi! Jeśli się śpieszymy, to muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do pewnego sklepu po drodze, jeśli cię mogę o to poprosić.

- Zaiste, śpieszymy się. Twoje tłumaczenia brzmią jak godzenie się na bycie wykorzystywanym przez idiotów oraz źle pojęta solidarność. Aż dziw, że Twoja złota biżuteria, nie zawiera bordowych wstawek. Czyżby to zazdrość przyjaciół o nowego wybranka spowodowała, że musisz kryć się pod ciemnymi okularami?

- Ależ skąd ten pomysł! - Hermiona udawała oburzoną, ale w gębi ducha bawiła ją ta słowna przepychanka - Podzielają twoje zaangażowanie w pokój na świecie oraz troskę, by doskonałej jakości produkty docierały do najdalszych zakątków Europy.

- Lekturę odrobiłaś, jak widzę. - dodał wciąż cicho, ale już spokojniej - To dobrze Kochanie, że jesteś gotowa na weekend pełen doznań. Bo mogę ci je zagwarantować.

-.-

- Więc, ta szopka, bo nie przyłożyłaś się do przemiany? Masz szczęście, że sklepy są jeszcze pootwierane. Pojedziemy główną drogą, rozglądaj się,… Kochanie.

- Przepraszam Pana, naprawdę starałam się…

Uciszył ją ruchem ręki.

- To teraz nieistotne. Jeśli się szybko uporasz, to nie będziemy spóźnieni na kolację do mojego przyjaciela i jego żony. A tu mam coś dla ciebie - wyjął z kieszeni kartkę i podał jej - spisałem ci najważniejsze fakty, które musisz zapamiętać. I nie będę tolerował więcej wpadek, czy to jasne?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

-.-

To był nieduży domek zatopiony w zieleni, na przedmieściach Utrechtu.

- Fredericku, masz uroczą i bardzo inteligentną asystentkę.

- Wiem oraz doceniam to, Greto.

- Moja żona wie, co mówi. Czego chcieć więcej? Oto ideał: piękna, mądra i co najważniejsze zorientowana w temacie! Bardzo ważne, że twoja kobieta, rozumie twoja pasję. Jak minie namiętność, sama uroda nie wystarczy. Ale Marianne w tej kwestii również niczego nie brakuje!

Hermiona rumieniła się delikatnie, miała zalecenie jak najmniej się udzielać w rozmowie.

- Greto, Samsonie dziękujemy za smaczne przywitanie, ale musimy jechać się rozpakować do hotelu.

- Przecież możecie zostać u nas.

- Już jest wszystko porezerwowane, zresztą to uczelnia płaci, więc nas nic nie kosztuje. Kolejnym razem, obiecuję, zostaniemy u was.

- Już to któryś raz obiecujesz! – rubaszny Holender roześmiał się – Wiem, wolicie w mieście, gdzie są atrakcje. Więc już nic nie mówię, tylko zapraszam was oboje przy kolejnej okazji. – po czym zwrócił się tylko do Hermiony - Słyszałaś, Marianne?

- Tak, dziękuję, z przyjemnością powtórzę wizytę.

- To wy się zobaczycie jutro, a ja się pojawię dopiero w sobotę na bankiecie – dodała Greta – Miło było cię poznać i do zobaczenia, moja droga.

-.-

Jak trafili do hotelu, było przed 22. Hermiona ziewała, natomiast Severus oświadczył, że wychodzi.

- Też jestem zmęczony, powinienem w ciągu godziny-dwóch wrócić. A ty idź spać, pamiętasz jutrzejszy rozkład dnia?

- Pobudka o 8, lekkie śniadanie i trening – skrzywiła się – przed 14 jesteśmy już po obiedzie, na ceremonii otwarcia konferencji i zostajemy na uczelni do 19. Wieczorem trening, ale jestem przekonana, że nie damy rady.

Ziewnęła na koniec wypowiedzi. Mężczyzna rozpakowywał swój bagaż, dając jej do zrozumienia, że powinna zostawić go samego. Już wychodząc zapytała:

- Skoro pan profesorze, wychodzi i wróci, jak będę spać , to jak mam sprawdzić , że pan to pan?

- Jak wrócę i nie zacznę się do ciebie dobierać, to będziesz wiedziała.

Dziewczyna była oburzona. Podparła się rękoma w talii i syknęła ze złością:

- To nie jest żart! Potrzebujemy jakiegoś hasła!

- Już na ten temat myślałem, jesteś jednak teraz zbyt zmęczona.

- Nie jestem!

- Skoro chcesz. Hasło odpada, za łatwo je podsłuchać, mam inne rozwiązanie. Modyfikację klątwy.

- Ooo, ciekawe.

- Rzucę na ciebie lżejszą wersję 'ogni bliskości'. Powinnaś przy mojej obecności czuć lekkie ciepło w określonym miejscu, oczywiście im się do ciebie bardziej zbliżę, tym będzie to silniejsze.

- To brzmi jak tortura. To w założeniu była tortura.

- Nie planuję się przesadnie zbliżać, więc nie powinno być uciążliwe. Pamiętaj, to mój autorski pomysł i nie wyrażam zgody, na rozpowiadanie o tym patencie. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, rzucę na siebie to samo.

Kolejny raz ziewnęła. Właściwie to, rozwiązanie jest lepsze, niż zadawanie pytań. I nie jest to przedmiot, który można zgubić.

- Zgadzam się, byle szybko.


	10. 9 Akademicy i techniki

**Rozdział 9. Akademicy i techniki.**

Rano wstała wcześniej niż planowali i dokonała przemiany idealnej. Dumna z siebie pozwoliła sobie na podśpiewywanie. Nie na długo, bo Severus marudził. Hermiona się zaczęła zastanawiać, czy ma to jakiś związek z tym, że wrócił wczoraj późno. Czy coś się stało, czy jest zwyczajnie niewyspany? Ona spała dobrze, przebudziła się jedynie, jak wyczuła ruch w pokoju, ale ciepło na żebrach z prawej strony uspokoiło ją na tyle , że momentalnie zasnęła z też szansa, że jej towarzysz chronicznie marudzi z rana i nie nalezy brać tego do siebie.

Zaczęli trening truchtem po parku na przemian z szybkim spacerem i prostymi ćwiczeniami. Ciepłe ubrania i bielizna bardzo się przydały. Następnie wrócili do hotelu na chwilę relaksu i zaprowadził ją do hotelowej sali treningowej, którą zarezerwował na wyłączność. Teraz się zacznie – pomyślała.

I nie myliła się. Okazała się łamagą, z ledwo zauważalną siłą, pozbawioną refleksu i umiejętności logicznego myślenia. Starała się, pomimo uwag skupić na ćwiczeniach. Było lepiej i gorzej, a przy każdej niedokładności, otrzymywała kolejną porcję złośliwości. Zagryzła mocniej szczęki, pracując ciężej. Pod koniec drugiej godziny, pomimo zmęczenia wykonywała polecenia prawie idealnie.

- Jesteś pozbawiona intuicji! Wypełniasz tylko polecenia! Czy jak ci każę zaryczeć, to, to zrobisz?

Uczucia wyparowały z twarzy Hermiony.

- Koniec treningu na dziś – powiedziała i wymaszerowała z sali. Miała dość humorów byłego nauczyciela. Ze swojej strony naprawdę się starała!

- To nie koniec!

Ale już jej nie było. Mężczyzna oparł ramiona na poręczy i spojrzał w lustro. Był rozdarty. Prawdopodobnie doprowadził dziewczynę do płaczu. Nie może jej oszukiwać, przy obecnych umiejętnościach jest łatwym celem, szczególnie teraz. Po prostu da jej czas na uspokojenie się i przemyślenie, a skoro ma salę tylko dla siebie, to powinien ją wykorzystać.

-.-

- Nie musimy jeść w milczeniu.

- Przemyślałam Pana zachowanie. Proszę się na mnie nie wyżywać, bo jest Pan niewyspany!

- Chwaląc twoje leniwe ruchy niczego Cię nie nauczę.

- Obrażając mnie również!

- Dobrze, tylko już się nie unoś. Nie masz pytań odnośnie konferencji?

Hermiona nabrała powietrza. Zmiana tematu, zamiast przeprosin. Ale skoro ma zły humor, to może być jedyne, na co go stać. Zaczęła sztampowo.

- Długo „Wzgórza Szkocji" są w Pana rodzinie? I jaki cel ma Pana tutejszy udział?

- Wiem, że czytałaś ulotkę. Zawiera ona informacje tylko na rynek mugolski. Firmę kupiłem dziesięć lat temu, jak zmarła właścicielka, Lady Fiona. Magiczna gałęź jej rodu wymarła, zaś mugolscy spadkobiercy nie mieli pomysłu na rozwój działalności. Długo się nie zastanawiałem, a wsparcia finansowego udzielił mi Albus Dumbledore. Dzięki rozsądnemu zarządzaniu spłaciłem go po czterech latach. Odpowiadając na drugie pytanie: bez reklamy rozwój jest niemożliwy, stąd moja tutejsza obecność.

- Dlaczego nie figuruje Pan pod swoim nazwiskiem?

- Bo oficjalnie firma jest po tej stronie, zresztą kupiłem incognito. Po magicznej produkuję właściwie na własny rachunek, plus dostarczam niewielkie ilości do jednej sieci zielarskiej.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem ilości krajów, do których eksportujecie. Czy wykorzystuje Pan magiczne umiejętności przy produkcji?

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zatrudniam prawie połowę wioski, której mieszkańcy z pokolenia na pokolenie przekazują sobie wiedzę o ziołach. Tradycyjna nauka wystarcza, by robić susze o najlepszych właściwościach. Jedyne, co, to jestem w stanie bezbłędnie wyłapać kłamcę i oszusta. Oraz ocenić jakość produktu bez laboratorium.

Po tym zdaniu uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

-.-

Uroczystości powitalne udały się znakomicie. Severus vel Frederick był jednym z kilkunastu przedstawicieli przedsiębiorstw komercyjnych. Zgromadzone grono uzupełnili sympatyczni i skorzy do żartów akademicy. Organizatorem konferencji był instytut Nauk Farmaceutycznych Wydziału Nauki Uniwersytetu w Utrechcie .

Na dzień pierwszy przewidziano zaledwie jeden wykład, przedstawiciela miejscowej kadry na temat tutejszych badań oraz przedstawienia tendencji w wykorzystywaniu składników pochodzenia roślinnego. Dwie ostatnie godziny spotkania miały stanowić rozmowy kuluarowe przedstawicieli nauki z producentami, z krótką prezentacją tych ostatnich oraz nie takim skromnym poczęstunkiem.

Dziewczyna bawiła się bardzo dobrze, uwielbiała towarzystwo inteligentnych ludzi, nawet jej towarzysz wydał się rozluźnić podczas wykładu. Jednak konsekwentnie odmawiał zaproszeniom na afterparty, wymigując się zobowiązaniem wobec niej. Nieco tylko później niż powinni, znaleźli się w hotelu.

- Co to, za romantyczna niespodzianka, o której mówiłeś Samsonowi? - Hermiona po całym dniu rozmów, automatycznie przeszła do mniej oficjalnej formy.

- Wieczór z technikami rozluźniającymi.

- Wie Pan, Panie Snape, to brzmi prawie romantycznie.

- Nie musisz ze mną flirtować, jak jesteśmy sami. Dlaczego wciąż się nie nauczyłaś magii bezróżdżkowej? Jesteś teraz jak niepełnosprawna.

- Po czym Pan się domyślił, że mam z tym problem? - ostatnie słowa otrzeźwiły ją.

- To nie było trudne, a podobno jesteś inteligentna, więc czemu się dziwisz, jeśli trzymasz książki o technikach medytacyjnych na wierzchu?

- Przepraszam, dodatkowo, bo przeze mnie stracił Pan wieczór w miłym towarzystwie.

- Przebierz się proszę w wygodne rzeczy. A jeśli chodzi o wieczory, to wolę spędzać je kameralnie.

-.-

- Dziś zrobimy jedynie wprowadzenie. Jutro rano poćwiczymy w parku. Powinienem otworzyć szeroko okna, jednak hałas wszystko zepsuje, więc zaparzymy rozluźniających ziół.

- Zupełnie przypadkiem ma je Pan przy sobie.

Uśmiechnęli się oboje. Mógł to być nie najgorszy wieczór. Chwilę później powtarzała za nim rozluźniające ćwiczenia, pili gorący napar i śmiali się opowiadając anegdotki. Po godzinie, kiedy atmosfera się jeszcze bardziej pogłębiła mężczyzna zaproponował jej masaż barków. Stopniował nacisk na mięśnie a ona poczuła jak odpływa myślami. Automatycznie zastosowała wskazówki z podręcznika, miała wrażenie przebywania poza ciałem, jedynie ciepło na żebrach utrzymywało ją w ciele. Nie tylko. Było jeszcze podniecenie. Przyjemnie uczucie, na które w tej sytuacji nie ma miejsca. Czas to zakończyć, pomyślała. Tymczasem męskie dłonie zmieniły rodzaj ucisku na lżejszy, Severus pochylił jej lekko głowę i zaczął masować kark. To już nie było lekkie podniecenie, tylko eksplozja. Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać mruczenia. To go przystopowało.

- Myślę, że już starczy. Wystarczająco się rozluźniłaś, a mi się przyda sen, ostatniej nocy nie spałem za dużo.

Kiwnęła głową. A mnie prawdopodobnie czeka noc z pana dotykiem w roli głównej – pomyślała. I jak wyszedł na chwilę położyła się na dywanie. - To jest dopiero druga noc, jeszcze dwie przed nami. Jak dobrze, że kwatera jest dwu pokojowa i dzielimy jedynie łazienkę.

-.-

Kolejny dzień był również intensywny. Poranny trening, tym razem wzbogacony o techniki medytacyjne, został zakończony w bardziej przyjaznej atmosferze niż dzień wcześniej. Musieli skrócić trening na sali do godziny, bo wykłady zaczynały się wcześniej.

Przy drugim śniadaniu nauczyciel zakreślał plan wykładów dwoma pisakami, czerwony oznaczał ją, zielony jego. Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki harmonogram.

- Wypełnił mi Pan cały dzień, tymczasem sam ma kilkugodzinną przerwę!

- Mam umówione rozmowy w mniejszym gronie.

- W czasie wykładów?

- A jak myślisz od czego mam ciebie? Rozumiem, że nie zapomniałaś jak się robi szczegółowe notatki? W szczególności w tych tematach. – po czym zakreślił 2 z wykładów na jej grafiku.

- Chciałabym mieć wpływ na wybór wykładów.

- Jeśli przedstawisz rozsądne wytłumaczenie, to jest taka szansa.

- Dla przykładu: „ekstrakty w domowej produkcji kosmetyków". Kto teraz własnoręcznie kręci kosmetyki?

- A tu się mylisz. Jest zauważalny wzrost zainteresowania.

- Ale, po co, to panu? Czyżby interesowała Pana branża kosmetyczna?

- Tak. I chce z tego szczegółowe notatki.

Po czym zakreślił również ten wykład.

- Przepraszam, ale muszę mieć trochę wolnego, chcę się rozejrzeć po uniwersytecie i okolicach. To miasto jest fantastyczne, takie przesiąknięte nauką. Proszę. - zakończyła z błyszczącymi oczami. To miasto, aż wołało, by je zwiedzić.

Do tego właśnie Severus nie chciał dopuścić. Specjalnie tak jej ułożył wykłady, by nie miała czasu się rozejrzeć.

- Niestety. Dziś jest to niemożliwe. Musisz poczekać do jutra, może niedzieli.

Hermionę po raz pierwszy w jego towarzystwie zapiekły uszy od kolczyków.


	11. 10 Sceny i scenki

**Rozdział 10. Sceny i scenki. **

Dzień śmiało zaliczyłaby do udanych, gdyby nie drobna rysa. Hermionę męczyła upiorna świadomość bycia manipulowanym. Tylko, jaki miał w tym były nauczyciel cel? Jest freakiem na punkcie własnego bezpieczeństwa. Miała przeczucie, że to coś innego, związanego z nią, z jakiegoś powodu postanowił trzymać ją z dala od czegoś, co może ją spotkać poza murami uniwersytetu.

Severus pojawił się dopiero na w połowie ostatniego wykładu, a przed dyskusją z poczęstunkiem. Dość mocno śmierdzący alkoholem. Dziewczyna poczuła się urażona tym faktem, podczas gdy ona sumiennie słuchała wykładów, jej towarzysz bawił się w kto-go-wie-jakim towarzystwie.

Postanowiła resztę weekendu traktować go chłodno oraz uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Davida, laboranta z francuskiego koncernu kosmetycznego. Istne przeciwieństwo. Miły, skromny i kulturalny, do tego elokwentny, czego dowiódł podczas przerwy kawowej, kiedy mieli ciekawą dyskusję na temat rynku półproduktów do domowej produkcji kosmetyków.

Po wykładzie lekko speszony David podszedł do niej, gdy stała w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty osób i niepewnie zaczął:

- Piękno nauki polega na łączeniu ludzi, ponad narodowymi podziałami.

- A żebyś wiedział! Jak prowadzę rozmowy, to nie mogę uwierzyć, że znam tych ludzi zaledwie dwa dni. Czuję się tak swobodnie, jak w rodzinie.

- Uznaję to za komplement. Jeżdżę na branżowe konferencje od prawie dziesięciu lat, tworzymy dość luźne grono, ale co święta wymieniamy się życzeniami i w mniejszych grupach umawiamy na urlopy. Więc z tą rodziną wiele nie przesadziłaś.

Roześmiali się oboje.

- Brzmi wspaniale. Zazdroszczę udanego grona! Przyznam, że nawet podsłyszałam rozmowę o zbliżającym się wypadzie w Alpy.

- Marianne. Jeśli uznasz mnie za ignoranta, to trudno, ale może zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć podczas tego wyjazdu? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że możesz być zaręczona, ale jeśli wydarzy się taka sytuacja, że weźmiesz moje zaproszenie na poważnie pod uwagę, to gwarantuję dobrą zabawę w miłym towarzystwie. Nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Wystarczy, że zrobisz to najpóźniej do końca roku. Wyjazd jest na tydzień w ostatni weekend stycznia. Nawet, jeśli dołączysz jedynie na weekend będę zachwycony.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. David to idealny mężczyzna dla niej. Naukowiec, z pasją, zabawny, wydaje się nie warczeć o poranku. Nie pieką przy nim kolczyki. Szkoda, że musi mu odmówić, postara się zrobić to na tyle delikatnie, by w miarę możliwości utrzymać znajomość.

- Davidzie, na dzień dzisiejszy nie mogę ci udzielić odpowiedzi. Niestety, nie jestem w stanie niczego obiecać.

- Jak wspominałem, nie oczekuję odpowiedzi natychmiast, ale czy moglibyśmy się wymienić adresami? Wspaniale mi się z tobą rozmawia, chciałbym podtrzymać znajomość z tak fascynującą, kobietą, jak ty Marianne.

- Dziękuję, jesteś uroczy. Chyba mam gdzieś twoją wizytówkę, nawet myślałam, czy mógłbyś mi wysłać publikację o której wspominałeś.

Toczyli dyskusję dalej a Severus spoglądał na nich kątem oka. Facet to typowy mugol, typu zdaje się nieszkodliwego, choć ci najbardziej niebezpieczni, często wyglądają niepozornie. Musi mieć dziewczynę jeszcze bardziej na oku.

-.-

Po zakończeniu piątkowego spotkania mistrz eliksirów podszedł do Hermiony.

- Cieszę się widząc Ciebie w dobrym humorze. Niestety musi Pan nam wybaczyć, jesteśmy już umówieni na wieczór.

- Oczywiście panie Attenbrow. Marienne, miło było cię poznać i do zobaczenia. - Odchodząc posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.

Dziewczyna zesztywniała na widok Severusa, jednak z uwagi na konspirację, postanowiła nie okazywać zaskoczenia ani złości. Natomiast szczerze uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny koło niej.

- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Davidzie.

Jak dobrzy znajomi wymienili delikatne pocałunki w policzek, David pewnie uścisnął dłoń jej przełożonemu i przyglądał się jak odchodzą. Z mieszanymi uczuciami, bowiem był prawie pewien, że jeśli są parą, to akurat przechodzą kryzys. I może to być szansa dla niego.

-.-

W Hermionie złość mieszała się z zaciekawieniem, gdy nauczyciel prowadził ją do stolika w restauracji. Ten odmówił udzielenia informacji odnośnie planu na wieczór i się tylko nieznacznie uśmiechał.

- Uznałem, że należy ci się trochę przyjemności. Możesz zamówić to wszystko, na co tylko masz ochotę.

- Fredericku – włożyła w te słowa całą słodycz – czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego zabrałeś mnie do tego lokalu?

- Jeśli się spodziewasz pierścionka, to muszę cię niestety zasmucić. – przerwał, by podbudować napięcie – Jednakże przygotowałem pewną niespodziankę.

- Tajemniczy jak zwykle. Z pierścionkiem to zbyt banalne miejsce dla ciebie. Widzę jak dajesz go wybrance na skraju urwiska, z domysłem „albo kochasz albo leć". I twoja ofiara wybiera pomiędzy życiem na huśtawce a śmiercią.

Severus przez chwilę rozważał zignorowanie tej uwagi, ale postanowił rozładować napięcie.

- Czym cię tak mocno uraziłem?

- Poza prymitywnymi rozrywkami w czasie, gdy ja odwalam całą robotę?

- Na niektórych spotkaniach biznesowych się pije, bo domyślam się, że do tego zmierzasz?

- Cały dzień zastanawiałam się, dlaczego chcesz, bym nie miała okazji się rozejrzeć po mieście.

- Coś sobie wymyślasz.

- Co może być takiego istotnego w tym miejscu?

- Stare miasto ma mnóstwo tajemnic. Zmierzasz do czegoś konkretnego?

- Może jeden z najstarszych magicznych wydziałów starożytnej magii?

- A może tutejsze archiwa? Celujesz na oślep.

Bingo! Pomyślała, piekące kolczyki mówiły jej ze trafiła.

- Dlaczego nie wprowadził mnie Pan do magicznej części uniwersytetu?

Teraz również w wypowiedzi Severusa uwidoczniła się złość.

- Przypomnij mi, gdzie się, w tym momencie oficjalnie znajdujesz?

- Co to ma do rzeczy! Pomiędzy Amsterdamem a Utrechtem jest godzina jazdy pociągiem. Będąc tam, mogłam w każdej chwili szukać informacji również tu! Ponadto mogłabym iść incognito.

- To coś ci powiem. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie idź przemieniona do ludzi znających się na starożytnej magii. Nie jest dla nich trudne dojrzeć przez kamuflaż. Po drugie – zatrzymał na chwilę wypowiedź - współpracując ze mną, robisz to na moich zasadach. - nastąpiła kolejna przerwa dla podbudowania napięcia - I najważniejsze, skąd pomysł, że będą do ciebie przychylnie nastawieni? Jesteś w stanie się obronić? Nawet, jeśli teraz ćwiczysz, to nie wyobrażaj sobie, że pokonasz człowieka ćwiczącego od dziecka, a tym bardziej kilku. Moja rada: przy obecnych umiejętnościach, zanim pomyślisz o walce – postaraj się wykorzystać wszystkie drogi ucieczki.

Wybuch profesora ostudził czarownicy emocje.

- A czy, gdy była inna sytuacja, Pan by mnie wprowadził?

- Wątpię. Nie stać ciebie na mnie w roli ochroniarza.

- Nie ma tam miejsca, w którym bym była bezpieczna? Marzę o tamtejszej bibliotece.

- Heh! Akurat tamtejsza biblioteka jest bardzo mocno chroniona.

- Szkoda.

- W ramach pocieszenia mogę ci pokazać publikacje, jakie zakupiłem. – chwile później chciał ugryźć się w język, ale słowa padły. A dziewczynie błyszczały się oczy z podniecenia.

- Będę bardzo Panu wdzięczna. - postanowiła nie przeginać i broń boże nie prowokować kłotni, bo mógłby cofnąć słowa.

- Ale nie będziesz próbować tam się dostać, podobnie jak poszukiwać magicznej ulicy miasta.

- A jest taka?

- Tak. Jak w każdym większym mieście. W Utrechcie Kadra Magicznego Wydziału jest na tyle duża, by stworzyć własną ulicę.

- Cudownie, aż się chce to zobaczyć.

- Jaka szkoda, że obiecałaś coś innego, Marianne!

- Zmanipulował mnie Pan!

Severus uśmiechnął się na swój ulubiony sposób „najedzonego kota"

- To co ci zamówić, kochanie, do wina?

-.-

A krótko po 21 była niespodzianka. Do pianisty dołączyła jazzowa śpiewaczka i po krótkiej zapowiedzi, po restauracji niosły się dźwięki standardów.

- Ulubiona piosenka mojej mamy – ucieszyła się Hermiona – Specjalnie wybrał Pan ten lokal?

- Tak. I to właśnie jest twoja niespodzianka. Możemy zostać do północy. Jutro trening zaczynamy później, bo o 10. Co nie znaczy, że akceptuję pijaństwa.

- I kto to mówi?

- Nie piję więcej niż mogę, by dalej kontrolować swoje zachowanie. Może przypomnieć ci „Flirtującą Doris"?

Dziewczynie zarumieniły się policzki.

- Wtedy wyglądałaś, jakbyś była gotowa zaciągnąć obcego mężczyznę do łóżka.

- Nie takiego obcego, znam Pana od jedenastego roku życia.

Severus zachłysnął się winem. Przypomniała mu, że jeszcze niedawno była dzieckiem. A Hermiona kontynuowała potyczkę.

- Często sypia pan z byłymi uczennicami?

- Zdarza mi się.

- Przepraszam to było niewłaściwe.

- Dlaczego? Wiele młodych czarownic, nawet z dobrych rodzin ma sponsora.

Severus podjął wyzwanie, miał świadomość, że również w słowach jest silniejszym zawodnikiem. Tymczasem dziewczyna była zniesmaczona zwyczajami panującymi po magicznej stronie.

- Nie chciałam Pana atakować.

- To jest temat tabu, ale sytuacja wcale nie jest taka rzadka. Dlatego jest parcie rodzin, by czarownice brały ślub przed studiami.

- Niech pan nie żartuje, sytuacja nie może być, aż tak popularna.

- Co ty wiesz o świecie. Ślub zmienia sytuację, o tyle, że sponsorów szukają również młode mężatki.

- Niemożliwe. - oburzenie dziewczyny było niezaprzeczalne.

- Ależ tak. Musiałaś wiedzieć, że w naszym świecie wciąż kultywuje się tradycyjny podział obowiązków w rodzinie. Mężczyzna pracuje na utrzymanie rodziny, natomiast kobiety mają wydzielane pieniądze najpierw przez ojca, potem przez męża. Studia młodych mężatek najczęściej opłacają jej rodzice, teraz dużo młodych kobiet rozpoczyna dalszą naukę, kiedyś były to pojedyncze przypadki. Jak studentki chcą dorobić to albo niskopłatna praca na część etatu albo posiadanie wpływowego przyjaciela. Dodatkowo taka osoba może pomóc przy znalezieniem dobrej pracy.

- To musi być margines.

- Mylisz się moja droga. Niektóre oddają się, by mieć dodatkowe fundusze na przyjemności, inne dla układów. Najczęściej czystokrwiste, z dużymi ambicjami, ze zubożałej rodziny, jednak na tyle szanowanej, że praca barmanki czy sprzątaczki nie przystoi.

-.-

Przed hotelem Hermiona zatrzymała się i zapatrzyła w gwiazdy. Lekko szumiało jej w głowie. Dzień, który słabo się zapowiadał, skończył się przyjemnie. Musiała przyznać, że środowisko naukowców dawało jej komfort swobodnej rozmowy, bez dobierania słów do rozmówców ani uwag, z drugiej strony o wymądrzaniu się. A jutro ostatni dzień konferencji. Będzie jej brakowało tego miejsca i specyficznej atmosfery, chciałaby tu jeszcze powrócić.

To jej przypomniało o Harrym i Ronie. Chłopcy, choć skorzy do żartów i głupawych zabaw, ostatnio zaczęli nabierać delikatnych objawów manii prześladowczej, niechybnie skończą akademię jako młode wersje Moodyego. Znajomi z magomedycyny patrzą na nią przez pryzmat bycia przyjaciółką Tego Pottera, bądź co gorsza poważnej konkurencji do najlepszych praktyk, co sobie zapewniła wysoką średnią na studiach oraz najlepszym wynikiem z owutemów z Hogwartu. Dobrze, że jeszcze ma przyjaciółki: Lunę, Penny..

Mężczyzna okrył jej ramiona swoją wierzchnią szatą. Obróciła się i zapatrzyła w jego oczy, niewiele myśląc wspięła się na palce i pocałowała prosto w usta. On nie uciekał, tylko czuła, jak układają mu się wargi w uśmiech.

- Udzieliła ci się „Flirtująca Doris"?

- Wcale nie.

- W takim razie zainspirowała cię opowieść o sponsorze? Być może poszukuję miłej i atrakcyjnej studentki.

Hermiona momentalnie wytrzeźwiała. Ledwie zaczyna uznawać tego człowieka za normalnego, to ją obraża. Obróciła się i stanowczo ruszyła w kierunku drzwi do hotelu. Mężczyzna mocno chwycił ją za ramię.

- To był żart , panno obrażalska. Miał przypomnieć, że oboje za dużo wypiliśmy tego wieczora. Przepraszam, że znów zareagowałem zbyt agresywnie, ale taką mam naturę. Czy to jasne?

Nie odezwała się.

- Dużo wypiłem. Jak widzisz nawet w tym stanie potrafię powstrzymać nas przed popełnieniem błędu. Tak naprawdę żadne z nas tego nie chce, tylko ulegamy atmosferze miejsca.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Ma Pan rację. – i dodała w myślach: muszą mi mocno szaleć hormony, skoro rzucam się na tego człowieka i co gorsza, odczuwam z tego faktu przyjemność.


	12. 11 Sobotnie przyjemności

**Rozdział 11. Sobotnie przyjemności.**

Sobotni ranek zaskoczył ich piękną, jak na drugą połowę listopada pogodą, było słonecznie i dość ciepło. Dwie godziny w parku były nadzwyczaj efektywne. Hermiona po kilku minutach ćwiczeń poczuła przepływającą energię, po godzinie udało jej się zmaterializować moc w dłoni, nie były to jeszcze prawdziwe czary, ale dodawało optymizmu.

- Nie najgorzej. –powiedział Severus – A teraz zdejmij wisior. Pamiętaj, by nosić go najwyżej dwie godziny dziennie oraz, że docelowo musisz opanować magię bezróżdżkową bez niego.

Wspomniał o wisiorze z kulistym kryształem, który wręczył jej poprzedniego dnia, podając krótką charakterystykę właściwości. Miał on wspomagać oczyszczanie umysłu oraz ułatwiać przepływ energii po ciele.

- On naprawdę działa. Jaka jest szansa, że jak się nauczę z nim, to będę w stanie to samo powtórzyć bez niego?

- Bardzo duża, kryształ w przeciwieństwie do różdżki nie ukierunkowuje energii sam, jedynie ułatwia nam to zrobić. W zasadzie sprawia, odczuwamy naszą energię jako oddzielny byt i kierujemy nią z zewnątrz.

- Czyli nosząc go dłużej oddzielamy energię trwale?

- Nie – roześmiał się – ale noszenie go powoduje straty energii, co jak wiesz jest niekorzystne. Pozostawienie go na szyi przez jakiś miesiąc może zabić zdrowego człowieka.

- Czy w takim razie znajduje się na liście zakazanych magicznych przedmiotów?

- Tak. I, jeśli ktoś go u ciebie znajdzie, to kupiłaś nieświadomie na Nokturnie.

Jakie to przewidywalne – pomyślała, lecz odpowiedziała grzecznie, w końcu dobry humor u mistrza eliksirów to rzadki gość.

- Oczywiście. – i chcąc sobie zapewnić odrobinę wolnego czasu dodała - A teraz mam prośbę, jako że nie przewidziałam stroju na wieczór, musiałabym się udać na zakupy.

- Mamy mało czasu, naprawdę nic nie masz?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- W takim razie nie traćmy czasu. Ze mną zrobisz to szybciej.

Odpowiedziało, mu tylko westchnięcie.

-.-

Sukienkę kupili w pierwszym sklepie z odpowiednim asortymentem. Severus jak tylko po przekroczeniu progu butiku się dowiedział, że owszem odpowiednie do okazji sukienki, w jej rozmiarze istnieją, to posłał dziewczynie znaczące spojrzenie. Tu.

Hermiona wdzięczna za idealną sylwetkę swojej alter-postaci wybierała spośród pięciu zestawów. Po przymierzeniu odrzuciła dwa z nich. Pozostały trzy sukienki, dwie z nich były bez rękawów, ale miały małe bolerka, trzecia była jednoczęściowa z rękawem trzy czwarte i dość dużym dekoltem. Postanowiła zdać się na męską opinię.

- Wszystkie mogą być.

- Czy któraś podoba ci się najbardziej?

- Weź zieloną i wychodzimy.

No tak, tego mogła się spodziewać. Chyba dokonał odliczanki i padło na trzecią, bo nie przyjrzał im się na pewno. Sama obejrzała krytycznie zieloną sukienkę. Miała fajny, gruby materiał, dekolt może okryć swoim złotym szalem, buty tez ma pasujące. Jeśli ją weźmie, to nie będzie musiała znosić przytyków, że go pyta o zdanie, po czym robi po swojemu.

- Dobrze, zdaję się na twój gust. - i przywołała najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, na jaki było ją stać.

-.-

Hermiona nie przewidziała jednego. Złoty szal miał piaskowo-złoty odcień i po założeniu, całość się źle komponowała.

- Zestaw jak dla matrony. – Skomentował Severus – Masz inny szal?

Odpowiedziało mu przeczenie głową.

- No to zmienię mu kolor.

- Stój! To jest magiczny szal – krzyknęła, po czym oprzytomniała z kim rozmawia i dokończyła spokojniej– Jest pan pewien, że można to robić?

- Jestem prawie pewien, że powstaną cętki. W takim razie…

Skoncentrował się i sukienka zmieniła kolor na kość słoniową. Była jeszcze ładniejsza niż zielona. Hermiona przyglądała się sobie z zadowoleniem i sięgnęła po buty.

- Panie profesorze? Mam jedynie czarne buty, nie będą pasować.

Odpowiedziało jej wkurzone spojrzenie. Ależ ten człowiek ma niski poziom frustracji, pomyślała. A czeka go jeszcze zmiana torebki.

-.-

Na ostatnim dniu konferencji pojawiła się Greta. Uśmiechnięta odszukała dziewczynę przy stanowisku.

- Marianne, tu jesteście. Jeszcze ładniejsza niż zapamiętałam. Fredericku, powinieneś ją dobrze pilnować!

Roześmiali się wszyscy. Greta z zadowoleniem, Severus z myślą, że pilnuje jej bardziej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał, natomiast Hermiona, że tylko dzień i się wyzwoli spod jego kontroli. Tymczasem rozentuzjazmowana Greta kontynuowała.

- Pomyślałam, że zabiorę twoja asystentkę na zabiegi pielęgnacyjne, oferowane przez znany francuski koncern farmaceutyczny.

Hermiona odpowiedziała błyskawicznie.

- Nawet nie wiesz Greto, jak dobrze trafiłaś. Z Frederickiem mamy podział obowiązków, jako że wczoraj głownie ja obsługiwałam stanowisko, to dziś mogę je na pewien czas opuścić.

Severusa zamurowało jedynie na moment.

- Zdaje się moja droga, że miałaś wykorzystać TĄ CHWILĘ na zakup brakującej części garderoby?

Temat podchwyciła nie świadoma słownej przepychanki Greta

- Uwielbiam zakupy. Moja droga, zmiana planów - aż zaczęła mówić wyższym głosem z radości – najpierw uzupełnimy garderobę, potem wrócimy na zabiegi. Pracuje tam dobry znajomy mojego męża, więc nie powinno być problemu z rezerwacją.

-.-

Dwie i pół godziny później dziewczyna rozpływała się z rozkoszy na kozetce. Sprawna masażystka kończyła swoje zadanie, a Hermiona zbierała myśli. Zakupy udały się lepiej niż przewidywała. Greta okazała się dobrym znawcą okolicznych sklepów, dzięki czemu kupiła bardzo ładne i wygodne pantofelki w kolorze zbliżonym do sukienki, natomiast małą, złotą torebkę miała do pożyczenia.

Znajomym Samsona okazała się być David. Ucieszył się na jej widok i zaoferował bogaty pakiet zabiegów. Z rozbawieniem zarejestrowała fakt, że kazał jej przygotować duży zestaw próbek oraz zapisał przy jej nazwisku 'vip'. Po masażu i zabiegach 'przed wielkim wyjściem' czekał ją jeszcze makijaż. I, jeśli dobrze wyliczyła, będzie musiała wziąć taksówkę w obie strony do hotelu, inaczej na oficjalną kolację nie zdąży. Kiedy wyraziła swoje wątpliwości, znów z pomocą przyszła Greta.

- Mąż, jako szef katedry ma gabinet z zapleczem sanitarnym, zaraz do niego zadzwonię, by wraz z Frederickiem przywieźli twoją kreację i pozostałe akcesoria. Sama łazienka jest mała, ale sobie poradzimy. Przecież nie będziesz pędziła do hotelu na złamanie karku.

- Jesteś niezastąpiona. - Hermionę ubawiło w duchu przeświadczenie, że mistrz eliksirów, nie będzie zadowolony z roli chłopca na posyłki.

Tymczasem Greta ciągnęła temat.

- Z moim mężem, jak to bywa z naukowcami, wiecznie zamyślonym i niepozbieranym, musiałam się nauczyć przewidywać, dopasowywać, a czasem wymuszać na nim niektóre działania. Gdyby nie moja przytomność umysłu nie oddałby pracy doktorskiej w terminie, nie bawiłby się w skargi o plagiat, a już z pewnością nie startowałby w konkursach. Ponadto takie prozaiczne sprawy, jak notoryczne wychodzenie z domu w ostatniej chwili, gdybym codziennie nie pilnowała, czy zabrał wszystko, ze swoim roztargnieniem, nigdy nie zostałby szefem katedry.

- Moi rodzice dobrali się na zasadzie podobieństwa, więc znam zupełnie inny schemat, ale widzę jak wspaniale się uzupełniacie.

- Muszę przyznać ci rację. Narzekam, ale nie zmieniłabym męża na nudnego pedanta. Nawet, jeśli to oznacza rozpoczynanie dnia od sprzątania po mężu. Wprost uwielbiam naszych znajomych naukowców, z którymi od kilku lat spędzamy wakacje. - przybrała chytry wyraz twarzy - Marienne, widziałam, że znasz Davida. Chłopak jest strasznie niezdarny, jeśli chodzi o narty, ale jak gotuje, kochana! Tak dobrego królika, jak spod jego ręki, nigdy nie jadłam.

Młoda kobieta roześmiała się.

- Jeśli mówimy o uzupełnianiu się, to moglibyśmy pasować, gdyż ja gotuję słabo.

- W takim razie sporo mógłby cię nauczyć. Mężczyzna, który nie boi się tradycyjnie kobiecych zadań, to skarb. A skoro mowa o Davidzie, to jakby ci nie wyszło z Frederickiem, jest na chwilę obecną singlem. W zeszłym roku rozstał się ze swoją kilkuletnią narzeczoną, jak sam to określił: uczucie się wypaliło. Tak to jest ze związkami na odległość. - Najwyraźniej Greta dobrze się odnajdywała w układniu życia innym ludziom i miała plan ją zeswatać - Ale dość plotkowania, jak ci się pracuje z Frederickiem?

Hermiona postanowiła nie udawać, bo charakter Snape'a był widoczny, pomimo oficjalnego, uprzejmego wizerunku.

- Jest perfekcjonistą, bardzo wymagający, nie będę ukrywała, mam momenty zwątpienia.

- A że tak zapytam, dlaczego będąc farmaceutką zdecydowałaś się na współpracę z firmą zielarską?

- Fascynują mnie stare metody. Dał mi możliwości rozwoju w tym kierunku.

Starsza kobieta chwilę milczała.

- Wybrałaś dobrze. Frederick posiada dużą wiedzę i możesz być dumna, że cię przyjął na swoją asystentkę, ale pamiętaj, masz tylko jedno życie, jeśli cię ta sytuacja przerośnie, to możesz pójść inną drogą. Znam go nie od dziś i widziałam twoje napięcie, założę się, że jego wybuchowość wzbudza u ciebie duży stres. Marianne, on też korzysta na twojej obecności, jesteś niekwestionowaną ozdobą jego stanowiska, do tego inteligentna, kompetentna oraz niewątpliwie budzisz ogromną sympatię. Twoja obecność przysparza mu klientów. Nie dawaj się stłamsić. Ponadto pogadam z nim, by nie zapomniał cię odpowiednio wynagrodzić.

Hermiona wzięła słowa otuchy do serca. I dodała w duchu pozostałe elementy: Nie musi godzić się na bycie marionetką. Przekazuje informacje nie wiedząc, co zawierają. Wydaje pieniądze, które powinna zarobić, na nieprzewidywane wydatki. Oraz jest obiektem rozładowywania frustracji przełożonego. Z drugiej strony naprawdę dużo się uczy. Umiejętności, jakich nabrała podczas nauki magii bezróżdżkowej przydadzą się w innych dziedzinach. Ma dostęp do kilku dziedzin wiedzy, o których wcześniej nie myślała. Przestała się zamykać jedynie na magomedycynę, niestety, doszła do wniosku, że wolałaby studiować runy i dawną magię. Na przykład w Utrechcie. Pieniądze pozostawione przez rodziców powinny starczyć, zawsze może dorabiać w tutejszym szpitalu. Może do czasu, jak skończy studia w Londynie wojna się skończy i będzie mogła to zrealizować?

-.-

Z Severusem zobaczyli się dopiero przy stole. Jak weszły z Gretą, panowie już czekali, stół był dwunastoosobowy, siedzieli przy nim sami bliscy znajomi Samsona. Który głośno zawołał na jej widok:

- Ach, Marianne! Może namówisz Fredericka, byście dołączyli do naszego wyjazdu w Alpy?

- Domyślam się, że obecny tu, mój szef się ostro zapierał? - Hermiona odezwała się równie żartobliwie, patrząc w stronę byłego nauczyciela.

Severus dobrze udawał oburzonego.

- Moja Droga, przecież wiesz, że jestem antytalentem, jeśli chodzi o sporty.

- Jak połowa z tutaj zgromadzonych, Fredericku – dopowiedział Samson – W wyjeździe na narty tak naprawdę nie chodzi o narty…

- Ależ oczywiście, ważniejsza jest moda stokowa. – dodała Greta

Na co zebrani roześmiali się głośno. Samson ocierając łzy z policzków wytłumaczył.

- Mamy zasadę ubierania się na modę z początku dziewiętnastego wieku. Żadnych polarów, plastikowych kurtek. Nosimy grube swetry, kożuchy, wełniane skarpety, czapy z pomponami. Mam na myśli wierzchnio, pod spodem większość z nas nosi te termiczne cudeńka.

- Mów za siebie Samsonie! – Odezwał się Alfred, jeden z profesorów na wydziale farmacji – Otóż ja posiadam, odziedziczony przez dziadka oryginalny tyrolski strój. I zapewniam was, zamierzam nadal nosić pod nim tradycyjne pantalony!

Przy stoliku znów gruchnęło śmiechem. Co za towarzystwo. Hermiona śmiała się co chwilę i w głowie zaczęła układać plan, by jednak namówić towarzysza na zimową wyprawę. W miłej atmosferze minęła kolacja. Przy pierwszym tanecznym utworze nieśmiało, przy kolejnym już lawinowo zaczął napełniać się parkiet. David, który od pojawienia się przy stole nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej postaci, rzucił znaczące spojrzenie, a jego twarz wyrażała podekscytowanie. Z grzeczności wpierw spytała Severusa czy miałby ochotę potańczyć, ten zgodnie z przewidywaniem odmówił. David z nieukrywaną radością podszedł i po chwili znaleźli się na parkiecie.

Laborant ledwie dreptał w miejscu, tańcząc z gracją zawodowego naukowca, który jest przekonany, że wszystkie braki można nadrobić elokwencją. Hermiona, która pobierała lekcje tańca, dopasowała się do partnera, a nawet uznała ten fakt za uroczy. Nie bez znaczenia było, że w podobnym tonie tańczyła prawie połowa sali, natomiast większość z czujących rytm wykonywała dziwaczne, przerysowane figury taneczne, nie krępując się szanownym towarzystwem ani zajmowaną przez siebie pozycją. Przedstawicielek pozanaukowej społeczności było zaledwie kilka, jednocześnie jako partnerki i żony dawno przestały się nieszkodliwymi dziwactwami emocjonować. Można założyć, że bawiono się wśród samych swoich.

Severus prowadził rozmowę z jednym ze starszych profesorów spod oka obserwując asystentkę. Zainterweniował dopiero, gdy pod koniec drugiej piosenki jej partner miał wyraźną ochotę na kolejną. Z typową dla siebie bezpośredniością podszedł, powiedział 'odbijany' i stanowczym gestem przyciągnął asystentkę w swoje ramiona. W Hermionie wzrósł protest, ale nie chcąc budzić sensacji, poddała się tanecznemu rytmowi. Nauczyciel prowadził bardzo dobrze, dzięki czemu sama poczuła się lekko, rozluźniła ucisk dłoni i zanim zdążyła ułożyć w głowie naganę, on odezwał się pierwszy. Prosto do ucha, by nikt postronny nie miał szansy podsłuchać.

- Miałaś mi powiedzieć jakie magiczne właściwości ma twój szal.

- Ach. Właśnie, kupiłam go przypadkiem, poza oficjalnymi stoiskami, ale uznałam za pożyteczny przedmiot. Ma filtrować zanieczyszczenia z powietrza, łącznie z trującymi gazami.

- Pewnie był bardzo drogi.

- Trochę wydałam.

- I mam nadzieję, że poprosiłaś sprzedawcę, by zaprezentował ci, że naprawdę działa?

Hermiona się zaczerwieniła.

- Nie, ale mam zaufanie do sprzedawczyni.

- Rozumiem, że to nie był twój pierwszy zakup i poprzednie przedmioty od tej kobiety się sprawdziły?

- Właściwie to był mój pierwszy zakup.

Teraz to była jego kolej na roześmianie się.

- Radze magiczność szala sprawdzić, zanim zaczniesz na nim polegać. Jeśli się okaże fałszywką, to ma szansę być twoim najdroższym kaprysem, Hermiono! – mówiąc jej imię zniżył ton do niskiego szepty, jakby wydawał tajemnicę, kontynuował w podobnym tonie przybliżając partnerkę maksymalnie do siebie - Kiedy byłem bardzo młody, też mi się zdarzył taki zakup. Wydałem grube, ciężko zarobione galeony, na zachwalaną cudowną różdżkę, która okazała się najzwyklejszym patykiem. Początkowo chciałem ją wrzucić w ogień, ale ostatecznie powiesiłem go za szkłem na ścianie, ku przestrodze.

Tańczyli zatopieni w rozmowie do zmiany muzyki na bardziej nowoczesną, nieznaną im obojgu. Rozgrzani od tańca i bliskości zadecydowali o powrocie do stolika, a tam dziewczyna zauważyła obrażonego Davida. Wtedy doszło do niej, jak musiał odebrać taniec z mistrzem eliksirów. Którego uprzejme zachowanie, nie było skalkulowane ku poprawie jej humoru, lecz miało na celu odpędzenie potencjalnego zainteresowanego jej osobą. To dlatego władczo przejął ją od Davida, przetańczyli na pewno trzy, a może nawet cztery utwory, dość blisko siebie, szepcząc sobie do ucha. Musiało to wyglądać na mocną zażyłość. Ponadto wszyscy na sali zostali uświadomieni, że w przeciwieństwie do jej poprzedniego partnera Severus potrafił dobrze tańczyć. I jeszcze te pełne zainteresowania pytania o magiczny przedmiot, które wymusiły bardzo bliską pozycję. Czuła się z tym okropnie, ten manipulant kolejny raz pokazał jej jak niewiele rozumie oraz jak łatwo daje sobą sterować. Z nerwów zakręciło jej się w głowie, poczuła ściskanie w brzuchu. Przeprosiła wszystkich i udała się do łazienki, by ochłonąć.

Bardzo starała się powstrzymać, jednak krótko po przekroczeniu progu kabiny pociekły jej łzy. Dodatkowo chciało jej się wymiotować, jednak zastosował się do zaleceń rodziców w takiej sytuacji: uchyliła okno, oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Była zmęczona. Ta dołująca bezsilność, poczucie bycia pionkiem w grze, uzależnienia decyzji od polityki wojennej i zaleceń przełożonych. Poczuła, jak się trzęsie na całym ciele. Nawet teraz nie może byłemu nauczycielowi zrobić awantury. Bo to on postępował zgodnie z planem, podczas gdy ona flirtując na boku nie trzymała się zaleceń. Ale jest kobietą i wszystko jej podpowiada, że spotkała odpowiednią osobę dla siebie. David jest człowiekiem, przy którym wyobraża sobie dalsze życie, dzięki niemu mogła by się odciąć od tego przeklętego kręgu śmierci i zagrożeń.

I nagle do niej doszło. Nie hamowała łez, a te popłynęły ciężkimi kroplami. Przestało nią trząść, przykucnęła z rękoma wokół kolan, oparła głową o ścianę. David byłby rozsądnym wyborem, gdyby od początku go nie okłamywała. Nie istnieje Marianne, jest Hermiona. Ona sama zaś nie chciała jego, ale tego, co się z nim wiąże. Spokoju, pewności, bezpieczeństwa, podczas gdy jej życie to chaos. Tęsknota za rodzicami, poczucie ciągłego lęku o siebie i przyjaciół, konieczność współpracy z najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem ze szkoły, nawet studia, które wybrała z myślą o wojnie. Bo zawsze brakuje medyków. Ale ona, rozsądna Hermiona nie jest siłaczką, jak sobie wyobrażała, właściwie to wewnętrznie nie różni się od wrażliwej Luny, którą ostatnio pocieszała.

Dwadzieścia minut później otrzeźwiło ją delikatne stukanie do drzwi. Podeszła do lustra i odruchowo przesunęła ręką po twarzy zmywając ślady płaczu zaklęciem. Zadziałało bez różdżki. Jej pierwsze takie zaklęcie. Hurra! Nareszcie! Uporządkowała również suknię, ślady po kroplach łez znikły. Ta mała rzecz ją nastroiła pozytywnie i z nową energią postanowiła wrócić do stolika, wytrzymać do północy, by dopiero wtedy się wymknąć. Towarzystwo było już lekko wstawione, nie powinni zwrócić uwagi na zmiany w jej makijażu. A ona będzie silna i dobrze odegra swoją rolę.

Tymczasem pod drzwiami znajdował się Severus. Spojrzał na nią uważnie i przemówił.

- Powiedziałem przy stoliku, że coś ci zaszkodziło. Oraz zapowiedziałem, że zabieram cię prosto do hotelu.

Hermiona zebrała wewnętrzną siłę i powiedziała pewnym głosem.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, to był chwilowy kryzys. Możemy wrócić na salę.

- Ale ja muszę iść.

Kolczyki nie zapiekły, więc czarownica potraktowała to wyznanie poważnie. Przytaknęła głową, że rozumie, mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem i teleportował przed hotel. Myśli dziewczyny układały się w jedno: został wezwany, co potwierdził słowami.

- Będę późno, może rano.

Jednym ruchem przywdział pelerynę i głową dał jej do zrozumienia, że powinna iść. Przed drzwiami się obróciła, lecz nie było po nim śladu.

-.-

Hermiona udała się do pokoju z nastawieniem wykorzystania reszty wieczoru na naukę, dzień wcześniej ledwo zerknęła na 'zarys historyczny i wpływy celtyckiej tradycji na rozwój zaklęć i uroków' wręczone przez byłego nauczyciela. Była to jedna z obiecanych do przejrzenia książek, kupionych w magicznym Utrechcie.

Z dzbankiem pełnym herbaty zasiadła do książki. Była fascynująca na swój sposób, pozwalała poznać źródło pochodzenia wielu zaklęć, niestety mało skupiała się na pierwowzorach. Nie byłaby w stanie odtworzyć pierwotnych inkarnacji po tej publikacji. Gdyby jednak posiadała księgę zaklęć celtyckich, ta pozycja byłaby bezcenna. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się, na zdrowy rozum było pewne, że mistrz eliksirów musiał być w posiadaniu czegoś takiego i traktował 'zarys historyczny…' jako rodzaj klucza. Ciekawe czy zabrał tutaj.

Mistrz eliksirów musiał wychodzić w biegu i zostawił pokój niezabezpieczony zaklęciem, z niezamkniętym przejściem z łączącą ich pokoje łazienką. Hermiona z pewną nadzieją przebiegła wzrokiem po pokoju, niestety rzeczy osobiste były pochowane. Bała się dotknąć walizki, mogły być na niej zaklęcia szpiegujące, ostrzegające przed wścibską służbą hotelową. Postanowiła obejrzeć strefę wezgłowia łóżka. Już chciała sprawdzić niską szafkę, ale zmieniła zdanie i zerknęła pod poduszkę. Były tam dwa grube skoroszyty.

Eureka, pomyślała. Otworzyła pierwszy zeszyt.

„ _Tako Ja, Filip Robbert Snape spisuję wiedzę mojej rodzicielki Gail (Madeleine),jej matki Eilidh oraz przekazu ustnego przodków…"_

Na czarownicę spłynęło poczucie ogromnego szczęścia, co prawda nie była, to oryginalna księga, lecz magicznie wykonana kopia. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zawierała bezcenną wiedzę. I wiedziała, że pomimo strasznych konsekwencji w przypadku odkrycia, musi ją skopiować. Cofnęła się do pokoju po czysty zeszyt i kulisty kryształ.


	13. 12 cz1 Smaki wolności

**Rozdział 12 część 1. Smaki wolności. **

Hermiona przez sen poczuła mrowienie na żebrach, na tyle silne, że się obudziła. Nie otworzyła jednak oczu, piekące uszy ją ostrzegły i nakazały czujność. Czuła całym ciałem, że w pokoju znajduje się druga osoba. Musiał być to Severus Snape, tylko czemu ma złe zamiary? Czyżby odkrył, że przeglądała ukryty zeszyt? Prawie niemożliwe, odłożyła go na miejsce idealnie odtwarzając poprzednie położenie. Nie pamiętała, jak zasnęła, musiało to mieć miejsce podczas kopiowania 'zarysu historycznego..'. Wieczór wcześniej po skopiowaniu zeszytów, zrobiła sobie przerwę na kąpiel oraz przekąskę, zanim zabrała się za książkę, już we własnym łóżku.

Po dłuższej chwili posłyszała jak były nauczyciel odchodzi. Prawie niemożliwe, ten człowiek zazwyczaj chodzi jak kot. Musi być w takim razie mocno zmęczony. Po jego odejściu kolczyki się uspokoiły. Ale czynnikiem wysoko niepokojącym było to, że musiał mieć złe zamiary w stosunku do niej. Nie podejrzewała go o ochotę na gwałt, to nie ten typ człowieka, bardziej w jego stylu było wejrzenie w umysł i przeszukanie kompromitujących wspomnień. Pewnie odkrył niezamknięte drzwi do łazienki. Może miał zamiar całkowicie jej wymazać pamięć? Dużo wiedziała na jego temat i była to wiedza potencjalnie niebezpieczna.

Pozwoliła sobie na otwarcie oczu, w pokoju było ciemno. Wolniutko sięgnęła do zegarka, było po szóstej. Bezszelestnie podniosła się na posłaniu i zerknęła pod łóżko. Książka zniknęła. A kopia? Odchyliła kołdrę. Uff znajdowała się pod nią, czyli musiała wiercić się na łóżku podczas snu tak, że oryginał spadł, ale kopię ukryła pościel. Na całe szczęście. Wstałaby już, ale odczuwała silne wyczerpanie, w końcu całą noc miała na szyi wisior. Zdjęła go ostrożnie i ukryła wraz z zeszytem pod prześcieradłem od strony nóg. Musi się jeszcze trochę przespać.

-.-

Otworzyła oczy jak dochodziła dziewiąta. Czyli dość późno. Postanowiła, zanim wstanie, ułożyć sobie plan działań. Najrozsądniej byłoby nie spotkać się z mistrzem eliksirów, wczoraj mógł być zbyt zmęczony, ale dziś pewnie dokona tego, co zamierzał. A, skoro wrócił dopiero rano, to jest szansa, że szybko nie wstanie. Do tego czasu ona może być już daleko.

Miała plan. Musi się spakować, powiadomić recepcję, że jej towarzysz przedłuża pobyt o dobę i uprzedzić, by go nie budzili, bo wrócił nad ranem po całonocnej balandze. Tymczasem ona mu pozostawi kartkę (oraz pożyczoną torebkę) w łazience i uda się na zwiedzanie Amsterdamu. Lot ma dopiero wieczorem, więc porobi zdjęcia i ułoży opowieści uwiarygadniające jej obecność w stolicy Holandii. Na szczęście nie będzie musiała biegać po mieście z bagażami, skoro przełamała się do magii bezróżdżkowej.

Dziewczyna przejrzała swoje ubrania i rozdzieliła na własne oraz alter – postaci. Postanowiła dokonać przemiany w drodze do stolicy, gdyż podróż powinna zająć prawie cały czas, potrzebny na powrót do własnego ciała. Pomimo miłego uczucia, jakie wywoływały komplementy o urodzie Marianne, radowała ją myśl o powrocie do własnego wyglądu. Po wczorajszym załamaniu potrzebowała poczucia siły, jaką dawała jej świadomość bycia Hermioną Granger. Powinna być dumna z własnej osoby, zamiast myśleć o ucieczce do łatwiejszego życia.

Z własnych ubrań wybrała dżinsy oraz sportowe buty. Spodnie wyglądały inaczej na idealnej sylwetce Marianne – sięgały ledwie kostki i wisiały na całej długości, postanowiła się tym nie przejmować, tylko wciągnęła ozdobny szal w szlufki zamiast paska, ale takie nogawki ze sportowymi butami, by nie uszły. Więc buty do przebrania lądują w torebce, podobnie jak czarna kurtka do biegania, którą założy w Amsterdamie, obie rzeczy powiększy w autobusie. Na górę narzuciła zwykłą, czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem oraz prostą, kurtkę o kroju marynarki, Marianne. Przymierzyła całość z czarnymi botkami na obsacie. Nie jest źle, wyszła nieco bardziej swobodna wersja stroju alter-postaci. Włosy zepnie w kok, makijaż ograniczy do pomalowania rzęs. Zawahała się przy okularach, których przez zamieszanie z soczewkami jej wykreowana wersja nie nosiła. Zostawić je do innego zadania, czy dla niepoznaki założyć na lotnisku? Zastanowi się nad tym w drodze, więc w razie czego lądują w torebce, podobnie jak te niebieskie, przeciwsłoneczne. Tak spakowana udała się do łazienki i pół godziny później opuściła hotel.

-.-

Miała szczęście. Najbliższy autobus odjeżdżał o 10.30, co po znalezieniu peronu dało jej jeszcze kwadrans na kupienie kanapki oraz wypicie kawy.

Bus rozpoczynał trasę w Utrechcie, gdzie wsiadła garstka osób. Hermiona zadowolona z tego faktu, usadowiła się na końcu pojazdu, by zaraz po opuszczeniu miasta zdjąć wierzchnie okrycie, rozpuścić włosy oraz ściągnąć obrączkę. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że przemiana postępuje skokowo, więc od razu wymieniła konieczne elementy garderoby i przykryta sportową kurtką pozwoliła sobie po raz pierwszy tego dnia na głęboki oddech.

-.-

Po półtoragodzinnym błądzeniu po centrum miasta i kilkunastu zdjęciach oraz wizycie w punkcie informacji turystycznej, staneła na jednej z ulic najstarszej części Amsterdamu. Skoro miał jeszcze trochę czasu, to chciała przejrzeć krótki przewodnik, najchętniej w jakimś miłym barze serwującym lokalne jadło. Niestety, wypatrzyła jedynie włoską restaurację, z braku alternatyw poszła w jej kierunku, tymczasem zza pleców dobiegł ją szum rozmowy, w jej ojczystym języku.

- Ciociu, gdzie jest ta ulica? - to był wesoły głos dziecka

- Jeszcze trochę Gertrudo. Przejdziemy do końca tą drogą, aż Prinsenstraat zmieni się w Prinsengracht, i po drugiej stronie kanału, na ścianie przybudówki kościoła będzie przejście. - odpowiadająca jej kobieta mówiła po angielsku przeciągając samogłoski.

- I tam dostanę własną sowę? Super.

Panna Granger zmieniła plany, postanowiła śledzić prawdopodobne czarownice, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Dziecko mogło być z Wielkiej Brytanii, natomiast „ciocia" wyglądała na miejscową i, jeśli się nie myli, mogą ją zaprowadzić na magiczną ulicę. W końcu, według słów nauczyciela, taka ulica znajdywała się w każdym, większym mieście.

Świątynia zwana 'kościołem północnym' była z popularnej tutaj, ciemnej cegły i była doskonale widoczna po przekroczeniu ostatniego z kanałów. Dziewczyna śledziła ruchy kobiety. Następnie rozejrzała się po okolicy, miała szczęście, w tym miejscu było kilka, miło wyglądających knajpek. Zanim się tam uda, coś zje i przemyśli, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł oraz w jakiej postaci najlepiej się tam pokazać.

-.-

Hermiona przejrzała się w łazienkowym lustrze. Tak, jest trudno rozpoznawalna, mimo pozostania we własnej skórze. Ponownie przywdziała kurtkę i buty Marianne, zmieniając jedynie kolor kurtki z jasnozielonej na grafitowy, zaś własne sportowe rzeczy włożyła do powiększonej torby bez ich zmniejszania. Pod bluzką schowała wisior z kryształem, całość wizerunku dopełnił złoty szal, ciasno spięte i wygładzone włosy oraz okulary w wyrazistych, czarnych oprawkach. Oraz mocny makijaż. Śmiało mogła powiedzieć, że wygląda na wyższą, starszą i bardziej kobiecą niż w rzeczywistości.

Wyszła z restauracji i powoli udała się w kierunku ściany. Przydałby się jakiś miejscowy czarodziej, pomyślała. Na wypadek, gdyby trzeba coś po holendersku powiedzieć. Podeszła do ściany, dotknęła jej i zdała się na intuicję. Poukładała w głowie obraz przejścia, ku jej zaskoczeniu ono się pojawiło.

Ulica była gwarna i mniej elegancka niż miejsce, skąd przyszła. Narzuciła szal na głowę. Budynki ciągnęły się wysoko po horyzont, jeśli coś ma z góry spaść, to lepsza mierna ochrona, niż żadna. Właściwie, to co by ją interesowało? Może ta miło wyglądająca księgarnia?

Hermiona przeszła wzdłuż półek, o ile zawierały to samo, co na dziale anglojęzycznym to księgarnia była wyposażona jedynie w szkolne podręczniki, po takim wniosku opuściła sklep. Skoro może spędzić tu dwie godziny, to może sobie pozwolić na oddalenie od przejścia.

Odwiedziła kolejno kaletnika (gdzie kupiła małe saszetki identyfikujące właściciela dla obu przyjaciółek), cukiernię i stanęła przed sklepem z antykami. Weszła do środka i skierowała się na dział antykwaryczny. Wyglądał co najmniej interesująco, niestety nie zawierał pozycji w jej ojczystym języku. Chyba że… Tak, były pozycje w gaelickim, którego nie znała, ale podczas pobytu na Grimmauld Place widziała słowniki translacji. Dom był zabezpieczony, ale niestety obserwowany, musiałby pójść tam przygotowana na ucieczkę. No, chyba że kupi własny słownik, nawet mugolski. Ok, a teraz, jak wybrać pozycję, która byłaby interesująca? Przejrzała kilka i nie była w stanie określić treści. Wzięła kolejną z półki. Acha, wisior zareagował, jest silnie magiczna. Obejrzała księgę z każdej strony, wyglądała na starą, odchyliła okładkę. Pisana ręcznie a na pierwszej stronie widniała data Dùn Dèagh, 1850. Duże prawdopodobieństwo, że są to pamiętniki. Przejrzała resztę książek i wybrała jeszcze jedną, również pisaną ręcznie zawierającą opisy ziół i mieszanek zielarskich. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zapłaciła za obie niewielką kwotę, więc rozejrzała się jeszcze po sklepie. Pomógł jej sprzedawca, który spojrzawszy na typ książek, podał jej ulotkę do czarownicy 'Isobelle', posługującej się celtycką magią do wykonywania run na zamówienie.

Sklepik Isobelle był miejscowym odpowiednikiem punktu 'Starej Olgi', więc postanowiła zachowała ostrożność, pomna, ile u poprzedniej wróżki wydała. Sama właścicielka również była na swój sposób podobna, bowiem posiadała to same żywiołowe usposobienie i przenikliwy wzrok.

- Widzę twoje książki i chyba wiem, co cię sprowadza.

Zagadała starsza kobieta z silnym akcentem. Była w trudnym do zdefiniowania wieku, równie dobrze mogła być czterdziesto-, jak i sześćdziesięciolatką.

- Skierował mnie tu pan z antykwariatu, jednak nie jestem zainteresowana wróżbami.

- W takim razie słucham, jaki jest powód twojej obecności?

- Ciekawią mnie korzenie magii. Stare rytuały, runy, zapomniane inkarnacje.

- Domyśliłam się po twoich lekturach – uśmiechnięta kobieta robiła wrażenie przyjaźnie nastawionej, skinęła ręką i Hermiona podała jej trzymane w ręku książki – Czy masz celtyckie pochodzenie, bo wybacz, ale nie wyglądasz.

- Nie sądzę, nie pochodzę z magicznej rodziny.

- W takim razie przywiodła cię ciekawość, dobrze. Musisz wiedzieć, że Artem, właściciel antykwariatu jest moim przyjacielem i przysyła mi osoby zainteresowane tematem. Więc miło cię widzieć. Skoro wybrałaś te pozycje, rozumiem, że znasz gaelicki?

Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

- W takim razie dość zaskakujący wybór. Powiedz mi dziewczyno, dlaczego czuję od ciebie rozdwojoną magię?

Hermiona zawahała się, ale nie czując od postaci wróżki zagrożenia, wyjęła wisior.

- Ach tak. Bardzo ładny przedmiot, ale źle zastosowany staje się niebezpieczny. Znasz ryzyko z nim związane?

- Tak. Otrzymałam go czasowo, by wzmocnić umiejętności operowania magią. – zawahała się na moment - Od nauczyciela.

- Skoro posiadasz nauczyciela, to powinnaś mu zawierzyć, że pogłębia twoją wiedzę w odpowiednim czasie i kolejności.

Hermiona zastanowiła się, czy może obcej kobiecie opowiadać, ale wszystkie czynniki oraz jej intuicja, którą przez kryształ miała powiększoną, wskazywały jej, że tak.

- Nie wiem czy mogę mu w pełni zaufać. Właściwie, to jestem pewna, że wykorzystuje mnie do własnych celów.

Wróżka przyjrzała się jej badawczo. W myśli podsumowała to, co usłyszała: _skoro dziewczyna jest mugolskiego pochodzenia, to może mieć utrudniony dostęp do odpowiednich osób. Robi dobre wrażenie, lecz warto najpierw sprawdzić._

- Może będę mogła ci pomóc. Będzie to, jednak kosztować, bo najpierw wykonam dość męczący rytuał. Jak to określiłaś, wróżbę. Jeśli się decydujesz, usiądź tu proszę i zdejmij wisior.

Dziewczyna wykonała polecenia, zaś Isobella wyszła na zaplecze i wróciła z parującą czarą, do której wrzuciła zioła. Machała dłońmi wokół przedmiotu, recytując inkarnację pod nosem. Trwało to dość długo, Hermiona poczuła jak od zapachu zaczyna jej również się przejaśniać w głowie. Po pewnym czasie usłyszała:

- Masz znakomite predyspozycje do poznania, pomimo braku pochodzenia. Ha! Widzę obok ciebie mężczyznę, prawdopodobnie tego, którego określiłaś mianem nauczyciela. Ciekawa osoba: mroczna, potężna i wykorzystuje cię słonko, dokładnie jak to powiedziałaś. Ha! Muszę cię zmartwić, bo wasze losy są splątane. Mogłabyś zachować w tym układzie pewną niezależność, ale w tym celu musiałabyś się stać silniejsza, być może silniejsza niż to możliwe... Jednak. A Ha! Widzę pewną możliwość - masz innych potężnych przyjaciół, oni podniosą twoją wartość. Jest też niebezpieczeństwo: wspólny wróg nie powinien mieć dostępu do ciebie. Unikaj bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Ogólnie twoja osoba niesie za sobą cenne przymioty. Dobre dla czarodziei i nie tylko.

Isobella uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny i przemówiła dalej.

- No no. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Przede wszystkim, jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, charakteryzuje cię ogromna ciekawość, ale na pierwszym planie stoi u ciebie dobro ludzi oraz pozostałych stworzeń. To bardzo ważne. Jak ci na imię dziewczyno?

- Czy ten fakt mógłby pozostać niewiadomy? Nie chcę kłamać.

- Hmmmm. W takim razie przejdźmy do sedna. Jesteś przyjezdna, czy dobrze zgaduję, że Angielka?

Hermiona skinęła głową. Na co Isobella przeszukała notatnik, z którego, na jedną z luźnych kartek przepisałapisała nazwisko i adres. Na odwrocie zakreśliła runę. Wręczyła jej to łącznie ze srebrnym krążkiem bez napisów.

- Samo posiadanie tego, ułatwi ci spotkanie. Kieruję Cię do jednego z moich nauczycieli, jest dość wiekowy i jak to ludzie w pewnym wieku, trudny. Jeśli zdołasz go do siebie przekonać, to nawet jeśli nie podejmie się nauki sam, wskaże ci kogoś odpowiedniego. Zanim się rozstaniemy, pokaż mi jeszcze raz te książki.


	14. 12 cz2 Długi, długi dzień

**Rozdział 12 część 2. Długi, długi dzień.**

Hermiona spędziła po magicznej stronie ponad trzy godziny, co w efekcie wiązało się z pędzeniem prosto na samolot. Może nawet dobrze, że pojedzie inaczej ubrana, niż widnieje na zdjęciach. Rozejrzała się za taksówką. Znów wyda znacznie więcej niż powinna.

Jako, że kilka dni temu przeszła całe lotnisko, teraz pomknęła do celu niczym błyskawica. Dobiegła do stanowiska odlotów na piętnaście minut przed zamknięciem bramek. Ufff, wygląda na to, że będzie dobrze. Zaraz, czy bagaż zmieści się w podręcznym? Poupychała kurtkę i buty w tobie. Była widocznie za duża, a to złe miejsce na magiczne pomniejszenie, zmartwiła się.

Strażnik spojrzał z dezaprobatą na jej bagaż oraz przyjrzał krytycznie twarzy przy porównywaniu ze zdjęciem. Czarownica zsunęła szal z włosów i uchyliła okulary. Widać miał dobry dzień, bo bez komentarza pozwolił jej przejść. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, a zaraz potem zaklęła w myśli, przecież w torbie znajdywały się nie pomniejszone kosmetyki oraz woda. Poszperała w torbie udając, że czegoś poszukuje, jednocześnie starając się dyskretnie pomniejszyć kosmetyczkę. Jednak bez wisiora szło jej opornie. A ten znajdował się wciąż w kieszeni. Wolnymi ruchami wyjęła wszystkie rzeczy z kieszeni i przełożyła je do torby. Lepiej, by mieli je prześwietlać niż miałaby opróżniać kieszenie przy wszystkich. Z obiema rękoma w torbie kucała w kolejce. Przytrzymując wisior w dłoni pomniejszyła kosmetyki. W przebłysku błyskotliwości wyjęła wodę z torebki i przekazała strażnikowi przy taśmie.

Przy bramce patrzyli na nią podejrzliwie. Musieli zwrócić uwagę, na jej zachowanie. Została dokładnie obszukana a torebka prześwietlona i przeszukana. Nie znaleźli, jednak nic zakazanego, a ona mogła w końcu odetchnąć, bo do samego odlotu było jeszcze trzydzieści minut. Młoda czarownica miała dość przygód jak na jeden dzień. Marzyła o jak najszybszym znalezieniu się we własnym łóżku.

Tymczasem w kolejce oczekujących do otwarcia bramy podszedł do niej przystojny mężczyzna i zapytał o samolot. Kolczyki ostrzegawczo zapiekły. Odpowiedziała grzecznie, że również czeka i zasugerowała spytanie obsługi. Przyciągnęła torbę bliżej siebie. Pewnie jakiś złodziej, pomyślała, i postanowiła mieć go na oku.

Niestety, powrócił do niej, trzymając w ręku angielskojęzyczną gazetę.

- Wcześniej nie widziałem Pani na tej trasie, a kursuję często. Dobre połączenie na powrót z weekendu.

Kolczyki piekły jak oszalałe. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i uciekła wzrokiem. Jeszcze chwila i rozboli ją głowa. Gdy zauważyła, że towarzysz znów zamierza coś powiedzieć ubiegła go.

- Przepraszam, zapomniałam czegoś. - szepnęła i uciekła z kolejki.

- Mogę Pani towarzyszyć, tak się składa, że dobrze znam to lotnisko. Chętnie pomogę! - Krzyknął za nią.

Nie odpowiedziała. Stanęła przy stoisku z kanapkami i intensywnie myślała: Nie może teraz dokonać przemiany. Nawet, jeśli znajdzie łazienkę, to sprawdzają tożsamość na wejściu do samolotu. Co robić? Na pewno, musi siedzieć z dala od niego, bo inaczej oszaleje. Ciekawe, jakie są jego zamiary oraz, czy jest czarodziejem. Ale, ale! Może przecież sprawić, by go nie wpuścili do samolotu lub wyrzucili, zanim wystartują. Jakie były wykluczenia w regulaminie przelotu?

Z energią gryzła kanapkę, jednocześnie układając w głowie plan. Nie dorzuci mu nic usypiającego do picia, bo nie posiada ziół. Jeśli będzie na niego krzyczeć, że ją napastuje, to jest szansa, że wezmą ich razem na przesłuchanie. Mogłaby zgłosić, że widziała u niego broń albo, że jest poszukiwanym zbiegiem, ale ryzyko podobne jak poprzednio. Zaś jeśli będzie chciała go oszołomić, a jest on czarodziejem, to może czar zablokować i sparować. Zaledwie pięć minut do odlotu. Co robić?

Spojrzała w jego kierunku. Akurat obserwował z zainteresowaniem mijającą go stewardesę. Hermiona wpadła na pewien pomysł. Zacisnęła mocno dłoń na krysztale w torbie i wyobraziła sobie jak wymierza stewardesie silnego klapsa w pośladek. Zadziałało. Kobieta podniosła alarm. Mężczyznę otoczyło dwóch pracowników ochrony. Zaciekle się tłumaczył. Dziewczyna postanowiła wzmocnić efekt i wyobraziła sobie, jak zaciska paznokcie na udzie jednego z mężczyzn. Ten krzyknął, a drugi wyciągnął paralizator. Po chwili wynieśli nieprzytomnego mężczyznę a ona była wolna.

-.-

Dzień wcześnie zaczęty, ze źle przespaną nocą nie powinien być taki długi, pomyślała. Bo być może obecność tego człowieka nie była przypadkowa. Teraz to już głowa bolała ją na poważnie. Nie wskoczy szybko pod kołderkę. Najchętniej zbagatelizowałaby zagrożenie. Ale musi założyć, że jest celem ataku i jej przeciwnicy czekają na londyńskim lotnisku. W takim razie ma dwa pewniki: nie dać się złapać i nie wracać do mieszkania. Ch….ra. Pozostaje awaryjny świstoklik do Nory, ukryty gdzieś w jej pomniejszonych rzeczach albo kolejna przemiana, na którą nie ma ochoty. I musi podjąć decyzję przed wylądowaniem.

-.-

Dźwięki docierające przez materiał rękawa pasażerskiego umocnił jej lęki. Na zewnątrz, maskowana burzą, toczy się walka. Przeszywające zaklęcia tonące w szumie deszczu, dla niewprawionego ucha pozostają niewyczuwalne. Przyśpieszyła kroku, musi znaleźć się w pierwszej grupie wychodzących.

Hermiona ledwie dokończyła odprawy, to dopadła łazienki i nie bawiąc się w konspirację rzuciła czary wyszukujące. Było pusto. Wpadła do środkowej kabiny i z maszynową szybkością dokonała planu: wsunęła na dłoń obrączkę, zmieniając się w córkę sąsiadki jej rodziców oraz założyła wisior, dzięki któremu zmieniła kolor sportowej kurtki oraz butów na wściekły róż. Ledwo zmieściła portfel do rozciągniętych do granic spodni, pozostałe rzeczy pomniejszyła i wsunęła w drugą kieszeń. Pozostało jedynie podwinąć nogawki i jak najszybciej opuścić łazienkę. Im później wyjdzie, tym dokładniej będą się przyglądać. Tylko krótki rzut okiem na lustro, obejrzała się z każdej strony, wyglądała identycznie jak Maisie, łącznie z tęczówkami. Byleby nie pękły na niej spodnie w miejscu publicznym.

Opuściła sanitariat, cała przemiana zajęła nie więcej niż kilka minut, pozostało się wtopić w tłum i jak najszybciej opuścić lotnisko. Ch…ra, kolejny raz zaklęła, dla niepoznaki powinna mieć bagaż. Ludzie bez nich już wyszli. Ukraść czyjąś walizkę na czas przejścia? Chyba sumienie jej nie pozwoli na to. Może poszukać przejścia dla pracowników? Na stewardesę nie wygląda, ale może udać personel pomocniczy. Czarownica rozejrzała się za wskazówkami. Jednak zobaczyła na wolnym pasie samotnie stojącą białą walizkę i sumienie przestało odgrywać rolę.

Przy pasie oczekujących na przyjezdnych kłębił się tłum. Lekko ją to stremowało, dla uspokojenia poprawiła na walizce taśmę z numerem lotu Wiedeń-Schwechat – Londyn-Heathrow i poczłapała w kierunku wyjścia. W tempie średnio-powolnym, pozwalała mijać się śpieszącym, o ile się zorientowała w zbliżonym czasie przyleciały cztery samoloty. Przekroczyła linię skłębionych ludzi. Tymczasem megafon nadawał komunikat:

- Pasażerowie o nazwiskach: Amelia Adams, Huppert Freight-Walles, Hermiona Granger….. podróżujący lotem ….

Była to oczywista pułapka. I kolejne potwierdzenie, że jest poszukiwana. Miała nadzieję, że nie wykonała ruchu, który, by ją zdradził. Skierowała się pewnie w kierunku gotowych kanapek, nerwy wzmagały jej apetyt. W połowie drogi poczuła na żebrach ciepło. Ch…ra, kolejny raz przeklęła w myśli. Jest tu były nauczyciel, więc sytuacja musi być poważna. Co się wydarzyło, podczas jej nieobecności? Ale jeszcze jest szansa, że odnalazł ją, by przekazać przyszłe instrukcje. Rozsądniej byłoby chwilę tu poczekać. Rozejrzała się po kanapkach i czekała na jego ewentualną reakcję. Jednocześnie nie rozważała nawet myśli, że Severus mógłby ją zdradzić, przecież od jej bezpieczeństwa zależało również jego. Pomimo tego, odrobinę była stremowana, gdy mrowienie na żebrach się wzmogło. To najwyraźniej on stanął zaraz obok niej, bezceremonialnie się przepchnął i poprosił o trzy kanapki z kotletem. Otarł się przy tym. Poczuła jak wsunął jej coś do kieszeni. Czyżby przedmiot naprowadzający? Bez paranoi dziewczyno, zaraz się zganiła, pewnie to coś dla Percego. Albo kilka ostrych słów, o jej porannej ucieczce. Aż dziw, że w ciągu kilku godzin tak wiele się wydarzyło. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Przypominienie akcji z nachalnym człowiekiem na amsterdamskim lotnisku podniosło ją to na duchu, wybrała również kanapkę z kotletem i pozostawiając walizkę na przechowanie wymaszerowała z hali.

Najbliższe połączenie do ścisłego centrum Londynu miała za dwie minuty. Tam podejmie decyzję, co dalej. Czekała z ponurymi myślami przysłuchując się odgłosom walki.

-.-

Mało, kto był świadomy, że Weasleyowie przyswoili sobie niemagiczny wynalazek, jakim są telefony stacjonarne. A przynajmniej Nora oraz dom Percego i mieszkanie Charliego, posiadały stałe podłączenie do sieci telekomunikacyjnej. Artur założył u siebie podczas fascynacji infoliniami, natomiast jego synowie zaakceptowali ten wynalazek z powodów praktycznych. Dziewczyna w pierwszym odruchu wystukała numer 'Nory', niestety nikt nie odbierał, a sekretarka okazała się być zapchana. U Percego i Penny sytuacja się powtórzyła, ale tu na szczęście udało się jej nagrać wiadomość „Edwina, Edwina. Odezwę się z rana".

Czarownica nie chciała zastanawiać się co dalej na ulicy, więc skierowała kroki do pobliskiego marketu, zawiesić się nad jakąś paczką makaronu. Teoretycznie mogłaby udawać córkę sąsiadów dalej. Sąsiadka była stara i przygłucha. Jak się wślizgnąć do domu, to nawet nie zauważy, a tymczasem ona przenocuje w bezpiecznym miejscu. Ale czy na pewno bezpiecznym? Skoro dom jej rodziców jest zaraz obok. Do żadnych znanych miejsc nie powinna się zbliżać, jest zbyt zmęczona na ewentualną walkę, ten wisior wysysa z niej energię. Nie ma innej alternatywy, jak mieć nadzieję, że do jutra świat nie zginie.

Hermiona zdecydowała rozejrzeć się za noclegiem, w końcu w centrum hosteli nie brakowało. Dla niepoznaki przed opuszczeniem marketu, odwiedziła tamtejszą toaletę i pozbyła się rzucających w oczy róży. I jeśli nie chce zemdleć, to muszą być ostatnie czary na dziś. Ponadto jej mózg osiągnął stan paranoidalnego zwichrowania na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Czas zakończyć ten dzień.

Na wejściu do pierwszego napotkanego hotelu zlustrowała ją starsza kobieta z loczkami na głowie i ustami pociągniętymi czerwoną szminką.

- Pani rezerwowała? Będzie para?

Dziewczyna po akcencie poznała, że to emigrantka.

- Potrzebuje noclegu. – zawahała się – Czy są pojedyncze pokoje?

Recepcjonistka przecząco pokiwała głową. A czarownica domyśliła się, jaka klientela przeważa w tym miejscu. I nie stanowiło to dla niej problemu. Postarał się mówić powoli.

- Ja nie mogę się dostać do domu. – i dopowiedziała resztę wymyślonej historyjki prostymi słowami – Właśnie wróciłam z weekendu, zgubiłam klucz, … a nikogo nie ma… Dziś jest za późno, … ale jutro dostanę zapasowe klucze. Czy mogę w miarę cichy pokój? … Jestem bardzo zmęczona.

Kobieta zlustrowała jej postać z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, raczej nie wierząc w opowieść. A Hermionie było wszystko jedno. Nawet, jeśli to miejsce romantycznych schadzek, to jej kategoriach mugolski hotel klasyfikował się jako względnie bezpieczny, a niczego lepszego nie chce jej się szukać. Tymczasem pracownica wskazała jej cennik podkreślając odpowiednie miejsce palcem. Widać zwyczajem była zapłata z góry, co uczyniła.

Pokój był na samej górze, nieduży ale z podwójnym łóżkiem i mini-łazienką. Uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie recepcjonistce i starannie zamknęła drzwi. Poprawiła czarem. Sprawdziła okna i starannie zaciągnęła zasłonki. A teraz szybki prysznic , zawahała się. Nie, najpierw obowiązki. Wyjęła i powiększyła przesyłkę od Severusa. Były to dwie grube koperty. Obie nieopisane, jedna niezaklejona dość wyraźnie zawierała pieniądze. Czarownica zajrzała do środka, była tam umówiona kwota powiększona o pięćdziesiąt procent. Robota Grety – pomyślała - Pozytywnie, bo gdyby bez podwojenia odliczył jej za suknię, to dołożyłaby do tego wyjazdu. Jak widać, stać go na hojność. Co do drugiej koperty, to przewidywała, że przeznaczona była dla Percego, pomimo braku jego imienia. Była zaklejona oraz mogła się założyć, zabezpieczona czarem.

Z dużą niepewnością pozwoliła sobie na zdjęcie obrączki, i ostatnim wysiłkiem, swoje rzeczy, po ich przejrzeniu, ponownie zmniejszyła i schowała wszystko do torebki. A ta leżała pod prześcieradłem. Różdżka trafiła pod poduszę.

-.-

Dziewczyna obudziła się przed siódmą, co dało prawie osiem godzin snu. Uniosła się na łóżku. Chyba nawyk zaczynania dnia od planowania mi wejdzie w krew, pomyślała. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu, jakby na potwierdzenie. Zastanawiała się, gdzie najbezpieczniej będzie się udać. Na dobrą sprawę zaczynała zajęcia o dziesiątej trzydzieści. A najbliżej miejsca, gdzie się obecnie znajdowała mieszkała Andromeda z Tedem, skąd mogłaby się teleportować dalej.


	15. 13 Wyjaśnienia

**Rozdział 13. Wyjaśnienia. **

Hermiona od pół godziny wsłuchiwała się w opowieść pani Weasley oraz wcinającego się w nią Rona. A gdzieś w innej części miasta kończyła się trzecia godzina jej zajęć. Na które definitywnie przestaje chodzić. Pytanie, czy będzie mogła wychodzić gdziekolwiek?

Śmierciożercy cały weekend osłabiali zakon Feniksa. W piątek podczas nieudanej akcji pojmali Ginevrę Weasley i po tym wydarzeniu z ogromną siłą jednocześnie zaatakowali, wszystkie znane najmłodszej Weasleyównie miejsca. Mieszkanie Hermiony i chłopaków jest zdewastowane, podobnie kilka innych kwater. Stare, obłożone magią domy oparły się atakom, w tym Nora, posiadłość Andromedy czy dom Percego i Penny, oddziedziczony przez dziadków tej ostatniej. Grimmauld Place pominięto. Za to wyjątkowo zapalczywie atakowali posiadłość Lovegoodów, podczas, którego zginął ojciec ich przyjaciółki. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, Luna spędzała ten czas w Norze.

Było jasne, że wszystkie informacje uzyskali od Ginny, w jej rodzinnym domu zapanowało ogólne przygnębienie. Jednocześnie nikt z domowników nie wyobrażał sobie poddania walki. Najstarsi synowie oraz Artur opracowali plan uszczelnienia zabezpieczeń oraz nowej organizacji zakonu.

Hermiona spytała Ronalda, a ten potwierdził, że jego siostra posiadała informacje o jej przylocie, zakon zorganizował dla niej eskortę. Ale jak przybyli, to na niebie nad lotniskiem oraz w środku roiło się od śmierciożerców. Zakonowi udało się przedostać dopiero godzinę po przylocie samolotu i gdyby nie wydostała się sama, to musieliby ją odbijać od wrogów.

Dziewczyna nałożyła to ,co usłyszała na nieobecność mistrza eliksirów. Był prawie pewny jego sobotni udział w akcji, z której wrócił nad ranem koszmarnie wyczerpany. Miała nadzieję, że w niedzielę pozwolono mu się w wyspać. Samo przemieszczanie się na taką odległość musiało być męczące.

-.-

Przez najbliższe kilka dni poza bezpieczne miejsca wychodzili tylko ci, co musieli. Hermiona zaszywała się w kącie, spędzając wolny czas na nauce. Przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji przekazała Percemu kopertę, ale nie mieli szansy porozmawiać. Dla podtrzymania kondycji codziennie rano truchtała kilka okrążeń wokół Nory. Samoobrony nie było jej szkoda, bo właściwy kurs przyśpieszony już przeszła i od jakiegoś czasu miała lekcje indywidualne. Czyli coś, na co może liczyć również tu. Szczególnie mocno się w ćwiczenia angażował Ron.

W piątek zeszła do piwnicy przerobionej na salę ćwiczeń i zastała tam przyjaciela bezmyślnie rzucającego ostrzami.

- Ron? Chcesz przełożyć spotkanie?

- Cześć. – pokręcił głową - Chcę porozmawiać. Mam wino.

Hermiona podeszła do niego z boku i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Widzę, że coś się stało.

Przestał rzucać i pochylił głowę z dłońmi na twarzy.

- Przez dwa lata byłem informatorem Voldemorta - westchnął – i to przeze mnie, moja dziewczyna zginęła.

Czarownica nie odezwała się tylko wyjęła resztę ostrzy z jego ręki i powoli starała się go przytulić. Ron się lekko odsunął i mówił dalej.

- Podejrzewałem, że z Lavender coś dręczy. Byłem zbyt pochłonięty własnymi sprawami, by zwrócić uwagę na jej problemy. A jak zacząłem podejrzewać to zrobiłem źle.

- Ron?

- Lav była pod imperiusem, szpiegowała mnie….

Dziewczyna głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Przyjaciel spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Dwa lata tego nie zauważyłem. A mam być aurorem!

- Ufałeś jej – powiedziała cicho

- I jak zacząłem podejrzewać właśnie ją, to zamiast pomóc, specjalnie przekazałem błędne informacje.

- oooo – Hermiona jęknęła

- A oni ją zabili. Nawet nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że mogła być pod imperiusem. Widziałem tylko dwie alternatywy: albo ja się mylę, albo ona zdradziła. A Lav była ofiarą!

- Gdzie to miało miejsce? Wiesz, dla kogo szpiegowała?

- W Hogwarcie, rozmawiał z nią dyrektor, Amycus Carrow. To wszystko jego sprawka, karał ją za naszą zasadzkę. Po jednej z klątw jej ciało wpadło w konwulsje i spadając ze schodów złamała kark. Dwa dni przesłuchiwali irytka, który był świadkiem.

Ron usiadł przy ścianie i zaczął płakać. Jego przyjaciółka objęła go. Siedzieli w milczeniu, wino poszło w zapomnienie.

-.-

Minął ponad tydzień od jej zamieszkania w Norze. Uprawiała poranny jogging, do którego czasem ktoś dołączał, tym razem był to Charlie, który od weekendowej akcji również mieszkał w Norze. Biegali chwilę bez słowa.

- Spadła ci kondycja, skoro po jednym okrążeniu dyszysz.

- Miałem ciężką noc.

- Rozumiem. Pojawiły się jakieś informacje o Ginny?

- Nie więcej niż ostatnio.

Hermiona z przyzwyczajenia nosiła dalej kolczyki-fałszoskopy i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że sygnalizują oszustwo. Kilka razy się to zdarzyło, w dość zabawnych sytuacjach, ale tym razem sprawa była poważna. Czyżby ją znaleziono?

- Charlie, co ty wiesz?

- Ależ nic, zaręczam ci.

Dziewczyna była skołowana, kolczyki przeczyły jego słowom, dlaczego kłamał?

- Mi na dziś starczy, wracam do Nory.

- Poczekaj Hermiono, coś ci pokażę.

Obróciła się, udając zaciekawienie. Coś tu było nie tak, nie pokazując po sobie zaniepokojenia, kręciła stopą znaki nad ziemią, w myśli wypowiadając inkarnację. Uczyła się jej zaledwie wieczór wcześniej, więc nie musiała wysilać pamięci.

- Charlie, jak się ma Wilma?

- Kto? …. Wybacz, nie dosłyszałem.

- Wilma, twoja szkolna dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna był lekko dostrzegalnie skołowany.

- Nie widziałem jej wieki. Zabawne, że o to pytasz…

Ale Hermiona nie słuchała dalszego ciągu. Wykonałą ruch wstecz. Chciała błyskawicznie odskoczyć, lecz on był szybszy. Chwycił ją za rękaw kurtki. Dziewczyna uchyliła się pozostawiając wierzchnie ubranie w jego dłoniach i jednocześnie dobywając różdżki. Chwilę zaskoczenia mężczyzny, wywołanej niemożnością oderwania stóp od ziemi, wykorzystała do rozbrojenia go. Następnie wysłała w powietrze 'SOS'.

- Co ty robisz?

- Zaraz się dowiesz.

- Przestań się wygłupiać - warknął

Ale nic nie zdziałał, wymachując rękoma nie mógł jej dosięgnąć, dodatkowo rzuciła na niego czar pętający.

Kilka minut później z powietrza wyłonili się patrol aurorski. Był to Harry wraz z Moodym. Trochę niedobrze, pomyślała Hermiona.

- Co się dzieje?

- Biegałam jak co dzień i on do mnie dołączył, ale to nie jest Charlie.

Odpowiedzieli jeden przez drugiego

- W takim razie kto?

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Nie wiem, kto to. Jestem tego pewna.

Moody się zamyślił i przyjrzał dwójce. Obejrzał miejsce i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy skierował słowa do niej:

- Musimy cię przesłuchać. Zabieramy was oboje do kwatery.

- Czy naprawdę musimy? Ona tu jest bezpieczna. – odezwał się jej przyjaciel

- Właśnie widzisz jak bardzo. Zabieramy ich.

Moody uśmiechnął się półgebkiem, a Harry nieprzekonany, skinął głową przełożonemu. Hermiona wiedziała, że musi się wymigać od przesłuchania.

- Poczekajcie. Czy naprawdę, nie możemy porozmawiać tutaj?

Moody bez ostrzeżenia rzucił na nią zaklęcie wiążące.

- Co Pan robi? - gorączkował się Harry

- Musimy poczekać aż eliksir wielosokowy przestanie działać, wtedy się dowiemy, z kim mamy do czynienia.

- Hermionę chyba możemy rozpoznać bez tego?

- Popieram Harrego, jestem gotowa udzielić informacji nawet zaraz.

- Zabieramy Cię. Nawet, jeśli sprawdzimy twoja osobę to jeszcze musisz się wytłumaczyć z pewnych umiejętności.

- Pewne informacje nie powinny dotrzeć do ogólnej wiadomości.

- Hermiono, czy możesz wyjaśnić, o czym mówisz?

Odezwał się jej przyjaciel zatroskanym głosem. A ona przypomniała sobie, jak Stara Olga powiedziała jej o zachowaniu standardów moralnych oraz tworzeniu mostu porozumienia. Rzuciła wszystko na jedną kartę.

- Dopiero dzięki współpracy z Percym odkryłam, czym chciałabym się zajmować w dorosłym życiu. Nie jest to magomedycyna, lecz zgłębianie magii… Łącznie z pradawną, którą chciałabym studiować jak tylko ukończę obecne.

Stary auror szybko zareagował.

- Praktykę już zaczęłaś, jak widzę.

- Co ma Pan na myśli? – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać kłębiących się w nim emocji - Hermiona praktykuje zakazaną magię?

- Oto, mój asystencie dobrze rzucony czar przywiązania. – po czym skierował się w stronę dziewczyny – A ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że 'pradawna magia' stanowi część czarnej magii?

- Najwyższy czas skończyć z taką klasyfikacją!

Alsator Moody roześmial się w nieprzyjemny sposób. Rzucił dziewczynie jedno ze swoich groźniejszych spojrzeń.

- Będziemy mieli okazję o tym porozmawiać w najbliższym czasie. A teraz ja zwolnię twoje więzy, o ile przyrzekniesz nie opuszczać domu państwa Weasley do odwołania.

- Już dwa tygodnie spędziłam bezczynnie.

- Postaramy się omówić twoją kwestię do końca przyszłego tygodnia. No, chyba że chcesz iść teraz z nami?

- Zostanę tutaj. - nie miała innej alternatywy

- Zanim odejdziesz, zwolnij naszego więźnia.

Hermiona uczyniła to i obróciła się w stronę Harrego, którego wzrok czuła na sobie podczas tej czynności, lecz on patrzył z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy na swoje zaciśnięte na różdżce palce. Więc skierowała słowa bardziej w kierunku Moodiego.

- Będę czekać.


	16. 14 Nerwy i przemyślenia

**Rozdział 14. Nerwy i przemyślenia. **

Od zaginięcia Ginny upłynęły dwa tygodnie. Rodzina była przekonana, że jest zbyt cenna, nawet po przekazaniu wszystkich informacji, by ją zabić. Jednak każda udana akcja zakonu, mogła sprawić, że jedyna córka będzie cierpieć. Molly Weasley chudła w oczach i wiele razy dziennie ocierała łzy z oczu. Ponadto zaniedbywała domowe obowiązki, które przejmowały obecne w Norze młode kobiety.

Każdy miał własny powód do zmartwienia. Bill tęsknił, bo Fleur wyjechała do Francji z dziećmi. Penelopa była rozdarta pomiędzy współczuciem dla rodziny męża a zadowoleniem, że akurat on nie brał czynnego udziału w walkach. Luna po śmierci ojca stała się pełną sierotą, straciła najważniejszy punkt opracia. Starał się to jej nieudolnie wynagrodzić Harry. Podjęli decyzję, że pomimo żałoby dziewczyny zaręczą się i po szybkim ślubie ukryją ją u rodziny. Stanowiła najbardziej oczywisty cel śmierciożerców, którzy chcieli osłabić ducha i morale zakonu.

Tymczasem Hermiona nie mogła podzielić się w sprawie swoich obaw z nikim. Jej osobiste cierpienie było mniejsze. Dręczyły ją obawy w stosunku do swojej przyszłości. Jeśli wyjedzie również Luna, jedynie ona pozostanie do wysłuchiwania żali Pani Weasley. Sprowadzona do roli kucharki i sprzątaczki, bo na studiach miała się pojawiać jedynie na zaliczeniach. Do tego były najlepszy przyjaciel – Harry unikał jej. Zaś Ron odreagowywał stres poprzez pracę. W efekcie gdzieś podskórnie tęskniła za chwilami spędzonymi z mistrzem eliksirów. Przy nim trudne sprawy okazywały się rozwiązywalne. Dlaczego go teraz idealizuje, podczas gdy jak byli razem odliczała czas do zakończenia weekendu? Czyżby kolejne fatalne zauroczenie? Jęknęła w duszy. Jak zawsze, zadurza się w najbardziej beznadziejnych przypadkach.

W takim nastoju zastał ją Percy. Wciąż poruszał się na wózku.

- Czy mogę?

- Oczywiście. Nie mogłam się doczekać naszej rozmowy.

- Sprawa jest poważna. Moody chce sprawdzić twoje umiejętności, i wtedy zadecyduje, jakim programem cię objąć. Prawdopodobnie nadal pozostaniesz moją podopieczną, ale będziesz również podlegała kontrolom z jego strony. Twoje postępy będą nadzorowane.

Dziewczyna miała niepewny wyraz twarzy

- Kiedy odbędzie się sprawdzian?

- Jutro wieczorem.

Skinęła głową, po czym uniosła ją, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Rozmawiałam z Ronem. Informacje Starej Olgi się potwierdziły. Pamiętasz, co mówiła o Ginny?

- Tak. I martwi mnie to. Boję się, z kim mogłaby się związać, w sytuacji przebywania wśród śmierciożerców.

- Percy… to nawet, by pasowało do przepowiedni.

- Ale nie poinformuję o tym mojej rodziny.

Po raz kolejny skinęła głową. W trudnych kwestiach był małomówny.

- Jeszcze jedno. Czy masz jakieś wieści od naszego przyjaciela?

- Tak. Porozmawiamy o tym po twoim teście.

-.-

Na miejsce spotkania przeaportował ja Harry. Zgodnie z zaleceniem Percego nie zabrała magicznych artefaktów. Znajdowali się w sali treningowej, stało przed nią trzech groźnie wyglądających mężczyzn, dodatkowo po lewej stronie znajdował się jej przyjaciel. Była pewna, że szyba na jednej ze ścian była lustrem weneckim i ukrywała jeszcze kilka osób. Osobnik po lewej stronie rzucił na nią czar rejestrujący magiczne wspomaganie. Skinął głową na znak, że jest czysta. W środku stał Moody, który przewodził grupie, natomiast trzeci patrzył na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem. Odezwał się wyraźnie przewodniczący, Moody.

- Zebraliśmy się tu, by sprawdzić twoje predyspozycje do zakazanej magii. Musimy mieć pewność, że poznając ją nie zwrócisz się przeciwko nam. Harry, proszę opuść salę. – ostatnie zdanie skierował bez odwracania wzroku od dziewczyny, a gdy jej przyjaciel wykonał polenienie, kontynuował – nasza trójka miała okazję poznania wiedzy, która cię pociąga. I wszyscy musieliśmy przerwać tej nauki w momencie, gdy magia przejęła kontrolę nad naszym życiem. Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, zanim podejmiesz się nauki. Rozpoczęcie praktyki przez uzyskaniem pozwolenia, jest niestety powszechne. Ty jednak potrafiłaś się do tego przyznać. Powiedz, co sprawiło, że to uczyniłaś?

Hermiona uznała, że jej jedyna szansa polega na szczerości.

- Byłam u wróżki na Nokturnie. Powiedziała, że jestem na drodze przeznaczenia, ale powinnam zachować kręgosłup moralny. To mnie natchnęło do wyznania prawdy.

- Ciekawe i dość zaskakujące – odezwał się stojący po prawej stronie. – Co czułaś, jak wyjawiałaś prawdę?

- Żadnych silnych emocji. Czuję, że podążam dobrą drogą. Jest to dziedzina, która mnie bardzo interesuje.

- Hermiono, kiedy zdałaś sobie sprawę, że to jak to nazwałaś 'twoja droga' ? – tym razem odezwał się Moody

- Jakieś miesiąc temu.

- A praktykę zaczęłaś?

- Trochę mniej niż miesiąc.

- Cieszy nas, ze jest to sprawa świeża. – Grono wyraźnie odetchnęło – Fakt prawdopodobnego nie posiadania przez ciebie czarnomagicznych korzeni również przemawia na twoją obronę. Zaraz to potwierdzimy. Frank, czy mógłbyś?

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej z nożykiem i pergaminem. Naciął skórę na palcu tak, by kropla krwi spłynęła na pergamin. Mężczyźni patrzyli z wyczekiwaniem na papier a ona ssała kciuk. Na pergaminie zaczęło pojawiać się jej drzewo genealogiczne. Była mocno zaskoczona kolejnym artefaktem, którego istnienia nawet nie podejrzewała.

Moody wyszeptał zaklęcie. Jej dziadek ze strony matki rozbłysnął i napis zmienił się z Hieronim Sterlick na Slavoj Totos. Po czym stuknął różdżką w pergamin mrucząc coś. Ukazały się kolejne dwa pokolenia. Ponownie wyszeptał pierwsze zaklęcie, podświetlony był jej dziadek i linia jego matki.

- Zazwyczaj czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia posiadają magicznych przodków. U ciebie się pojawił się taki dwa pokolenia wstecz, musimy sprawdzić informacje na temat jego rodziny.

Spojrzał na pozostałych mężczyzn. Stojący po prawej stronie odezwał się.

- Czy jest jakaś osoba, która miała wpływ na twoje zainteresowanie ta dziedziną?

- Tak. Przede wszystkim Percy Weasley, który poprosił mnie o wyszukanie pewnych informacji, przy okazji zbierania których usłyszałam ciekawą historię o celtyckim przodku. Korzenie magii to wielokulturowość, o której teraz się zapomina.

- Czy mamy rozumieć, że stara magia interesuje cię bardziej w ujęciu historycznym niż praktycznym?

- To nie jest tak do końca. Na pewno ciekawi mnie bardzo poznanie źródła magii. Uważam, że praktyka jest nieodłączną częścią poznania.

- Ciekawość nie jednego zaprowadziła na manowce. Czy ty, Albercie masz jeszcze pytanie?

- Chciałbym przepytać cię z książek, z działu zakazanych, które przeczytałaś.

Poukładała sobie w myśli pozycje. Pomijając ręcznie pisane pamiętniki.


	17. 15 Przedświąteczne bonusy

**Rozdział 15. Przedświąteczne bonusy.**

[ostrzeżenia: rating - delikatne "M"]

-.-

Hermiona wyszła z sali po ostatnich przedświątecznych zaliczeniach. Dość zadowolona, przy ostatnich wydarzeniach znaczenie jej zaliczeń zmalało. Opinię prymuski miała wyrobioną, nauczyciele zdawali sobie sprawę z jej zaangażowania w walkę, więc w razie błędów powinni przymknąć oko.

Poprawiła kołnierz płaszczyka, nałożyła rękawiczki i uruchomiła świstoklik. Przeniósł ją na zaplecze Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów w magicznym Londynie. Przeszła do pełnej klientów sali sprzedaży i rozdała po całusie Fredowi i Georgowi.

- Będę za godzinę. – szepnęła drugiemu na ucho.

George skinął głową.

- Gdyby coś się działo, wiesz co robić.

- Dzięki. Będę uważać.

Wyszła na zewnątrz. Plan zakupów ułożyła dzień wcześniej, więc obejście kilku sklepów zajęło jej mniej niż zakładała. Postanowiła załatwić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Szybkim krokiem przemknęła pomiędzy kupującymi. Aż dotarła na skraj ulicy Nokturn, w pobliże „Alladynki". Sytuacja potoczyła się błyskawicznie. Najpierw poczuła mocny promień bólu na żebrach, chwile później mocne ręce stanowczo wciągnęły ją w mrok. Mężczyzna szepnął jej do ucha głębokim głosem.

- Nie bój się. I nie wyrywaj.

- Nie boje. Co Pan robi?

- Kiedy możemy porozmawiać?

- Nie uda się. Jako potencjalny cel ataków jestem pod ciągłym nadzorem.

Westchnął.

- Zauważyłem. – wsunął jej coś do kieszeni – To dla ciebie. Świstoklik do bezpiecznego miejsca. W Norze nie zadziała. Będziesz spędzała jakąś noc poza nią?

- Prawdopodobnie kilka najbliższych.

- Dobrze. Czy możemy się umówić, że dziś nie, ale w ciągu jednej z trzech kolejnych nocy, go użyjesz? Powiedzmy pół godziny po północy?

- Tak. Mam powiedzieć o tym wspólnemu przyjacielowi?

- Możesz. Twój wybór. Uważaj na siebie.

- Pan rówież.

I już go nie było. Pokręciła głową, musi ją obserwować, bo wciąż czuła mrowienie. Zbeształa się za ociąganie i weszła do sklepu. Jakieś drobiazgi dla chłopaków. Opuściła miejsce w biegu, bogatsza w kulę z ciekłego metalu (robiła się ciekła pod wpływem ciepła dłoni, po wypuszczeniu wracała do pierwotnej postaci) dla Harrego oraz ostrza na szybkie stwory (dobrze wyważone, lecz cieńsze i lżejsze od tradycyjnych) dla Rona. Ponadto odebrała książki zamówione przez Percego (Precedensowe procesy o używanie czarnej magii, Umowy małżeńskie, przynależności i przyrzeczenia. Tom.3).

Wychodząc ze sklepu znów czuła obecność byłego nauczyciela. Skoro tak, to zajrzy jeszcze do wróżki, pomyślała. Niestety, na drzwiach był przybita informacja o urlopie do połowy stycznia, w rogu której znajdował się magiczny rysunek jeżdżącej na nartach kobiety. Uśmiechnęła się. O tym też musi z nim porozmawiać.

-.-

Penelopa odłożyła łyżeczkę.

- Jestem zadowolona z naszego prezentu dla teściowej. Wiem, że w innych okolicznościach bardziej by doceniła ten zestaw. Aż się boje myśleć o atmosferze w święta.

- Wybrałyśmy tkaniny w jej ulubionym odcieniu fuksji. Jest elegancki i odświeży wnętrze. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo przygnębienia się ucieszy. Choć Harrego pomoc potraktowała jak obelgę.

- Kto mu podpowiedział, że to dobre rozwiązanie podesłać skrzata osobie, która nie radzi sobie z obowiązkami? Jej reakcja była całkowicie do przewidzenia.

- Podejrzewam autorski pomysł Harrego. Chciał dobrze. Odciążyć ją i nas. Oraz Lunę oczywiście.

- Co mi przypomniało. Jestem kompletnie zadowolona również z tego prezentu.

Uśmiechnęły się obie. Ich przyjaciółka, niedługo mężatka dostanie specjalny voucher na zakupy bieliźniane w otwartym jedynie dla niej sklepie. Wojna wojną, ale trochę przyjemności trzeba mieć.

Ciastka zostały skonsumowane, czas się zbierać. Wzrok Penelopy zahaczył o księgarnię naprzeciwko.

- Hermiono zapomniałam, że mam do odebrania książki dla chłopców w Esach i Floresach. To już będzie wszystko.

- To się szybko rozejrzę po nowościach.

I Hermiona kupiła „Żonę dobrze urodzoną". Mały bonus dla Percego. Poradnik dla narzeczonych, który zawierał wzory zapisów umów małżeńskich z komentarzem. Oraz szereg innych informacji.

-.-

Dziewczyna była zmęczona po drugim dniu spędzonym nad gotowaniem. Bonusem było towarzystwo przyjaciółek. Ona i Luna zamieszkały na tydzień u Penny dzieląc obowiązki kuchenne oraz opieki nad dziećmi. W tym ostatnim również uczestniczyli naprzemiennie mężczyźni z rodziny Weasley. Natomiast Molly na ten czas pojechała wraz z Billem do Francji. Nadzorowaniem sprzątania w Norze miał zająć się Artur z chłopcami. Drobne rozluźnienie sprawiło, że wszyscy odetchnęli.

Hermiona obserwowała wskazówki. Jeszcze pięć minut. Percy zasugerował użycie świstoklika na tarasie dostępnym z przylegającego do jej sypialni pokoju. Poprawiła gruby, zapinany sweter i narzuciła na głowę oraz ramiona złoty szal. Sprawdziła go, wbrew przewidywaniom mistrza eliksirów był wart swojej ceny. Jeszcze głęboki oddech i zaklęcie aktywujące.

Poczuła go od razu, bo uchronił ją przed upadkiem.

- Akurat mam gorącą herbatę. Chcesz?

- Poproszę.

Odpowiedziała i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było wielkie. Prawdopodobnie hall wejściowy. Co po chwili zweryfikowała. Definitywnie nie, jest zbyt chaotyczny. I za mało reprezentacyjny. Nie powstrzymała się od pytania

- Co to za miejsce?

- Posiadłość Prince'ów. Właściwie, skoro ja jestem właścicielem, to powinna się nazywać Snape'ów. Znajdujemy się pracowni mojego dziadka, który połączył bibliotekę i kilka sąsiednich pomieszczeń i hall w jedno. Co zważywszy na jego zawód i hobby zarazem, astronomię nie jest takie dziwne. Ta przeszklona kopuła jest też jego pomysłem.

- Podoba mi się

- Ale jest tu dość zimno. Mam koce.

Zaprosił ją ręką na sofę i podał dwa czarne koce. Sam usiadł podobnie opatulony na fotelu. Chwilę pili herbatę w milczeniu, za plecami dziewczyny pstrykały płonienie w kominku.

- Chciał Pan omówić nasze pośpieszne rozstanie?

- Powinienem ci podziękować, że pozwoliłaś mi się wyspać.

Mówił prawdę. Gdzieś jest haczyk, czy zmienił koncepcję i jej potrzebuje?

- Jak domyślam się, był Pan tamtejszej nocy w Londynie.

Jedynie skinął głową, pozwoliła jej kontynuować pytania.

- Spodziewam się, że jest kolejne zadanie?

- Będzie w kolejnym miesiącu. Spodziewałem się pytań o młodą Weaslejównę.

Hermiona żywo zareagowała.

- Wie Pan, co u niej?

- Żyje. I na chwilę obecną nie najgorzej. Nie wiedziałem, jak zareaguje Percy, więc mu nie powiedziałem. Chcę byś zadecydowała, komu i jak powiedzieć – westchnął i bardzo wyraźnie wyrzucił z siebie słowa – Są parą z młodym Malfoyem.

Chwilę była cisza. Czarownica przełknęła łyk gorącej herbaty.

- To chyba nie najgorsza z możliwych alternatyw. Mam na myśli, czy jest szansa, że ją Malfoyowie obronią przed torturowaniem i śmiercią?

Severus był zaskoczony słowami dziewczyny i tego nie ukrywał.

- Nie odrzuca cię ta informacja?

- Ginny ma słabość do przystojnych mężczyzn, a kiedyś, jak była jeszcze dziewczyną Harrego powiedziała: „szkoda, że Draco to taki dupek, bo jest najfajniejszym chłopakiem w szkole". W szkole pilnowali ją bracia i nic, by się pomiędzy nimi nie wydarzyło. Nie jest do niczego zmuszana siłą?

- Nie sądzę. Mój chrześniak wydaje się być zaangażowany. Ale jego rodzice tego nie popierają i gdybyś trochę lepiej znała obyczajowość czarodziei, to byś wiedziała jak to się skończy. Wcześniej czy później Draco będzie musiał poślubić kobietę o odpowiedniej pozycji. Wtedy ona uzyska status „latawicy" i straci szanse na jakiekolwiek małżeństwo. O ile przeżyje.

- Jest Pan w stanie ją wydostać?

Pokiwał przecząco głową.

- Nawet jej nie widuję. Jedynie rozmawiałam z chrześniakiem. Ostatnio widziałem ją podczas przesłuchań.

- Czy była torturowana?

- O dziwo nie. Podano jej veritaserum, kilkukrotnie była przesłuchiwana. Zawsze w obecności Czarnego Pana.

- Rodzina Weasleyów nie potępia wydania informacji przez Ginny. Pomimo śmierci trzech osób podczas walk. Mają nadzieję ją odbić, jak tylko zlokalizują. Jeśli boi się ich reakcji, to zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Jednak większość nie przełknie jej zażyłości z Draco. I ona jest tego świadoma. Obawiam się, że jeśli nie działa pod wpływem czaru, to musi być przekonana, że się nie wydostanie.

- I jak najlepiej obraca kartami, które dostała? Skąd taka opinia?

- Przeżyła mocne załamanie po rozstaniu z Harrym. Mugolscy psychologowie ocenili by to mianem depresji. Wydawało się, że nic jej nie cieszy. Odsunęła się od wszystkich wspólnych znajomych poza rodziną. Bardzo się zmieniła. Ze mną zerwała wszystkie kontakty.

- Jak się domyślam przez pannę Lovegood.

- Również. Ja też się przyczyniłam, powiedziałam jej, jak oceniam ich związek. - Hermiona westchneła - Oni się ciągle kłócili, Ginny była zazdrosna i zaborcza, starała się nim drygować. A on uciekał w pracę i alkohol. Teraz Harry zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej.

- Domyślam się. Jeśli dziewczyna ma takie tendencje, to nie wiem, co ją czeka z Draco.

- Eeech. Musimy ją wydostać!

Severus nic nie powiedział, tylko delikatnie przekierował temat.

- Na twój temat krążą ciekawe historie.

- Tak?

- Udało ci się pozbyć towarzystwa na lotnisku w Amsterdamie, przyznam w bardzo oryginalny sposób. – końcówkę jego słów zdeformował śmiech – oraz ominąć zasadzkę w Londynie. Mnożą się domniemania, jak.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Odpowiedziała również uśmiechem.

- Czyli jestem zagadką?

Omawiali szczegóły wydarzeń przez kolejne pól godziny. Rozmowa zeszła na zdarzenia poboczne. Już mieli kończyć spotkanie, gdy Hermiona poprosiła o pozwolenie obejrzenia znajdującego się na antresoli teleskopu. Usiadłszy przy nim naprzemiennie obserwowali przez okular niebo.

Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się na profil starszego od siebie mężczyzny. Wyrazisty nos, wąskie usta, blada cera, nie to czyniło jego twarz interesującą. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zwrócił się ku niej, spojrzała mu w oczy i zadziałała instynktownie. Pocałowała go prosto w wąskie usta, znajdujące się na chorobliwie bladej twarzy, z tym brzydkim nosem. I jeszcze gorszym usposobieniem. Działa w amoku, poza świadomością rejestrowała, że rozbiera i jest rozbierana. Zaskakująco, przewodnią myślą w jej głowie było : kiedy tym razem zastopuje? Ale nic takiego się nie działo. Kochali się gwałtownie, jakby komuś wydzierali te chwile.

Drżącą ręką chciała się okryć. Co ją zaskoczyło jeszcze bardziej Severus silną ręką przyciągnął ją do siebie. Bliskość była przyjemna. Tylko, jak się teraz ułożą ich relacje i jak ma siędo niego po tym wszystkim zwracać? Po imieniu? Mężczyzna źle zinterpretował jej zamyślenie.

- Nie zasypiaj. Jeszcze chwilę wytrzymasz?

- Tak. – dziewczyna przygryzła wargę – Tym razem Pan nas nie powstrzymał.

- W rzeczy samej. Mogłem ci odmawiać dalej, aż byś uznała mnie, za odmiennej orientacji.

- Czy mam to zdarzenie uznać, za dowód Pana męskości? – odpowiedziała żartobliwie silnie akcentując dwa ostatnie słowa.

Pomilczał chwilę.

- Zaproponowałbym Ci mówienie po imieniu, oczywiście poza sytuacjami, kiedy jesteś moją podwładną.

Hermionie zabiło serce, czyżby coś się w ich relacjach zmieniło? Severus kontynuował.

- Uznałem, że za dużo było tych przypadkowych sytuacji. Hermiono, przemyśl czego oczekujesz dalej. Liczę na szczerość, szczególnie, jeśli był to dla ciebie jednorazowy akt. Nie będzie to rzutowało na przyszłość. Nie kłam, bo będę wiedział.

Czarownicę nie zaskoczyły te słowa. Była to sucha, rzeczowa wypowiedź, dokładnie czego się spodziewała po tym człowieku.

- Jeszcze najbliższe cztery noce jestem poza Norą. Czy ostatniej z nich możemy się spotkać w podobny sposób jak dziś?

- Czyżbyś liczyła na powtórkę z edukacji seksualnej? – szepnął jej do ucha, łaskoczący dotyk jej włosów działał na niego silnie. Opanował emocje – Żartuję sobie, przepraszam. I sugeruję przedostatnią z nich, bo jeśli coś wypadnie, będzie rezerwowa.

- Dobrze. Co, jeśli do tego czasu nie będę znała odpowiedzi?

- Napijemy się herbaty i sprawdzę, czego się ostatnio nauczyłaś.


	18. 16 Z herbatą w tle

**Rozdział 16. Z herbatą w tle.**

Popijali herbatę w gabinecie Percego. Hermiona analizowała notatkę i schemat swojego drzewa genealogicznego.

- Byłam świadoma, że mój dziadek był adoptowany. Dokładnie, jak powiedziałam aurorom: po śmierci mojej prababci, pradziadek zajął się dwójką starszych dzieci, a młodsze przeznaczono do adopcji. Był zbyt biedny, by opłacić opiekunkę dla maluchów. A teraz, jak patrzę na schemat, jestem zaskoczona, że jedynie dwójka rodzeństwa jest magiczna.

- To się zdarza. Kiedyś, jak mieszane małżeństwa - jak twoi pradziadkowie - były bardziej rozpowszechnione, było to naturalne. Ponadto ani twój dziadek ani jego najstarsza siostra Anne-Marie nie zostali zarejestrowani, więc ich moc mogła być nieznaczna.

- Albo nie stanowili części społeczności czarodziejów. Mówiłeś sam, że rejestrację przez użycie magii wprowadził dopiero Albus Dumbledore. Powinnam podziękować Moodiemu za te informacje, sama do moich prapradziadków bym nie dotarła. Dość ciekawe, że mam korzenie na Słowacji.

- Nie wiadomo, czy rodzeństwo twojego dziadka utrzymywało z nim kontakt. Jedyna magiczna osoba, nie licząc oczywiście twojej prababci Anne, zmarła w wieku młodzieńczym. A będąc dokładnym, Anne-Marie brała udział w bójce ulicznej i została pchnięta nożem, nie posiadamy raportu, czy były ślady użycia magii.

- Tragiczna sytuacja. Mój dziadek został odłączony od rodziny i korzeni.

- Ale zyskał lepszy status materialny i więcej możliwości rozwoju, gdyż jako najmłodszy z wielodzietnej rodziny prawdopodobnie nie zostałby lekarzem.

- Masz rację. Ciekawi mnie ten brak kolejnego pokolenia, przy jego rodzeństwie – jest szansa, że mam magicznych kuzynów?

- Z dwójki rodzeństwa twojego dziadka, którzy dożyli dorosłości i założyli rodziny, sprawdziliśmy jednego z braci i żaden z potomków nie wykazuje zdolności, potomków kolejnego, tego również adoptowanego wciąż sprawdzamy.

- Jestem wdzięczna. Chyba potomków rodzeństwa mojej prababci w Europie Wschodniej nie ma sensu już szukać?

- Są częścią tamtej magicznej społeczności, praworządni i bez skłonności do zakazanej magii.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak jakby zdałam egzamin.

- To jeszcze ciekawostka na koniec. Zaobserwowano, że przy małżeństwach mieszanych, ta część potomstwa, która dziedziczy magię przyjmuje również cechy fizyczne magicznego rodzica. U dzieci dwójki magów sugeruje się, przyjmowanie cech fizycznych rodzica, po którym, dziecko dziedziczy magiczne uwarunkowania. Czasem jest przeskok o pokolenie, dwa i dziecko zyskuje podobną fizjonomię (i magię) do dziadków, pradziadków. Zmierzam to tego, że prawdopodobnie jesteś podobna do dziadka ze strony matki.

- Faktycznie jestem. Uwielbiał mnie i rozpieszczał. Jak rodzice chcieli znaleźć mi nianię, zmienił pracę na pół etatu i zajmował się mną na zmianę z babcią, aż do rozpoczęcia szkoły. A nawet wtedy, odbierał mnie po zajęciach. Niestety, zmarł, jak miałam dziewięć lat.

- Ja nie poznałem swoich dziadków, niestety.

- Przykro mi. – po chwili ciszy zadała wcześniej przygotowane pytanie – Czy masz pomysł, jak mogłabym bez podejrzeń opuszczać Norę? Chodzi mi o spotkania z naszym byłym profesorem, wskazane byłoby raz na tydzień. Myślałam by, to kamuflować jakimś szkoleniem.

- W styczniu nie mogę ci pomóc. No chyba, żebyś używała połączenia stąd, jak wczoraj. Porozmawiam z ojcem, może to nawet dobry pomysł, byś pomogła Penelopie podczas mojej nieobecności.

- Percy, co się dzieje?

- Nic złego, nie martw się. – uśmiechnął się ciepło i dodał tajemniczo – Wytłumaczę ci we właściwym czasie.

-.-

Ciocia Luna była chwilowo ulubioną ciocią Henryka i najmniej poważaną z cioć Zacharrego. Młodszy z braci przejawiał żywe zainteresowanie łączeniem kolorów i właśnie przyszła żona Harrego objaśniała podstawowe zasady łączenia oraz radość wynikającą z łamania ich. Po znalezieniu płaszczyzny porozumienia planowali dekoracje do sali zabaw dla gromadki dzieci.

Ślub planowany był w święta, 25 grudnia. Luna pomimo zbliżającego się terminu wykazywała właściwy sobie stoicyzmem, więc obie poddenerwowane datą kobiety oddelegowały ją do zajmowania się dziećmi. Zacharry z podręcznikiem 'Pierwsze kroki w malarstwie' bezlitośnie poprawiał ciocię, a ta z olbrzymim spokojem tłumaczyła mu, że w malarstwie najważniejsze jest doświadczać samodzielnie i żeby wziął w rękę pędzel, bo świąteczne duszki chroboniki już czyhają.

Ostatecznie starszy z braci skapitulował z poprawianiem cioci, ale zgodnie z książkowymi zasadami dobierał odcienie szarości na postaci tekturowego słonia.

Tymczasem w kuchni piekły się świąteczne potrawy i wypieki według starannie opracowanego grafiku, wszak do ślubu zostały zaledwie cztery dni. To znaczy, piekły się do zaplanowanej przerwy. Czarownice spojrzały na siebie, gospodyni sprawdziła piekarnik i skinęła głową z zadowoleniem. Ciasta powinny być idealne, niech tylko ostygną. Czas na plan. Wyszła z kuchni, za nią Hermiona.

- Luno, przykro, że musimy ci przerwać zabawę. Dzieci przejmie ich ojciec, właśnie dostałem potwierdzenie: mamy zakupy do odbioru.

- Zobacz tylko, jakich masz utalentowanych synów! Jak pewnie zauważyłyście robimy dekoracje safari. Dajcie mi chwilę, na pozbycie się tej farby.

Dziesięć minut później, po wyjściu z dziurawego kotła Panna Lovegood została poprowadzona „na odbiór przy okazji" do sklepu z bielizną. Gdy pomocnica zamknęła za nimi drzwi czarownica odruchowo wyciągnęła różdżkę, lecz przyjaciółki ją uspokoiły.

- To prezent od nas. A tu dodatek. – Hermiona wsunęła jej w dłoń bon zakupowy – Mamy godzinę na wyłączność.

- Jesteście niesamowite.- radośnie pisneła Luna

Przyszła panna młoda miała problem z wyborem, więc wydała znacznie ponad bon, a jej łupem padła całkiem pokaźna ilość bielizny, w przeważającej większości z romantycznej koronki w pastelowych odcieniach. Poprosiła, by jej druhny również sobie coś wybrały. Zakładając, że typ wybieranej bielizny świadczy o nastroju, dość zaskakująco Hermiona wybrała skąpy czerwono-czarny komplet oraz stringi w intensywnym, fuksjowym odcieniu różu, natomiast całkiem przewidywalnie Penny wpadła w oko jedwabna śliwkowa koszulka nocna z koronką na dekolcie.

Luna przyjrzała się koleżankom. I hipnotycznym głosem, naśladującym ich byłą nauczycielkę, Trelawney powiedziała.

- To stara i uznana nauka. Nasz wybór bielizny świadczy o skrytych myślach. I równie skrytych potrzebach.

Penelopa roześmiała się na całe gardło, dla niepoznaki dołączyła do niej Hermiona, ale nie na wiele to się zdało.

- Herm, jesteś zakochana?

- Nie wydaje mi się.

- Twój wybór świadczy za ciebie – dopowiedziała szczególnym tonem Luna

- Wróżbiarstwo to nie moja bajka. Ja nie ulegam sugestiom, wiele lat to tłumaczyłam moim koleżankom z dormitorium.

- A my ci wierzymy. – dodała z mrugnięciem oka Penny. I zmieniła temat – Co mówi mój wybór koszulki?

- Ze potrzebujesz odrobiny luksusu. I elegancji – Wbrew wcześniejszym słowom powiedziała Hermiona. Szybciej, niż pomyślała, co robi.

Jej koleżanki się głośno roześmiały. Postanowiły nie wypytywać dalej, jeśli będzie gotowa się podzielić przemyśleniami, to to zrobi. Jak zawsze.

-.-

Tym razem popijała herbatę z mistrzem eliksirów. Dzbanek z podgrzewaczami stał pośrodku stołu, a oni otuleni kocami toczyli rozmowę na sofie.

- Przepraszam, za moje zachowanie ostatnim razem. Przemyślam to i nie chcę wprowadzać dziwnej atmosfery. Chciałabym utrzymać relacje uczeń – nauczyciel, bez wątku romansowego.

Mogła zauważyć błysk w oku byłego nauczyciela. Odezwał się stanowczo.

- Oczywiście, panno Granger. W takiej sytuacji, nie ma powodu rezygnować z oficjalnej formy zwracania się do siebie. I jak zapowiadałem sprawdzę twoje postępy. Czy poczyniłaś jakieś?

- Odpowiedz jest wielowątkowa. Przede wszystkim się skupiłam na nauce do egzaminów na studiach. Pierwsze dwa zaliczenia mam za sobą.

- Brawo.

- Z innych rzeczy: czy mówi coś Panu nazwisko: Neil Simon Raghnall?

Nastała chwila ciszy

- Mówi.

- Czy mógłby Pan coś powiedzieć na jego temat?

Severus odpowiedział po chwili głosem pełnym rezerwy.

- Najpierw muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego pytasz.

- Dostałam kontakt do niego, chce wiedzieć, czy nie ma związków z …Vodemortem - ostatnie słowo tradycyjnie ciężko przechodziło jej przez gardło

- Jestem prawie pewien, że nie utrzymują kontaktów. Powiedź, skąd masz kontakt i dlaczego jesteś pewna, że cię przyjmie.

Hermiona opowiedziała spotkanie z wróżką w stolicy Holandii, pomijając usłyszaną wróżbę. Jej nauczyciel badał ją wzrokiem, zanim przemówił.

- Wiele lat temu, gdy byłem nieco młodszy niż ty teraz, zwróciłem się do mistrza Raghalla o przyjęcie na naukę. Jednak mi odmówił, stwierdzając u mnie za duże ciągoty w mroczną stronę. Jak widać miał rację. Nie jestem pewien, czy nie jest za stary na posiadanie uczniów. Gdyż wtedy był już ponad stuletni.

- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

- Z tego, co mogłem cię poznać, jak chcesz, to potrafisz być przekonywująca oraz twoja inteligencja robi dobre wrażenie na starszych – Hermiona patrzyła się wyczekująco - więc może się udać. Przyznam, jestem zaskoczony, jak łatwo udało ci się dostać adres do prawdopodobnie jednego z największych znawców w zakresie starej magii.

- Dziękuję. Pewnie zadziałał mój urok wzorowej uczennicy. – roześmiała się - Oby tylko chciał ze mną rozmawiać.

Dziewczyna rozluźniła się i wyciągnęła na sofie. Nie wiedzieć czemu obawiała się tej rozmowy z mistrzem eliksirów. Niespodziewanie, podzieliła się swoimi myślami.

– Myślałam, że Pan będzie zły na mnie

- Nie jestem. Masz prawo do wyboru lepszego nauczyciela, niż ja.

- Nie to miałam na myśli. Przecież, nie rezygnujemy ze współpracy? To znaczy taką mam nadzieję. U Pana nie mogłabym oficjalnie pobierać nauki. Ponadto, za rzadko się spotykamy.

- Zanotuję to sobie.

- Właśnie. W styczniu może będę co jakiś czas zostawać na noc u Penny i wtedy będziemy mogli się spotykać. Bo po powrocie pani Weasley ponownie będę mieszkać w Norze…

Dziewczyna mówiła, a on się jej uważnie przyglądał. Jednak nic nie mówił. Słuchał również mało uważnie. Obserwował jak się poruszała, gdy zeszło z niej napięcie ujawniła się jej młodzieńcza kobiecość. Już dawno zauważył, że pod niesfornymi włosami kryła się nawet ładna buzia o regularnych rysach. Gdyby podkreślała atuty mogłaby uchodzić za przystojną kobietę. W pewnej chwili pogubiony dojrzał, jak oczekuje na odpowiedź z jego strony.

- Przepraszam, czy mogłabyś powtórzyć?

- Mówiłam, że wspomniałam Percemu o Ginny. Powie rodzicom po świętach, by nie psuć im nastroju.

- Tak, to może być rozsądne.

- Czy jest szansa, że Pan ją zobaczy w Święta?

- Święta spędzam tutaj. Pewnie Draco mnie odwiedzi bez niej.

- Chwileczkę, będzie Pan sam?

- Tak właśnie spędzam święta, od kiedy nie jestem zmuszany do uczestnictwa w uroczystych kolacjach.

Jak w Hogwarcie, dodała. Nie wspomniał o Dumbledorze, kiedyś z niego wyciągnę, co się rzeczywiście na wieży stało.

- Mogę Pana odwiedzić.

- Nie ma takiej opcji. Możemy się spotkać dopiero w przedostatni dzień roku, ewentualnie dzień wcześniej.

- Dlaczego?

- Powiem to tak: Czarny Pan uwielbia przynosić niespodzianki oraz hucznie obchodzić Nowy Rok.

- Czyli będzie jakaś większa akcja?

- Co roku jest, nie podejrzewam, by w tym miało być inaczej. Tyle. Nie znam żadnych konkretnych planów.

- Rozumiem.

Zadrżała i przysunęła się bliżej. Tymczasem Severus nalewał nowe porcje napoju do filiżanek. Obserwowała jego profil. Emanował pewnością siebie, świadomy swojej mocy. Do tego nieprzeciętnie inteligentny, pewnie dlatego lubiła spędzać z nim czas. Podał jej filiżankę, poczuła na twarzy parujące ciepło. Czuła jak mężczyzna koło niej wierci się prawdopodobnie poprawiając koce. Spojrzała do tyłu i kolejny raz uległa nastojowi. Minęły zaledwie sekundy, do zatopienia się w pocałunku.

Trwało to chwilę. I ogarnęło ją przyjemne uczucie odpływania. A jednocześnie coś się wkoło działo. Delikatne odczucia skończyły się brutalnie, gdy została ściśnięta w ramionach.

- Hej! Co się dzieje?

- Ja powinienem to powiedzieć. Prawie wylałaś mi wrzątek na stopę!

- …Przepraszam…dlatego jestem skrępowana kocem? …niezdara ze mnie…

- Nie! Dlatego, że nie jestem z kamienia! Nie masz do czynienia z nastolatkiem, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną! Nie odbieram pocałunku jak zakończenie wieczoru tylko jak wstęp do seksu!

- Przepraszam – Hermiona schyliła głowę

- Mylisz seks z poczuciem bliskości, bezpieczeństwa. – powiedział ciszej i spokojniej.

- Przepraszam…

- Kolejny raz się nie powstrzymam, może to cię czegoś nauczy. A teraz czas na ciebie.


	19. 17 Dzień wesela

**Rozdział 17. Dzień wesela.**

Zapowiadali święta w temperaturach dodatnich. Natomiast na początek stycznia przewidywano, dość rzadko pojawiający się śnieg.

Rodzina zajadała świąteczne śniadanie. Jak na Weasleyów dość cicho. Niektórzy byli nieobecni, inni zatopieni we własnych myślach. W tym Hermiona, którą dopadły przemyślenia o zmianach, dorastaniu i przemijaniu. Gnębiły ją myśli, czy, gdyby w obecnej sytuacji, nie miała możliwości spędzania świąt wśród szkolnych przyjaciół, to by wolała spędzić je z kimkolwiek, czy zdecydowała by się samotnie?

Siedząca obok Molly Weasley starała się uśmiechać, ale zaraz po powrocie do domu powróciło jej przygnębienie. Miała jedną córkę i nawet obecność czterech z jej synów nie była w stanie naprawić jej humoru. Mocno ucieszył ją prezent dziewczyn, jednak już po chwili radość przesłoniła tęsknota, za córką, która kuchni w nowej odsłonie nie zobaczy. Podświadomie czuła, ze jej już nie odzyska.

Harry i Luna, zakochani i przejęci popołudniową przysięgą, ledwo zauważali pozostałe osoby przy stole. Penny wczuła się w rolę gospodyni, która chce dogodzić wszystkim biesiadnikom, a jednocześnie dopilnować, by jej własne dzieci jadły. Artur oraz Charlie byli nieobecni.

Jedynie Ron, bliźniaki i Percy wiedli interesującą i dość głośną rozmowę na temat świąt i świątecznej aury w ich dzieciństwie. Molly wiodła wzrokiem od syna do syna i wyszukiwała cechy swojej i męża rodziny. Najbardziej podobnym do Artura ze wszystkich dzieci był Percy, który obok Ginevry jako jedyny odziedziczył umiejętność słuchania, podczas, gdy cała reszta się przekrzykiwała. Zyskała tym tyle, że jej myśli znów biegły w kierunku nieobecnej.

Luna wyczuła moment. Wstała i zebrała na sobie uwagę.

- Co roku kultywowaliśmy z Ojcem tradycję śpiewania świątecznych pieśni. Chciałabym jako pierwsza zaintonować piosenkę, z kolejnymi czekam na wasze propozycję.

Chłopcy bili brawo. Dziewczyna podeszła do sofy, na której leżała jej mandolina, powiadomiona wcześniej Penelopa rozdała śpiewniki. Luna miała delikatny i słodki sopran, po pierwszej zwrotce dołączyły do niej głosy pozostałych dziewcząt. Pani Weasley przełamała się dopiero przy trzeciej piosence i jej silny alt przebijał się ponad pozostałe głosy. Z mężczyzn jedynie Ronald i chłopcy dołączyli do śpiewania. Bliźniacy tradycyjnie się wygłupiali, natomiast Percy przysłuchiwał się śpiewającym i mruczał pod nosem.

-.-

Ceremonia ślubna na życzenie panny młodej zaaranżowana została w ogrodzie wśród wyczarowanego śniegu. Młodzi ubrani byli w znalezione na Grimuland Place bogate stroje, magicznie dopasowane do ich sylwetek. Zaś większość ubiorów gości pochodziła z wcześniejszych uroczystości. Ale nie blichtr był najważniejszy. Serce rosło w piersi Molly Weasley jak patrzyła na głębokie uczucie łączące młodych. Którzy zostali za szybko pozbawieni rodzin. Coś się traci, cos innego się zyskuje, pomyślała gorzko. Harry i Luna stali się częścią rodziny, ale nie zastąpią utraconej córki. Nawet nie może mieć nadziei, że gdziekolwiek przebywa jest szczęśliwa. Łzy płynęły jej po policzkach, nie starała się ich ocierać. Stojący za nią mąż ją przytulił, nie musiała się obrać, po tylu latach była pewna, że w takiej sytuacji ich myśli podążają podobnym torem. „Gdziekolwiek jesteś, Ginny, tęsknimy, nie tracimy nadziei i prosimy, by wszystkie dostępne moce miały cię w opiece".

Na potrzeby weselnego przyjęcia obiadowego zaanektowano salę ćwiczeń, wraz z magazynkiem przeznaczonym dla dzieci. Hermiona siedziała naprzeciwko Penny i Percego, zaś pomiędzy Moodym a Ronem. Ten drugi godzinę po rozpoczęciu uroczystości wyszedł przejąć wartę. Dziewczyna w takim zestawie nie spodziewała się przetańczyć resztę wieczoru. Zastanawiające było zachowanie Rona, który zamiast, jak to zawsze planował, upić się podczas ślubu najbliższego przyjaciela, opuścił salę przed czasem. Rozejrzała się. Moody wstrzymał ją dłonią.

- Źle się z nami bawisz, moja droga?

Uśmiechnęła się i zaprzeczyła głową.

- Ależ skąd! Chciałam Panu podziękować, za informacje o mojej rodzinie.

Skinął głową.

- Widziałem, że przejęłaś się nieobecnością młodego pana Weasleya.

- Martwię się.

- Mamy go na oku, a co do dzisiejszego dnia, to sam poprosił o wartę. Nie uda Ci się uszczęśliwić ludzi na siłę.

- Może to racja, że potrzebuje czasu? – Uśmiechnęła się ze zmrużonymi powiekami udając oburzenie – A ja? Siedzimy koło siebie, bo mnie też pan chciał mieć na oku?

- Moja kochana. Przejrzałaś mnie. – Uśmiechnął się naśladując jej ruchy.

Kiedy Harry pierwszy raz wspominał, że Moody po bliższym poznaniu i nabraniu zaufania, jest równym gościem, nie wierzyła.

- Sprawdziliśmy ostatniego z braci twojego dziadka i odkryliśmy, że masz magicznych kuzynów.

- Ooooo

- Donald i Hieronim Sutherland. Starszy jest na drugim roku w Hufflepuffie, młodszy ma dopiero sześć lat, ale zarejestrowano jego magiczne zdolności. Sprawdzimy jeszcze raz resztę twojego kuzynostwa w twoim pokoleniu.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Ostatnio rozmawiałam z Percym na temat dziedziczenia magii. – wzięła głęboki oddech – Czy dobrze wnioskuję, że na początku nie było magicznych rodów, tylko magiczne dzieci rodziły się wśród niemagicznych?

- Tak. Jest to stwierdzenie niepolityczne, ale tak było. Choć zawsze były rodziny silniej obdarzone magią, żyły one jednak wśród ogółu społeczeństwa, jedynie część z ich potomstwa przejawiała magię. Nasze społeczności żyły w symbiozie, do czasu prześladowań 'zabobonów i magii'…

- Ale pozwól, że ci przerwę. Malfoyowie szczycą się genealogią sięgającą pierwszych wieków…

Starszy człowiek roześmiał się.

- Jeszcze dwieście lat temu powszechne było wśród naszej kochanej arystokracji wprowadzanie „świeżej krwi". Oczywiście, o ile była to jednostka pożądana, czyli dość silna magicznie i atrakcyjna wizualnie. Ewentualnie magiczny potomek mugolskich arystokratów. Natomiast niechlubnym zwyczajem było uśmiercanie kalek i charłaków, których w najlepszym wypadku trwale pozbawiano płodności.

- My też zabijaliśmy kaleki. – pomyślała chwilę nad kolejnym pytaniem – Czy takie postępowanie sprawiało, że kolejne pokolenia były silniejsze magicznie?

- Tak i nie. Jak wiesz zbytnie skoligacenie rodów prowadzi do zwiększenia ułomności oraz występowania charłaków. Z drugiej strony przeciętny dzisiejszy mag jest znacznie silniejszy niż było to kilkaset lat temu. Hermiono, domyślasz się dlaczego chciałem się upewnić, czy nie masz czarnomagicznych przodków?

- Bo ,wtedy czułabym pociąg do tej magii?

- Też. Ale miałabyś zaburzone naturalne odruchy. Czarna magia jest jak trucizna. Ty po przeczytaniu kilku zaklęć miałabyś zawroty głowy, po większej ilości objawy zatrucia, których przy dużej intensywności mogłabyś nie przeżyć. Natomiast potomek rodu praktykującego tą odmianę magii, byłby częściowo odporny. Pociąga to za sobą niebezpieczeństwo szybkiego uzależnienia się i trwałego zatrucia.

- Ale, by nie umarł.

- Nie bezpośrednio. Trucizna mogłaby trwale uszkodzić organy wewnętrzne, wpędzić w obłęd bądź doprowadzić do myśli samobójczych. Ponadto każdy, kto, choć spróbował czarnej magii jest mniej lub bardziej obciążony.

- Czytałam o tym. Kilku z najgorszych czarnych magów zmarło z wycieńczenia organizmu.

- To prawda.

- Czy pan dalej odczuwa pociąg w tą stronę?

Chwilę trwało, zanim odpowiedział.

- Tak.

-.-

Jako, że wesele zostało skrócone wróżby również okrojono i przeniesiono z północy na godzinę osiemnastą. Niezamężne kobiety od jedenastego roku wzwyż tańczyły i śpiewały ze świecami wkoło panny młodej. Przerywane refrenami każda śpiewała ułożoną zwrotkę z życzeniem i lała woskiem do balii z wodą. Pod zakończeniu pieśni najstarsza czarownica w gronie bądź najzdolniejsza wróżbitka miała interpretować wynik.

Przyjemność ta spadła na Mcgonagall, która podeszła do zadania solidnie. Rozdała pannom świece różniące się odcieniami w tonacji od białej do bordowej, w kolejności od najmłodszej do najstarszej. Notowała również życzenia, jakie składały. Kiedy wosk z ostatniej świecy utworzył fragment opowieści rozległy się wiwaty. Stara czarodziejka usiadła przy przygotowanym stanowisku i posegregowała płytki.

Ku uldze Państwa Weasley, przy interpretacji profesor postawiła na ironię i żarty.

- Niestety. Taką żywiłam objawię. To nie jest dziecko. Ani kosztowności. Otóż moi drodzy, jako pierwsze młodą parę czeka podróż poślubna starym wozem z sianem, gdyż Pan Młody postanowi zaoszczędzić…. – przeciągała słowa a towarzystwo się śmiało

- A teraz co mamy? Czy to korona?

- Pociąg – Odezwały się stłumione głosy

- Ach, teraz rozumiem. Harry jest dla ciebie nadzieja, skoro po czasie zdecydujesz się na bardziej komfortową podróż.

- OOOOO Moi drodzy! Czy ja widzę dziecko?

Rozległy się oklaski i masowe gratulacje. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że ten fragment przedstawia oseska w beciku.

- Taram taram..- podrapała się po czole wyciągając kolejny fragment - .. Potter małe dziecko w domu, a tobie w głowie znicz?

I tak toczyła się zabawa aż do ostatniej płytki. Nauczycielka transmutacji dość zmęczona wymyślaniem sapnęła nad nią. Na jej oko nic nie przedstawiała, była to grubsza kula z delikatnymi odgałęzieniami.

- Pani profesor, to lew! – krzyknęła z tłumu jej ulubiona uczennica, Hermiona

- Faktycznie. Moja droga, Młoda Paro, w ramach kary, za wcześniejsze zaniedbania któreś z was będzie zmuszone podjąć się tej syzyfowej pracy, jakim jest wychowywanie młodych i psotnych Gryffonów na porządnych obywateli magicznej społeczności.

Rozległy się oklaski. Goście rozbawieni czekali na dalsze atrakcje. W takim momencie wpadł pomiędzy nich patronus.

- Harry, Artur, Charlie, Fred i George za mną – zarządził Moody. Zebrawszy się razem teleportowali się. A w gwarnej dotąd sali zapanowała cisza.

-.-

Półtorej godziny później hałas na holu zaalarmował mieszkańców i gości. Harry kipiał wściekłością. Bliźniacy prowadzili słaniającego się Ronalda, starszego aurora nie było widać.

- Przecież wiecie, że to nie tak – mamrotał Ron

- A jak? Powiedz, jak? - odciął mu się Potter

- Błędnie to interpretujesz…

- Co błędnie interpretuję? Co takiego błędnie interpretuję? Że postanowiłeś się zabić w dzień mojego ślubu?

Po zgromadzonych przeszły stłumione okrzyki. Młody Potter się rozejrzał. A obiekt jego złości usiadł na schodach z rękoma na buzi.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem swoimi nerwami psuć wam zabawy.

Spomiędzy ludzi wyłowił swoją żonę. A ona z łzami w oczach podeszła do niego i pocałowała go namiętnie.

- Bałam się. Masz krew na policzku.

- Przepraszam cię, kochanie. – teraz również on miał łzy w oczach. – To miał być dzień tylko dla ciebie.

Stali przytuleni i płakali na środku holu. Do chwili aż Molly ocknęła się i poprowadziła młodych w kierunku przygotowanego dla nich pokoju. Przy okazji morderczym wzrokiem atakując najmłodszego syna.

- oooo – Ron był przerażony – nic tu po mnie …

Chciał wstać, ale bracia go powstrzymali.

- Masz zakaz.

- Jesteś uziemiony stary.

- Mama mnie zamorduje prędzej niż którykolwiek śmierciożerca..

- Masz przechlapane.

- A my mamy cię pilnować.

Z kolejnym sygnałem aportacji pojawił się Pan Weasley z Charlim. Ojciec wyraźnie wzburzony chciał podejść do najmłodszego syna, ale smoker go powstrzymał.

- Jutro tato. Wszyscy musimy się z tym przespać.

Zdezorientowani goście wodzili wzrokiem po mężczyznach. Jednak żaden z nich nie kwapił się do opowiadania. Percy szepnął cos żonie do ucha i ta się zaordynowała przejście z powrotem do sali weselnej na ciepły posiłek. Widoczna była ulga na twarzy Rona. Bliźniacy poprowadzili brata do sypialni, natomiast pozostali mężczyźni z Rodziny Weasley zniknęli w gabinecie Artura.


	20. 18 Rozmowy i układanki

Hermiona udawała, że się uczy. W rzeczywistości układała pewne fakty z przeszłości. Wczorajszego wieczoru do myślenia dało jej zachowanie starszych kobiet. Mcgonagall wraz z Molly i jej szwagierką usiadły w koncie i jeszcze raz dokładnie obejrzały woskowe płytki. Z zaznaczeniem ich kolejności oraz związanej z nimi wróżby. Kolejny przejaw poważnego podejścia do wróżb w magicznym świecie.

Tymczasem jej samej wróżono dwukrotnie i najwyższy czas zebrać te informacje. I od półgodziny wpatrywała się we dwa teksty podkreślając poszczególne elementy. _Pogranicze zdrady_. Prawdopodobnie ścieżka białej i czarnej magii. Być może współpraca ze szpiegiem. _Połączenie pomiędzy dzisiejszymi wrogami?_ Czyżby Harry i Severus? A może ogólne połączenie wrogich obozów? Co, by sugerowało, że wniknie bardziej w mroczną stronę. _Miłość nie ma jednej definicji_. Oraz _..wasze losy są splątane_. Musi ograniczyć bliższe kontakty z byłym profesorem. Skoro to nie jest miłość, to tym bardziej. I zastosuje się do wskazówki: .._potężni przyjaciele, co podnoszą moją wartość. _Harry, Moody, czyżby również Neil Simon Raghnall? Oraz Percy, oczywiście. Natomiast _wspólny wróg,_ to bez wątpienia Voldemort. Musi być ostrożna.

Sama przyznała, że informacji nie było dużo, co pocieszające nie zawierały większych ostrzeżeń, poza oczywistym. Moody ją wczoraj zaskoczył, był w stosunku do niej otwarcie przyjazny, jakby doceniał jej zaangażowanie do nauki. Uśmiechnęła się. Większość starszych czarodziei reaguje pozytywnie na jej pasję poznania. Dużo drzwi to przed nią otworzyło, na początku roku postara się skontaktować z mistrzem od wróżki Isobelle. A może lepiej wykorzystać przed noworoczne zamieszanie? Tak, to może być dobry pomysł. Po podjęciu decyzji, wreszcie uspokojona, skupiła się nad podręcznikiem.

-.-

Ronald odmawiał zejścia do kuchni na obiad, więc przyjaciółka zdeklarowała się mu go dostarczyć. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie przy małym stoliku i kończyli deser. On z oczami utkwionymi w łyżce, ona spoglądała na jego twarz.

- W czym nagle stałem się tak interesujący, Hermiono?

- Zawsze byłeś. Sprawdzam, czy piegów ci nie przybyło.

- Nie jestem w nastroju.

- Chcesz porozmawiać?

- Nie.

Cisza.

- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Świat jest szalony. Wszystko zmierza ku zagładzie.

- Dlatego musimy robić wszystko, by temu mu się przeciwstawić.

- Porządek rzeczy staje na głowie, a mój najlepszy przyjaciel w najlepsze bierze ślub.

- Harry stara się zachować normalność.

- To surrealistyczne. Zabiją ją jak Lunę lub uwięzią jak Ginny. A on będzie równie rozbity, jak ja teraz.

- Harry ją ochroni.

- Prędzej stanie się takim freakiem jak Moody albo Snape. Pamiętasz, jak wielokrotnie mówiłaś, że on chciał nas chronić?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Teraz myślę, że to on miał rację. Nie powinniśmy walczyć, tylko mieć normalne dzieciństwo. Jakie dzieciństwo Harry zapewni swoim dzieciom? Jestem pewien, że się szybko o nie postarają. Będzie hodował je pod kloszem, z rzadka obecny. I będzie ograniczać kontakty, by nie wydać miejsca ich zamieszkania. Wszyscy mówią, że wojna potrwa, bo strony okopały się na pozycjach. Wczoraj uznałem, że nie chce żyć w takim świecie. I najlepsze, co mogę zrobić, to zabić tylu ch…ch śmierciożerców, ile zdołam.

Hermiona patrzyła na przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Jak widać nawet mój przełożony mi nie ufa, skoro kazał mnie obserwować.

- Dziwiłam się, że pozwolił ci iść na wartę.

Ron uśmiechnął się wykrzywiając kąciki ust.

- Pod koniec mojej zmiany opuściłem punkt obserwacyjny, poszedłem za jednym ze śmierciożerców. Wyobraź sobie, że urządzali sobie świąteczne gonienie mugoli. Kilku raniłem, a oni okrążyli mnie i przeszli do kontrataku. Nie miałem szans. W ostatnim momencie pojawił się nasz patrol. Moody jest mocno ranny, podobnie Albert. A główny winowajca, czyli ja, wyszedłem prawie bez szwanku. – po czym uniósł sweter, by pokazać ranę na boku – Żebra mnie jeszcze bolą, blizna ma po zagojeniu się być prawie niewidoczna. Nawet, gdyby tak się nie stało, to w sumie nieistotne. Nie chce dalej tak żyć.

- Mugolski duchowny przekonałby cię, że nie nadszedł twój czas. I, że to było zrządzenie boskie, z którym nie powinieneś się kłócić. Oraz, że prawdopodobnie masz jeszcze plan do wykonania.

Ronald siedział chwilę w ciszy.

- Czy myślisz, że powinienem z kimś takim porozmawiać?

- Jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę, to tak.

Ron spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy a ona kontynuowała.

- Sama wysłałabym cię do psychologa. To taki lekarz od spraw duchowych. – widząc jego skrzywienie dodała – Nigdy nie chodziłam do kościoła, nawet nie mam ci kogo polecić.

- W porządku. Jest tyle spraw, o których nie mogę rozmawiać, że ten plan, by nie wypalił. Nie mogę tłumaczyć większości rzeczy, bez wspominania o wojnie.

- Ron. Mam pomysł. Postaraj się to zapisać.

- Daj spokój.

- To taka metoda psychoanalizy. Przełożyć swoje lęki na papier. Posegregować i poszukać związków przyczynowo - skutkowych. Postarać się znaleźć rozwiązanie.

- Znamy rozwiązanie. Wygrać wojnę. Wytępić Voldemorta i jego popleczników. Kropka.

- Do tego czasu oszalejesz, żyjąc w takim stresie jak teraz.

Chłopak zapatrzył się w okno.

-.-

Dostała pozwolenie na opuszczenie Nory dopiero 27 grudnia, ze zwrotnym świstoklikiem ustawionym na porę obiadową. Nie podejrzewała, by Percy komukolwiek wspomniał, gdzie ona się wybiera. Postanowiła wyruszyć na tyle wczesnym rankiem, by po dwugodzinnej podróży pociągiem być przed dziewiątą w mieście York.

Ze zdenerwowania źle spała i zeszła na śniadanie ziewając. W kuchni czekał na nią, również przejęty Percy.

- Jeśli nadbierzesz jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Aportuj się jak najszybciej w Londynie.

- Dobrze.

- Masz plan awaryjny, gdybyś mistrza Raghnalla nie zastała?

- Spędzę kilka godzin na zwiedzaniu miasta.

- Jest ryzyko, że zauważy cię niewłaściwa osoba. Pomimo zmiany postaci.

- Bardziej martwi mnie, że mistrz nie będzie chciał ze zemną rozmawiać, bo wyczuje kamuflaż.

- Nie ma dobrego rozwiązania. To wydaje mi się mniej ryzykowne.

- Czy nie lepiej jest zastosować kamuflaż dopiero, gdy będę musiała spędzić dzień na zwiedzaniu? Myślisz, że któryś śmierciożerca dzień po świętach chodzi rano po mieście?

- Gdybyś ty wiedziała, ile takich sytuacji zdarzyło się przypadkiem.

- Percy, ja bym zaryzykowała. Mam blond perukę, magicznie sprawimy, by moje ciało wydawało się pełniejsze, podobnie zrobię makijaż. Większość śmierciożerców rozpoznaje mnie po włosach.

- Cofnij się po te wysokie buty Ginny.

- Dlaczego?

- Będziesz inaczej chodzić. Dodam ci conajmniej dziesięć kilogramów. To zmieni twoją sylwetkę.

Kwadrans później było po przemianie.

- Jest inaczej.

- Gorąco. To nowe ciało grzeje.

- Przypominam ci, że sama chciałaś. Musisz już iść. Uważaj na siebie.

- Dobrze. – wzięła proszek fiuu i krzyknęła – kominek studentów, szpital Świętego Munga.

-.-

Podróż odbyła się bez większych niespodzianek. Trasę od szpitala do stacji King Cross przebyła pieszo, zgrzana wbiegła na stację, by kolejne dziesięć minut czekać na pociąg. Planowo dojechała do Yorku, gdzie poszukała informacji jak dotrzeć pod wskazany adres.

Adres wskazywał na jeden z parków miejskich. Nawet nie była zaskoczona komplikacjami. Zastanowiła się, jak ten teren mógł wyglądać przed wiekami. Średniej wielkości kwartał miejski znajdował się w bezpośrednim otoczeniu jednej z bram, za czasów fortecy, znajdowałby się poza miastem.

Cofnęła się do bramy, przetoczyła wzrokiem po murze poszukując wskazówek. Poranne słońce nie ułatwiało, bo brama spowita była cieniem. Przejechała dłonią obok wejścia na mury. Poczuła mrowienie, lecz nic się nie ukazało. Zrobiła to ponownie, przymykając oczy. Tak, w głowie słyszała szum słów, niestety dla niej niezrozumiały. Nic tu po niej. Tchnięta intuicją przechodziła pod bramą z przymkniętymi oczyma, wodząc ręką po murze. Szum mowy był obecny, może ją poprowadzi? Niestety, z załamaniem muru dźwięk się skończył, a ona leniwie uchyliła powieki. I na moment było jej dane ujrzeć miasto, jakim było przed wiekami. Delikatnie, by nie zburzyć wizji skierowała wzrok na park – był to rów fosy, jedynie na wprost majaczył się mały budynek. Pomrugała rzęsami, obraz przeszłości nałożył się na obecny. W miejscu budynku znajdowała się tablica informacyjna a za nią betonowy pomnik o fakturze naśladującej skałę.

Dziewczyna obeszła pomnik dwukrotnie, starając się dłońmi wyczuć wskazówki ukryte w nierównościach, podobnie dokładnie przestudiowała tablicę. Trudności sprawiały, że jeszcze bardziej chciała znaleźć rozwiązanie.

Przydałaby się kartka i minimum coś do siedzenia, pomyślała. Rozejrzała się i ruszyła w kierunku ławek przy bramie. W połowie drogi postanowiła po drodze zahaczyć o ulicznego sprzedawcę ciepłych przekąsek. Dobiegł jej zapach słodkich bułek na ciepło.

Sprzedawca był miło wyglądającym starszym mężczyzną z młodzieńczym błyskiem w oku. Dość specyficznym akcentem spytał czego jej potrzeba i zasugerował bułeczki z nadzieniem ajerkoniakowym. Hermiona spróbowała, pochwaliła wyrób i po informacji, że jego rodzina zamieszkuje w York od kilku stuleci, wdała się w dyskusję o zmianach w mieście. Dość zawiedziona usłyszała, że park istnieje co najmniej od XVIIIw.

- Czy wie Pan coś o istniejącej tu wcześniej zabudowie?

- Oj niestety. A co, by panienka chciała znaleźć? Może w miejskiej bibliotece pomogą? Jest prawie dziesiąta, powinna być otwarta.

Uznała to za rozsądny pomysł. Poprosiła go o wskazanie kierunku i na odchodnym chciała kupić jeszcze kilka bułeczek. Wysypała monety z portfela na dłoń.

- Kto panią do mnie skierował? – po tych słowach zaskoczona uniosła głowę. Nie było mowy o pomyłce, w oczach sprzedawcy tańczyły fioletowe iskierki. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Pomiędzy monetami był srebrny krążek od wróżki.

- Mistrz Raghnall?

Nic nie usłyszała, mężczyzna wpatrywał się wyczekująco.

- Isobella, wróżka.

- Dlaczego?

- Skierował mnie pan Artem z antykwariatu w Amsterdamie.

- Słabe referencje.

- Nie chcę tracić Pana cennego czasu więc przejdę do sedna. Bardzo bym prosiła, by zgodził się Pan przyjąć mnie na ucznia. Mogę udowodnić swoje dotychczasowe umiejętności, zdolności i zaangażowanie, jednak wolałabym w bardziej postronnym miejscu. Może zna Pan miłą kawiarnię , w której moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

- Teraz jestem zajęty, nie zostawię wózka na ulicy. Dlaczego odwiedziłaś mnie akurat dzisiaj?

- Postanowiłam tego nie przekładać na przyszły rok.

- Jesteś ambitna i gotowa ciężko pracować?

- Tak. I to bardzo.

- W takim razie musisz znaleźć mój dom.

- Dostałam adres wskazujący, że to tu.

- Tutaj są kierowani chętni do nauki. Mój dom znajduje się w innym miejscu.

- Och.

- Dużo masz dziś czasu?

Zaprzeczyła energicznie głową.

- Jedynie do drugiej.

- Więc umówmy się, na inny termin. Wolisz 31 grudnia, czy powiedzmy 7 stycznia?

- 7 stycznia.

- Dobrze. To jesteśmy umówieni. Oczekuję cię tego dnia, u mnie o godzinie 12.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, czekając na wskazówki.

- Podpowiem: schemat położenia budynku został zachowany.


	21. 19 cz1 Nie najlepszy z pomysłów

Hermiona weszła do gabinety Percego.

- Dobrze cię widzieć , musimy porozmawiać.

- Ciebie również. – dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.

A młody mężczyzna szybko przeszedł do konkretów.

- Penelopa powiadomiła mnie o twoich zakupach. – skupił wzrok na jej twarzy czekając na reakcję – Czy, ty się zakochałaś w Severusie?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Czy macie romans?

Odpowiedz trwała chwilę dłużej.

- Nie.

- Ale jest coś na rzeczy?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

- Hermiono, jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza siostra. Jako twój opiekun czuję się zobowiązany do poinformowania cię, jak wielkim błędem byłoby wdanie się w romans z tym mężczyzną. Nawet nie z uwagi na różnicę wieku, ale …Hermiono, spójrz na mnie.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę.

- Nie stworzycie szczęśliwego małżeństwa. Nawet nie masz możliwości, być oficjalną narzeczoną, chyba to rozumiesz? Wdając się w związek od początku skazanym na niepowodzenie skażesz się tylko na cierpienie. I zamkniesz drogę do dobrego zamążpójścia. Jesteś młoda i dość popularna. Znajdę ci odpowiedniego kandydata. Na pamięć Merlina, nawet mój brat, Charlie jest tobą zainteresowany!

- Ja nie chce, byś mi wybierał męża. Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek..

- Zapominasz, że żyjesz w naszym świecie. Chyba, że chcesz za męża mugola?

- Wcale nie chcę męża, jeszcze mam czas.

- Nie wśród czarodziei. Większość twoich koleżanek zaręczyła się wkrótce, po ukończeniu Hogwartu, czy się mylę?

Czarownica pokręciła głową.

- Połowa z nich po roku - dwóch była już po ślubie.

Przypomniała sobie, jakie kłótnie toczyli w tym temacie Ron i Lavender.

- To prawda.

- Jeśli chcesz być częścią tutejszej społeczności, a nie poza jej marginesem, powinnaś przed dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia wyjść za mąż, a przynajmniej być na dobrej drodze do tego. Jesteśmy tradycjonalistami.

Hermiona miała niepewny wyraz twarzy. Zagryzała wargi.

- Wiem, że brakuje ci wsparcia rodziców. Dlatego uznałem, że musimy porozmawiać, zanim dokonasz złego wyboru. Powiedz, co jest pomiędzy tobą, a Severusem.

Imię byłego nauczyciela otrzeźwiło ją.

- Nic. …. Nie myślę, bym była zakochana, to raczej… nie wiem… fascynacja?

Po tych słowach spojrzała w oczy przyjacielowi. A ten skiną głową.

- Bo jest mądrym i fascynującym mężczyzną.

- Ochronił nas przed wieloma niebezpieczeństwami. Jest naprawdę dzielny.

- Tak.

- Pewnie uważasz mnie za głupszą niż zakładałeś.

- Wcale nie. Pociągają cię inteligentni i silni mężczyźni. Cenisz też autorytet, jakim odznacza się pozycja nauczyciela. Jesteś mądrą wiedźmą, Hermiono. Jedynie z braku odpowiedniego kandydata, zwróciłaś uwagę na najbardziej odpowiadającego ci, jakiego znasz.

- Heh

- Przedstawię ci odpowiednie osoby. Pójdziesz ze mną i Penelopą na noworoczny bal w ministerstwie. Spodoba ci się, obiecuję.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

-.-

Było przedpołudnie przedostatniego dnia roku. Kończyła się druga godzina, odkąd spotkała się z Ronem w sali treningowej.

- Pas. Jestem wykończona.

- Nie szło ci najgorzej.

- Bo musiałam się bronić! Strasznie zapalczywy dziś byłeś.

- Przesadzasz. Ok, jestem wkurzony, z rana się dowiedziałam, że zostałem zdegradowany. Na bliżej nie określony czas.

- Co ty mówisz?

- Już nie jestem w grupie patrolowej. Będę pomocą na oddziale szpitalnym.

- Co to ma na celu? Powinni skierować cię do odpowiedniego magomedyka..

- Dziękuję, Hermiono! I tak, skierowali. Będę dwa razy w tygodniu miał sesje terapeutyczne. I od tego, jak mi będzie szło, zależy długość mojej służby jako sanitariusz.

Przy ostatnim słowie załamał mu się głos.

- To dla twojego dobra.

- Nie pomagasz mi.

- Jeśli ci pomoże możemy się umówić na wspólne dyżury.

- Mam służbę na oddziale szpitalnym w kwaterze aurorów. Będę najpierw musiał porozmawiać o tym z Moodym.

- I tak muszę odbyć jeszcze cztery tygodnie praktyk w związku ze studiami. Właśnie Ron, mam sesję. Nie uda mi się tego wcisnąć teraz.

- Moje parszywe życie. Ależ oczywiście, jeśli przedkładasz studia, nad zdrowie najlepszego przyjaciela…

I tu oberwał klątwą zmuszającą usta do uśmiechu.

- A ja słyszałam, że śmiech to zdrowie. I właśnie dzięki mnie przez najbliższą godzinę nie będziesz chodził nadąsany, mój najlepszy przyjacielu.

Co powiedziawszy pocałowała go w czubek nosa i wyszła z sali. Uczyć się.

-.-

Hermiona z Penelopą i jej przyjaciółką Audrey czekały u madame Malkin na poprawki. Panna Granger początkowo chciała jedynie dopasować do figury swoją (oczyszczoną z czaru zmieniającego) zieloną suknię z Utrechtu. Ale ta okazała się być idealna dla Penny, więc panie uradziły się zamienić. I teraz czarownica czekała, na odbiór nowej sukni, wybranej na miejscu. Suknia była w kolorze malinowym, ze złotymi haftami na gorsecie. Klasyczna w kroju, na kilku halkach, sięgająca połowy łydki. W rozsądnej cenie. I prezentowała się naprawdę dobrze. Większy kłopot miała Audrey, która przed miesiącem urodziła dziecko, co kompletnie zmieniło jej figurę, więc musiała dobrać wszystkie elementy garderoby.

Oczekiwanie się przedłużało, więc Hermiona zaproponowała, że wróci szybciej do Nory, bo musi się uczyć. Uzyskawszy zgodę, pożegnała się szybko i opuściła sklep. Lecz nie udała się bezpośrednio w miejsce, jakie podała. Ledwo znalazła się w przedsionku sklepu, aktywowała świstoklik do Prince Manor.

Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu do aportacji. Poprawiła ubranie i czekała, na pojawienie się gospodarza. Po dłuższej chwili ujawnił się koło niej skrzat domowy.

- Co panienkę sprowadza?

- Czy zastałam Pana Domu?

- Niestety, nie. W czym mogę pomóc?

- Chciałabym zostawić wiadomość.

- Ustną czy podać przybory do pisania?

Zawahała się. I w tym momencie w tym samym pomieszczeniu rozległ się trzask aportacji.

- Co tutaj robisz? – odezwał się poddenerwowanym głosem jej były nauczyciel – Musiałem w pośpiechu zakończyć ważne spotkanie.

- Inaczej nie miałabym możliwości przybyć w ogóle. I Mam tylko chwilę.

Snape odprawił skrzata.

- Więc mów. Chyba, że napijesz się herbaty?

- Obawiam się, że muszę odmówić. Nie będę mogła pojawić się wieczorem. Percy myśli, że mamy romans a bez niego nie mam szans się wyrwać z Nory.

Mężczyzna jedynie chwilę wyglądał chwilę na zaskoczonego.

- Chyba, że będziesz szła na uczelnię. – dziewczyna skinęła głową - Kiedy masz najbliższe zaliczenie?

- 3 stycznia.

- Bądź na miejscu o godzinę wcześniej. Będę w jednej z nieużywanych sal na ostatnim piętrze uczelni. Z Percym też porozmawiam.

- Dziękuję.

- Hermiono ….. co spowodowało nieostrożne zachowanie najmłodszego syna Artura Weasleya kilka dni temu? Rozmawiał ze swoim starszym bratem?

- Ach. Nie sądzę. Jakby to delikatnie powiedzieć... Ronald przeżył dość poważne załamanie nerwowe. Ja… nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły… to mój przyjaciel.

- Rozumiem. I jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to głownie on prowadzi z tobą treningi?

Dziewczyna potwierdziła.

- To dobrze. Obserwuj w jaki sposób unika ciosów oraz zadaje własne. Jest świetnie wyćwiczony bądź obdarzony naturalną intuicją. Z pięcioma przeciwnikami radził sobie bardzo dobrze, z dwunastoma nawet ja bym nie wygrał.

Młoda czarownica się w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła, żałując, że nie może przekazać tej opinii przyjacielowi. Pozytywny werdykt niechętnego do chwalenia byłego nauczyciela, podbudowałaby osłabione ego Rona. Przedłużająca się cisza skłoniła mistrza eliksirów do podjęcia rozmowy:

- Czy coś cię jeszcze trapi?

- Tak. … Będziemy na noworocznym balu w ministerstwie. Czy to bezpieczne?

Severus głośno jęknął.

- Ty i Potter? Czy z młodym Weasleyem?

- Ja oraz Percy z żoną.

Mistrz eliksirów nie okazał po sobie emocji, lecz dłuższą chwilę mu zajęło sformułowanie pytania:

- Możesz tego uniknąć?

- A powinnam?

- A jak myślisz? Będziesz wystawiona na atak. Na chwilę obecną, nie wiem o żadnym bezpośrednim zagrożeniu. Ale, jeśli plotka o twojej obecności dotrze do uszu czarnego pana, to atak jest bardzo prawdopodobny. Kto wpadł na ten cudowny pomysł?

- Niestety, nasz wspólny przyjaciel uznał, że jako mój opiekun jest odpowiedzialny za moją przyszłość. I chce mnie przedstawić odpowiednim kandydatom na potencjalnego narzeczonego.

Dziewczyna powiedziała cicho, a mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na nią uważnie. I potrzebował kilku minut na przemyślenie odpowiedzi.

- Mogę dać ci eliksir, który w połączeniu z białkiem zwierzęcym, np. jajkiem na śniadanie spowoduje biegunkę. Która nie ustąpi przed upływem czterech do sześciu godzin, pomimo podania leków.

Teraz to czarownica intensywnie patrzyła, z grymasem zgrozy.

- Jak będę chora, to nie będę w stanie się uczyć do egzaminów.

- Martwa również.

- Co za alternatywa, ale przekonałeś mnie.

Mężczyzna wyszedł i wrócił z eliksirem, podszedł blisko dziewczyny. Delikatne ciepło na żebrach stało się lekko kłujące.

- Hermiono, nie chce byś sobie pomyślała, że chce ci uniemożliwić poznanie odpowiedniego kandydata na męża. Jestem zdania, że Percy tym działaniem na ma celu jedynie twoje dobro. Przecież łączą nas czysto profesjonalne stosunki.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, przymykając oczy i śmiejąc się u duchu. Mistrz eliksirów kłamał, co sugerowały dzwoniące kolczyki, … czyżby coś innego miał na myśli? Spojrzała z rozbawieniem w czarne oczy, ale napotkała jedynie twarde spojrzenie.


	22. 19 cz2 Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń

Wszystko ułożyło się źle już rankiem. Zacząwszy od niespotykanego u Hermiony potężnego zaspania. Dziewczyna obudziła się jedynie chwilę przed Ronem, co dawało prawie południe. I nie była najlepiej wyspana, gdyż przewidując osłabienie spowodowane kłopotami żołądkowymi, wieczór wcześniej do późna spędziła nad książkami. I nad jedną z nich zasnęła, więc prawy bark miała zesztywniały.

Weszła do kuchni starając się rozruszać zdrętwiałe mięśnie. Było pusto. Niestety, również w pojemniku na jajka. No to kiełbaski, pomyślała i wstawiła również dla przyjaciela. Głośnym wołaniem obudziła go. Dość szybko uzgodnili, że ona rozpocznie przygotowywanie, a on dokończy. Podział fair.

Kiedy piętnaście minut później zeszła ubrana w dres na śniadanie zdała sobie sprawę, czego nie przewidziała. Ron pochłonął wszystkie pięć kiełbasek, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad zostawieniem czegokolwiek dla niej.

- Żarłoku! – warknęła – taki z ciebie przyjaciel, że zjadłeś wszystko!

- To nie ja! Jak wszedłem do kuchni, to Charlie pożerał nasze śniadanie! Ledwo dwie kiełbaski mi się trafiły. Z resztą, o co awantura, ile razy mówiłaś jak uwielbiasz hummus? Masz go cały słoiczek. A jutro, obiecuję wstanę z rana i przyrządzę ci iście królewskie kiełbaski.

Tylko ja już wypiłam eliksir, pomyślała.

- Idę do Penny na śniadanie.

- Jest z moimi rodzicami na zakupach. Przecież widzisz, że wszystko wyszło. – powiedział i pokazał jej potwierdzającą jego słowa kartkę, znalezioną na stole w kuchni.

Ch….ra, pomyślała. Coś być musi! Ale lodówka z białka zwierzęcego, zawierała jedynie masło. Nawet śmietana się skończyła. Co za pech!

- Lepiej pomyśl, jaki biedny ja jestem, przecież nie znoszę tej twojej pasty!

Hermiona prawie wbiła paznokcie w stół. Nie dam rady, pomyślała, jeszcze chwila i zacznę wyć.

-.-

Do powrotu gospodarzy eliksir się strawił, przynajmniej częściowo, bo pożarte na prędce dwie kiełbaski ze świeżych zakupów, spowodowały jedynie dość duże wzdęcie oraz głuche burczenie. Dziewczyna popatrzyła z nadzieją na swój brzuch. Niestety ani nie zmalał ani nie zadziałał eliksir. Świetnie, pomyślała, teraz dodatkowym problemem będzie wciśnięcie się w suknię.

-.-

I tak nastała godzina opuszczenia mieszkania. Żołądek dokonał rewolty po obiedzie, jednak na tyle małej, że nie mógł być wymówką do opuszczenia balu. Szczególnie, że Molly Weasley była wniebowzięta pomysłem wysłania dziewczyny na bal. Zawsze jej wypominała, że za dużo czasu spędza nad książkami. Ciągle nie odzywając się do Rona, wychwalała na głos swego najbardziej udanego z synów, Percego.

W Norze atmosfera awantury narastała z każdym przypadkowym spotkaniem Ronalda z mamą i Hermiona z pewną ulgą opuściła budynek. Ledwo dotarła do domu środkowego syna Weasleyów uderzyła ją kompletnie odmienna od poprzedniej, podniosła atmosfera oczekiwania.

- Nasza księżniczka – zawołał od progu Percy – Słyszałam, że spałaś do południa?

- Wczoraj spędziłam wieczór nad książkami. I nawet przysnęłam nad jedną.

Na te słowa wychyliła się głowa Penelopy.

- I masz cienie pod oczami. Choć do mnie, zamaskujemy to.

W łazience znajdowała się również Audrey, którą poznała dzień wcześniej. Uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

- Dzieci zostały u rodziców Audrey, więc możemy wrócić nawet nad ranem – Penny puściła do Hermiony oczko.

- Pomyśleliście o wszystkim.

- A jak! Przygotowaliśmy ci ten pokój, co ostatnio. Na wierzchu leży twoja suknia. Audrey i Maximus również śpią u nas.

- Wzięłam dwie pary butów, bo nie miałam okazji przymierzyć do sukienki wcześniej. Mam też szal na ramiona.

Po pozwoleniu Pani domu na wykonanie sobie makijażu, Hermiona uważnie się przejrzała w lustrze, następnie założyła suknię, narzuciła szal i wsunęła cielistopiaskowe pantofle i jeszcze raz przejrzała się w lustrze. Powinien mnie teraz zobaczyć, pomyślała i zaniepokoiła się własnymi myślami. Przecież, to nie tak, że mi zależy, prawda? Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Audrey.

- A jakie masz te drugie buty?

- Kość słoniowa, już przymierzam.

Starsze koleżanki przyjrzały się jej krytycznie.

- Sama nie wiem, te jasne pasują bardziej, o ile pozbędziesz się szala. Bo ten drugi zestaw…

- Jest mdły – weszła Penelopie w słowo Audrey – jest poprawnie, ale bez szału.

Hermiona spojrzała krytycznie w lustro. Chyba w ministerstwie nic nie rozpylą? Po tej myśli zsunęła swój złoty szal z ramion.

- Penny, masz w zamian cos na szuję?

- Kryształową biżuterię. Kolczyki i kolię.

Ale to oznacza pozbycie się fałszoskopów, na co nie może przystać. I na głos powiedziała:

- Przypomniałam sobie, że mam w Norze perły z kameą, które dostałam od mojej mamy. Jeszcze nie miałam okazji ich założyć.

- Przefiukaj, mój szwagier ci poda. Perły będą delikatniejsze niż kryształy.

-.-

Hermiona obmyśliła wszystko. Pokręci się po sali do północy, wypije maksymalnie dwa drinki i wymawiając się koniecznością nauki zmyje się krótko po życzeniach i noworocznych fajerwerkach. Bolał ją ściśnięty gorsetem brzuch oraz głowa, prawdopodobnie z niewyspania. Oczywiście, jeśli pozna interesującego mężczyznę, to umówi się z nim w innym terminie, ale w stanie ducha jakim się znajduje jest to wątpliwe. W obecnej chwili bardzo nie na rękę było jej to przyjęcie. Do tego pomimo bólu, musi się uśmiechać.

Dwie godziny później zweryfikowała plany. Alkohol zneutralizował jej bóle, więc wypiła już trzy drinki oraz poznała co najmniej trzech interesujących mężczyzn. Gdyby wcześniej wiedziała, że w ministerstwie pracują tacy inteligentni faceci, to zastanowiła by się nad inną drogą kariery. Hermiono, przystopuj z alkoholem zganiła się sama. I uśmiechnęła do Feliksa, starszego inspektora w wydziale rejestracji czarów.

- Mówisz, że była rejestracja użycia magii, zanim zastosowano czary rejestrujące? Jak to możliwe?

- Ślad użytej magii pozostaje w miejscu jej użycia i dopiero po czasie energia jaką wywoła zostaje wchłonięta w otoczenie.

- Co jeśli założymy obce inkarnacje? Jesteście w stanie je odtworzyć i określić ścieżkę czarodzieja?

- Jakie obce inkarnacje masz na myśli?

Roześmiała się. Wkopałam się, przebiegło jej przez głowę.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem niemagicznego pochodzenia? Otóż niedawno dowiedziałam się, że mam czarodziejskiego przodka. Którego rodzice pochodzili z Europy Wschodniej. Usłyszałam, że on i jedno z jego rodzeństwa byli magiczni. – podniosła napięcie pauzą – Jednak nigdy nie stanowili części magicznego społeczeństwa. I nie ma świadectwa użycia przez nich czarów.

- Mmmmm. Znam takie sytuacje. Przede wszystkim, czy jesteś pewna, że ich magia była dostatecznie silna?

- Nie ma jak tego sprawdzić, bo oboje od dawna nie żyją.

- Mogę powiedzieć jedynie tyle, że jest możliwość nie zarejestrowania magii, która znacznie różni się od naszej. Europa wschodnia to inny krąg kulturowy, ich tradycja jest bardziej rytualna, oparta na cyklu lunarnym, co jest charakterystyczne dla ludów rolniczych, w naszej postawą są tradycje celtyckie, czyli: artefakty, czary ofensywne i obronne oraz okultyzm. Sama rozumiesz, że w nadmiarze naszych ścieżek magii, ich mogły pozostać niezauważone.

- Celtyckie inkarnacje są silniejsze? Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

- Bardziej intensywne, skupione. I oczywiście pozostawiają po sobie wyraźniejszy i bardziej długotrwały ślad.

-.-

Kwadrans przed północą przerwali głęboką dyskusję, bo poprosił ją do tańca przystojny, młodszy asystent ministra magii, Arkadius Septimus Throne. Chłopak uczęszczał do Ravenclawu, rok wyżej niż Percy i Penelopa. Był wysoki, ciemnowłosy z kontrastującymi niebieskimi oczami. Niewątpliwie atrakcyjny.

Niestety, kolejny partner, który tańczył zauważalnie gorzej od byłego nauczyciela eliksirów. Hermiona westchnęła w duszy, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Mężczyzna niewiele mówił, jakby skupiał się na krokach, więc dziewczyna przejęła stery dyskusji w swoje ręce.

- Przyznam, że wolę ten walc w oryginalnym tempie.

Ale otrzymała jedynie zdziwione spojrzenie. Czyli nie jest amatorem muzyki klasycznej, minus – pomyślała – duży!

- Powiedz Arkadiusie, czy minister przewidział jakieś niespodzianki podczas pokazu fajerwerków?

Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Chwilę trwało, zanim poukładał sobie w głowie odpowiedź. I odpowiedział z przyklejonym na połowę twarzy uśmiechem.

- Skoro ma być niespodzianka, nie powinienem psuć zamierzeń ministra.

Zanim udzielił odpowiedzi otrzymał kolejny minus na powolne myślenie, trzecim i ostatnim było drżenie kolczyków. Czyli nie kłamstwo, ale prawie. Hermiona myślała szybko. Utwór zbliżał się ku końcu, przy obrocie zarejestrowała położenie swoich współtowarzyszy. Dobrze, znajdywali się w jednym miejscu. Teraz zebranie informacji. Drżenie może sugerować, że właśnie podczas fajerwerków coś się wydarzy. I być może nie będzie to przyjemna niespodzianka. Świstokliki ma każdy z nich, ale ona swój zostawiła w torebce przy stoliku. Byleby mężczyznę udało jej się zaskoczyć. I dojść na czas na miejsce. Ostatni obrót i niby niechcący, ale z całej siły nadepnęła Arkadiusowi, a być może osobie, która się za niego podaje, na środkową część prawej stopy. Mężczyzna zesztywniał i zdusił krzyk, nie puszczając jej jednak, tylko mocniej trzymając za ramiona. Hermiona przewidywała również taką reakcję. Doprawiła asystentowi Throne z łokcia w splot słoneczny. Dokładnie według wskazań Rona. Jej partner dalej nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, jednak zesztywniał, a ona szybko wyplątała się z zelżałego uścisku i skierowała w stronę stolika.

Dziki wzrok z jakim dopadła do nich zaalarmował Percego.

- Musimy uciekać.

- Co się.. – odezwała się Penelopa, ale Hermiona jej nie słuchała. Tylko odliczała w mysli: cztery osoby: Percy, Penny, Audrey i Maximus.

- Gdzie jest Audrey?

- Tańczy ze swoim kuzynem, Feliksem. Widziałam, że dobrze… - kontynuowała Penny

Tym razem przerwał jej Percy.

- Hermiono, zgarnij ich swoim świstoklikiem. Coś się wydarzy, czuję to podskórnie.

Dziewczyna chwyciła torebkę. I chciała się rozejrzeć po sali w poszukiwaniu zguby. W tym czasie aportowała się trójka jej towarzyszy. Jak na złość zgasło światło i się zaczęło odliczanie przed północą.

- pięć…

Ch…ra, ch…ra, nie teraz! - Przeklęła w myśli. - Nie teraz ….

- cztery….

….w torebce mam pomadkę Audrey….

- trzy….

….czar naprowadzający….

- dwa….

….jest sama…

- jeden!

- Gdzie Feliks!

- Co? Miał cię szukać, a ja Maximusa? Gdzie wszyscy? - Przekrzykiwały się przez wybuchy fajerwerków.

O nie, mam tylko jeden świstoklik! Uderzył ją nagle myśl.

- Wchodź pod stół, szybko. Trzymaj to. Jak nie zdążę do ciebie wrócić aktywuj go, hasło to: 'słoneczna marmolada'

- Słoneczna marmolada – powtórzyła zaskoczona Audrey i z cichym 'pop' oraz jedynym świstoklikiem zniknęła.

Zszokowana zachowaniem koleżanki, Hermiona zagapiła się na puste miejsce. Nie mogę mieć, aż takiego pecha. Nie! Załamanie trwało kilka sekund. Wyjęła różdżkę oraz brelok - świstoklik do Nory. Kochany, nadopiekuńczy Ron, pomyślała.

Jako, że cała sytuacja trwała nie dłużej niż minutę, zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu ludzie dalej tulili się do siebie, przekrzykiwali i obserwowali sztuczne ognie na niebie. Jedynie podczas rozbłysków w pomieszczeniu było jasno. I przy każdym z nich widziała kolejne zamaskowane postacie. Serce biło jej nieprzyzwoicie szybko. Powinnam uciekać, Feliks nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Chyba. Gdzie ta jego jasna czupryna? Dojrzała ją. On oraz Arkadius wyraźnie się przekrzykiwali. Arkadius Thorne z bardzo nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy, miny Feliksa nie widziała. Zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka, że również kuzyn koleżanki może być po niewłaściwej stronie, jednak Percy niepewnej osoby, by jej nie przedstawił. Musiała działać szybko. Przemieszczała się jedynie w odstępach pomiędzy rozbłyskami, podczas jasności chowając się w tle sylwetek. A z każdą chwilą zamaskowanych postaci było coraz więcej.

Już znajdywała się o dwa kroki od mężczyzn, gdy kolejny błysk odsłonił ją wprost przed oczyma Arkadiusa.

- Mam! - krzyknął donośnie! I uniósł różdżkę.

Lecz ona była szybsza. Rzuciła czary przywiązania na jego prawą rękę. Zaskoczony mężczyzna nie mógł oderwać dłoni z różdżką od szprosu okna za nim. Niestety, czas jaki poświęciła na rzucenie czaru pozwolił na podejście trzem śmierciożercom bliżej. Z trzech różnych stron. Każdy trzymał różdżkę. Sekundę później zauważyła, że jeden z nich czarem rzucił o ścianę Feliksem. I błyskawicznie zareagowała, wyczarowując wkoło siebie kulę energii, którą pchnęła na zbliżających się mężczyzn. Zatrzymało to trzech, ale już zmierzali kolejni. Kolejny rozbłysk ukazał ich niebezpiecznie blisko.

Nie była w stanie walczyć z tyloma przeciwnikami. Zacisnęła dłoń na uwieszonym do torebki breloku - świstokliku i dokonała ślizgu po podłodze w kierunku Feliksa. W locie obróciła się strzelając w kierunku napastników czarami tnącymi. Sama chyba oberwała dwoma. Kolejny świsnął niebezpiecznie blisko ucha. Jak tylko zetknęła się z wystraszonym mężczyzną aktywowała przejście.

-.-

Podniosły ją do góry ręce pani Weasley.

- Jesteś! Jak dobrze! Penny zawiadomiła, co się wydarzyło i wszyscy moi chłopcy aportowali się do ministerstwa. Który cię odesłał?

- Aktywowałam świstoklik.

Hermiona odpowiedziała cicho i dotknęła wargi. Znajdowała się na niej krew. Musiała w szale walki ją przegryźć. Dotykała się po ciele sprawdzając, czy jest cała. Syknęła przy barku. Lewa noga też piekła.

- Sukienka doszczętnie zniszczona. Czy ty się turlałaś po podłodze?

- Tak jakby…. Feliks?

Obróciła się. Mężczyzna wpatrywał na nią na poły z podziwem, na poły z przerażeniem. Zdała sobie sprawę jak nieszczególnie teraz musi wyglądać. Spocona, brudna, z podartym dołem sukni. Jeszcze kilka minut temu wyrzucająca z siebie zaklęcia przeplatane klątwami. Czyli koniec mile rozpoczętej znajomości, pomyślała smutno.

- Wybacz mój wygląd. Teraz podam ci proszek fiuu i przejdziesz kominkiem do Percego. Mają jedno wolne spanie. Ja zostanę tutaj, więc pozdrów ich proszę ode mnie i powiedz Penelopie, że jutro zawitam z życzeniami noworocznymi.

Po czym zrobiła, jak powiedziała i wciąż oszołomiony Feliks ze słabym 'cześć' zniknął w kominku.

A Hermiona bez słowa poszła spać - Od samego rana fatalny zbieg okoliczności – pomyślała zwijając się we własnym łóżku.


	23. 20 Nie najgorszy poczatek roku

-.-

Rating [M]

-.-

Dziewczyna obudziła się z przeświadczeniem, że o czymś zapomniała. Przebiegła myślą po wieczornych wydarzeniach. Feliks, pomyślała. I zdrapała się niezgrabnie z łóżka, wciąż zaspana, z zesztywniałymi od niespokojnego snu mięśniami. Wyszła na korytarz, w Norze na tym samym piętrze mieściła się tymczasowa sypialnia Harrego, Ron spał piętro wyżej. Zajrzała do bliższej. Widać Harry miał dyżur, skoro spędzał sylwestra osobno z żoną. Pociągnęła go za rękaw. Obudził się natychmiast.

- Harry. Wczoraj zgarnęłam Feliksa MacDonnaya, a widział moje klątwy.

- Śpi tutaj?

- Nie, u Percego.

- Zajmę się tym.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

- Hermiono poczekaj. Nie zdążyłem się pogodzić z tobą w starym roku. Ja, cię przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra, bałem się, że cię stracę.

- Harry, zawsze będę przy tobie. Niezależnie od okoliczności.

Chciała się pochylić i dać buziaka w policzek, ale sztywne mięśnie jej na to nie pozwoliły. Więc jedynie powiedziała.

- Najlepszego w Nowym Roku

- Tobie również, Hermiono. Coś cię wczoraj trafiło?

- To tylko draśnięcia klątw tnących, spałam fatalnie.

Chłopak obrócił się i podał jej buteleczkę.

- Trzy krople i prześpisz kilka godzin. Jest wciąż ciemno.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Porozmawiamy później?

- Oczywiście.

-.-

Kolejna pobudka nastąpiła po pięciu godzinach. Mięśnie miała mniej napięte, ale przy podnoszeniu się przebiegła jej fala bólu przez plecy i bok żeber. To ten ślizg, pomyślała. Niepewnie ustała na nogach. Kolejny raz przeszył ja ból. Przez wierzch stopy i łydkę poszło zaklęcie tnące. Bez pomocy się nie obejdzie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. I zauważyła maleńkie buteleczki, słoiczki oraz kartkę na stoliku. Niezgrabnie do niego podeszła. Harry pozostawił podstawowe środki medyczne z własnej aurorskiej apteczki i zapowiedział się na wspólny wieczór, na najbliższy piątek. Czyli prawie za tydzień.

Hermiona dzień wcześniej oczyściła rany z zanieczyszczeń, lecz nie miała siły porządnie wyszorować ciała i zaledwie oczyściła je zaklęciem. Jęknęła rozplątując włosy. Co za idiota przyciął jej z jednej strony włosy zaklęciem? Właściwie, to lepiej niż ucho. Rozbawiła ją ta myśl. Być jak Van Gogh!

-.-

Czarownica opuszczała dom Percego, widząc się jedynie z przyjaciółką oraz chłopakami, bo Pan Domu miał spotkanie z Ważną Osobą z Ministerstwa. Wychodząc od nich zawahała się, czemu, by nie wykorzystać tej okazji i pojawić się u Mistrza Eliksirów? Akurat miała przy sobie swój specjalny świstoklik. Co też zrobiła.

Pomieszczenie aportacji było ciemne. Zgodnie z zaleceniem, czekała aż zostanie zauważona. Ponownie pierwszy był skrzat domowy.

- Ach, panienka!

- Czy zastałam?

- Prosił, by nie przeszkadzać.

Zagryzła wargi.

- Będę jedynie chwilę. Zapytasz, czy mnie przyjmie?

Skrzat znikł i pojawił się ponownie.

- Może panienka iść. Ostrzegam, jest w złym nastroju!

I poprowadził ją wgłąb budynku, po drodze przechodząc przez pracownię – bibliotekę, w której siedzieli zazwyczaj, aż doszli do prywatnego pokoju właściciela domu. Ten półsiedział, półleżał na narożnej sofie. Twarz miał bladą, oczy przymknięte.

- Mickey, podaj herbatę. I coś do niej. – odezwał się zachrypłym głosem

Po czym skrzat zniknął. A panna Granger podeszła bliżej byłego nauczyciela.

- Ciężka noc?

- Szampańska – przeniósł wzrok na jej postać – a jak twoja?

- Fatalnie. To był zły pomysł z balem w ministerstwie.

- Mówiłem. Była tam nasza młoda grupa szturmowa. Byłaś w ogniu walk?

- Aportowałam się przed przybyciem aurorów.

- Słusznie.

- Ale chwilę musiałam odbijać atak.

- Trafili cię?

- Tak. Nic poważnego.

- Spojrzę. Ocenię.

- Już opatrzyłam.

- Sama? – przeniósł zaciekawiony wzrok na nią

- Przecież jestem prawie wykształconym medykiem.

- Więc, tym bardziej ocenię – wyraźnie odzyskał humor – ja nie brałem udziału w równie dramatycznych wydarzeniach, ale pomimo tego, była to trudna noc. Gdzie ten skrzat się tak długo podziewa? - ostatnie zdanie prawie huknął.

Do momentu pojawienia się herbaty i ciasta milczeli. Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce przy nogach byłego nauczyciela.

- Nalej proszę herbaty.

Zrobiła to. Severus przymknął oczy po pierwszym łyku.

- Opowiesz mi wydarzenia z wczorajszego balu? Tylko proszę stonuj głos.

I czarownica to zrobiła. Mężczyzna po skończeniu przez nią wypowiedzi samodzielnie, z wyraźną sztywnością wstał i odłożył filiżankę na stolik. Rozjaśnił światło w pomieszczeniu i wyciągnął nie wiadomo skąd walizeczkę.

- Pokaż mi swoje obrażenia.

Hermiona zaprezentowała nogę, mówiąc czego użyła do leczenia. Mężczyzna skinął z aprobatą głową i dorzucił jeszcze pudełko maści. Na zaprezentowane ucięte włosy uniosły mu się kąciki ust do uśmiechu. Zażyczył sobie obejrzeć plecy. Czarownica pomarudziła chwilę i sycząc podczas rozpinania koszuli, a na kolejne życzenie również spódnicy, zaprezentowała plecy. Delikatne dłonie chciały obrócić ją bardziej w stronę światła, ale nałożyło się na to mrowienie „ogni bliskości". I w efekcie prawie złożyła się z bólu.

Pan Domu zadziałał szybko, wlewając jej znieczulającą miksturę w usta. Przy okazji obejrzał dziewczynę z każdej strony, zdejmując jej zaklęciem stanik i rajstopy. Odkrył dodatkowe otarcie na ramieniu bezpośrednio pod obciętymi włosami oraz ranę z rykoszetu na plecach. Dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że eliksir w pełni działa, nasmarował miejsca tłustym mazidłem, nakazując pozostawienie do wchłonięcia. W tym celu wzmocnił ogień w kominku oraz rozpostarł świeży ręcznik na własnym łóżku oraz nakazał dziewczynie położenie się plecami do góry. Sam upił łyk herbaty i po zdjęciu wierzchniego odzienia, położył się obok pacjentki. Ściemnił rażące go w oczy światło tak mocno, że prawie cały blask w pomieszczeniu pochodził od kominka.

- Autorzy zatrzymali połowę ze świeżo utworzonej grupy szturmowej. Oraz wtyczkę czarnego pana, Arkadiusa Septimus Throne.

Hermiona aż wciągnęła powietrze z wrażenia.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to on jest informatorem. O akcji też nie miałem żadnej informacji. Bo… - mężczyzna roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie – to miała być mała dywersja. Wtopienie kilku przekleństw w noworoczne fajerwerki, jakaś nieznaczna kradzież, czy dodanie eliksiru prawdy do napojów. Coś, co będzie ujmą na honorze i zajmie ministerstwo na tyle skutecznie, że nie zwróci uwagi na nasze poczynania. – po krótkiej przerwie kontynuował – ale któryś dojrzał ciebie na balu. I urodzili sobie zgarnąć nagrodę, jaka jest wyznaczona za twoją głowę.

- Heh

- Teraz prawdopodobnie nagroda zostanie podwojona. Czarny Pan był wściekły, a ta część grupy, która wróciła, dostała odpowiednią nauczkę. Uratował cię to, że nie przyszło im do głowy wezwać posiłki.

- Prawdopodobnie. Były to osoby, które mogę znać?

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. No tak mogła się spodziewać. Dość zaskoczona doczekała się skromnej odpowiedzi.

- Byli to młodzi ludzie. Kilkoro z nich uczyło się w Durmstrangu.

Dziewczyna odpłynęła myślami, na temat wyborów, jakim ulegają ludzie z jej pokolenia. Dość długo walczyła z chęcią wypytania mistrza eliksirów, o pobudki, jakie nim kierowały, kiedy wstąpił do śmierciożerców. Spojrzała w kierunku towarzysza, miał przymknięte oczy, oddychał miarowo. Odrobinę zbliżyła się w jego kierunku. Nie powstrzymała chęci dotknięcia ciepłego ciała. Szparki oczu się powiększyły, ale nie padło żadne ostrzeżenie. Dłonie dziewczyny rozpięły guziki koszuli, po delikatnym masażu, mężczyzna leniwie pozbył się góry całkowicie. Przy tym ciągle nie otwierał oczu, jednak jego ostatnie działanie świadczyło, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Więc masowała i bawiła się skórą na torsie i twarzy. Gdy doszła do ust, ten połaskotał jej palec językiem. I po chwili pieszczot mruknął otwierając oczy. I zdejmując jednocześnie spodnie. Zupełnie nagi położył się z twarzą na wysokości jej twarzy. I figlarnie przesunął językiem po jej wargach. Chwilę później Hermiona całowała go namiętnie, a on korzystając z jej zapomnienia przeniósł jej ciało na siebie. Wstrzymał pocałunki, patrząc kochance w oczy. Teraz to ona miała je przymknięte, skupiła wzrok na jego ustach. Uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem, 'niech się dzieje, co ma się dziać', pomyślał.

-.-

Hermiona wracała zła, bo nie pozwolił jej zostać dłużej. Tłumacząc, że przecież jest grzeczną dziewczyną i już dwuipółgodzinne spóźnienie będzie trudno wytłumaczyć, co dopiero dłuższe. Mistrz eliksirów był stanowczy. Została zaopatrzona w pokaźny zestaw lekarstw oraz kulę – myśliodsiewnię do przechowywania wspomnień, która miała tą przewagę nad misą, że mógł z niej korzystać jedynie właściciel. By móc zacząć to robić, miała równe dwadzieścia cztery godziny nie rozstawać się z kulą, choć na chwilę, po czym zabezpieczyć dostęp indywidualnym hasłem. Przy wychodzeniu wsunął jej do ręki jeszcze drobny przedmiot, do powiększenia na osobności. Po czym bezceremionialnie składając jej życzenia noworoczne zagłębił się w namiętnym pocałunku. Zły humor Hermiony odrobinę stopniał.

Przeniosła się na tyły domu średniego Weasleya. Chciała kominkiem wrócić do Nory, ale w biblioteczce natknęła się na Percego. Zmieszała się i ucieszyła jednocześnie. Przyjaciel zrozumiał bez słów, gdzie była i zachmurzył się. A ona nie straciła rezonu, a nawet oznajmiła, że muszą porozmawiać.

- Herbaty? Właściwie, to nawet dobrze, że jesteś.

- Tak proszę. Dowiedziałam się czegoś potencjalnie ważnego.

- Oczywiście. Opowiedz proszę najpierw, co dokładnie ci powiedział asystent Throne

Godzinę zajęła im wymiana informacji z dnia poprzedniego. Hermiona uzupełniła informacje o te uzyskane od Severusa, zaś Percy od aurorów. Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu nie był to wieczór jedynie niefortunnych zdarzeń. Ich działania podczas balu uchroniły ministerstwo od niepotrzebnego zamętu, odkryli szpiega Voldemorta oraz rozbili jedną z grup śmierciożerców. Aż doszli do spornego tematu.

- Hermiono… prosiłem cię, byś się nie wdawała w romans bez przyszłości.

- Percy, on opatrzył moje rany i zaopatrzył w lekarstwa. Przecież widzisz.

- Tak. Wiem też jak bezcenne są jego informacje. Ale ciągle mam wrażenie, że jesteś w niego zapatrzona.

- Nie jestem.

- Wybacz, ale nie wierzę. Najlepsze, co mogłabyś zrobić w tej sytuacji to odseparować się na jakiś czas.

Popatrzył na nią z nadzieją. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

- Za dwa dni wyjeżdżam, prawie do końca miesiąca. I niestety Severus nie godzi się na bezpośrednie przekazywanie informacji do Moodiego. Jestem w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Nie mogę wplątać w to innej osoby, a nie chcę partycypować w niszczeniu twojego życia.

Dziewczynie szybciej zabiło serce. Percy patrzył w okno.

- Nie mogę przełożyć wyjazdu. Będę miał operację wszczepienia endoprotezy, następnie rehabilitację. Wszystko we Francji i najchętniej zabrałbym ciebie jako osobistą pielęgniarkę i upewnił się, że nie kontynuujesz tego.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a dziewczyna szybko zareagowała.

- Ej! Nie studiowałam pielęgniarstwa, tylko magomedycynę!

Mężczyzna roześmiał się szczerze.

- Byłem pewien, że tym ciebie dotknę. I wiem, że obojętnie jakie kroki bym podjął, ty uczynisz po swojemu.

- Percy, to nie tak.

- Nie?

- Nie do końca. – powiedziała cicho.

- Co sprawia, że tak mądra dziewczyna, nie potrafi właściwie ocenić skutków swoich działań?

- Proszę, skończmy ten temat.

- Nie jestem z tego zadowolony, ale muszę ciebie ustanowić przekazującym informacje. Będziesz dostawać je na piśmie i tak oddawać. Korzystać będziesz z pola aportacyjnego na tarasie. Moody się sam z tobą skontaktuje i ustali sposób komunikacji. On nie wie, kto jest informatorem i niech tak pozostanie.

- Rozumiem.

Percy wciąż na nią nie patrzył. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że to koniec rozmowy.

- Chciałabym jeszcze życzyć tobie Dobrego Nowego Roku oraz dużo zdrowia – odezwała się po chwili.

- Życzę ci rozwagi i nie ulegania emocjom. – dopowiedział po dłuższej przerwie – niestety nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć i pochwalać niektórych twoich wyborów.

Dziewczyna wyszła nękana wyrzutami sumienia, z mocnym założeniem nie podtrzymywania niefortunnej namiętności. A przynajmniej nie angażowania się. I tego bynajmniej nie złagodziła piękna biżuteria oraz szmaragdowy szal wraz ze świątecznymi życzeniami, jakie pojawiły się, gdy powiększyła przedmiot od mistrza eliksirów.


	24. 21 Zamęt myśli i magiczny York

Wiekowy budynek nieco poza centrum Londynu przed siódmą wciąż był spowity szarością. Severus chroniony zaklęciem, pozwalającym na wtopienie się w tło, stał przy otwartym oknie i wdychał atmosferę miasta. Miał sporo przemyśleń, od kilku lat wystrzegał się zajmujących myśli romansów, angażując się jedynie w jasne układy oparte na spełnianiu wzajemnych oczekiwań. Ta kobieta była ogromną niespodzianką. Słodka, niewinna i kusząca. I dlatego nie potrafił tego zakończyć, wymazując jej wszystkie wspomnienia. Zaś jej przyjaciele udaremniliby, gdyby spróbował ją schować wraz z jego sekretami. Oczywiście, gdyby branie kobiety siłą było w jego stylu. Jak nie szukając daleko, Malfoya.

Wyczuł wejście Hermiony i odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Była spóźniona o kwadrans. Zmarszczył brwi, wokół niej wibrowała aura zdenerwowania.

- Jesteś spóźniona.

- Źle się czuję. Kiepsko spałam, wszystko mnie boli. Nie mam nastroju na rozmowy.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że będziemy się umawiać podług twojego nastroju.

Spojrzała mu w uczy z wyzwaniem.

- W uległym stanie łatwiej mną manipulować, więc niech się Pan zastanowi, Profesorze.

- Ciągle się boczysz, bo nie pozwoliłem ci zostać?

- Nie. Jestem wściekła, bo traktuje mnie pan jak utrzymankę!

- Skoro nie trafiłem z biżuterią, to mogę założyć ci skrytkę w banku.

W odpowiedzi jedynie sapnęła ze złością.

- Czego w takim razie oczekujesz?

Dziewczyna na moment straciła rezon. Musiała zaczerpnąć powietrza, zanim powiedziała.

- Przemyślałam to wszystko.

- Po rozmowie z formalistą Weasleyem.

- Percy ma rację. Mamy inne oczekiwania i w dłuższej perspektywie nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. Więc powinniśmy to zakończyć.

Jeszcze chwilę i rozniosę to pomieszczenie – pomyślał – co za brak konsekwencji i logiki postępowania. Jedna z najbardziej wkurzających cech Gryffonów!

- Przypomniałbym ci, kto był stroną bardziej aktywną, ale szkoda czasu. Przez najbliższy miesiąc jesteś pośrednikiem, więc widzę cię co poniedziałek i piątek, o godzinie 18. Jeśli termin ci nie będzie odpowiadał, to dzień później o tej samej porze. – podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, wyciągając kopertę z kieszeni – pomijając dzień dzisiejszy, oczywiście. I niech nie przyjdzie ci na myśl oddawać mi cokolwiek. Na wszystko dobrze zapracowałaś. Jak będziesz chciała jeszcze dorobić, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Ostatnie słowa miały być policzkiem. Jest za stary na taką dziecinadę.

-.-

Wczesnym wieczorem razem z Ronem aportowała się w tajnej kwaterze. Jej przyjaciel odstawił ją do gabinetu głównego Aurura, z którym nawet się nie przywitał, tylko udał się na swój dyżur. Czarownica wciągnęła powietrze i zapukała. Drzwi otworzyły się bez dźwięku.

- Czekałem na panią. Jest z tobą młody Weasley?

- Musiał już iść na dyżur.

Czarodziej roześmiał się.

- Mnie nie oszukasz, wiem, że jest rozżalony na naszą decyzję. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Wnioskuję, że rozmawiałaś z Percivalem?

- Tak i mam dla Pana przesyłkę.

Po czym położyła kopertę na stole.

Moody w dobrym nastroju puścił oczko z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Powiedz Hermiono, kto to jest?

Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że umieściła odpowiednie wspomnienia w kuli-myślodsiewni.

- Przecież pan wie, że obiecałam tego nie zdradzić.

- Nikt się nie dowie – usłyszała od wciąż uśmiechającego się czarodzieja.

- Proszę na mnie nie naciskać.

- Twój wybór. Pamiętaj, że możesz potrzebować z naszej strony pomocy. I wtedy twoja 'nie dowiedziona transparentność działań' może się okazać przeszkodą.

- Jestem zawiedziona Pana postawą, przecież jestem tu właśnie po to, by wam pomóc. Tymczasem ucieka się Pan do szantażu. Ja nie mam zwyczaju łamać obietnic.

- Musisz zrozumieć Hermiono, że twoje umiejętności mogą kiedyś zostać ujawnione, a, żeby świadczyć na twoją korzyść muszę wiedzieć, czyim wpływom mogłaś ulec.

- Nie zmienię zdania w tym temacie. Powinno wystarczyć, że ręczy za tą osobę Percy, który, z tego co wiem dowiódł swoich intencji? Ponadto, jakim wpływom mam ulegać, skoro nie mam dostępu do informacji, które przekazuję?

Alastor Mody patrzył na nią twardo, kiedy to nie zadziałało, spojrzał na kartkę przed sobą, najwyraźniej przechodząc do kolejnego tematu dyskusji.

- Podczas noworocznego balu zatrzymaliśmy sześć nieznanych nam wcześniej śmierciożerców, a, właściwie zaledwie aspirantów do tego grona oraz młodszego asystenta ministra magii, Arkadiusa Septimus Throne. Ujawnienie tego ostatniego jest twoim dokonaniem, za co masz gratulacje z rąk samego ministra. – podniósł głowę – Nie wiążę się z tym żadna bonifikata pieniężna, niestety. Mogę dodać, że ministerstwo nie zostało poinformowane o szczegółowym przebiegu wydarzeń ani, kto przyłapał na niegodnym uczynku urzędnika.

- Dziękuję za informacje. Przepraszam, że przerywam, czy dobrze zrozumiałam, że złapane osoby nie posiadały mrocznego znaku?

- Nie posiadały. Jednak były to osoby związane z kręgiem śmierciożerców.

Po czym auror zerknął na kartkę na kolejny punkt.

- Wyjaśnij mi dlaczego chciałabyś tutaj odbywać praktyki magomedyczne?

Aż zaciągnęła powietrza. Wcześniejsze wyciąganie z niej informacji, odebrało jej na to ochotę.

- Właściwie to był pomysł Rona. To znaczy Ronalda Weasleya. Pomyślał, że skoro musi być sanitariuszem na oddziale, to przydała by mu się przyjazna dusza podczas dyżurów.

- Da się zrobić.

- Tylko ja mam jeszcze egzaminy, zanim się skończą to on już skończy odbywać karę.

Auror uśmiał się potężnie.

- Pan Weasley powinien być zadowolony jeśli uda mu się zakończyć karę przed wiosennymi egzaminami. Wykazał się takim debilizmem, że gdyby nie był utalentowany, to wręczyłbym mu wilczy bilet. Silny charakter jest w tej pracy, tak samo ważny, jak umiejętności.

Hermiona poczuła, że musi bronić postępowania kolegi.

- Aurorze Moody, to wina problemów, jakie na niego spadły. I raczej objaw istnienia sumienia, niż braku charakteru. Gdyby w odpowiednim czasie poszedł do psychologa…

- Przecież to również dlatego posiadamy magomedyków na kwaterze! Nie zatrudniamy ich jedynie do opatrywania zewnętrznych obrażeń.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem, a on odebrał to za znak do kontynuowania.

- Więc ile tygodni praktyk i od kiedy mogłabyś zacząć?

- Cztery. Ostatni egzamin mam w poniedziałek za dwa tygodnie. – odpowiedziała z automatu, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Jak spłynęło na nią olśnienie, co uczyniła było już za późno.

- Pan Weasley poinformuje Panią o terminach, jak będzie grafik.

Dość zaskoczona, że zostało to rozegrane bez jednoznacznej zgody z jej strony, skinęła głową. Moddy milczał, więc uznała to za koniec dyskusji, zaczęła się podnosić, gdy usłyszała jeszcze jedno pytanie.

- Nie pytasz o Pana MacDonnaya?

- Mniemam, że u Feliksa wszystko w porządku i jest przekonany, że nie pamięta Sylwestra, bo za dużo wypił?

Alastor Moody uśmiechnął się.

- Prawie. Pamięta wydarzenia do chwili, gdy z tobą rozmawiał i przeszkodził wam inny absztyfikant. Następnie skupił się na alkoholu i od tego momentu stracił pamięć, aż do pobudki u Percivala.

- Dziękuję. Harry to sam załatwił?

- Prawie. Gdybyś chciała Hermiono kontynuować tą mile rozpoczętą znajomość, to wiedź, że nie ma przeciwskazań. Sprawdziliśmy go, łącznie z badaniem Veritaserum.

Dziewczyna poczuła przewrót w żołądku. Musi wyjść, bo, inaczej zwróci obiad.

- Nie prosiłam was o to.

- To była wyższa konieczność.

-.-

Myślodsiewnia to wspaniały wynalazek. Jedynie dzięki niej mogła odciąć się od gnębiących ją myśli. Takich jak manipulacje Snapea i Moodiego. Ułożyła sobie plan na najbliższe dni w taki sposób, by dwa dni przed każdym egzaminem poświęcić tylko na naukę, zaś w kolejne pomiędzy sprawy do załatwienia wepchnąć tyle czasu na książki, ile się da.

Na przykład tego dnia wcześnie rano jechała pociągiem na rekonesans do Yorku, by w drodze powrotnej zawitać do Penny, u której ma być aż do wieczora. A w międzyczasie godzinę drogi spędzi w toalecie, czekając na zniknięcie skutków zaklęcia zmieniającego. Byleby tylko rozwiązała zagadkę, bo przed piątkiem nie chce tracić czasu na ponowną podróż, a po egzaminie będzie mieć zaledwie dwie godziny na dotarcie na miejsce. Mogłaby znaleźć dziś odpowiednie miejsce do aportacji blisko posiadłości Neila Simona Raghnalla. O, ile oczywiście ją zlokalizuje.

Spacerowała po York, przechadzając się wzdłuż zachowanych murów obronnych i bram. Kilkukrotnie miała wizje miasta z przedwieków. Każde kolejne porównanie, jak bardzo się rozrosło fascynowało ją na nowo. W mroźny styczniowy poranek miasto było spokojne i małoludne. Starała się nasiąknąć atmosferą, by lepiej odnieść się do zagadki. Na końcu dochodząc do bramy północno-wschodniej, gdzie się ponownie zapatrzyła na domek za fosą, sprzed wieków.

- Czy również z ajerkoniakiem panienka sobie życzy?

Nie była zaskoczona, że poznał ją pomimo transformacji. Nawet zastanawiała się, czy mistrz się ujawni i być może udzieli więcej podpowiedzi. Obróciła się w kierunku starszego pana z wózkiem ciepłych przekąsek.

- Tak poproszę. Czy, gdybym przyniosła z pobliskiej kawiarni herbatę na wynos, to mistrz również, by się skusił?

- Nie odmówię. Lubię różaną, słodzoną miodem. Dają taką za twoimi plecami.

Uznała to za wskazówkę. Dokładnie obejrzała kawiarnię. Ale nie dostrzegła niczego nadzwyczajnego. Szyld głosił: Kawiarnia u Toma, kolory biało-szkarłatne, też jej niczego nie mówiły. Na witrynie były nagrody, w tym najlepsze słone przekąski na festiwalu slow-food w Scarborough. W środku porozmawiała chwilę z właścicielem kawiarni i zaopatrzona w dwie herbaty wyszła na zewnątrz.

Tymczasem sprzedawcy przekąsek nie było widać. Zaśmiała się w duchu do siebie, powinna to przewidzieć. Rozejrzała się dokładnie i dostrzegła jak mistrz pochyla się nad małą dziewczynką i podaje jej słodkie ciastko. Podeszła nieśpiesznie do wózka, postawiła słodzony napój na kontuarze, zaś sama upiła swojego składając w całość szczątki informacji.

Pili w ciszy. Dziewczyna tchnięta myślą wyjęła mapy miasta, zarówno aktualną, jak i stare. Na jednej z aktualnych miała oznaczone punkty orientacyjne w mieście: ruiny zamku, archikatedrę oraz wszystkie bramy miejskie. Starszy czarodziej przewiesił się wzrokiem nad nią.

- Dobrze zaczynasz.

- Chodziłam i porównywałam, jak wyglądało miasto kiedyś a jak teraz.

- Tak, York ma tą zadziwiającą cechę, że zachowało pamięć miejsca sprzed wieków.

- I robi to niesamowite wrażenie.

- Owszem.

- Próbowałam rozgryźć Pana zagadkę.

Jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Nie jest to któraś, z pozostałych bram, bo żadna nie odzwierciedla tego miejsca.

I nie wypuszczając powietrza modliła się, by mistrz podjął dyskusję.

- Masz rację.

- Niestety nie dostrzegłam w tym miejscu żadnego znaku, mającego odwzorowanie w innym terenie.

Nie usłyszała nic w odpowiedzi. Ale miała jeszcze jedną koncepcję.

- Pomyślałam też, by odnieść ówczesne położenie murów miejskich, do obecnej obwodnicy miasta, jako elementu wyznaczającego granice.

W oczach czarodzieja pojawiły się błyski. Dziewczyna kontynuowała.

- Ta ulica – wskazała na wychodzącą na wprost bramy – ciągnie się aż do obwodnicy i dalej aż do – następnie posiłkowała się mapą o większej skali – do..Malton.

- Oraz?

- Do oooo… Scarborough. Czyli mieszka Pan w Scarborough?

Roześmiał się.

- Nie, ale początki twojego rozumowania były dobre.

- Oczywiście. Czyli dobrze myślałam, dopóki nie uczepiłam się nadmorskiej miejscowości z plakatu. – powiedziała głośniej patrząc na twarz mistrza – Muszę stanąć przy dojeździe tej drogi do obwodnicy i tam, w takim samym położeniu jak ten kamień będzie Pana Dom.

- Prawie dokładnie takim samym. Podejrzewałem, że zagadka nie będzie dla ciebie za trudna. Czyli widzimy się w ten piątek o 12?

- Tak! Mistrzu Raghnall, mam prośbę, skoro to dość duża odległość od centrum miasta, a ja mam z rana egzamin, czy możemy zmienić godzinę na późniejszą?

Starszy człowiek był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

- Co studiujesz?

- Magomedycynę, właściwie to na wiosnę kończę.

- Czy zgłębianie tej wiedzy skłoniło cię do starych rytuałów?

- Nie, to od siebie niezależne.

- A czy z byłym nauczycielem, od którego otrzymałaś pewien potężny artefakt dalej się widujesz?

Czyli też zbierał dane, pomyślała ze świadomością, że kłamstwo zniweczy wszystko, a jedyną możliwością było powiedzenie prawdy, która również mogła być źle przyjęta.

- Tak. Od dawna nie jest moim nauczycielem, ale jesteśmy w kontakcie.

- Kochankowie? – w głosie i oczach widziała rozbawienie bądź tylko jej się to zdawało.

- To bardziej skomplikowane.

- Na takie pytanie jest odpowiedź tak albo nie.

Zawahała się. Kilka razy postanawiała definitywnie zakończyć romans i nie miała pewności, czy tym razem jej się to powiedzie. Pomimo tego, co ostatnio usłyszała. Cicho i nie patrząc w jego oczy udzieliła odpowiedzi twierdzącej.

- Kochankowie.

- Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, dlaczego tak często, silne kobiety o czystej duszy wiążą się z nieodpowiednimi mężczyznami.

Odważyła się spojrzeć w oczy mistrza. Nie wyrażały emocji, podobnie jak słowa.

- Więc do piątku. Oczekuję cię o 14. I życzę powodzenia na egzaminie.

Po tych słowach dziewczyna potwierdziła swoją obecność, a odchodząc dokupiła bułeczek, by poczęstować Penny i chłopców. Godzinę później już była w drodze powrotnej.


	25. 22 Intensywnie

Nadszedł piątek. Zaplanowany zbyt intensywnie. Jeśli nie czasowo, to zdecydowanie emocjonalnie. Rzeczą, której nie mogła przełożyć był egzamin oraz wyjazd do York, plany wieczorne mogły się skrystalizować później.

Hermiona obudziła się wczesnym rankiem, czarna noc za oknem mogła równie dobrze świadczyć o środku nocy. Zbyt poddenerwowana na relaksujący sen sięgnęła po leżącą pod łóżkiem książkę 'Niespecyficzne objawy. Diagnozowanie.'. Czekał ją egzamin – zagadka i pogromca studentów jednocześnie. Po pierwsze nie mogła liczyć na czar diagnozujący, po drugie nie posiadała za wiele tolerancji dla symulacji, a po trzecie zgadywanki zwykła rozwiązywać na papierze. Kto wymyślił, ze objawy będą udawać pacjenci (najczęściej z obrażeń zewnętrznych) interpretując je podług własnych upodobań, z którymi ona ma przeprowadzić jedynie wywiad? To jak nie przymierzając telefoniczna czy listowna diagnoza. I na każdego z pacjentów ma zaledwie kwadrans.

-.-

Jako pierwszy został wprowadzony starszy mężczyzna na wózku szpitalnym. Bardzo burkliwy i małomówny. Jedną myślą były problemy emocjonalne, następną porażenie uniemożliwiające swobodne wysławianie się. Obróciła kartkę z pięcioma możliwymi odpowiedziami. Przykuła jej wzrok 'depresja' i zapytała mężczyznę o najlepszą rzecz jaka go ostatnio spotkała oraz o to co lubi robić w czasie wolnym. Jego odpowiedzi, a właściwie ich szczątki sprawiły, że potwierdziła krzyżykiem swoje przypuszczenia.

Był to jeden z najdziwniejszych egzaminów, po drugiej osobie, która cierpiała na objawy silnego reumatyzmu, wciąż nie widziała celowości tych przedstawień. Ostatnim pacjentem była młoda dziewczyna, wyraźnie skrywająca rozbawienie. Bardzo niezdarnie udawała bóle brzucha z opisem reakcji na konkretne produkty żywieniowe. Hermiona wahała się pomiędzy alergią a skierowaniem na badania gastryczne, ale coś jej kazało się baczniej przyjrzeć pacjentce. Może ta skrywana radość, nie wynika z kiepskiego aktorstwa? Zapytała, czy oczekuje na jakieś zdarzenie, na co dziewczyna odpowiedziała twierdząco. Jednak na kartce nie było odpowiedzi – synonimu do 'objaw nerwów, podekscytowania', natomiast znajdowała, jak na wszystkich poprzednich 'symulacja'. I zaryzykowała, pomimo iż do zdania wymagane są wszystkie poprawne odpowiedzi. Wszystko jej mówiło, że bez haczyka, to zadanie nie miało sensu.

-.-

Mistrz Raghnall zaskoczył ją ciepłym obiadem. I teraz delektowała się bosko przyrządzonym filetem z tuńczyka, zaś mistrz analizował głośno przebieg jej porannego egzaminu.

- Dobry patent z tą symulacją.

- Wiem. Na dobrą sprawę każdy z nich symulował. Ja musiałam wyłapać nielogiczność wypowiedzi, bez opierania się na zaklęciu diagnozującym.

- Tylko, czy przewidziałaś, że ona mogła być podekscytowana udziałem w tym egzaminie?

- Co ma mistrz na myśli?

- Że nie grała radości, tylko była bardzo przejęta poznaniem Hermiony Granger, jednej z bardziej znanych czarownic swojego pokolenia.

Czarownica zapomniała o gryzieniu i po chwili musiała walczyć z zadławieniem.

- Przepraszam, byłam przekonana, że Pan nie czytuje 'Proroka', a jedynie tam upubliczniono twój wizerunek.

- Rozpoznała cię jedna z moich klientek, jak byłaś za pierwszym razem.

I odpowiedziała w duchu: czemu Percy ma zawsze rację?

- Wie Pan, kto to był?

- Moja stała klientka, kilka lat od ciebie młodsza. Nie była pewna, czy dobrze rozpoznaje, co pogłębiłem stwierdzając, zgodnie z prawdą mówiąc, że widzę cię pierwszy raz na oczy. Chyba uznała, że gdybyś to była ty, to bym cię rozpoznał.

- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam jak mam naprawdę na imię.

- Kiedy sprawdziłem informacje na twój temat, zrozumiałem co cię do tego skłoniło.

- Większość z tego, co piszą, to nie prawda.

Uniósł brew, zanim odpowiedział.

- Jestem zaszczycony, że osoba, która zdobyła najwięcej punktów z owutemów w swoim roczniku, chce ze mną współpracować. Jak już poznałem twoje nazwisko, to musiałem sprawdzić opinię o tobie, zanim rozważyłem twoją kandydaturę.

- Jaki ma Pan stosunek do osób mugolskiego pochodzenia?

- To zależy jakich. Ambitnych i respektujących nasze tradycje, bardzo pozytywny. Najczęściej jesteście mniej aroganccy i gotowi ciężej pracować. Jednak problemem są maniery. Oraz nieznajomość zwyczajów i rytuałów.

- Większość czarodziejów niemagicznego pochodzenia podchodzi z ogromnym entuzjazmem do poznawania magicznego świata. Jednak niechęć, z jaką się często spotykamy, niszczy początkowy zapał.

Mężczyzna zgodził się z nią, po czym zmienił temat.

- Czekają cię jeszcze dwa testy. Pierwszy z teorii. Z uwagi na trwającą sesję dam ci cztery tygodnie na zapoznanie się z tymi dziełami. Po czym wskazał na leżące na ławie opasłe tomiszcza: ' Życie codzienne i odświętne. Tradycje i regionalizmy' oraz dwutomowy 'Zarys sztuki, kultury i literatury'. - To oczywiście nie wyczerpuje tematu, jeśli uznasz, że opis któregoś zagadnienia jest potraktowany zbyt powierzchownie, uzupełnij wiedzę samodzielnie. Będę wypytywał szczegółowo.

- Och.

- Drugi test będzie z praktyki. A teraz chciałbym przedstawić ci warunki, na jakich byłbym skłonny cię uczyć. Jako, że możesz być w tym temacie niedoinformowana, zaznaczam, że nauka na mistrza jest odpłatna i przebiega w etapach. Każdy etap to dwa, a częściej trzy miesiące, podczas których spotykamy się codziennie, po czym otrzymujesz zadanie, które musisz wykonać w określonym czasie. Ja zwyczajowo daję od trzech do dziewięciu miesięcy. Minimum do otrzymania tytułu mistrza obejmuje sześć etapów, ale nie musisz wszystkich odbywać u tej samej osoby. Pierwsze cztery obejmują wiedzę podstawową, po czym wybierasz dwuczęściową specjalizację. Od ciebie zależy u kogo i ile ich robisz, bo specjalizować możesz się w kilku rzeczach.

Poczekał, aż dziewczyna potwierdzi, że zasady są dla niej jasne.

- Moją specjalizacją są ogólnie pojęte magiczne przedmioty, zwane artefaktami. – po czym się uśmiechnął – na specjalizację przyjmuję po stwierdzeniu, że dana osoba posiada ku temu predyspozycje. Widziałem, że miałaś najwyższe noty w transmutacji, co może świadczyć o obecności potrzebnych umiejętności. – przerwał na moment – Przechodząc do odpłatności. Za pierwsze cztery etapy preferuję wynagrodzenie pieniężne, choć przy bardzo utalentowanym studencie zdarzyła mi się zamiana na odpracowywanie. Natomiast za specjalizację odpłatność jest 5000 galeonów za całość bądź cztery lata w mojej pracowni. Odpłatność za podstawowe etapy wynosi 200 galeonów za każdy.

Hermiona przeliczyła ceny w głowie. Pieniądze od rodziców starczą na etapy podstawowe i skromne utrzymanie, specjalizację prawdopodobnie będzie musiała odpracować. Chyba, że w międzyczasie zarobi krocie jako magomedyk. Albo utrzymanka, dodała z ironią. Właściwie to czas spędzony w pracowni tworzenia artefaktów, trudno uznać za zmarnowany, więc praca tam nie będzie najgorszą alternatywą.

-.-

Wizytę u mistrza eliksirów postanowiła przełożyć na dzień kolejny. Miała wystarczająco dużo rzeczy do przemyślenia, jak na jeden dzień. Więc czas na przyjemność, powiedziała do siebie. I w sklepie przed stacją kolejową kupiła czerwone wino.

W Norze pojawiła się przed siedemnastą i miała ponad dwie godziny do powrotu chłopców, co wykorzystała na bardzo długą kąpiel.

-.-

Hermionie kolejny raz udało się niezauważenie dla domowników skorzystać z teleportera na tarasie domu Percego. Szczęśliwie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, mogła poczekać kilka godzin na mistrza eliksirów, bowiem chłopcy udali się na mecz, a po nim najprawdopodobniej do pubu. Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl wczorajszego wieczoru. Po tym, jak huknęła na każdego z osobna, zapomnieli o wzajemnych animozjach, by jednogłośnie orzec, że jest wredna, bo brakuje jej chłopa. Po czym równie szybko zaczęli się z tego wycofywać. Obaj. Dobrze, że zrelaksowała się w wannie i nie podjęła wyzwania, bo ostatecznie był to naprawdę miły wieczór. Ron po wyrzuceniu z siebie pretensji o upokarzającą pracę i okazujących swoją wyższość kolegów, którzy odwracają się od byłych przyjaciół, gdy ci są w trudnym okresie. Oraz Harry po odkrzyknięciu, że co to za przyjaciel, który niszczy jego potencjalnie najszczęśliwszy dzień życia, prawdopodobnie z notorycznej chęci zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Przerzucili jeszcze kilka uwag i zeszli na lżejszy temat - kobiet. Harry z zachwytem rozprawiał o stanie małżeńskim z najsłodszą kobietą, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po ziemi. Natomiast Ronald burknął coś, o byciu tak zgłodniałym, że nawet więźniarki wydają mu się atrakcyjne. Potem było tylko lepiej. Zaśmiewali się z wpadek wspólnych kolegów oraz omówili najbliższe mecze. A Hermiona siedziała, słuchała i się cieszyła. Że odzyskała dawnych kolegów oraz ciepłego uczucia jakie ją ogarniało, gdy na nich patrzyła. Rano obudziła się tak dobrze wyspana, jak dawno się jej nie zdarzyło. Oraz nie było to, tak rano, bowiem wino zrobiło swoje.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pojawienie się skrzata. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok, co być może było odpowiedzią na jej maślany wyraz twarzy.

- Pana Domu nie ma.

- Och. Nazywasz, się Mickey, czy źle zapamiętałam?

- Tak się właśnie nazywam, Pani.

- Czy jest możliwość bym zaczekała na gospodarza? Byłam umówiona na wczoraj, ale jestem dopiero teraz.

- Oczywiście. Zaprowadzę Panią do salonu zimowego.

Hermiona zastanowiła nazwa wymienionego pomieszczenia, okazało się, że została zaprowadzona do średniej wielkości pokoju, połączonego z wcześniej poznanym pokojem dziennym podwójnymi drzwiami. Pokój zimowy posiadał mniej okien, ale miał jasny, pełen tkanin wystrój. Sama by go określiła, jako kobiecy w charakterze. A zaraz przy drzwiach znajdywało się białe pianino. Zapatrzyła się na nie i otworzyła klapę ochronną na klawiaturę. Sprawdziła kilka dźwięków, było jedynie nieznacznie rozstrojone.

- Pani Klotylda Prince, moja poprzednia dobrodziejka dużo grywała.

Dziewczyna obróciła się w kierunku dźwięku. Skrzat skończył rozpalać kominek i spoglądał na nią z czymś w rodzaju uwielbienia. Ach, musiał lubić tą kobietę, pomyślała.

- Dawno nie grałam, mogą być to przypadkowe dźwięki.

- Nuty Pani trzymała w koszyku po lewej stronie. Podać herbaty i ciasta?

- Jedynie herbaty i jakby była, to owocową, poproszę.

Skrzat znikł, a ona rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było w nim wciąż dość zimno, a pianino stało daleko od kominka. Więc narzuciła na plecy jeden z koców oraz transmutowała jedwabne chusteczki na rękawiczki bez palców. Po czym usiadła na wygodnym stołku i sięgnęła do nut. Na początek, coś prostego, pomyślała.

Nie wiedziała, ile zajęło jej granie, oderwało ją dopiero znajome swędzenie, sygnalizujące obecność mistrza eliksirów. Nawet na chwilę nie odeszła od pianina, choćby, by wypić herbatę. Chciała zakończyć grę, ale mężczyzna odszedł, więc oststecznie wstała dopiero po skończeniu utworu. Wtedy po raz kolejny pojawił się skrzat.

- Pan prosi, by Panienka przeszła w jadalni, podam kolację.

Gdy doszła na miejsce nikogo nie było. Severus wszedł dopiero, jak jedzenie znalazło się na stole.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, musiałem się przebrać.

- To ja powinnam przeprosić, za wczoraj oraz dzisiejsze najście.

- Jesteś tak, jak się umawialiśmy.

W międzyczasie skrzat położył talerz z ryżem przed czarodziejem, a Hermiona miała okazję się mu przyjrzeć. Wyglądał gorzej niż ostatnio. Poza nienaturalną bladością, miał silne cienie pod oczami, trzęsły mu się ręce. Do tego jadł jedynie ryż z sosem. Lekkostrawnie, pomyślała.

- Nie przyglądaj się, tylko jedz.

Posłusznie skupiła się na swoim talerzu, nakładając sobie porcję zapiekanki oraz pieczone warzywa. Objawy byłego nauczyciela wskazywały na wyczerpanie, prawdopodobnie w skutek zbytniego użycia magii albo będące skutkiem klątwy typu cruciatus. Jej wzrok niczego mu nie ułatwia. Kątem oka zauważyła jak odsunął talerz po zjedzeniu jedynie połowy zawartości.

- Nie wierzyłem, jak wspominałaś, że grasz.

- Rodzice mieli ambicje wyższej klasy średniej. Miałam dodatkowe lekcje od dziecka. Tenis, jazda konna, francuski, hiszpański oraz właśnie pianino.

- A na balet ciebie nie wysyłali?

- Nie, ale zabierali na przedstawienia oraz koncerty muzyki poważnej.

- Właściwie, to powinnaś być z tego zadowolona.

- Teraz jestem. Jako dziecko w rejonowej szkole oraz początkowo w Hogwarcie czułam się jak dziwoląg.

Mężczyzna pomyślał, że w Slyterinie, by takim nie była.

- O śmierci mojej ciotki nikt pianina nie używał. Nie rozstroiło się od tego czasu?

Acha! Klotylda Prince, była ciotką.

- Odrobinę tak, ale grać się da. Ile minęło od tego czasu?

Odpowiedział z miną, świadczącą, że zdaje sobie sprawę z podstaw jej ciekawości.

- Dwa i poł roku temu. I wtedy stałem się właścicielem tego domostwa. Wybacz, że cię nie oprowadzę, ale nie jestem w formie. Czy o coś jeszcze byś chciała wypytać?

- Czy ona była ostatnia z rodu?

- Tak, dlatego odziedziczyłem. Przejdźmy do mnie, tu jest za jasno. I streść, co masz do powiedzenia.

Severus dzielnie się trzymał podczas wysłuchiwania jej opowieści, a ona widząc jego zmęczenie postarała się skupić na rzeczach naprawdę istotnych. Kiedy przypadkowo otarła się o niego stopą, rzucił jej spojrzenie zarezerwowane dla czegoś mniej istotnego niż karaluchy. Później już się pilnowała i trzymała wszystkie części ciała skupione przy sobie. Po zakończeniu relacji mężczyzna potarł skronie i dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił.

- Muszę to sobie poukładać. Jutro przemyślę, a pojutrze, jako że wypada to poniedziałek, będziemy się widzieć. Czy ci nie pasuje?

- Pasuje. Mogę nawet być wcześniej, bo zaliczenie mam rano.

- Dobrze, to przyjdź koło czternastej. Powiedziałaś kilka istotnych rzeczy, pamiętaj przed każdą wizytą u Moodiego czyścić pamięć z niewygodnych wspomnień, nie życzę sobie z nim kontaktów osobistych.

- Rozumiem.

- A teraz proszę cię, byś wyszła. Muszę się położyć.

- Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? Potrzebujesz opatrzenia ran?

Odważyła się zadać pytanie, na które miała ochotę od początku rozmowy i zarobiła kolejne nieprzyjemnie spojrzenie.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- W takiej sytuacji, widzimy się w poniedziałek.

Dziewczyna wstała i rozejrzała się, czy niczego nie zostawiła.

- Hermiono…

Zaskoczona obróciła się w kierunku mistrza eliksirów. Miał trudny do zdiagnozowania wyraz twarzy.

- Jeśli chcesz mi złożyć życzenia urodzinowe, to możesz teraz.

Dziewczyna chwilę nic nie mówiła.

- Wypadają jutro, ale nie będziemy się widzieć.

Chciała podejść bliżej, lecz w połowie zatrzymała ją obawa o jego reakcję. Jakby czytał w myślach.

- Podejdź, jeśli chcesz.

Podeszła zupełnie blisko i zamiast złożyć życzenia wyrzuciła, co jej naprawdę zalegało na sercu.

- Chciałam przeprosić, ze jestem taka niestabilna. Moje czyny zaprzeczają słowom. To ja doprowadziłam do tej niejednoznacznej sytuacji i miałeś prawo się złościć.

- Powiedzmy, że przeprosiny przyjęte.

- Dziękuję.

I w euforii pocałowała mężczyznę w policzek, a następnie zatrzymała się przy ustach.

- Idź już. – podniesiony głos przerwał jej zamyślenie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i prawie biegiem opuściła pomieszczenie. I dopiero kiedy opuściła budynek i Severus był pewny, że niespodziewanie nie wróci, pozwolił sobie na głośny śmiech. Ma zbyt dużą słabość do tej osoby, dobrze, że to działa w dwie strony, to będzie miał okazję sobie z niej pożartować. Kto to widział, by taka smarkula uważała, że owinęła go sobie wokół palca.


	26. 23 cz1 W koło Charlie

emilyane, krytyka mnie nie oburza, więc :)

interp. i ort to moje słabe strony. a opisy - hmmm sama czytając, za długie omijam, więc to się może stąd wzieło?

literówki muszę poprawić i wczytać tekst ponownie.

natomiast rating "m" daje na wyrost - z założenia całość ma być bez scen :))

-.-.-

Dom był cichy, przy wyjściu z kominka nikt nie powinien zaskoczyć. A jednak.

- Hermiona? Gdzie się podziewałaś? – zagrzmiał podniesiony głos z fotela

- Charlie? Dlaczego siedzisz samotnie? Nie miałeś z chłopcami oglądać meczu?

- To nie tłumaczy…

- Charlie. – odezwała się pani Weasley, która stała w cieniu za kominkiem. – Hermiono, długo cię nie było. Martwiliśmy się.

Czarownica postanowiła udawać idiotkę.

- Nie spodziewałam się, że będę potrzebna. Tak rzadko, mam wolny wieczór.

- Oczywiście, nikt nie ma do ciebie pretensji – to był miły głos pani Weasley – Właściwie to liczyliśmy na małą pomoc z twojej strony.

Charlie prychnął w tle. Jego mama utemperowała go spojrzeniem.

- Dobrze znasz biblioteczkę na Grimmauld Place?

- Tak. – głos dziewczyny wyrażał zdziwienie - Nie mówicie tylko, że coś zginęło.

- Nie to miałam na myśli. Czy byłabyś w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie mogłabym tam znaleźć książki o magii wspólnotowej, rodzinnej?

- Prawdopodobnie w biblioteczce za brązowym gabinetem, gdzie znaleźliśmy z Percym woluminy o prawie małżeńskim i rodzinnym.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Obie osoby w pomieszczeniu wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie.

- Mogłabyś nas tam zaprowadzić? – to była znów pani Weasley.

- Dobrze. Ale musimy założyć, że Harry po meczu wcześnie nie wstanie.

- Mama chciałaby zajrzeć tam teraz. Harry raz udzielił pozwolenia na korzystanie z biblioteki i nie wiadomo by się coś od tego czasu zmieniło.

-.-

W biblioteczce za brązowym gabinetem książek o tym zagadnieniu magii było kilkanaście. Hermiona wykorzystała okazję i zdjęła z wysokiej półki, te dotyczące pradawnych rytuałów.

- Chyba lekko zbaczasz z tematu. – dobiegł ją żartobliwy głos mężczyzny zza pleców

- Mam wrażenie, że chcecie utrzymać tą wizytę w tajemnicy.

- W co ty pogrywasz?

- Nic. Chciałam je przejrzeć.

- A nie jest to wiedza zakazana?

- Jeśli jest to taka być nie powinna. A ty masz coś interesującego?

Mężczyzna z uśmiechem na pół twarzy zaprezentował swoje znaleziska. Temat zakazanej wiedzy już się nie pojawił, natomiast wytworzyła się więź wspólnej tajemnicy. Hermiona nie potrafiła udawać obojętności, zachowanie bliskich ludzi zaciekawiło ją. I Molly Weasley z dużymi oporami oraz początkowymi wykrętami zdradziła, że chce skorzystać z magii krwi, by w ten sposób uzyskać informacje o córce. Dziewczyna poczuła jak wielki kamień zalega jej na sercu, zaś przełyk zrobił się wysuszony.

- O czym wiesz? – cicho i nienachalnie powiedział Charlie, jednocześnie powstrzymując matkę od zadawania pytań.

Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w trzymane książki, on kontynuował.

- To coś strasznego?

- Obawiam się, że tak.

- I dotyczy Ginevry?

Delikatnie potwierdziła głową.

- Straszna prawda jest lepsza niż żadna.

Dziewczyna zebrała w sobie całą odwagę, uniosła głowę nie patrząc jednak w żadną z twarzy.

- Percy miał wam powiedzieć.

- Percy miał powiedzieć o czym?

- Najpierw was uspokoję, że fizyczna krzywda prawdopodobnie jej się nie dzieje, nawet przesłuchiwanie miała pod wpływem veritaserum.

- O tym Percy nas poinformował.

- Prawdopodobnie ma ją Malfoy. I..

- Wiesz gdzie?

- Być może poza Anglią.

Pani Weasley wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

- Jeśli jest poza krajem to nasze działanie może nie dać efektów.

- Czyli chce Pani ją odbić? - odpowiedziała dziewczyna szybko.

- Tak. Ale, im dalej się znajduje, tym słabiej działa przywołanie.

- Czary można wzmocnić. Mogę zapytać w sklepie z artefaktami. Znam sprzedawcę na N..no zapomniałam nazwiska.

I powiedziała zdecydowanie za dużo. Dobrze, że nie wydała się, że posiada książki o tradycyjnych rytuałach. Ale i tak Charlie mierzył ją z niepokojem wzrokiem. Pokazała mu gestami, że porozmawiają o tym na osobności. Wydawał się nieprzekonany i sztucznie wyciszony do końca rozmowy. Czuła jego wzrok nawet, gdy przechodzili przez kominek. Jak dziewczyna oświadczyła, że idzie do siebie, podążył za nią i nie dał jej szansy zamknąć się w pokoju.

- Masz dużo do wytłumaczenia.

- Charlie, może usiądziesz.

- A może z tym pójdę wprost do Moodiego.

- Akurat Moody o wszystkim wie.

Te słowa sprawiły, że jednak odsunął krzesło i usiadł.

- Ale poza nim jedynie Harry i Percy. Ron, zna połowę. Reszty nie chcę wtajemniczać.

- Interesujesz się zakazaną dziedziną magii.

- Za przyzwoleniem i pod kontrolą głównego aurora.

- Spytam Harrego. Skąd wiesz o Ginny?

- To jest związane z moimi poszukiwaniami dla Percego. I Charlie… oni są parą.

- Kto?

- Ginny i Draco Malfoy.

- Co za bzdury.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała.

- To najbardziej niedorzeczna rzecz, jaką powiedziałaś. Moja siostra nie mogła by być z takim …. młodocianym mordercą.

- Jest wojna, każda strona zabija.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Że mogła być w sytuacji, gdzie to był jedyny wybór. Żyje i jej nie maltretują.

Charlie zacisnął zęby.

- Nie wierzę w to. Koniec na dziś, dobranoc!

I wyszedł po wyartykułowaniu tych słow.

-.-

Hermiona pojawiła się w Prince Mannor spóźniona o cztery godziny. Jednak nie ze swojej winy, bowiem sama została zaskoczona niespodzianką, w postaci Luny czekającej na nią u Penelopy. I nie miała możliwości powiadomić byłego nauczyciela o spóźnieniu ani podać przekonującej wymówki do opuszczenia spotkania z przyjaciółkami.

I zgodnie z przewidywaniem, usłyszała, że Pan Domu jest zajęty, po czym skrzat zaprowadził ją do salonu zimowego. Na miejscu zaskoczyły ją przygotowane rzeczy, jak się domyśliła specjalnie dla niej, a mianowicie ciepły dziergany pled we wzory oraz wełniane ocieplacze na ręce. Uradowana zajęła swoje miejsce przy białym pianinie.

Wyczuła zbliżanie się byłego nauczyciela, ale nie przerwała, przekonana, że podobnie jak poprzednio poczeka, aż ona skończy grać. Tymczasem mężczyzna zbliżył się, w dość leniwym tempie i przysiadł się na bliźniaczym stołku. Hermiona obróciła głowę z uśmiechem, bo przez chwilę, pomyślała, że zaczną grać na cztery ręce. Nic się ,jednak takiego nie stało. Najpierw poczuła delikatne głaskanie po policzku, następnie jej włosy zostały zebrane i upięte, zaś dotyk przeniósł się na kark. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie jakby przez jej ciało przebiegały iskry, niewiedząc do czego zmierza, starała się nie reagować. A męskie dłonie dalej wykonywały delikatny masaż, jednak nie schodząc do stref bardziej intymnych.

- Zagraj proszę jeszcze jeden utwór. – powiedział mężczyzna głosem nie zdradzającym emocji.

- Mamy trochę do obgadania.

- Więc przejdź do sedna. Czy moja obecność ciebie onieśmiela?

- Przestanie, jak nie będzie Pan naruszał mojej granicy cielesności.

- Czy twoja cielesność, reaguje na mój dotyk?

- W końcu jestem kobietą, a Pan mężczyzną. Wolał by Pan, by nie działała?

Severus roześmiał się.

- Zastanawiam się, czy potrafiłabyś udawać zażyłość i reagować naturalnie na mój dotyk, w sytuacji, gdy nie jesteśmy kochankami.

- Szykuje się misja?

- Tak jakby. Zgłosiłem nas na krótki wypad na narty z Samsonem, ale to miało miejsce w czasie, gdy byliśmy kochankami.

Hermionie z radości rozbłysły oczy, a jedyną zauważalną zmianą była bardziej sztywna gra, bo z emocji napięły się jej mięśnie.

- Nie będę miała żadnego problemu z udawaniem relacji, a przecież do spania możemy rozsunąć łóżka.

- O ile nie zastaniemy małżeńskiego. – mężczyzna dalej gładził jej skórę, ale ta przestała to zauważać – ponadto będziemy dzielić łazienkę.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie będzie problem – dziewczyna z rozmysłem przeszła do mniej oficjalnej formy – muszę jednak skonfrontować termin z dyżurami mojej praktyki oraz przygotowaniami do testu mistrza Raghnalla

- Opowiedz mi o tym.

- Dobrze. Ale wierzę, że już sprawdziłeś moje naturalne reakcje na twój dotyk, Severusie?

- Prawie.

Hermiona w tym momencie skończyła i okręciła się do niego twarzą.

- Również mam prośbę.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew i tym razem gładził zbieg pledu przy dekolcie, opuszkami placów zahaczając o skórę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w duszy na myśl jak zadziała na niego to, co teraz zamierza powiedzieć.

- Czy posiada Pan jeszcze ten świetlisty pył? Potrzebowałabym również run ochronnych oraz przywoławczych.

Jeśli to wyznanie, zrobiło na nim wrażenie, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać, a nawet jeszcze śmielej poczynał sobie z jej ubraniem rozchylając brzegi narzutki i otwarcie pocierając skórę na dekolcie.

- Muszę wiedzieć do czego ci trzeba.

- To nie dla mnie. Obawiam się, że nie mogę powiedzieć do czego zostanie użyte.

- W takim razie nie uzyskasz.

Severus przestał ją gładzić, przesunął dłonie wzdłuż jej głowy i skupił wzrok na jej oczach. Hermiona nie mogła oderwać wzroku ani przymknąć powiek. Tymczasem on zbliżył się jeszcze mocniej, ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Mężczyzna oderwał się pierwszy, a zrywając połączenie prychnął.

- Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał! Mogę dać ci jedynie pył, runy mają moją magiczną sygnaturę, więc to za duże ryzyko. Ale całkiem przyzwoite możesz zamówić u Starej Olgi.

Hermiona nie słuchała tego, zgnębiona ostatnią akcją. Bez słowa pozbyła się pledu oraz ochraniaczy i skierowała do wyjścia. Nie zareagowała, jak męskie ręce przytrzymały ją i przytuliły. Severus jedną ręką rozpuścił jej włosy, przygładził przy nasadzie i na chwilę przytulił głowę do jej głowy.

- Przepraszam.

Prychnięcie.

- Spanikowałem, że bawisz się w mroczne rytuały.

- Nie dało ci to prawa.

- Nie mogę ci pozwolić na praktykowanie czarnej magii.

- Przecież sam ją uprawiasz.

- Mówisz o czasie przeszłym. Teraz robię to jedynie, kiedy muszę. Tobie na to nie pozwolę.

- Sama potrafię….

- Nie. Czarna magia zmienia ludzi. Nikt, kto nie spróbował, nie zrozumie. To rodzaj żaru, co trawi twoją duszę. Spala i pozostawia pustym. Wszystko, poza nią staje się nieistotne.

Cisza.

- Niszczy człowieka poprzez spłycenie jego relacji z innymi. Wiesz, że kilka lat nie potrafiłem się śmiać? Naturalny odruch radości był dla mnie obcy. Szczęśliwie to minęło.

- Opowiesz mi ?

- Kiedyś. Hermiono.. – obrócił ją twarzą do siebie, wciąż mocno przytrzymując – Przepraszam. Nie jestem bezwzględnym dupkiem – dziewczyna przywołała mały uśmiech na twarz – gdyby tak było, to kolejna młoda osoba, moja podopieczna, podążająca tą drogą, nie miałaby dla mnie znaczenia.

- W takim razie jesteś nadopiekuńczym dupkiem.

Teraz uśmiech również zagościł na twarzy mistrza eliksirów. Pochylił się.

- Świat czarodziejów mógłby się nie podnieść, gdy stracił tak wyjątkową osobę, jak ty.

Dziewczyna aż zachłysnęła się z wrażenia.

- Dziękuję za komplement. Nawet, jeśli jest mocno na wyrost. I robisz to, by się dłużej nie tłumaczyć.

-.-

- Hermiona? Gdzie ty się znów podziewałaś?

- Charlie, możemy porozmawiać, jak coś zjem i odpocznę? Mam coś dla ciebie, ale naprawdę, przestań zamieniać się w kwokę.

I zaczęła zrealizować plan, jaki miała w stosunku do drugiego z braci Weasley. Mianowicie zamierzała za każdym razem, jak tylko zacznie się czepiać, przekazywać mu kolejny element 'niezbędny' do odprawienia magii rodzinnej. Uff najbliższe spotkanie w piątek, więc warto zawczasu wymyśleć powód nieobecności.


	27. 23 cz2 Odrobina zainteresowania

**Rozdział 23 część2. Odrobina zainteresowania.**

„Uuuu jak cudownie"… Hermiona rozkoszowała się chwilą swobody, jakiej mogła zakosztować podczas długiej kąpieli. Zdecydowanie Charlie Weasley potrafił być męczący. Od jego przyjazdu z Rumunii mijały trzy miesiące i zaczął się odbijać na nim (oraz otoczeniu), jego brak zajęcia. Na prośbę rodziców wystąpił o półroczny urlop, jednak nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Po złapaniu Ginny, Zakon Feniksa wycofał wszystkich członków, nie będących po szkoleniach aurorskich z walk ofensywnych. W sytuacji, gdy smoker nie był zwolennikiem działania aurorów, to od tego czasu głównym zadaniem Charliego była ochrona Nory oraz prace pomocnicze, co dla ruchliwego i rządnego emocji mężczyzny jednoznacznie oznaczało nudę.

Dziewczyna przemyślała słowa, w jakich ma przekazać partnerowi wiadomość. Bowiem na ostatnim spotkaniu mistrz eliksirów niechętnie przystał na jej prośbę o ustanowienie niezależnego sposobu komunikacji. I z braku innych pomysłów oraz przy niezgodzie mężczyzny na użycie w tym celu przedmiotów (które można zgubić) ustalili magiczne powiązanie z przekazywaniem krótkich wiadomości tekstowych wprost na skórze (MSM – magic skin message). Z właściwym sobie poczuciem humoru, jako miejsce przekazu i odbioru ustanowił u niej położenie lewe przedramię, czyli tradycyjne położenie mrocznego znaku, zaś u siebie prawe. Nawet zażartował, że teraz będzie również na jej wezwanie. Dodatkowo każde z nich ustaliło indywidualnie trzy gesty, jakie miały towarzyszyć aktywacji połączenia, informacją o przyszłej wiadomości miała być cienka czerwona prążka na nadgarstku, która przy pojawieniu się miała zapiec. Plan piękny, ale cała wypowiedź musiała się całkowicie zmieścić na określonym obszarze, a jednocześnie pozostać czytelna, zaś pisać można było nawet palcem, czy trzonkiem różdżki.

Ostatecznie poszła wiadomość o treści: „Ciągle mnie pilnuje. Jutro będzie poza N. Pasuje Ci 9 rano? Czekam" I dziewczyna zanurzyła się w bąbelkowej kąpieli. Nie na długo, bo z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos zza drzwi.

- Hermiona!

- Ron! Dopiero weszłam!

- Charlie mówi, że siedzisz tam od godziny!

- Nawet, jeśli, to mam do tego prawo!

- Mam dla ciebie rozpiskę dyżurów. Zaczynasz w poniedziałek!

- ooooooo, zaraz wychodzę…

-.-

Severus aportował ich na polanie z trzech stron otoczonej lasem. Rzucił na nich zaklęcie kamuflażu, nakazał ciszę i poprowadził w kierunku drewnianego domostwa. Odezwał się dopiero w środku.

- Jesteśmy kilka kilometrów od Hogsmeade, to dom mojego dziadka, z linii Snapeów.

- Czy tu spędziłeś dzieciństwo? Dom wygląda na stary.

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił głową, spodziewał potoku pytań i starał się odpowiedziami nie prowokować kolejnych.

- I taki jest. Co prawda raz uległ pożarowi i wymagał odbudowy, ale ogólny charakter został zachowany od czasów postawienia go przez Madaleine i Fredericka Snapoutta, o których ci opowiadałem.

- Och. Jestem zaszczycona, przyznam, że posiada Pan piękną rodzinną historię.

- I odpowiadając ci na wcześniejsze pytanie, nie spędziłem tu dzieciństwa, gdyż mój ojciec – I tu podszedł do wiszącego w holu obrazu – po poważnym zranieniu swojej macochy – wskazał na ładną, wyniosłą kobietę na obrazie – został wydziedziczony. Byłem już wtedy na świecie, ale zacząłem tu dopiero bywać, jak mój przybrany wuj – wskazał na czarnowłosego chłopczyka – zaczepił mnie w Hogsmeade. A miało to miejsce już po śmierci dziadka.

- Przykro mi, że nie miałeś okazji poznać swojego dziadka. Twój wuj, jak się domyślam, zginął przed 50 rokiem życia?

- Krótko po 30 – mężczyzna podszedł do kolejnego obrazu, który przedstawiał chłopca z poprzedniego obrazu, jednak u progu dorosłości, wyglądał na szesnaście-osiemnaście lat – zginął pod koniec pierwszej wojny.

- Jest podobny do swojej matki, jednocześnie ma sporo cech pana dziadka, szkoda, że zginął w takim młodym wieku.

- Nie powinno, bo to wuj Archibald wprowadził mnie w grono śmierciożerców.

- Och. A myślałam…

- Dużo mu zawdzięczam, opiekował się mną i szkolił, a jednocześnie to dzięki niemu stałem się tym, kim jestem.

- Rozumiem.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na portret młodego mężczyzny, starając się domyśleć, jakim mógł być człowiekiem. Jej towarzysz wyraźnie, nie mając ochoty na dalsze dyskusje, pośpieszył ją.

- Jesteśmy tu w konkretnym celu. Zapraszam na górę.

A na poddaszu, w dobrze przewietrzanym pomieszczeniu szczytowym była przechowalnia rzeczy niepotrzebnych. Wśród nich znajdywał się zimowe oraz letnie ubiory kilku pokoleń. Mężczyzna przy poprzednim pobycie wybrał, co ciekawsze kobiece stroje i te były rozłożone na skrzyniach.

- Przewietrzyłem je i oczyściłem zaklęciem.

Hermiona spojrzała na rozłożone komplety. Wszystkie składały się ze spódnicy, gorsetu, ewentualnie żakietu oraz dodatków: koszul, butów, pledów oraz ocieplaczy i nakryć głowy. Osobno leżał krótki, owczy kożuch oraz filcowy kubrak, oba bogato haftowane. Spojrzała się na mężczyznę, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Ten stał przy oknie i spoglądał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Mogłby mi Pan pomóc? Nie rozeznaję się w modzie czarodziejów.

- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz, więc je pokompletowałem. Na dobrą sprawę do gorsetu i spódnicy możesz dobrać własną koszulę.

- Oraz bieliznę narciarską, o której wspominał Samson. – półgodziny zajęło dziewczynie przeglądanie, była zaskoczona jakością wykonania poszczególnych rzeczy, w szczególności haftów, które wyglądały na ręczną robotę - Hmmm na pierwszy rzut oka najbardziej mi się podoba miętowy komplet z tym bladoróżowymi żakietem oraz te dwa - i wskazała na dwa leżące obok siebie zestawy: ciemobeżowej spódnicy z karmelową górą oraz granatowej z ciemnoszarym gorsetem, wyszywanym czerwoną i ciemnoróżową nitką. – Zachwyciły mnie te misterne hafty. Ale żaden z nich nie pozwala na alternatywne zestawienia.

- Wstępnie potwierdziłem cztery dni, czyli potrzebowałabyś minimum dwie-trzy spódnice. Najlepiej ciemne, więc z któregoś jasnego zastawu zrezygnuj na rzecz tego – wskazał szarą spódnicę z ciemnoczerwonym gorsetem. I leżącą obok tego czarną koszulę.

Hermiona zaaprobował pomysł, odrzucając beżowo-karmelowy zestaw. Będący co prawda w jej ulubionej tonacji, ale praktyczność przeważyła. Z zaciekawienia przekopywała się przez dodatki, przymierzając co niektóre, jako pierwszy przyciągnął jej wzrok pled z szkockiego tartanu, z dominującym kolorem zielonym. Przy futrzanych ocieplaczach podeszła do Severusa, by jej pomógł zawiązać, ten podszedł do niej i w trakcie tego zamarł. Pociągnął byłą uczennicę pod ścianę. Po chwili również ona usłyszała głosy przechodzących ludzi. Jednym z nich był tubalny głos Hagrida.

- To się dzieciaki po lesie rozeszły.

- Jak ci się udaje je hodować z dala od oczu dyrekcji?

Hermiona obróciła się w stronę byłego nauczyciela układając usta w słowo : 'Charlie'. Na co ten skinął głową, że poznał.

- Żywią się, czym znajdą. Nie mogę narażać ich częstym odwiedzaniem. No moje małe, nie ociągamy się. – ostatnie zdanie było wyraźnie stłumione, skierowane do tyłu.

Coś pisnęło w odpowiedzi. Na trzy głosy.

- Ładny ten dom. Jakby go tylko odnowić.

- Tak.

- Hagridzie, mówiłeś, ze to twojego znajomego.

- Eee… nie pamiętam.

- Jak wchodziliśmy na polankę. Ze nas nie pogoni za wkroczenie na teren, bo go znasz.

- Tak, być może. Teraz rzadko bywa.

- Myślisz, że możemy zajrzeć do środka?

Severus mocniej ścisnął rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. Nie pisnęła, ale zacisnęła palce na jego udzie w odpowiedzi. Wciągną powietrze i rozluźnił nacisk.

- Lepiej nie. Kto wie jakie tam są zabezpieczenia.

- Potrafię przełamać większość standardowych…

- Nie szalej, Charlie. To zaalarmuje właściciela.

- Mówisz, że posługuje się, aż tak zaawansowaną magią?

- Nawet jestem tego pewien.

- Huh. Szkoda, bo mogę się założyć, że ten dom jest równie piękny w środku.

- Maluchy, nie skubać piórek… - to Hagrid próbował nieporadnie zmienić temat

W odpowiedzi rozległy się piski i uciszanie zwierząt, mężczyźni wyraźnie się oddalali. Hermiona obróciła się powoli, by zerknąć w stronę towarzysza, a ten miał ściągniętą, nachmurzoną twarz.

- Upewnij się, że zatrzymasz młodego Weasleya jutro rano w domu, muszę tu wzmocnić zabezpieczenia. – na te słowa mistrza eliksirów dziewczyna kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową – Przyśpieszmy wybieranie. Weź więcej rzeczy, dopasujesz je u mnie.

-.-

Hermiona od porannego spotkania była zamyślona. Dowiedziała się tego dnia nowych informacji o mistrzu eliksirów, w tym o jego sytuacji rodzinnej. W chwili wyjścia z kominka, doszło ją typowe przywitanie.

- Ledwo wyszedłem poza próg, to już zdążyłaś wybyć.

- Też cię miło widzieć. – to mówiąc dziewczyna obróciła się w kierunku najbardziej ostatnio znudzonego młodego Weasleya

- A gdzie się panienka podziewała?

- Przecież ci wspominałam.

- Nie powinnaś chodzić na Pokątną sama.

- Byłam w mugolskim Londynie.

- Tam też ci mogłem towarzyszyć.

- Naprawdę Charlie, jestem dorosła.

- Ale potencjalnie zagrożona. O dzisiejszej sytuacji dowie się Moody.

- Proszę bardzo. – prychnęła w duchu. Przecież to wiadome, że znosi aurorów, więc to tylko czcze pogróżki.

- Po co te krzyki z rana? – To był Ron, który wciąż ziewający i wyraźnie niedospany po nocnej zmianie, wszedł do salonu. – Już jesteś? Kupiłaś również dla mnie? – te słowa skierował bezpośrednio do dziewczyny

- Tak. Kolor czarny, rozmiar XL.

I podała mu dwa pudełka.

- A w środku jest? – zapytał zaciekawiony Charlie.

- Mugolska bielizna termiczna. Potrzebowałam jeszcze jeden komplet, to przy okazji zaopatrzyłam chłopaków. – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Zapewniała, że dzięki temu nie będą nam tyłki marzły podczas obserwacji. Harry ma taki sam?

- Prawie, jemu wybrałam granatowy. A sobie biały i cielistą górę.

- Po co ci taka aseksualna koszulka? Kobiety najlepiej wyglądają w koronkach. Choć byś czerwoną wybrała….

- Dokładnie taka, jak myślisz, Ron– i dodała ze złośliwym uśmiechem – ale, skoro nie będziesz mnie w niej oglądał, to nie będzie miała okazji cię razić jej aseksualność!

- Hermiono we wszystkim, co podkreśla twoje kształty wyglądasz…

I Charlie nie dokończył, bo dostał poduszką od Hermiony, a następną od Rona. Oboje mieli go serdecznie dość.

-.-

Następnego dnia pannę Granger od progu przywitał, ten sam głos.

- Nie ściemniaj, że całe popołudnie spędziłaś z Penelopą i tak się zagadałyście, że nie zauważyłaś nadejścia nocy.

- Jest dziewiąta. I tak, całe popołudnie spędziłam u Penny. Ty się naprawdę nudzisz.

- A wieczór? - Charlie zignorował ostatnie stwierdzenie

- Jesteś męczący.

- Mam cię chronić, a ty masz to gdzieś. Więc co robiłaś wieczorem?

- Uch. Dalej byłam u twojej bratowej. Zostałam zaskoczona, bo przyszedł Feliks, który chciał mnie zaprosić na przedstawienie, ale wiedząc, że się będziesz martwić, dałam mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia pozostania tam.

Charlie miał niewyraźną minę.

- To ten typek z balu noworocznego?

- Owszem. Penny, bez mojej wiedzy powiedziała mu, że będę, to się również zapowiedział.

- Musisz w stosunku do niego zachować ostrożność, w końcu ten drugi…

- Charlie! Ty marudo!

- Nie doceniasz tego, ile dla ciebie robię, odpowiadam za twoje…

Ale Hermiona miała dość. Ruszyła w jego kierunku, z zamiarem uciszenia jego przemowy ręcznie. Mężczyzna był od niej o ponad głowę wyższy oraz ponad dwukrotnie cięższy, więc to wszystko miało znamiona zabawy. Charlie uniósł ją z łatwością, gdy szła w jego kierunku, jednak impet jej ruchu przeważył go i runęli oboje na stojącą za nim sofę. Dziewczyna poczuła, że leży na czymś miękkim i przyjemnym, a wesołe oczy wwiercają się w jej. Było miło, odczuła mrowienie i napięcie, ale, nie było to takie przyciąganie, jakie odczuwała będąc równie blisko z Severusem. Tylko dlaczego myśli o byłym nauczycielu w takiej sytuacji? Ta myśl ją otrzeźwiła, zebrała swoje kończyny i wstała. Ciągle się uśmiechając podała rękę mężczyźnie, by mu pomóc wstać. Ten ją chwycił, ale zamiast się unieść, przyciągnął ją ponownie do siebie.

- A co na to, by powiedziała twoja Milena? – zapytała dziewczyna, gdy zdała sobie sprawę co się stało. I była pewna, że nie o to jej chodziło.

- Jest daleko. – Odpowiedział automatycznie Charlie, chwilę później najchętniej ugryzłby się w język, nie takie słowa powinien w tej sytuacji powiedzieć.

Hermiona w milczeniu zebrała się i wyszła, bez oglądania się. Myśli kłębiły się wokół hasła: przecież było miło, czy mniej zaskoczona czułaby inaczej? Dlaczego pomyślała o Snapie, przecież to Charlie, najbardziej tajemniczy i mroczny z braci, czyż nie tacy ją pociągają?

A drugi z braci Weasley rozciągnął się na sofie i również zamyślił. Życie było skomplikowane.


	28. 24 Praktykantka

**Rozdział 24. Praktykantka.**

Nowa praktykantka w punkcie medycznym centrum aurorów odetchnęła, kiedy szef zmiany, starszy auror, Albert Simon zamknął drzwi i zostawił ją samą. Była niewyspana. Najpierw do późna rozmawiała z Panią Weasley i Charlim, następnie spędziła większość nocy na douczaniu się do ostatniego z egzaminów, w tej sesji. Teoretycznie prostego, ale kompletnie zawaliła do niego przygotowania. A wszystko przez wyprawę ratunkową Ginny. Matka zaginionej wraz z dwójką jej braci ( bo zgarnęli jeszcze Freda) wyruszyli tego ranka na północ, do rodziny Molly Weasley. Zabawne, że jedyną osobą, wtajemniczoną w prawdziwy cel wyprawy osobą, była ona, nawet George nie został poinformowany.

Hermiona westchnęła. Po zebraniu informacji oraz przydatnych przedmiotów, już nie była taka pewna, co do słuszności tego pomysłu. Znalezione w bibliotece Blacków rytuały, nie tylko opierały się o dawną magię, ale bez wątpienia należały do czarnej. Ona sama znalazła kilka wersji przywołania (żyjącego, bądź nie) członka rodzinny w zeszytach Filipa Robberta Snape, nawet dodatkowe o opisy run wzmacniających działanie. Oraz wspomogła członków wyprawy poza runami i świetlistym pyłem, również o rytuały rodzinne zawarte w księdze od mistrza Ranghalla. Z taką determinacją i przygotowaniem Weasleyów, jest szansa, że się uda. Ziewnęła szeroko, jak dobrze pójdzie za tydzień wrócą, łącznie z Ginny.

Tymczasem musi się rozejrzeć po gabinecie. Jej pierwszym zadaniem było przejrzenie zapasów leków oraz składników do medykamentów, robionych na miejscu. Do pomocy miała wykaz najczęstszych urazów oraz przepisywanych środków. Jej zadanie było o tyle ważne, iż tutejszy punkt medyczny działał na zasadzie pogotowia. Było ośmiu doświadczonych i godnych zaufania magomedyków, którzy wypełniali tu dyżury, na co dzień będąc zatrudnionym w Świętym Mungu. Tylko brakowało osoby odpowiedzialnej za koordynację całości, w tym uzupełniania braków na bieżąco. I tu zaczynała się jej praca. Jako praktykantka miała pracować sześć godzin dziennie w trybie popołudniowym. Tymczasem pozostali zatrudnieni tu ludzie pracowali w systemie trzyzmianowym, po osiem godzin. Łącznie na dyżurze powinien być jeden lekarz oraz dwóch sanitariuszy. Oraz ona, przychodząca na dwie ostatnie godziny pierwszej zmiany oraz cztery drugiej.

Albert wspominał, że najpoważniejsze urazy są kierowane bezpośrednio do szpitala, na miejscu leczone są mniejsze oraz zapewniają stałą kontrolę nad gojeniem się ran oraz kondycji psychicznej. Jednym wyjątkiem są urazy więźniów, którzy leczeni są jedynie w tutejszym ambulatorium. Ją, jako pracownika tego oddziału zobowiązywała całkowita tajemnica na temat przebytych chorób aurorów oraz istnienia w tym centrum jakichkolwiek więźniów. Bo oficjalnie wszyscy trafiali do Azkabanu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją krzyki na korytarzu. Jeden z głosów rozpoznała jako Ronalda, zaciekawiona wychyliła się z gabinetu.

- Jeszcze raz, gnojku nadużyjesz swojej władzy wobec kobiety… - głos przycichł na chwilę, lecz zastąpiły go odgłosy szarpaniny, po czym jej przyjaciel, nieco bardziej zasapany kontynuował - .. ty chyba chcesz mieć z prokuratorem do czynienia. To są ludzie, do ch…ry, obowiązują nas p….ne standardy. Jesteś pop….ny, jeśli myślisz, że tobie to ujdzie płazem, ty….

Krzyki zastąpiły głosy dwóch innych ludzi. Hermiona pobiegła w kierunku dźwięków. Wychodząc z zakrętu zobaczyła jak Rona trzyma dwóch innych sanitariuszy, zaś przed nim stoi strażnik i obciera krew z brody. Wszyscy mieli czerwone z emocji twarze. Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo przed nią na miejscu zjawili się dwaj aurorzy.

- Panie Weasley, proszę się uspokoić – to był stanowczy głos Alberta – A panu, panie White, radzę wziąć sobie do serca, to, co zostało powiedziane. Pana stosunek do osadzonych zwiększa ich bierny opór. Proszę jutro z rana stawić się w gabinecie Głównego Aurora.

Po czym znów skierował słowa do Ronalda.

- Ciebie również nie minie nagana. Nie jesteś tu od tego, by samodzielnie wymierzać sprawiedliwość. Tym bardziej wobec starszego stażem! Sprawę należało przekazać do mnie. Oczekuję od ciebie raportu, jutro przed czternastą ma być na moim biurku. A teraz wracać do zadań!

Szef zmiany rozejrzał się, zauważył Hermionę i krzyknął również na nią.

- Chyba Pani wie, co należy do Pani obowiązków? Proszę obejrzeć rannych! - I odszedł, obracając się w kierunku skąd przyszedł.

Po szybkim opatrzeniu ran, dziewczyna stawiła się przed izolatką, gdzie znajdowała się więźniarka. Weszła z wahaniem, jak się okazało niepotrzebnie, bo w środku znajdował się magomedyk oraz jeden z sanitariuszy.

- Ach. Nasza praktykantka? – zapytał medyk, jak podeszła bliżej.

Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że widziała tego człowieka wcześniej i to całkiem niedawno. Nie mogła jednak skojarzyć, w jakiej sytuacji.

- Tak. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Wiem. Mieliśmy z panią kłopot.

- Naprawdę?

- Na egzaminie odpowiedziała pani nieprawidłowo na trzecie pytanie.

- Och. – i w tym momencie przypomniała sobie, że człowiek przed nią, był w komisji na jednym z egzaminów – ta pacjentka zachowywała się bardzo nienaturalnie, udzielała sprzecznych odpowiedzi.

- Zaliczyła Pani jedynie dlatego, że wzięliśmy poprawkę na niedopuszczalną ekscytację pacjentki. Przyznała, że nie była w stanie się uspokoić przed spotkaniem tak sławnej…osoby.

- Tak. To też wzięłam pod uwagę. – i szybko zmieniła temat – Jeśli mogę zapytać, co się tutaj przydarzyło oraz, czy potrzebuje pan jakiś eliksirów z magazynu?

- Przez niewyparzony język – wskazał na nieprzytomną kobietę na kozetce – więźniarka doznała zwichnięcia barku podczas zakładania kaftanu…

- Co za gnojek! – mimowolnie syknęła

Magomedyk się roześmiał.

- A czego się panienka spodziewała po kwaterze aurorów? – mężczyzna powiedział to z wyraźną złośliwością – To nie miejsce dla gwiazdek Dumbledora – prychnął – Ale jeśli przywiodło Cię tu przekonanie, że urazówka zwykła i pomagiczna jest twoim przeznaczeniem, to trafiłaś dobrze.

Hermionie chwilę zajęło opanowanie złości. Dupek – pomyślała, ale odpowiedziała w innym tonie.

- Jestem tu oczywiście, by nabierać praktyki. To jak mogę pomóc?

Mężczyzna się nie odzywał. A ona miała okazję przyjrzeć się pacjentce. Na pierwszy rzut oka włosy miała podobne do Ginny: rude, proste i prawdopodobnie długie, były jednak ciemniejsze. Do tego dochodziła bardzo jasna, pozbawiona piegów cera, jaśniejsza niż wszystkich Weasleyów. Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją ruchy magomedyka, który wysłał zaklęcie sondujące. Poza kontuzją barku miała dużo starszych obrażeń, w tym pociętą skórę na plecach. Hermiona zagryzła mocno wargi. Nie mogła ani płakać, ani krzyczeć ze wściekłości.

- Uzupełni Pani kartotekę – spojrzał na Hermionę z poważnym wyrazem twarzy – Proszę się przyzwyczajać do takich sytuacji. Albo zmienić specjalizację.

Kiedy skinęła głową, medyk kontynuował.

- Obchody robimy trzykrotnie podczas dyżuru. Obecnie mamy zajęte trzy izolatki, ta panienka nie obudzi się przed ranem, więc przejdźmy dalej.

-.-

Hermiona przewracała się od dwóch godzin w posłaniu. Nie mogła zasnąć i żałowała, że nie przyjęła propozycji szklaneczki whisky od Mistrza Eliksirów. Prychnęła w myśli. Severus wyszedł z propozycją, jak tylko rzucił na nią okiem. A ona zostawiła zamówienie na zioła i jak najszybciej wyszła. Czuła się tak zmęczona, że była przekonana, że zaśnie ledwo przykładając głowę do poduszki. A jednak nie. Kłębiące się po głowie myśli zabijały wszelką senność. To będą długie tygodnie.

Dziewczyna po kolejnej godzinie bezowocnych prób prychnęła. Energicznie wyskoczyła z posłania i skierowała się do kuchni z myślą o zaparzeniu sobie ziółek. Już na pierwszym piętrze usłyszała rozmawiających na dole chłopców. Więc nie jestem sama, pomyślała. Na miejscu zastała swoich przyjaciół siedzących na sofie, przed kominkiem, Harry dojrzał ją pierwszy.

- Obudziliśmy cię?

- Nie mogłam zasnąć.

- Miona, przepraszam za ten wybuch – wbrew zmiętoszonej aparycji Ron wypowiadał się przytomnie – ten p...ny gnój…

- Widziałam – przerwała mu – Wierz albo nie, ale jestem z ciebie dumna. – zaczerpnęła powietrza - Straszna atmosfera panuje na dole, dobija mnie warcząca wentylacja, cholerny brak okien. Tam nawet powietrze jest złe. Nie wiem, czy dam rade wytrzymać cztery tygodnie. – skinęła głową w kierunku stolika - Macie coś jeszcze?

Ron roześmiał się i podał jej stojący obok alkohol.

- Do przebywania w podziemnym schronie przywykniesz. Jednak, nie tak powinien wyglądać twój pierwszy dzień.

- No nie żartuj. – zakpiła – Jeszcze ten bufon, lekarz, kazał mi się przyzwyczajać!

- On nie jest taki zły. – dodał rudowłosy – pozostali też są ok. Sanitariusze, no poza dwoma, to normalni ludzie. Ale strażnicy, to inna kategoria, w większości sadyści i psychopaci.

- Ron, proszę – przerwał mu Harry – nie wszyscy. Akurat teraz mają przeludnienie w areszcie i stąd te wypadki.

- Dlaczego nie odeślą części do Azkabanu? – dopytywała dziewczyna

- Jest problem – z pewnym wahaniem powiedział Potter – Normalnie wystarczyło sześć cel, ale od ataku w ministerstwie, mają dodatkowych dwunastu skazanych. Nie chcą ryzykować magicznie powiększając pomieszczenia, więc dochodzi do bójek. A ministerstwo nie zgadza się na przekazanie tej dwunastki przed procesem – prychnął – chcą go poprowadzić po cichu i podobno pozostawienie tej grupy w kwaterze aurorów, to jedyny gwarant, że nie dowie się prasa.

- Och. Czyli jestem pośrednim winowajcą tej sytuacji. Teraz rozumiem rozdrażnienie magomedyka, wszyscy mają przeze mnie więcej roboty.

- Nie możesz tak tego oceniać! – uniósł głos Ron

- Sytuacja unormuje się po oddaniu dodatkowych cel – odpowiedział jednocześnie Harry. Następnie już sam kontynuował – najpóźniej za dwa tygodnie mają w pełni funkcjonować. Trwało to tak długo, bo magicznym murom nie można w pełni zaufać, szczególnie ze znawcami czarnej magii.

- Obawiam się ich reakcji na moją osobę. W końcu, to dzięki mnie tu trafili. – mruknęła Hermiona

- Właśnie – wyraźnie przypomniał sobie o czymś Harry – Moody prosił byś nie wypowiadała nazwiska przy więźniach. Lekarze mają się do ciebie zwracać per. Praktykantko.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

- A nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej, bo?

Harry wyglądał na skruszonego.

- Bo wróciłem z weekendu wprost do pracy i miałem taki nawał, że nie udało mi się ciebie złapać, przed twoim dyżurem?

- Świetnie! – warknęła – Na kogoś musze szczególnie uważać?

- Na wszystkich – odpowiedział rudowłosy – Masz obowiązek korzystania z obstawy dwóch sanitariuszy, lecząc kogokolwiek z nich. Szczególnie niebezpieczni są 'starzy więźniowie' a z młodej grupy Ignatius Iwan oraz Giorgi Ismanszwili. Ukrainiec i Gruzin.

- A ta Norweżka, Marie Iwanow? Ile jest kobiet? – zapytała

- Jedna – odpowiedział Ron. – Jest jedynie mocna w słowach. – Harry chrząknął – Niestety, daje się wciągać w pyskówkę, prosiłem kilkukrotnie, by nigdzie nie prowadzili jej razem z pozostałymi.

- Bo? – dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że już wcześniej temat więźniarki się pojawił.

Ron się skrzywił.

- Obrzucają ją wyzwiskami, składają niedwuznaczne propozycje. Co mam ci tłumaczyć? Kilkunastu facetów jest zamkniętych na małej przestrzeni, kilku z nich nie widziało kobiety od miesięcy. Nie bądź zdziwiona, że kilkakrotnie zdarzyło się komuś nie wytrzymać i doszło do bijatyki.

- Dokładnie ile razy, Ron?

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Może kilkanaście – przyjaciel bawił się palcami – starałem się wyperswadować jej reagowanie na zaczepki. Ale powiedziała, że nie pozwoli się obrażać.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- To ją miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że podoba ci się więźniarka?

- Ron nie bądź idiotą – zrezygnowanym głosem powiedział Harry – ścierciożerczyni, więźniarka i na dodatek mężatka!

Dziewczyna się ponownie roześmiała.

- Ronaldzie Weasley, wiem, że twoja rycerskość, zmusza cię do pomocy kobiecie w potrzebie, ale na Merlina! To nie jest miła i łagodna, niewinna istota!

- Skąd wiesz? – mruknął cicho – Nie rozmawiałaś z nią. Jej małżeństwo to nieporozumienie, mąż sadysta zmusił ją do przyjazdu do Angli oraz izoluje od rodziny.

- Proszę… - jęknął czarnowłosy

Hermiona pomyślała, że przyjaciel znów się wpakował w niefortunne zauroczenie. Ale, czy ja jestem lepsza? I dlaczego nie przeniosą Marii Iwanow z dala od reszty? Może jest w tym coś jeszcze? Po tej myśli postanowiła złagodzić sytuację.

- Ron, jak wstaniesz przed dziesiątą to pomogę ci z raportem. Chyba wiem, gdzie są przepisy o traktowaniu więźniów w sposób humanitarny.

- Jesteś wielka – uśmiechnął się rudzielec.

-.-

Drugi dzień praktyk zaczęła w dobrym humorze. Jednym z powodów, było nieoczekiwane spotkanie ze znajomym magomedykiem, z oddziału, na którym leżał Percy. Był to miły, starszy człowiek z pogodnym podejściem do ludzi. Podczas obchodu zatrzymali się dłużej przy pani Iwanow.

- Mój zmiennik wczoraj zrobił dobrą robotę. Zobacz – wskazał na wyraźne ślady gojenia się na zaklęciu sondującym – za kilka dni przestaniemy ją karmić eliksirami otępiającymi i będzie mogła wrócić do celi.

Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. Czas na 'PLAN'

- Mam prośbę. Chciałabym się zająć jej starymi ranami. – Wskazała na blizny na plecach oraz ramionach.

- Miała je zanim tu trafiła, są zabliźnione. Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?

- Skoro to ma być moja praktyka, a pacjentka i tak musi leżeć na brzuchu. Chciałabym wypróbować skuteczność pewnej metody. – starała się być wiarygodna. Powiedziała pierwsze, co wydało jej się prawdopodobne, pomimo iż brzmiało jak eksperymentowanie na pacjentach.

- hmmm? – mruknął medyk

- Maść na bazie pięciu ziół oraz kompres torfowy. W razie czego zebrałam produkty – nie dodała, że większość składników dostała od mistrza eliksirów, a informacje o właściwościach ziół były dla niej mało istotnym przedmiotem na studiach. Do czasu aż trafiły w jej ręce zapiski przodkini byłego nauczyciela, celtyckiej wieszczki.

Na twarzy starego czarodzieja pojawił się uśmiech.

- Torf dobrze wpłynie na obrzęk barku. Pokarzesz mi recepturę, a ja zdecyduję. – uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze – większość młodych medyków lekceważy stare metody, cieszę się, że jesteś inna.

Godzinę później w asyście medyka oraz towarzystwie dwóch sanitariuszy obmywała plecy więźniarki specjalnym naparem, by następnie położyć warstwę torfu, zatrzymujących wilgoć liści i całość szczelnie okryć, tworząc kompres. Była zaskoczona, jak bardzo delikatna była skóra, pomimo szpecących blizn. Dlaczego nie zadbała o rany, kiedy były świeże? Czyżby nie mogła?


	29. 25 Konfrontacje

**Rozdział 25. Konfrontacje. **

Skupiony nad kociołkiem mistrz eliksirów, precyzyjnie odmierzał sok ze smoczego drzewa. Zamierzał obserwować zachowanie eliksiru przy zmianie proporcji, gdyż znaleziony przepis był mało apteczny. Zresztą jak większość, zawarta w pamiętniku pewnej indianki, zawierającym zapiski o obyczajach jej przodków. Zapiski były fascynujące, bowiem babka autorki była biegła w sztuce leczenia i sporządzania wywarów, łączyła wiedzę kilku pokoleń medyków, niestety autorka uparcie opisywała proporcje garnuszkami, półgarnuszkami oraz garściami.

W pewnym momencie odebrał sygnał o niespodziewanym gościu, jednak zakładając, że prawdopodobnie była to Hermiona, nauczona do czekania w salonie, nie śpieszył się z wyciszaniem eliksiru. Tymczasem z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem zmaterializował się w pracowni skrzat. Severus postanowił go zignorować.

Skrzat chrząknął poruszony.

- Przepraszam Panie – wydukał cicho – ma Pan niezapowiedzianego gościa.

- Niech poczeka – warknął mężczyzna, zły, że przerwano mu w doświadczeniach.

- Panicz Malfoy nalega, sir.

- Draco? Powiedziałeś, ze jestem w laboratorium, a on dalej nalegał?

- Tak, panie.

Snape warknął, ale nie czekając ani chwili wyciszył eliksir, ściągnął fartuch i pospiesznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Z wiatrem we włosach wkroczył do gabinetu. W kominku tkwił jego zdenerwowany chrześniak.

- Musisz nam pomóc, wuju.

Zobaczymy, czy muszę, dopowiedział w myśli starszy mężczyzna. Ale bez chwili zwłoki podążył za blondynem. Przenieśli się do nieznanego Severusowi pomieszczenia. Draco obejrzał się na niego i szybkim krokiem ruszył w prawo.

- Tędy wuju, szybko.

Mistrz eliksirów po dwóch kolejnych korytarzach był pewien, że to kompletnie nie znane mu miejsce, jednak po emblematach na ścianach wiedział do kogo należy posiadłość. Ciekawiło go jedynie, czy znajduje się jeszcze w Anglii, czy już na kontynencie.

Celem okazała się rozległa komnata w piwnicy. Na kamiennej posadzce stali trzej mężczyźni, przy nodze jednego z nich siedziała kobieta. Oceniając po włosach - najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów. Snape zaklął w duchu. Jeśli zamierzali ją skrzywdzić, to nie chciał brać w tym udział. Ale jedynie, co on może w tej sytuacji zrobić, to złagodzić jej śmierć, jak przyjdzie jego kolej na rzucenie klątwy. Draco pośpieszył do swego ojca, wszyscy skupili na nim wzrok. Odezwał się Lucjusz.

- Severusie, wiedziałem, że na ciebie można liczyć.

- Musiałem zniszczyć eliksir – warknął. A dziś tego nie dokończę, bo upiję się, jak po każdej akcji, dodał w myśli.

- Wynagrodzę ci. Sprawa jest nagła – obejrzał się na dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn – Poznaj mojego drogiego kuzyna, Apolloniusza – starszy z mężczyzn nieznacznie skinął mu głową – oraz jego syna, Hipolita – to samo uczynił młodszy. A Malfoy kontynuował – Potrzebujemy cię do przeprowadzenia rytuału. Panowie proszę zając swoje pozycje.

Severus zmarszczył brew, jak Lucjusz wskazał mu jeden z rogów pentagramu. Dopiero teraz zauważył wzór na posadzce a w samym środku figury siedziała bez ruchu Ginny Weasley. W promieniach odchodzących od jego wierzchołka stał Lucjusz oraz Draco, zaś od nich wiodły do Apolloniusza oraz jego syna, każda z osób była w jakiś sposób powiązana z kolejną. Mistrz eliksirów wciąż nie wiedział, jaki rytuał go czeka.

Lucjusz zaintonował pieśń ochrony, po nim powtórzył to samo, jego kuzyn, kuzyna syn, Draco, swoją rolę odegrał też Severus. Kolejną była pieśń zobowiązania do opieki, po niej nastąpiła zaufania w mądrość, dalej powinna być oddania oraz ostatnia – przywiązania. Jednak w trakcie drugiego kręgu rytuału zadrżała im posadzka pod stopami, a dziewczyna w kręgu musiała się podeprzeć dłońmi, by nie upaść na twarz. Kilka sekund później drżenie się powtórzyło, oni wzmocnili śpiew, lecz ruda zerwała się na równie nogi.

- Mamooo, mamooo – krzyczała.

Lucjusz dał im znak, by rozpostarli ręce, stojąc w kręgu prawie się stykali palcami. Ruda zaniosła się donośnym płaczem.

- Mamooo

Dziewczyna chciała uciec z kręgu, ale nie mogła się zbliżyć do rąk mężczyzn. Zaczęła się szarpać, lecz to nie przynosiło skutku. Płakała i wyła coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie.

Kończyli czwarty z pięciu kręgów, gdy potężny podmuch prawie zwalił ich z nóg. Severus spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Lucjusza - to nie była już magia rodzinna, lecz czarny rytuał. Lecz ten zaintonował ostatnią z pieśni. Severus pokręcił głową na znak, że jeśli się nie myli, to muszą zmienić koncepcję. Blondyn zachował zimną twarz. Do kolejnego podmuchu.

Ginny zyskała ogromną siłę, znacznie głośniej niż poprzednio zawołała matkę i prawie, by się wyrwała, gdyby nie ręce dwóch czarodziei. Lucjusz Malfoy przez uniesienie brwi przekazał Severusowi, że ma działać, sam zaczął kolejną pieśń. Snape chcąc niechcąc obrócił byłą uczennicę twarzą do Draco, jego chrześniak miał trzymać jej dłonie i wskazał pozostałym, by położyli lewą dłoń na głowie, zaś prawą na ramieniu dziewczyny. Tymczasem starszy Malfoy dalej wypowiadał formułkę. Nadszedł trzeci podmuch, silniejszy niż poprzednie. Apolloniusz, jego syn oraz Draco mocno zbledli, dziewczyna krzyczała ochryple zdartym głosem. Trzymali ją z całych sił. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy padły słowa:

- …błogosławię związek mojego syna, Draco Lucjusza Malfoya, czarodzieja czystej krwi od dwudziestu sześciu pokoleń oraz Ginevry Molly Weasley, czarownicy czystej krwi od dwunastu pokoleń, niech więzi małżeńskie będą nierozerwalne: w szczęściu, zdrowiu, złości i chorobie.

Blondyn nie musiał dawać znaku mistrzowi eliksirów, który jako jedyny nie był usłyszanymi słowami zdziwiony. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że zmiana nazwiska może być jedynym sposobem przerwania mrocznego rytuału przywołania.

- Błogosławię związek mojego chrześniaka, Dracona Lucjusza Malfoy, z moją byłą uczennicą, Ginevrą Molly Weasley. Niech więzi małżeńskie będą nierozerwalne: w miłości, bogactwie, złości i biedzie.

Formułkę powtórzyli jeszcze dwaj mężczyźni i przyszła kolej na młodych. Draco wciąż zszokowany, powtarzał słowa za ojcem, tymczasem Ginny utknęła przed wymówieniem swojego imienia. Zacisnęła wargi, łzy gęsto płynęły jej po policzkach. Draco położył jej dłonie wokół twarzy, otarł łzy i patrząc w oczy formował słowa, które ona powtórzyła. Kolejny raz zaniemówiła przed zwrotem 'więzy małżeńskie'. Zdenerwowany Lucjusz coś jej syknął do ucha. Ginny uniosła dumnie głowę i dokończyła rytuał słowami: w miłości, szacunku rodziny, złości, upadku godności. Starszy Malfoy zbladł.

A ruda ochrypłym głosem powiedziała:

- W ramach prezentu ślubnego. – przerwała i dokończyła głośno – Nie oskarżycie i nie będziecie ścigać żadnego z członków mojej rodziny.

Jedno spojrzenie Severusa na przyjaciela wystarczyło, by był pewnien, że Lucjusz pomimo maski opanowania, wewnętrznie gotuje się w furii. Roześmiał się w duchu. Trafiła kosa na kamień, pomyślał. Ale wieczór zakończył się dość przyjemnie, bo gospodarz zaprosił na poczęstunek, gdzie gęsto lały się trunki. A pewna para miała pierwszy legalny, wspólny wieczór .. z wielu.

-.-

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech po użyciu świstoklika. Wieczór wcześniej była bardzo zdenerwowana ignorowaniem jej wezwania przez mistrza eliksirów, jak ten odezwał się rano, błyskawicznie skierowała ku niemu swoje kroki. Oddychała nierówno, zasapana. Skrzat poprowadził ją bez słowa do sypialni swego pana.

No tak, warknęła w duchu, ja się martwię, a ten pewnie spił się w trupa.

Stan w jakim zastała byłego nauczyciela potwierdzał jej myśli. Prychnęła głośno.

- Dobrze się Pan bawił? – warknęła

- Nadspodziewanie.. – chciał dodać ' przy takich okolicznościach', ale dziewczyna weszła mu w słowo.

- Całą noc nie spałam! Martwiłam się! A pan…pijatyki sobie urządza!

Snape nie wytrzymał. Machnął różdżką niewerbalne 'silencio'

- Krzyki z rana zachowaj dla swoich debilnych przyjaciół – dziewczyna oburzona podparła się dłońmi w talii – miałem dobry powód, by się napić.

Po czym wyciągnął dwie szklanki i whisky. A Hermiona bezgłośnie prychnęła, przełożyła ręce i skrzyżowała je na piersi. Usiadła na kanapie, machając ze zdenerwowania stopą. Mężczyzna nalał do szklaneczek i bez owijania w bawełnę przeszedł do sedna.

- Lucjusz zyskał dziś synową, a Molly Weasley straciła córkę.

Dziewczyna nie mogąc nic powiedzieć zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma. Teraz to mężczyzna prychnął.

- Uspokój się. – jak przestała się rzucać dokończył – Nie wiem do jakich czarów sięgnęła Weasley, ale obstawiam czarną magię. I jedynie małżeństwo oraz zmiana nazwiska mogło przerwać rytuał. – dojrzał szok malujący się w siedzącej obok niego – Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Gdybym odmówił, prawdopodobnie rytuał więzów krwi by się powiódł , ale ja byłbym spalony.

Severus oparł głowę o sofę i zdjął czar wyciszenia. Hermiona dla odmiany nawet nie próbowała nic powiedzieć.

- Jesteś wściekła.

- Na siebie. Niepotrzebnie pomagałam Pani Weasley. Nie sięgnęłaby wtedy do czarnej magii, a efekt byłby ten sam.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

- Przecież to ja brałem czynny udział w łamaniu rytuału przywołania. A ty jak podejrzewam nie podsunęłaś jej pomysłu z czarnymi rytuałami?

- Ale ja pomogłam znaleźć księgi. Oraz zinterpretować tekst i zebrać pomocne artefakty.

Severus westchnął.

- Gdyby rozpoczęli mrocznym rytuałem, to by się powiodło. A tak Malfoy zebrał spowinowaconych i wykorzystał szansę na kontratak. Choć, gdyby się powiodło, to na pewno Molly Weasley byłaby ścigana za uprawianie czarnej magii. Co za ironia. Kobieta, która wywodzi się z grupy szczycącej się walką z takimi praktykami.

- Była zdesperowana. Ty jej nie widziałeś. Cierpiała.

- Mogę jedno dodać – Severus starał się mówić uspokajająco - Córka krzyczała imię jedynie jednej osoby, więc pozostałych osób możemy się domyślać. Ponadto zobowiązała Malfoyów do nie ścigania członków jej rodziny.

- Co to da? Będą tego przestrzegali?

- Zostało to tak postawione, że muszą

- Nie wierzę. Weasleyowie chcieli dobrze, a obróciło się przeciwko im. Jak ja powiem Ronowi, że jego siostra wyszła za Malfoya?

Severus westchnął, dopił ze swojego kieliszka i zmienił temat.

- Musisz oczyścić myśli z tej rozmowy, zanim udasz się do głównego aurora. Napisałem ci dla niego wiadomość. Pytałaś już o wyjazd?

- Tak. Nie ma problemu. Odrobię brakujące dni później.

- Dobrze. To ustalamy wyjazd na przyszły weekend, cztery dni, czyli wracamy we wtorek – środę.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, na znak, że rozumie. I pomyślała o ciężkich księgach, które musi zabrać ze sobą, bo krótko po powrocie czeka ją bardzo ważny test. A jak wróci Percy, będzie musiała się tłumaczyć z tysiąca rzeczy. Pomocy w rytuale i w efekcie małżeństwa Ginny, wyjazdu na narty z mistrzem eliksirów, a nawet wspieraniu Ronalda w kolejnym beznadziejnym zauroczeniu. Bo ślady na ciele Marie Iwanow sugerowały wielokrotne, bolesne kary cielesne, nie mogła pozwolić, by po prostu wróciła do celi. Być może faktycznie miała męża sadystę. I w efekcie przystąpiła do grupy nie z własnej woli.

-.-

Ronald wspierał się niedbale o wysoki stolik, delikatnie machając lewa stopą. Na łóżku przed nim wypoczywała niesforna więźniarka.

- Dobrze widzieć cię całą i zdrową.

Marie spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

- Nie prosiłam Cię o zainteresowanie.

Ron na moment zacisnął szczęki.

- Postaram się byś dostała izolatkę.

Młoda kobieta prychnęła.

- Czy to leży w możliwościach sanitariusza?

Chłopak zaczerwienił się.

- Nie.

- Więc nie opowiadaj takich bajek, chłopcze.

- Obiecuję zrobić , co w mojej mocy.

Kolejne prychnięcie.

- Oczywiście. A teraz bądź łaskaw wyjść, chciałabym się przespać.

- Najpierw sprawdzę, co zatrzymało praktykantkę.

Ronowi odpowiedziało tylko kolejne prychnięcie. Rzucił szybki czar wiążący pacjentkę do łóżka i wyszedł na korytarz. Tam spotkał Hermionę, była wyraźnie poddenerwowana.

- Spóźniasz się.

- Zabezpieczyłeś izolatkę więźniarki?

- To chyba oczywiste?

- Mam prośbę. – Hermiona ściszyła głos – Czy mogę stąd wysłać sowę?

- Co? – prawie krzyknął rudzielec i dopowiedział ciszej – To nie możliwe.

- Hrrrrr – warknęła. Czyli muszę to załatwić przez Severusa, pomyślała – Ron poczekaj na mnie na miejscu, muszę do toalety.

- A co z widomością? – tym razem powiedział to cicho

- Będę musiała pójść po brakujące składniki osobiście.

Przyjaciel wydawał się nie wierzyć w to kłamstwo. Przypomniał sobie, jak jego starszy brat starał się wywęszyć z kim się spotyka Hermiona, bo dla niego niewytłumaczalne zniknięcia były jednoznaczne. Ronald postanowił baczniej zwracać uwagę na dziwne zachowanie przyjaciółki, ale w tym momencie ważniejsza była inna osoba.

Tymczasem panna Granger zamknęła się w kabinie i wysyłała szybką wiadomość MSM do mistrza eliksirów, o treści: 'Pilne. Człowiek z rejestracji czarów był u Moodiego. Powiadom Molly. Pewnie używali różdżki. Proszę. H.' Odetchnęła. Na tą chwilę nic więcej nie może zrobić. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, przypadkowo spotkała Feliksa pod gabinetem szefa aurorów. Nawet nie musiał wyjawiać szczegółów, co go sprowadza, wystarczyła informacja o nagłym przypadku. Odetchneła ponownie, czas na rudą Norweżkę.

W izolatce zastała przyjaciela skubiącego skórki wokół paznokci oraz zaczytaną w powieści kobietę. Pierwszy raz miała okazję się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć. Była ładna, na dość szerokiej twarzy uwagę przykuwały duże, niebieskie oczy. Nos miała mały i lekko zadarty, drobne usta. Ale kompletnie zniewalające wrażenie robiła alabastrowa cera w otoczeniu ciemnorudych włosów (i z takimiż brwiami). A przy tym jakże była odmienna od płomienno rudej, piegowatej, o klasycznych rysach Ginny. Hermiona otworzyła kartę pacjenta.

- Witam. Czy czuje Pani jakiś ból w ramieniu? – wypowiedziane słowa skupiły na niej wzrok obecnych.

- Nie mogę nim poruszać. Nic nie czuję.

- Bo jest unieruchomiony. Zaznaczę, że nie boli. Musimy panią obrócić. Ron – zwróciła się w kierunku przyjaciela – pomożesz mi?

Nie było opuchlizny ani zaczerwienienia. A stare blizny stały się mniej wypukłe, choć wciąż były mocno widoczne. Hermiona dała znać przyjacielowi, by ponownie obrócił pacjentkę. Do kontynuacji terapii potrzebowała jej zgody.

- Marie, zastosowaliśmy kompres torfowy oraz mieszankę ziół na twoje plecy.

Kobieta milczała.

- Potrzebuję twojej zgody na kontynuację. Są efekty, jeśli pociągniemy kurację dwa – trzy tygodnie blizny staną się prawie niewidoczne.

Ruda potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Po co?

- Marie, dzięki temu pozostaniesz w izolatce do czasu oddania nowych cel. – wtrącił się Ron.

W odpowiedzi więźniarka prychnęła. Ciekawe, jak by się poczuł, gdyby to jemu przypominali o beznadziejnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła. Nowa cela, pomyślała. Po co? Skoro ich tu przetrzymują, to ministerstwo chce się ich pozbyć po cichu. Z drugiej strony tu przynajmniej ma ciszę.

- Zgadzam się.

- Dobrze. W takim razie obejmuję kuracją wszystkie Pani blizny.

Ruda wzdrygnęła się. Ma takowe nie tylko na plecach. Praktykantka jakby wyczuła jej myśli.

- Niestety, obecność sanitariuszy jest konieczna. Podczas opatrywania miejsc newralgicznych opracuję system zapewniający pewną prywatność.

Pacjentka jedynie skinęła głową, a Hermiona wyszła. Odpowiedź MSM na przedramieniu piekła od kilku minut, musiała się mocno pilnować, by nie zacząć drapać ani syczeć. W kabinie WC odczytała prostą odpowiedź: 'zadanie wykonano'.


	30. 26 Chwile lepsze i gorsze

**Rozdział 26 Chwile lepsze i gorsze.**

Rozczochrana młoda kobieta siedziała owinięta kocem w zimowym salonie posiadłości Princeów i czekała. Wzrok miała utkwiony w rozpalonym kominku, a rysy jej twarzy wskazywały na odpłynięcie myślami. W takiej sytuacji zastał ją Pan domostwa.

'Młodzież jest taka emocjonalna', pomyślał. I podszedł do niej z gorącym kubkiem herbaty, który wsunął jej w dłonie i przypilnował, by się nie oblała ani oczywiście jego. Westchnął. On się nie nadawał i nie miał zamiaru być pocieszycielem. Niestety, najwyraźniej jego była uczennica uznała, że jest odpowiedni. I być może dlatego warkotliwie zadał pytanie:

- Co się stało?

W odpowiedzi Hermiona obróciła w jego stronę twarz ze śladami wcześniejszego płaczu. - Tylko nie płacz! - pomyślał. Potrząsnął delikatnie jej ramiona a ona zgodnie jego z najgorszymi przypuszczeniami rzuciła się na niego z płaczem i wtuliła pociągając nosem w okolicach jego włosów.

Cholera! – tym razem był wkurzony – już kiedyś pełnił rolę dyżurnego pocieszyciela i źle na tym wyszedł. Był dobrym przyjacielem i pocieszycielem, ale ostatecznie jego przyjaciółka wyszła za jego wroga. – Delikatny warkot wyszedł z jego gardła, ale ustał, bo usłyszał jak istota w jego ramionach wydaje dźwięki przypominające dławiony płacz.

- Jeśli ośmielisz się szlochać w moim towarzystwie, to momentalnie odeślę cię do domu! – Severus wyrzucił przez zęby. Nie bawił się w uprzejmości. Nie znosił marzących się kobiet.

- Jesteś takim samym potworem jak oni! – wrzuciła z siebie kobieta i szarpnęła, by wstać. Po płaczu nie było śladu.

Severus nie puścił jej, tylko szybko rzucił:

- Jak kto?

- Te chamy i zbereźniki! Są jak zwierzęta. Wygłodniałe i myślące jedynie o seksie zwierzęta. Nie powinni ich przetrzymywać.

Nie musiała mówić więcej, był świadom, z kim miała nieprzyjemność obcować.

- Jak się czujesz? Po co tam szłaś?

- Brudna. Miałam tylko opatrzyć nieprzytomnego. Żaden z pozostałych się nawet do mnie nie zbliżył. Ale te oblepiające spojrzenia wystarczyły, bym czuła ich rządze. I te opowieści.. Sądziłam, że potrafię się sobie powiedzieć, że to tylko prowokacja i nie słyszeć. A przynajmniej nie reagować. Widać jestem za delikatna do pracy w takim miejscu…

Mężczyzna przyciągnął drżącą kobietę do siebie i pozwolił opowiadać. Nic z tego, co Hermiona usłyszała nie zaskoczyło go ani oburzyło. W końcu był znacznie starszy i w przeciwieństwie do niej przebywał wcześniej z podobnymi ludźmi. A ona wykazała normalną w tej sytuacji wrażliwość.

- To co usłyszałaś powinno spowodować, że będziesz jeszcze bardziej ostrożna – powiedział bez śladu emocji, jak dziewczyna zakończyła swoją opowieść.

Hermiona odsunęła się i utkwiła w nim przerażone spojrzenie.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś jak oni, skoro cię to nie ruszyło!

Severus powstrzymał prychnięcie i postarał się o powstrzymanie jadu w odpowiedzi:

- Po tym jak od ponad dwudziestu lat spotykam się z podobnymi ludźmi? Czy czasem nie zapomniałaś, z kim rozmawiasz?

Młoda kobieta zrobiła żałosną minę i sięgnęła po chusteczkę.

- Jesteście nieczułymi potworami, jak można tak uprzedmiotowić kobiety?

Severus chciał się roześmiać z jej naiwności. Jaka ona była słodko niewinna! Nie miał odwagi wyznać, jak wielu zbiorowych gwałtów był świadkiem, w większości kończących się śmiercią kobiety. A ta śmierć była jedyną łaską na jaką się jego współ-bracia-towarzysze się pokusili. Delikatnie pogłaskał bałagan na jej głowie.

- Dlatego powiedziałem, że powinnaś nie dopuścić, by cię złapali. Dla młodej Weasleyówny byli wyjątkowo łaskawi. Ty jako – wybacz to słowo- szlama nie powinnaś na to liczyć.

Hermiona dalej pociągając nosem ponownie zapatrzyła się w kominek, pozwalając męskim rękom opatulić się kocem, a następnie przytulić. Tej chwili ciepła i bezpieczeństwa nie oddała by, nawet za jedenastotomowe samouzupełniające się wydanie historii magii, o którym marzyła od lat.

-.-

Penelopa postawiła na stole ledwo ostygłą struclę serową. Miała zamiar przekazać dziś chłopcom, że tata przesyła im buziaki oraz…za równo tydzień zjawi się w domu. Musiała przyznać, że miesiąc samodzielnej opieki na dwójką, grzecznych , ale dość aktywnych chłopców, nawet przy znacznej pomocy ze strony rodziców zmęczyła ją. Praca, dzieci, domowe obowiązki oraz niepokój o męża odbiły się na jej twarzy oraz rozchwianych emocjach. Ale, skoro niedługo mąż wraca, to najwyższy czas zadbać o siebie. Umówiła na wieczór przyjaciółki, Hermiona miała przygotować naturalne maseczki na twarz oraz aromatyczne mazidła do ciała. Całość podobno wyszarpnięta z zapomnianych ksiąg i dzienników. Uuuua będzie zabawa. Plus domowa nalewka dziadka Audrey oraz ciasteczka korzenne ręki Andromedy, które miała przynieść Tonks. Może nawet zjawi się Luna.

Kilka godzin później chichoty kilku dorosłych kobiet niosły się po całym domu. Bez obawy obudzenia kogokolwiek, bo chłopcy spędzali wieczór u dziadków. Uczynna Luna nakładała białe mazidło na twarz powstrzymującej śmiech Tonks, Penny i Audrey kolejno wysmarowane na trupoioblado oraz czekoladowo dyskutowały o najnowszych dokonaniach swoich pociech, natomiast Hermiona zawzięcie kopiowała notes przyniesiony przez Tonks.

Luna przerwała nucenie:

- Hermiona! Z jej twarzą robi się coś dziwnego. – Faktycznie na twarzy i szyi jej 'pacjentki' wyszły czerwone placki.

- Zmyj to szybko, ma uczulenie. – Odpowiadały jedna przez drugą zdenerwowane czarownice.

Tymczasem ciałem Tonks wstrząsnął śmiech.

- Przepraszam, to tylko żart!

Jedynie Luna gotowa była do śmiechu. Pozostałe siedziały chwilę w ciszy. Aż Penny powiedziała złowieszczo:

- Kara Cię nie ominie!

- Tak! Tak! – wtórowała jej Audrey

Młodsze dziewczyny spojrzały niepewnie po sobie. A Penny kontynuowała:

- Wypróbujemy na tobie… - wzięła zeszyt z ręki Hermiony i po przejrzeniu kilku stron powiedziała triufalnie - 'upiększającej kuracji solno - ziołowej Lukrecji'.

W pokoju zawrzało. Luna tak głośno się śmiała, że gdyby nie pomoc ze strony Hermiony mogłaby się udławić. Penny zawołała Audrey do pomocy i obie przytrzymały wierzgającą Aurorkę. Po czasie pomogła im Luna, rzucając się do łaskotania Tonks, aż ta powiedziała, że się zgadza na eksperymenty.

-.-

To był ostatni dzień przed planowanym wyjazdem. Hermiona wczesnym wieczorem weszła do Nory, nie spodziewając się zastać nikogo. Niespodzianka czekała na nią od progu (kominka). W Salonie siedział dawno przez nią nie widziany Pan Weasley oraz bliżej nie zidentyfikowany siedzący w cieniu mężczyzna.

- W końcu ! – odezwał się ten ostatni, a ona po głosie go rozpoznała i radośnie rzuciła w kierunku Charliego. Stanęła w pół drogi. Coś było nie tak.

W salonie nastała cisza. Hermiona zadała pierwsze pytanie:

- Panie Weasley dlaczego jest Pan tak wcześnie?

Artur kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową w kierunku swojego syna. A zwróciła się teraz do tego.

- Charlie, coś jest inaczej.

- Tak, to prawda. Ta wyprawa zmieniła nas wszystkich.

Cisza sugerowała, że czekała na więcej wyjaśnień.

- Nie mogę dużo powiedzieć. Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, przyszło w porę.

Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech.

- Miałam nadzieję, że wam się uda.

- My również Hermiono, my również. Wciąż nie wiemy, co poszło nie tak, ale w pewnym momencie nasze … działania trafiły w próżnię. Obawiam się, że ją zabili. Ze nasza mała siostrzyczka nie żyje.

Kobieta chwilę walczyła ze sobą.

- Ginny żyje.

- Jakim cudem? Nasza magia nie może jej wytropić! – Charlie zrezygnowany zapatrzył się w szarość za oknem

- Zmusili ją do ślubu. – mówiąc to zamknęła oczy - Przepraszam, nie mogę powiedzieć więcej.

Obaj mężczyźni zapatrzyli się na nią intensywnie, a ona uciekła na górę. Powiedziała zdecydowanie za dużo, a jednocześnie za mało, by rozwiać ich lęk o córkę i siostrę. Przepraszam - pomyślała po raz kolejny - to nie ja rozdaję karty w tej historii.

Nikt jej nie gonił. Pan Weasley oparł się lekko rozluźniony o fotel. Twarz Charliego stężała.

- Byłoby lepiej, jakby ją zabili.

- Synu! Jak możesz tak mówić! – Artur poderwała się z fotela i nie powiedział w tym nic więcej, bo rysy twarzy jego drugiego syna były tak twarde jak nigdy przedtem. Podszedł do barku i zawahał się przy szklaneczkach – Tobie również? - tu Charlie zdecydowanie potwierdził.

Jak Hermiona zeszła trzy godziny później, w salonie siedzieli również George, Ron i Harry, a Pan Weasley opowiadał anegdotki ze wczesnego dzieciństwa swoich dzieci. Śmiali się i żartowali mniej niż zazwyczaj, ale sama atmosfera uległa znacznej poprawie. A dziewczynie udało się wywołać Charliego do kuchni, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi pozostałych. Ledwo przekroczył próg zapytała:

- Jak się ma twoja mama i Fred? Czuję się trochę winna, że was nie powstrzymałam.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Z mamą jest źle, musiałem ją zostawić pod opieką dalekich krewnych, osób poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Dlatego jestem tak późno.

- A co z Fredem?

Pytanie to wywołało niespodziewany uśmiech na poważnej dotąd twarzy.

- Dobrze. Nawet udało mu się, podczas tej fatalnej wyprawy, zakochać. Hermiono, wiesz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie zapytał mnie do tej pory, co się wydarzyło?

I posłał jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie, które ona wytrzymała. I nie dała się zapędzić w róg.

- Przecież byłam wtajemniczona w przygotowania.

- Tak, ale to nie tłumaczy skąd wiesz, że się nie powiodło.

- Charlie, proszę. I tak powiedziałam za dużo.

Mężczyzna chwilę milczał.

- Ciągle nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że żyje. Boję się, czego się mogą dopuścić oraz czy ją będą maltretować. Kto jest jej mężem? - zapytał, by po chwili dodać - Choć, czy to ważne? Trzymają ją, by mieć w szachu całą moją rodzinę. Ciężko mi patrzeć na moich rodziców. Mama jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie psychicznym. Ojciec się tak przepracowuje, że jest cieniem samego siebie. Moja wielka i radosna rodzina się rozchodzi.

Hermiona położyła rękę w geście pocieszenia na ramieniu przyjaciela. Ten przesunął ją bliżej siebie i przytulił. Dłuższą chwilę wdychali wzajemne ciepło pogrążeni w myślach, dopóki sytuacja nie zaczęła zmierzać w stronę nieuniknionego – ona upajała się jego męskim zapachem i przyjemnym w dotyku ciałem, zaś on głaskał prawą rękę niesforne loki, zaś lewą przesuwał ku pośladkom. Pierwsze delikatne uszczypnięcie nie zaalarmowało jej, ale kolejne już 'zdrowsze' sprawiło, że otrzeźwiała.

- Charlie! – zawołała ze śmiechem

- Jedno twoje słowo, wysyłam do Rumunii list i jestem wolny.

Czyli poinformujesz swoją dziewczynę, że zrywasz – pomyślała z zażenowaniem.

- To nie chodzi o Milenę. Choć oczywiście przeszkadzało by mi to, prawdopodobnie podobnie jak jej, twoje zachowanie w stosunku do mnie, gdyby się o nim dowiedziała.

Mężczyzna zignorował część dotyczącą jego podejścia, do przypuszczalnie niedługo już byłej dziewczyny.

- Więc co stoi na drodze? Bo wiem, że jesteśmy dla siebie atrakcyjni.

Charlie był niesamowicie męski w tej pewności siebie i miał rację, trafiał idealnie w jej typ: interesujący, dobrze zbudowany inteligentny mężczyzna, potrafiący prowadzić grę podtekstów. Czyli co było Problemem? Albo Kto?

Westchnęła.

- Ja chyba jestem w kimś zakochana.

Nie wydawał się zdziwiony.

- Domyślałem się tego. Dlaczego nam go nie przedstawiasz? Sprawdzimy go.

- Nie spodoba wam się.

- To, po co tracisz na niego czas? - po tym stwierdzeniu, na twarzy mężczyzny zagościł złośliwy uśmiech – Pamiętaj, jak już otrzeźwiejesz, ja mogę być poważnie zaangażowany. Być może nawet żonaty i dzieciaty!

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- To nie poczekasz na mnie? – udała rozłoszczoną panienkę.

- Nie. – powiedział to zupełnie poważnie – Ale dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Jak wrócisz, skąd się teraz wybierasz.

I uchylił drzwi przepuszczając ją przodem.

-.-

Hermiona siedziała w pociągu walcząc z sennością. Cały dzień praktyk minął jej ospale. Położyła się spać przed drugą, chyba tylko po to, by liczyć w pamięci, czy wszystko spakowane. Miała małą chwilę radości, gdy Marie ucieszyła się z wyszperanych przez nią w mugolskim antykwariacie norweskojęzycznych powieści. Może dzięki temu Ron przestanie spędzać każdą wolną chwilę dyżuru w izolatce rudowłosej? Pomimo dobrej woli Hermionie nie udało się zaakceptować wyboru przyjaciela. Marie Iwanow była szorstką w obyciu, mało otwartą kobietą, która miała prawowitego męża, przypuszczalnie wśród popleczników Voldemorta. Może wzbudziłaby jej sympatię, gdyby zgodziła się porozmawiać o ranach na ciele bądź w jakikolwiek sposób podziękowała jej za pomoc? Albo przestała strofować i pouczać Ronalda? Albo byłaby jakąkolwiek inną kobietą, którą zainteresował się Ron, ale w sytuacji, gdy ten związek miałby szanse powodzenia?

Te i inne myśli sprawiły, że Hermiona mało co nie przegapiła przystanku w York. Po wyjściu z pociągu szybkimi krokami skierował się w kierunku najbliższej toalety, gdzie niezwłocznie uruchomiła świstoklik. Takie małe zabezpieczenie, gdyby Moodiemu przyszło do głowy ją śledzić. Zanim się połapią co i jak, ona będzie już daleko.


	31. 27 We własnym gronie

**Rozdział 27. We własnym gronie. **

Minęło ponad godzinę, od zachodu słońca, a ten w styczniu na szkockich wzgórzach nadchodził wyjątkowo wcześnie. Nie miał, na co dłużej czekać, pomimo iż chciał, by pewna niewiasta obejrzała jego małe przedsiębiorstwo. Był dumny z rozwoju 'wzgórz Szkocji', jaki dokonał się pod jego ręką. I czysto egoistycznie chciał się tym pochwalić Pannie Granger, pierwszej magicznej osobie, jaka miała okazję zjawić się w jego siedzibie.

Najwyraźniej coś ją zatrzymało, bo zgodnie z planem powinna się pojawić na miejscu prawie dwie godziny temu. Przyśpieszył kroku w kierunku drewnianego domku. Okna były ciemne, więc nie bawił się w pukanie, tylko energicznie wszedł do środka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu kominek w kuchni się jeszcze palił, uchylił drzwi do maleńkiej sypialni i poczuł jak ulga rozpływa się po jego ciele. Oczekiwana istota leżała zawinięta w koc na łóżku.

Severus po zdjęciu wierzchniego odzienia, powłączał światła, zwiększył ogień w kominku oraz wszedł do sypialni z zamiarem obudzenia Hermiony. W tym celu cicho zdjął buty i położył się na łóżku koło niej. Delikatnie odgarnął włosy z jej karku i przesunął nosem po jej szyi – dziewczyna mruknęła – to złożył kilka pocałunków.

- Charlie? – odezwała się niewyraźnie.

A w nim zawrzało. – Co? – chciał wrzasnąć. Ale kontynuował pocałunki, obserwując – prawdopodobnie niewierną – kochankę. Pocałunki na szyi spowodowały mruczenie, gdy dotarł do policzka, zaczęła nim zabawnie ruszać, jak był prawie przy ustach odezwała się znowu:

- Charnie! Przestań! Mówiłam ci! - warknęła i zamierzała się obrócić, ale mężczyzna ją przytrzymał kolejnym pocałunkiem – w same usta.

- Ty zbereźniku..! – warknęła – ja śpię!

I otworzyła oczy. Momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona.

- Severus? Och..

- Wiem, kogo się spodziewałaś. Powiedziałaś to kilkukrotnie. Bardzo wyraźnie. –syknął przez zęby

Mistrz eliksirów górował nad nią. Jego zgięte nogi znajdywały się po obu stronach jej bioder, a ręce na wysokości jej głowy, przytrzymywały jej własne dłonie.

- Severus, wiem jak to wygląda.

- I ja też się zaraz dowiem – powiedział z determinacją

- Nie ośmielisz się! – krzyknęła, wiedząc, że on ma na myśli legitymencję

- Ach, tak? Jesteś tego pewna?

- Severus daj spokój. Nic mnie nie łączy z Charlim.

- Tego właśnie chcę się dowiedzieć. A teraz leż spokojnie.

Sama nie wiedziała, czemu pozwoliła mu na to. Na wejrzenie do własnych przemyśleń. Przyznała, że był nawet delikatny. I po wszystkim wyglądał, jakby czuł się winny. Najwyraźniej nie potrafił przepraszać, skoro zamiast tego zluźnił uchwyt i powiedział:

- Powinienem na przywitanie powiedzieć ci, że się cieszę, że przyjęłaś moje zaproszenie.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.

- Przecież wiesz, że zaufanie nie jest moją zaletą

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- Jak cię to wynagrodzę, to przestaniesz płakać?

- Ja nie płaczę. A ty nie potrafisz przepraszać.

- Nie jeden mężczyzna, po usłyszeniu imienia innego faceta trzasnąłby drzwiami i nie pozwolił na żadne wyjaśnienia.

- Fakt, wykazałeś się w zdumiewającą, jak na siebie zimną krwią – zakpiła Hermiona

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pewien procent mężczyzn, za domniemany romans po prostu by ci przyłożył? Bez pytania, czy jest coś na rzeczy?

Hermiona wróciła myślami do Marie, a Severus, który widział również te wspomnienia położył się obok niej i przytulił ją łącznie z kocem.

- Pewnie chcesz mnie zapytać o Panią Iwanow?

- Ron jest w niej zadurzony, zupełnie bez sensu. – dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że wejrzenie w jej myśli miało niewielki pozytywny skutek, bo nie musiała mu tłumaczyć niektórych sytuacji.

- Niestety, nie miałem okazji jej poznać. Ale miałem wątpliwą przyjemność poznać jej męża, Utracjusza.

- I jaki jest?

- To prostak. Brutalny i ordynarny. Je za pięciu, krzyczy za dziesięciu i pije za dwudziestu. Zagaduje przy tym większość młodych adeptek i najwyraźniej się im podoba.

- Czym taki człowiek może im imponować?

- Sam się zastanawiam. Chyba jedynie to, że jest dobrze zbudowanym, silnym, młodym mężczyzną. Bardzo odważnym. Co jakiś czas Rosjanie robią pokazówki, raz położył na łopatki dzika, kompletnie bez użycia magii.

- Oooo. Robi wrażenie. Myślisz, że będzie chciał wydostać Marie?

Severus skrzywił się.

- Jak go ostatni raz widziałem, to prowadzał się z taką czarnowłosą, a wcześniej widywałem go z kilkoma innymi. Ale żona to inna sprawa. Jej niewola leży cieniem na jego honorze.

- Tak się zastanawiam. Są prawie dziesięć lat po ślubie i nie posiadają dzieci.

- Naprawdę musimy o tym dyskutować? Nie lubię tego faceta.

- A ja się martwię o Rona!

Mistrz eliksirów roześmiał się.

- Weasleya – niepoprawnego romantyka?

Hermiona warknęła i uniosła się na dłoniach. Ten fakt wykorzystał mężczyzna, by umieścić jej ciało na swoim oraz wymusił pocałunek. Trochę dla zmiany tematu, ale nie tylko. Przez kilka kolejnych minut przerywali pocałunki jedynie dla głębszego zaczerpnięcia powietrza. Oraz urywanej rozmowy.

- Wybrałeś romantyczny domek na tą schadzkę.

- Ba! Miałem w planach oprowadzić cię po 'wzgórzach Szkocji'

- Jestem gotowa nawet teraz.

- Teraz jesteśmy zajęci.

- To rano?

- Wstajemy przed piątą, będzie ciemno.

- Czyli kolacja i spać?

- Z naciskiem na spać, moja panno.

Kolejnego dnia grubo przed świtem wyruszyli w kierunku lotniska. Hermiona oficjalnie występująca pod nazwiskiem Marianne Szott – Aston na pół śpiąc czekała przed punktem obsługi na swojego partnera, a oficjalnie pracodawcę Frederika Attenbrow. Snape, jak zawsze tajemniczy poinformował ją jedynie, iż nie będzie przechodził standardowej odprawy 'ze szczególnych względów'. Jej odprawa miała się rozpocząć najwcześniej za trzy kwadranse, więc najpierw chciała się upewnić, że u niego wszystko przebiegło pomyślnie. W pewnym momencie drzwi biura się otworzyły i wyszedł strażnik pytając ją o nazwisko. Następnie poprosił ją do środka. Wyraz twarzy jej partnera nie wskazywał na problemy, ale uśmiechu również nie zawierał.

- Witam, Proszę usiąść. – zakomenderował starszy stopniem strażnik – Czy jest Pani opiekunem pana Attenbrow?

- Jeśli Pan pyta, czy podróżujemy razem, to owszem.

- Pytam, czy gdyby doszło do nieprzewidzianych sytuacji, wie pani jak udzielić pierwszej pomocy i poinformować o specyfice choroby najbliższą stewardesę?

Dość zszokowanej Hermionie pozostało jedynie potwierdzić, nie wiedząc jaką chorobę może mieć pracownik lotniska na myśli.

- Tak, przeszłam kurs pierwszej pomocy.

- Dziękuję. To wszystko, co potrzebuję od pani usłyszeć. Proszę tylko podpisać oświadczenie.

Gdy to spełniła. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej i podał jej dokumentację. Na koniec proponując przejście przez kontrolę w biurze, dzięki czemu będą mogli razem przejść do strefy wolnocłowej. Oczywiście zgodziła się.

Severus po drugiej stronie nie podjął tematu, jedynie zaproponował kawę.

- Najpierw się dowiem, czy kawa nie leży wśród przeciwskazań.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się.

- Akcja której, ku mojemu zażenowaniu byłaś świadkiem to formalność.

- Podpisałam oświadczenie!

Odpowiedziało jej westchnięcie.

- Ja nie żartuję. Dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć na co chorujesz?

- Nie choruję. Te wszystkie papierki mają wytłumaczyć kilka drutów w moim ciele. To wszystko.

- Miałeś poważną operację?

- Czy jak pokażę ci dokumentację przy kawie to będziesz spokojna?

- Zobaczymy.

Dokumenty wskazywały na przebytą poważną operację serca. Dziewczynie zabrakło powietrza.

- Ale jesteś na lekach?

Severus spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją, przewrócił papier na kolejną stronę i wskazał jakiś zapis ze słowami:

- To jest ważne.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Przeczytała kilkukrotnie zapis o drutach na mostku byłego nauczyciela, spojrzała również na zdjęcie. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Niemożliwe! – wyszeptała – to przecież 'łapacz zmysłów' – zaskoczona obracała zdjęcie, by przyjrzeć się temu dziwu z każdej strony – …właściwie to nie powinnam być zaskoczona…

- Jedyną niedogodność właśnie poznałaś. – dopowiedział mężczyzna

- To był twój pomysł?

Mężczyzna skrzywił się.

- Tak, ale odradzam podobnych praktyk. Sam zabieg wprowadzania przedmiotu pod skórę jest bolesny, ale to i tak nic w stosunku do reakcji organizmu na ciało obce. Gdyby nie Dumbeldore, to bym się przekręcił.

- A amulet działa?

Mężczyzna skinął głową twierdząco. 'Wow!' – pomyślała Hermiona – 'z odpornością na 'imperius' naprawdę był szpiegiem idealnym!'

- Jak normalnie podróżujesz na kontynent?

- Sposobem – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tajemniczo – w miejsca znane wcześniej nie ma problemu.

Po czym definitywnie zmienił temat.

Reszta podróży przebiegła bez zakłóceń, nieco po jedenastej bezpiecznie wylądowali w Innsbrucku. Przywitało ich piękne słońce, bezlitośnie odbijające się w ośnieżonych stokach wokół miasta. Hermiona vel Marianne zmrużyła oczy wsuwając przeciwsłoneczne okulary, wewnątrz szalała z ekscytacji – to będzie ich pierwszy prawdziwy, wspólny weekend! I nie musiała udawać zaangażowania, jak to wcześniej planowali, bo w tygodniu poprzedzającym wyjazd zbliżyli się to siebie prawdziwie. Dziewczyna upchnęła w głąb umysłu kołaczące się po głowie ostrzeżenie, że to zaplanowany przez partnera – manipulanta wybieg, by lepiej odegrała swoją rolę. Przecież jej serce kołatało przy zbliżeniu, a on tak głęboko patrzył w jej oczy i kolczyki nie wskazywały na nieszczerość – nie mógł jej w takiej sprawie okłamywać? Ponadto była wystarczająco przekonywującą aktorką, by udawać związek gdyby musiała, prawda?

Przerwała te rozmyślania, bo mężczyzna poprowadził ją w kierunku stojącego na parkingu białego busa. Sztywno przywitał się ze stojącym tam młodym mężczyzną.

- Tytusie, dawno cię nie widziałem.

- Ja Ciebie również. I nie byłoby mnie tu, gdyby nie stanowcze zaproszenie mojej mamy. – odpowiedział ten bez uśmiechu i zwrócił się w kierunku Hermiony – Ty jesteś tą słynną asystentką z konferencji?

Mężczyzna był przystojnym blondynem około trzydziestki, ubranym w pomarańczową kurtkę narciarską oraz jasne jeansy. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, czemu zawdzięcza bezpośredniość tego pytania, więc skierował pytający wzrok na byłego nauczyciela.

- Tytus jest synem Grety i Samsona.

-Aaaa. – uśmiechnęła się momentalnie – Jestem Marianne, miło cię poznać.

- Tytus – odpowiedział mężczyzna mrukliwie i zaordynował zapakowanie się do busa.

Po drodze dowiedzieli się, że grupa pracowników naukowych wynajęła wszystkie pokoje w zaprzyjaźnionym ośrodku, w jednej z wiosek turystycznych w najbliższym otoczeniu Innsbrucka. Oraz, że jak chcą to on może dać im pół godziny na przebranie i mogą od razu ruszyć na stok, gdzie znajduje się reszta osób. Hermiona odpowiedział szybko, że chcą i Severusowi nie pozostało nic innego jak przytaknąć. Pomimo iż mężczyźni wyraźnie nie przepadali za swoim towarzystwem.

Przypadł im jeden z pokoi na najwyższym piętrze. Było to rozległe pomieszczenie ze skosami na dwóch sąsiednich ścianach, na lewo od wejścia zakomponowana była łazienka z prysznicem, za nią garderoba. Ściana wejściowa była wysoka i na prawo od wejścia znajdywało się podwójne łóżko, zaś na wprost wejścia wbijała się w ścianę lukarna, w której znajdywały się podwójne drzwi balkonowe. Pozostała przestrzeń pomieszczenia (o niskiej wysokości) była pusta. Czarodzieje obejrzeli ascetyczne pomieszczenie z aprobatą i szybko przystąpili do rozpakowywania. Hermiona wskoczyła w czarną bieliznę termiczną , wsunęła granatową spódnicę, na górę narzucając ciemnoróżowy sweter z zieloną literką H autorstwa Molly Weasley. Na wierzch wrzuciła haftowaną filcową kurtkę. Schyliła się do torby wyciągając własnoręcznie wykonane komplety zimowe – dla siebie czerwono-malinowy zaś dla mistrza eliksirów czarny. Obróciła się w jego kierunku i z zaskoczeniem przyjęła jego strój. Poza przewidywalnym czarnym swetrem i spodniami, miał na sobie kurtkę z filcowanej wełny, ale była ona kremowo-biała. Niepewnie spojrzała na przygotowany komplet. Mężczyzna podążył za jej wzrokiem.

- To dla mnie? – Zapytał, a ona ruchem głowy potwierdziła - Mam czarne futro, ale w niedźwiedzim robiłbym niemałą sensację. Więc odszukałem na stychu to.

- Możemy zmienić kolor.

- Zostaw. Mam białą czapkę. A ten przyda mi się do innych rzeczy. – mówiąc to podszedł do niej i intensywnie ją pocałował – Dziękuję. Nie spodziewałem się.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Pokrzątała się jeszcze chwilę na górze i zeszła na dół. W samą porę, by podsłuchać rozmowę pomiędzy mężczyznami.

- …choć raz byłeś na grobie Frances i Sammiego? Znaczyli dla ciebie cokolwiek? Czy ta dziewczyna wie, że porzucasz partnerki, gdy przestają być ci wygodne? I to jeszcze w takiej sytuacji!

- Byłem na grobie kilkukrotnie i wbrew twojemu mniemaniu nie odwróciłem się od Fran kompletnie, pomagałem jej.

- Jedynie finansowo!

- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ci się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć!

- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego moi rodzice akceptują twoją obecność!

Przyczajona na wejściu kobieta usłyszała jedynie prychnięcie Severusa w odpowiedzi. Skoro ona czuła jego obecność w boku, to nie było sensu dalej ukrywać swoją obecność – pomyślała i wyszła przed budynek z przyklejonym uśmiechem. Oraz dała znać mężczyznom, że jest gotowa do drogi.


End file.
